Unpredictable Future
by nVaVnVa
Summary: Princess Isabella is given Prince Edward as a slave when her father conquer's his home. Can Bella help Edward escape the torture of her court? And what will happen when he grows up and wants his throne back?
1. Chapter 1

**OK. SO, I STARTED MY THIRD STORY CUZ IM KINDA HAVING WRTER'S BLOCK ON THE SECOND ONE AND I DON'T PLAN ON CONTINUING THE FIRST ONE. PLZ READ AND REVIEW THIS ONE. I DON'T THINK IT HAS BEEN DONE TOO OFTEN SO PLZ CHECK THIS OUT**

**AS USUAL, I DON'T WON ANYTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE CHARACTER AND I GOT MY PLOT FROM A BOOK CALLED **_**THE SEER AND THE SWORD **_

**ENJOY, AND R&R**

Princess Isabella fled down the marble steps of her castle to get a glimpse of her father for the first time in three months. King Charles (her father) had been conquering the beautiful and rich land of Aria. His famous fighting skill led him to constantly go to war and conquer new nations. Because of the extreme planning and time he put into each of his wars and expeditions, he managed to handle all the extensions to his enormous empire. He always had so much on his mind that Isabella hardly had time to be with him, but she still loved her father all the same.

Isabella looked around and motioned for her guard to pick her up so she could get a better view. The guard chuckled at the eight year-old girl's excitement and set her on his shoulders. Isabella smiled hugely at him and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Oh!" She cried and struggled to get down as her father and his vast army came into view.

"Patience, child. Let them come a little closer. You don't want those huge horses running over you." The guard warned as he put her back down.

"Oh, you worry too much good sir. Those horses would never run over me. I'm princess! And besides, father would save me." Little Isabella grinned up at him as she delivered her tiny speech.

All the lords and ladies around the Princess stared in awe when the little girl spoke as though she was at least 3 years older than she actually was. Isabella seemed to return to her natural age as he father drew near and she frantically tried to escape her guard's grasp and run to her father. The guard struggled against the fierce little girl. It was comical to see a grown man have trouble handling a young girl but then again, it wasn't as if Isabella didn't have any fight training. The Princess had been training in self defense ever since she had been able to walk. And it was only natural for the only heir of Charles the Conquer to be gifted in the art of battle. So, eventually, Isabella slipped out of the guard's grasp and sprinted toward her father, caring nothing of the beautiful dress that she was ruining by treading on.

Hearing cries of joy, King Charles raised his hand to the crowd to indicate another, much anticipated, victory. Suddenly, he saw his daughter spring from the crowd and rush toward his giant steed. He let out a boom of laughter and easily swung up the child in his arms just as the guard came pushing through the crowd.

Upon seeing the princess in the King's arms, he started to apologize but the King waved his apologies away, saying that it would be impossible to stop a Swan from getting what they want when they set their mind to it.

The air around the city seemed to be full of joy when the King and Princess where reunited. In most kingdoms, the Queen would come out to greet the King too, but the King's wife had died while giving birth to their daughter and the King refused to marry another woman in fear that his child would not be given real love; and if he had another child, Isabella would be pushed aside and perhaps, hurt.

He looked down adoringly at his only heir and seemed to forget his high post when he talked to her. "My darling Bella, I have brought you a gift because I knew you missed me." He talked to her kindly and the fatherly love was apparent in his eyes.

"Really?" Bella squealed and hugged her father fiercely. "Can I see it?" She hastily half jumped, half fell of the horse and tugged her father's hand to get him down as well.

He laughed and led her to the infirmary where all the wounded people were resting. He scanned the room quickly and then led the Princess to the back of the room where a young boy lay. He had the most unusual bronze hair and beautiful sharp features. It seemed that he had been bred for perfection. "This, my daughter, is Prince Edward Anthony Mason. He will be your slave."

Bella stood with her mouth agape. The King had never given her a live human as a gift before. She looked up at her father in awe and surprise. Then her gaze dropped back on the bloody, wounded boy. "Thank you, Daddy. He's wonderful." She leaned forward and inspected the body.

King Charlie smiled at his daughter, a small bit of sadness pooling in his eyes. "That is something your mom would have said. Well, my dear, I have to go and check on the rest of the kingdom. Take care of this boy, he will serve you well."

Bella ran to her father and hugged him tightly before letting him go and turning back to her new slave. "I will, Daddy. I'm going to make him as good as new."

The King's smile turned into a concerned frown. He wanted his daughter to be happy, and he knew this boy would cause a lot of trouble if Bella healed him to be as good as new.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY SO I WILL KNOW WIETHER TO CONTINUE OR NOT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH. I DONT OWN ANYTHING AGAIN. ENJOY. **

Princess Bella leaned over her little slave and patiently healed him for weeks. When he first woke up, he didn't remember anything and had accepted her food and drink without any protest. The next time he woke up, however, he seemed to remember everything and reacted violently towards her. When she tried to feed him or dress his wounds, he would twist himself away and sometimes try to throw his pillow at her. Bella finally had to call the guards to hold him down while she changed his bandages and made sure there weren't any infections. By the time her tasks where done, Edward had given up struggling and his body went limp, aside from the small tremors that wracked his frame occasionally as he wept.

In a matter of days, Edward's health was good enough for him to be moved from the infirmary to the Princess's rooms. Although there was a separate room for slaves and servants, Bella kept Edward in her room. She set two mattresses on the floor on the far wall of her room so that Edward could sleep there and she would wake at any sound he made. The first night, Edward slept soundly (aside from his usual sobs) and Bella sat in her bed all night, watching over him to make sure he was comfortable, like a little mother.

The second night did not go as smoothly. In the middle of the night, Edward woke up with a start from a nightmare and his cries seemed louder and more heart-breaking than usual. As Bella had planned, she woke up when Edwad did and when she turned over to peer at him in the darkness, she found that he was clutching his pillow in one hand and his side with the other. She immediately understood that he must be in pain and so she crawled out of bed and pulled out a potion to give to him.

As she came near, Edward seemed to sense her presence and crawled backwards until his back was painfully pressed against the wall. Bella stopped at the edge of the mattress and slowly held out the potion for him to drink. "Drink this," she murmured. "It will help ease the pain and put you back to sleep."

Though her voice was soft and sweet, Edward shook his head vehemently. "I don't want anything from you. Why don't you just kill me? I don't want to be here! You killed my parents! I wish I was dead! I wish I could kill you all! Go away! I _hate _you!" He cried and crushed the pillow against him, as if seeking protection from it.

Bella was shocked and on the verge of tears at his ruthless comments. "I want to help you. I didn't kill you family. Please, take this. It will make everything better." She held the potion out for him again only her whole body shook this time.

Eward's hand flashed out and caused the bottle to go crashing against the wall. "If you want to help me so bad, why don't you just kill me? It will make both of us happy. And I refuse to take whatever you want to give me. It's probably something to increase my pain. I hate you. I hate your whole family. I wish I could kill all of you and burn your remains!" He screamed. The agony in his family's death brought on another new set of tears.

At seeing him cry, Bella burst into tears as well. She was trying so hard to help him but he refused any help she offered. After all his comments, she sensed that he didn't want her and so she crawled back into her own bed to weep in solitude.

She cried herself to sleep and woke up again at the sound of Edward shivering and his teeth chattering. She felt so bad that she automatically crawled out of her bed and dragged one of her heavy covers off of her bed and onto his. Thankfully, he was asleep when she tucked him in, or else Bella feared that he might have tried to strangle her.

Once she had taken care of him, Bella fled underneath her covers once more, just incase Edward woke up soon. When she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, she found that she couldn't because of the overwhelming concern for Edward. Already, she felt like he was her long-lost brother and she wanted to do everything to make him feel welcome.

After lying in the dark for a long time, Bella heard the sounds of Edward's sobs again. It pained her to know that he was crying, and even the fear of his anger couldn't stop her from going to comfort him. She rolled out of her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time, and walked slowly over to his to put her soothing, little arms around him. At first, he seemed to stiffen at her touch and tried to pry her away from him, but Bella persisted in trying to calm him and eventually, he gave up. While Bella hugged her new self-proclaimed brother, he held her and bawled on her small shoulders.

In the morning, when the nurse came in the room to help the Princess change and get ready for tutoring lessons, she found Bella sitting on the edge of Edward's bed with both the children's arms wrapped around one another and trails of dried tears on both of their small, innocent faces.

**AWW...ISNT THAT SO CUTE??? PLZ R&R CUZ I THINK I DESERVE A REWARD. LOL. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT, HERE IT IS: AND U NO THE GIG, DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Time flew as Edward and Bella got older, and as they got older, they seemed to get closer as well. After the first month of firmly resisting Bella's comfort, Edward finally caved and told her what had happened between King Charlie and his family. Sometimes he would cry and Bella, seeing Edward sad, would hug him and start crying as well. Bella's unusually kind and sisterly actions puzzled Edward, but within the first year of being with her, he began to warm up to her and soon felt comfortable in her sisterly love.

The closeness of the two children made some people uneasy; including the king. Bella insisted that Edward get the same education and weapon practice she did. In fact, they took all their tutoring classes together, even dancing. Edward hated dancing, even though he was good at it and Bella was an angel who did everything the teacher told her to do. So basically, everything went well.

But Eward's advanced weapon and defense practice brought the most trouble. No one had a problem with the princess learning anything but seeing the prince-turned-slave honing his skills and becoming good at fighting seemed dangerous to everyone. It was clear that Edward hated the king and if he became good at fighting and lived in the castle, hurting the king would be impossibly easy for him to do. As people brought this up to the king, he (King Charlie) became perturbed as well. After considering the idea for a few days, he called his daughter to his private chambers for a talk.

Bella strode in the room with her perfect grace and smiled at her father. As the servants bustled around the room to make the royal family comfortable, Bella sat on the edge of her bed with her hands neatly folded on her lap and answered her father's polite small-talk questions. Once the servants had left though, all the orderly demeanor left Bella and she launched herself into her father's arms and hugged him fiercely. The king laughed and hugged his daughter as well.

"My little princess, how are you?" He asked.

"Just brimming over with happiness, daddy. And you've already asked that question, why did you really call me here?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows at her father playfully.

The king grinned back. "Why? Can I not invite my daughter to sit and be in my presence without a special reason?"

"You've never invited me to your private chambers to do so." Bella raised one eyebrow, turning serious.

"You're right, of course." The king's light-hearted mood slid away. "I want to talk to you about your slave."

"Which one?" Bella asked, looking a little worried.

"The one who used to be a prince." The king's eyes bore into his daughter's.

"Ok, what about Edward?" Eliza suddenly became defensive. She knew about everyone's discomfort to his special treatment, but she never thought her own father would succumb to that level.

The king sensed his daughter's mood and frowned. "Bella, dear. You are aware of the threat he poses to us, correct?"

"Father, I trust him wholly! He would never harm me and you have enough guards to protect you from him. All this ridiculous stuff going around in court is just…I don't even know how to express how I feel about it." Bella threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

The king's eyes turned hard. "Bella, you can't trust him. We took his family away from him and stripped him of his title and luxury. Both you and I know that. He has no reason to be nice to you and is just bidding his time until he can do something big to hurt us."

Bella's jaw dropped and she gaped at her father. "How could you say that about him? You don't even know him! He's like a brother that I've never had. Will you honestly expect me to give up the closest thing I have to a sibling? Daddy, you don't understand! He's not going to hurt anyone; I'm training him to be my body guard."

The king's eyes narrowed. "Your body guard? Do you want to get killed!? Keeping him that close to you will ensure your death and mine. If that is what you truly plan to do with him, I will have him hung. This is unacceptable."

"What!?" Bella screamed. "He hasn't done anything! Fine, I won't put him in a position close to me. But he's a nice person if you get to know him. You should give him a chance, not everyone is bad, you know."

The king sighed and shook his head. "My darling, I only want what is best for you and you have to think of the future. What will happen to this kingdom if something happens to you and I die? Bella, keep your slave, but please, please be careful."

Bella gave her father a soft smile and leaned over to hug him fiercely. "Oh, daddy. I understand. I promise I will be careful, don't worry."

She kissed her father's cheek and swept out of the room. Once she was out of her father's sight, she ran to her room and burst into tears. She sobbed for a while before she remembered that her servants would be in her room in a few minutes to help dress her for dinner. She hastily sat up and whipped her tears away. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to figure out a way to save Edward from the court and her father.

**OK, TO ME, THIS WAS AN EXTREMELY BORING CHAPTER AND IM TRULY SORRY. BUT PLZ STILL REVIEW SO I HAVE AN INCENTIVE TO WRITE BETTER. :D THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING BEFORE AS WELL, UR AWESOME. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, SO…SOME OF YOU ASKED ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD'S AGES. WELL, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I HADN'T REALLY FIGURED THAT OUT **_**BUT **_**I'VE DECIDED THAT BELLA IS NOW 10 AND EDWARD IS 11. I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER MADE IT SEEM LIKE THEY WOULD BE MUCH OLDER BUT THAT DIDN'T FIT THE PLOT. OK, ENJOY: (OH, AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING)**

Bella made her way to the dining hall and sat next to her father as usual. He was speaking to some baron or Sir that Bella couldn't name and so she quickly became absorbed in her own thoughts once again. Before she knew it, dinner was over and Bella headed back to her room, still in her submerged in her plans. A groan from the far corner of the room brought Bella back to attention.

"Edward!" Bella rushed to the far side of the room to inspect Edward. He had a long cut on the side of his right arm, a split lip, and bruises covered most of his body. "What happened now?" Bella frowned and stared at him hard.

"I fell." Edward's excuse was always the same. It was the unspoken code of boys not to tell how they had gotten hurt or else they would be in a worse condition the next day. Of course Edward also felt obliged to follow that code though he was hurt every day no matter what.

Bella knew that code. Dozens of her male cousins followed it and she also knew that Edward didn't want to look like a coward in front of the boys who abused him. If he told Bella who had hurt him, she would order them to be punished and everyone would know who had sold them out and he would be more of an outcast than he already was.

Bella's lips pressed into a thin line and then walked to her bathroom to fetch her special lotion. When she returned, Edward had taken his shirt off and rolled the hems of his pants to his knees to inspect his own bruises.

"Lean back, don't move." Bella spoke in a detached tone, making it clear that she was unhappy with him. Edward knew that speaking to her now would get him nowhere so he silently obeyed.

When Bella gently rubbed the lotion onto his bruised, scratched skin, Edward expected to feel pain but only felt coolness. "Hey. Are you using a different lotion? What is it?" He asked curiously, leaning forward and peering at it.

Bella held him in place. "I said not to move. Stay still! Yes, I'm using a different lotion. This will help you heal quickly and by tomorrow morning, you should be as good as new." She refused to look at him and steadily proceeded to finish her work. Once she was done, she returned the bottle to its proper place and came back with a new set of clothes for Edward.

"Bella…" Edward started hesitantly, trying to ease her unhappiness. "Why did you use a different lotion than usual? Was the other one finished?"

Bella hardly glanced at him. "Go and change your clothes, we will talk once you're done."

Edward was stunned for a moment but then did as he was ordered, because he was her slave after all.

When Edward returned, Bella was already in her night gown and settled into bed. She lifted her gaze from the book in her lap and motioned Edward to sit down. He sat on the edge of his bed and nervously waited for Bella to begin speaking.

"This new ointment is one of a kind. Like I said before, you will be healed as never before in the morning. This was the only time it will be used on you. And I used it for only one reason." Bella stared hard into Edward's eyes. He shrank back, he didn't know this Bella. She was too harsh. Bella saw his reaction but continued as if nothing had happened. "Tomorrow morning, you will change into your training clothes and wait until I have returned from breakfast. Once I return, we will go to a man who will be your personal trainer in fighting and self defense. He will teach you everything you need to know to survive in a world of cruel prejudice. I will warn you from now, he will hurt you. He will hurt you 20 times worse than the boys that beat you up after lance practice-yes, I know who they are-" She gave him another sharp glance. "But he will teach you _everything._"

Bella paused to take a breath and let everything sink in. Then, she continued, "You have no classes from now on. You will train and learn from this man in the morning and afternoon and will join the other boys in practice in the evening. Oh, and you're going to have your own quarters now. I will show that to you tomorrow morning as well. We will rarely see one another from now on, Edward. I think it's time for us to grow up." Bella finished in a hard tone and then closed the light and laid down in her bed, her back facing Edward.

Edward's throat closed up and tears gathered in his eyes. When he closed his eyes, they began to make their trail down his face and he struggled to keep himself in control. Edward bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed and then lay down in bed again too. He didn't know this Bella. She wasn't the one who had healed him up when his parents were killed, or who listened to his problems and shared her love. No, this was a cruel master and he was her slave. He had to do whatever she wanted or else there would be a punishment; and after Bella's cold words, he didn't think he could handle that. As he cried himself to sleep, he dreamt of all the good times he and Bella had had together; all the good times that were now just a memory.

Unbeknown to Edward, Bella was crying as well, but for a different reason. She felt so bad that she had to break Edward this way but she had no choice. She had to get him out of her country and to do that, he had to be detached from her and have all the survival skills to stay alive by himself. She took a deep breath and willed herself to stay calm. If Edward were to know what she really felt, everything would be ruined. And besides, Bella couldn't have him knowing of her plans, not yet at least.

**OK, IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS MEAN BELLA, BUT PLZ REALIZE THAT SHE HAS A GOOD REASON FOR DOING THIS (YOU WILL FIND OUT HER PLAN IN LATER CHAPTERS) AND DON'T THINK TOO BAD OF HER, OK? SHE JUST WANTS TO HELP AND SHE IS A CHILD TOO, A MATURE ONE, BUT A CHILD NONTHELESS. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, SORRY I TOOK LONGER THAN USUAL TO UPDATE. IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY. THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE BORING YET NEEDED CHAPTERS, IM SORRY. BUT STILL, _ENJOY! _OH, BTW, I DONT OWN ANYTHING (U NO THAT)**

EPOV

Edward woke up late the next morning and his body felt as good as new. He stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Just as he was about to stand, he looked up to see Bella staring at him with an unreadable expression. As he gazed into her deep brown eyes, the last night's events came crashing back down on him and he turned his head away in sorrow and anger. Edward struggled to control his emotions and closed his eyes, breathing deeply from his nose…just as his father had taught him. At the sudden thought of that memory, Edward felt all his composure drain away and it took all his strength to just sit still and not burst out into tears.

As he stuggled with himself, Edward could feel Bella's unrelenting gaze on him. She didn't say a word but just continued to stare at him, perhaps wondering why she had even taken intrest in him before. Edward felt like his life was crashing down all over again and as he finally gained control on himself, he vowed never to let anyone get close to him. Never. Ever.

When Edward looked up at Bella again, she slowly stood up and brought him a tray of food and a set of clothes to wear during the day. "Eat and change. You have an hour. When I come back, I want to see you ready. All your belongings were packed early this morning and we will first go to you new rooms so you can drop off your sleeping clothes and then we will meet you new instructor." Bella informed him in a monotone voice and then strode out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Edward just stared at the door for a few moments and then shook himself. He was a slave. He was worth nothing to her. He needed to become stone. He couldn't let her take pleasure in torturing him. He carefully built up barriers within himself-another trick his father had taught him-and then hastily got dressed, for fear that a maid might walk in on him. Once he was done changing, he settled down and started to devour his food. After the first bite, he realized that this food was not the type he was used to eating. This food was so rich and tasty. And there was so much! With a shock, Edward realized that this must have been Bella's food; that she had probably given him her food because he had woken up too late to get the servants' food. The knowledge of this fact didn't settle well with Edward, he couldn't understand what was wrong with the only person who had cared for him after his father died. Bella used to be like his own personal angel, she would make him happy when he would be sad, she would help him fit in when he was a total outcast, she would even do some of his chores for him when he was too tired to them himself. And now, she was kicking him out from under her caring wing and leaving him to be plagued by the demons that drove almost everyone else in this horrible place.

After the hour was up, Bella entered the room again and addressed him, "are you done?"

"Yes." Edward replied, carefully keeping his eyes on the floor and making his voice just as emotionless as Bella.

She raised her eyebrows at the change in Edward's behavior but didn't comment on it. Instead, she motioned for him to follow her and strode out of the room again, not looking back to see if he was coming along.

After a while, she spoke to him again, "did you like your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you." Edward spoke in the same monotone voice as before.

"Good. And you know your way around the castle quiet well now, correct?" Bella's formal, detached voice interrupted the silence between them again.

"Yes…your highness." Edward added her title after a moment of consideration, when a peasant passed by.

"Good. Now pay attention and look around you. This is a little used place. Most of the barracks were full so I had to find you a room in the outer parts of the castle. You will have a lot of privacy, as people don't usually pass here, but then you must be careful, because if anything happens, there may not be anyone around to help you." Bella gestured around her and Edward looked around, memorizing the way.

Finally, Bella stopped. Edward stared at the room that was to be his. Just from the size of the door, Edward could tell that his room was large. Not as large as Bella's, of course, but still about two to three times the size of regular servant quarters. Bella watched Edward asses the room from the outside and then she opened it and led him inside. Edward couldn't help but gawk at his new room. The room was furnished lavishly and everything he could ever need was in his room. He stood frozen for a while and just took in everything around him. He couldn't believe that Bella was giving him a room so wonderful. He turned to her and said breathlessly, "Thank you."

To Edward's immense surprise, Bella didn't respond. Instead, she just kind of snorted and turned away. "Take a quick glance at all the drawers to get an idea of where everything is, put your night clothes away, and then we have to go." She instructed him next.

Edward obeyed what she said but he was still surprised to find that his belongings had been stored away in a neat, orderly fashion and that he had extra clothes now. Some formal, some for going out in the city, and some for training. When he looked up at Bella questioningly, she responded, "You need more than you had before. You're going to be like all the other boys here. Now, lets go. You still have to meet your new trainer and then have lunch and go to regular training. Yes, you still have regular training. I think I forgot to mention this last night, so I'll say it now: act normal, no one needs to know about your personal trainer. If you get better at self defense, it's because you finally picked up on the moves the boys were using against you. If anyone asks about what you do in your free time, make something up. You will have multiple opportunities to go to the city now so take advantage of them. Hm…what else? Oh, yes. You will get a certain amount of money each month. Spend it wisely because that is all you have. You may do whatever you want with the money you receive but remember: don't waste it, because you don't have more." She looked at Edward hard to make sure he understood what she was saying. Once she was satisfied by what she saw, she started walking away and then instructed Edward to memorize where they were going again.

Edward silently obeyed Bella as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. On one hand, Bella was being so generous to him, but on the other, she was ripping his soul into pieces by her harshness. Even though his body was fresh, his mind felt exhausted. He wasn't used to all this. Then Bella came to a sudden stop and Edward, wrapped in his own thoughts and trying to remember the way, crashed into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Edward hurriedly apologized.

"Yes, well, do so in the future. Now, look around us to make sure no one is here…" Bella looked around as well, and then she directed Edward's attention to a fissure in the wall. "See here? Slide your fingers through and pull. This is a secret door." She demonstrated sliding her fingers in the crack but had Edward actually pull the door to the side.

On the other side of the stone door was a room filled with all types of things; from maps, to swords, to the items needed to groom horses. "Arden!" Bella called out loudly after Edward had shut the door behind them. The room echoed for a while and then a tall man in a black cloak stepped out of the shadows.

"Good morning, your highness." He bowed. "This must be young Edward. How do you do?" The man held out a gloved hand for Edward to shake.

Edward gripped it lightly, experimenting, cautious of Bella's warning of this man. The man laughed and shook Edward's hand. "Oh, don't worry. Training doesn't start until tomorrow." He said brightly, throwing back his hood and letting everyone see his marred features.

He had a long scar stretching from the corner of his mouth to his cheekbone and his nose seemed like it had been broken several times but never healed properly. All of his other feathers were sharp, a little too sharp, it seemed, for Edward took an unconscious step back. The man grinned again, "oh, my boy. This is nothing. I'm a lot more horrid on the inside, but you'll learn about that later." At Edward's alarmed look, Arden laughed and smiled reassuringly. "Relax, boy. Trust me, I'm not as bad as our lady here thinks." He smiled and winked at Bella while she raised her eyebrows in response.

"Well, I will let you two spend some time together, you can have lunch together and get to know one another a little bit. Arden, Edward has training in the afternoon, please make sure he gets there on time. Goodbye and good luck." With that, Bella turned away and strode out of the room.

**WOW. THAT TOOK ME A SURPRISINGLY LONG TIME TO WRITE. ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY BY REVIEWING. I LUV U ALL!! :D (ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT LEAVE ME NICE WONDERFUL REVIEWS ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**UGH. ANOTHER BORING CHAPTER. IM SORRY. NEXT ONE WILL BE GOOD!! I'LL REALLY TRY, _PROMISE!! _OK, READ AND ENJOY.**

**AS ALWAYS:DON'T OWN ANYTHING, MEYER DOES**

Arden POV

Edward spent the rest of the afternoon eating lunch with Arden and answering the seemingly endless and random questions that Arden asked. When field training time finally came, Arden escorted Edward through countless secret passageways until they finally came to a stop in front of another unremarkable wall. "See this fissure? You're just going to do what you did with the other wall and open it like this. Understand?"

Edward stared at Arden with a panicked look. "Do I have to come here alone tomorrow? I don't remember the way. This is hard. And how are we going to know if anyone is around when I open this door. What if someone sees me?"

Arden stared at Edward for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Child, don't worry so much. You have plenty of time to learn your way through the inner dimensions of castle. I will always escort you here because things could get messy is someone found you wandering here alone. As for being discovered as soon as you open the door, well, don't worry. This door opens to a hallway that is only used by people who know this secret passage is here. Now, does that ease your endless worries for now?"

Edward nodded and then pulled the door open. The sudden change from the dull lighting in the passageway and the bright light of the castle halls was blinding and Edward flinched back. Arden placed a hand on Edward to steady him and then spoke quietly in his ear. "Edward, child, if you shove the door open that hard every time you need to get out, someone _will _find you. Take it easy, you have plenty of time."

Edward blushed and murmured a soft apology. Arden smiled down at him forgivingly and led him through more hallways until they finally reached to an open field. "You know your way from here?" Arden asked.

"Of course, it's just across the field. It will take me five minutes to get there." Edward nodded while he spoke.

Arden smiled and then held out a note for Edward to take. "Get going. You're going to need to change there. Give your trainer this notes and he'll give you a set of clothes for this session because you forgot yours."

Edward nodded, grabbed the note, and ran off into the distance. Arden gauged Edward's speed as he ran. Once Edward was out of sight, Arden sighed and headed back in. This kid would take a lot of work.

When Arden got back to his private chambers, Bella was sitting on this bed, waiting for him. "Your highness, is there anything you require?" Arden bowed low and tilted his head in question.

"No, I just wanted to discuss Edward with you. Come sit down, this may take a while." Bella patted a place on the bed next to her.

"Of course, my princess; but we don't have much time; your classes will start soon." Arden sat next to Bella and turned to her, his face very serious.

"My teachers will survive if I'm a little late. This is very important; we won't get to discuss this topic often. And this is very important to me." Bella was just as serious as Arden. Her grim childish face was comical when compared to Arden's but Arden didn't laugh. His job was to please the princess in any way possible.

"Yes, your highness." He said simply, waiting for Bella's instructions.

"As you know, my plan is to get Edward out of here." Bella started and Arden nodded silently. "What is your evaluation of him so far? Don't downplay this. I need to know."

Arden took a deep breath and started, knowing his lady wouldn't like what he had to say. "Edward is inept in everything. He runs to slow, his fighting skills are pitiful-even thought everyone thinks he is getting good-and he freaks out much too quickly and easily. He is too soft and his emotions and fears are too open. I will have to start teaching him from scratch."

Bella pursed her lips and nodded. "I understand. Get to it, then."

**YES, I DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER EITHER, BUT PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE MOTIVATION I HAVE TO WRITE BETTER!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAY! NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. U all no who does (hint hint: Stephenie Meyer)**

EPOV

Edward dragged himself to his room after another horrible day of training. He had reached the field just in time for join the warm ups but hadn't been able to stop by the trainer's office before to get a change of clothes. So when the trainer came to inspect the ranks, of course he got in trouble. And the usual beat-up session took place after training and now Edward was covered in grime and bruises. He had started making his way to Bella's room before he remembered that now he had his own and then trudged all the way back there. When he reached his room, he hardly had enough time to bathe and change and still make it to the mess hall in time for dinner. When he finally _did _reach the mess hall, he was one of the last ones there and so he received the worst leftovers.

Just as he had finished his food and was about to head back to his room, Bella and her father came to the hall and so everyone had to stand and bow in unison and wait (standing) while the royal family said whatever they came there to say. Half way through the King's speech, Edward fell asleep (still in a standing position) and when he woke up, once of the kitchen servants was hitting his head with a wooden spoon and lecturing him about how fortunate he was about not getting caught sleeping in front of the king and if he did it again, he would be flogged.

Finally reaching his room, Edward threw himself on his bed and brooded at the misery of his life. His body ached from the daily beatings that took place during practice and now he had no one to take care of him. Sighing, he dragged himself up and searched the bathroom for some ointment and cloth wrap. When he finally found them and started applying them to his tender body, he realized that he didn't know how to use the ointment or how to properly wrap up his aching limbs. With a growl of frustration, Edward threw the supplies to the side and got dressed for bed. _Who needs stupid ointment anyway? _He thought angrily. As he dressed out, the note that Arden had given him to stay out of trouble fell out of the trouser pockets. Edward growled again and then lay down on his bed to sleep. Although he was exhausted, Edward couldn't fall asleep. His body ached and as this was his first night alone, he felt very alone.

Eventually, out of sheer frustration and helplessness, Edward dragged himself out of bed and looked for something to do. As he dressed, a plan came to his mind. He remembered that in Arden's training room, there had been a punching bag-the only reason he knew it was a punching bag was because he had seen a kid using a similar one in the Trainer's office. He frowned and racked his brain to remember the way to the secret room.

He sneaked though the deserted halls and eventually came upon the wall with the fissure. He growling in frustration again as he realized that he didn't know _exactly_ where the crack was located. After about 20 minutes of running his fingertips across the wall, he finally found it. A triumphant smile flashed on his face for a moment before he opened the door and slipped inside.

The room wasn't as dark as he thought it would be. Two braziers with flaming fires were on the two opposite sides of the room. Edward was surprised to see them there but didn't give them much thought. He quickly looked around and then made his way toward the fat, hard punching bag.

Arden POV

Arden watched Edward come in the room and look around. Why Edward was here baffled Arden but he quietly watched with interest. The boy seemed to be possessed by something as he made his way toward the punching bag and started beating it with his fists. Part of Arden wanted to laugh because Edward didn't know how to use the punching bag properly and the other part of him wanted to whip the stupid child into submission. These supplies were the ones that the Princess had specifically bought for him to train Edward, not for Edward to abuse in his free time. Arden's eyes narrowed as he shrewdly took in the sight before him. Edward had started throwing punches correctly now but he still wasn't wearing gloves, so his knuckles were getting ruined, and his form was _way _off; so most of his punches were harmless and every now and then, the bag would bump into Edward and cause him to stumble backward.

Arden watched as Edward clenched his teeth and tried to hurt the punching bag again and again. But he was already tired and since he had no past experience with the training materials, they wore him down even more.

Eventually, Edward punched hard and long enough that his knuckles stared to bleed. At that point, he began to cry as well. They weren't loud, ugly cries; they were silent and helpless. Finally, Arden understood why the boy was here. He needed an escape from reality. Arden shook his head sadly, Edward's life was going to be hard-pressed from now on; he'd have to learn to deal with all that.

Just an hour or so before dawn, Edward fainted with exhaustion. At that point, Arden went and fetched the princess to see what he should do with this little boy.

Bella reached the room and frowned deeply. "What happened here, Arden?"

Arden told Bella the whole story, from his point of view of course. "And I suspect that his day wasn't going for him so he needed a release."

The princess's face became hard. "He is not my charge anymore, Arden. He is yours. You must so whatever you deem necessary to teach him how to survive. I suggest you punish him for using your supplies without permission and then teach him how to heal himself. He can't go on living as a baby any longer. These are my suggestions, but as I said before, he is yours. So do what ever you wish. I don't want to here more about him. I will drop by to see progress when you test him but other than that, I have nothing more to do with this." With that, the princess left.

Arden blinked and stood still for a moment in surprise. The princess was usually so soft and loving and wanted everyone to be happy; but this side of her was demanding and angry. Arden composed himself. His job was to serve the princess. He would do as she said, no matter what was going on.

Arden surveyed the sleeping child again. Edward looked pretty beaten up. Arden decided to let him sleep a little longer because Edward would have a hard and tiring day ahead of him.

When Edward woke up, Arden was standing over him. Edward shrank back, realizing that he had trespassed and Arden wasn't happy.

"Edward…what are you doing here?" Arden asked, raising one calm eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to use your punching bag. I swear I won't do it again without asking, sir. I don't know what had gotten into me." Edward quickly tried to appease the anger that he could feel radiating from Arden.

"Oh, yes. You will _not _touch anything without asking and as for what had gotten into you, we will make sure its out of you now, wont we?" Arden was calm again but his face was just a mask for show.

Edward nodded, scared. Arden pulled him up and sat him on one of the low stools. Then he brought ointment and bandages. "First, I will teach you how to wrap yourself up. You obviously don't know and so you are hurting yourself even more. Watch me closely as I do one leg and then you will do the other."

Arden explained what he was doing and how he was doing it and then Edward followed. To Arden's surprise, he was a quick learner. He made minimal mistakes and was done wrapping himself up in no time. "Good, now for your punishment." Arden stood up and moved back.

Fear started to creep up Edward's stomach and he felt like he was going to puke. When Arden finally called him, Edward's knees felt weak. "Ok, look here. Do you see these four marks?" Arden started, pointing at the floor which had four marks on it, making a square.

Edward nodded silently. "Well, I want you to jump back and forth on these. In any pattern you would like. But mix it up. You may not walk or stumble. You have to hop or jump. I will tell you when to stop. Do not stop on your own."

The task didn't look too hard so Edward got to taking his punishment right away. To his (Edward's) great surprise, the task wore him down very quickly and before he knew it, his already sore muscles felt like they were on fire. "May I please stop now?" Edward begged, warily.

"No." Was Arden's answer. "Don't ask anymore or else I will make the time longer. Now take your punishment in silence."

Edward moaned softly. This was going to be a _horrible _day.

**PLZ REVIEW. TELL ME WAT U THINK OF EDDY'S PUNISHMENT. I'VE TRIED THIS BEFORE. IT SEEMS VERY SIMPLE BUT IT'S ACCUALLY QUITE EXHAUSTING, ITS SUPPOSED TO INCREASE COORDINATION. LOL. SO DONT FEEL TOO SORRY FOR EDDY. ITS NOT A REAL PUNISHMENT (BUT HE DOESNT NO THAT)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAY! NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. **

EPOV

Edward trudged back to his room dead on his feet. His first day of actual training with Arden was pure torture. After 15 minutes of doing the stupid jumping punishment, Arden had taught him how to use a punching bag and how to properly throw a punch and kick. Also, at the end of the session, Arden informed Edward that he (Edward) would have to run laps (at least 3) around the castle every morning before breakfast. To add to that, Edward's class with Arden not only took place before field training, but also after. The only breaks he got were restroom breaks and when ever it was time to eat.

Edward sighed, changed, treated his new bruises, and finally fell asleep. The next morning, rays of sunshine peeked through Edward's window and as he slowly got up, Arden's orders popped into his mind. Hastily and without thinking, Edward changed out of his sleeping clothes and into his training clothes before racing out the castle into the crisp air. Still half asleep, Edward started running his laps; the first lap winded him but he soon fell into a steady rhythm. Although fighting was forbidden in Aria, running was embraced with open hands. In fact, Edward had taken part in every, single, country-wide race and had won many positions. He remembered racing his father and running laps until he became faster than all his cousins and built up endurance to run miles at a time. Running around the castle reminded Edward of his time with his family. He could just see them cheering him on as he won his final race. A dull ache filled his heart and to try and forget about the sorrow, Edward pushed him self harder, running until his clothes were so soaked that they stuck to his skin.

By the time Edward reached Arden's training room, he was at least two hours late. His warm up, bath, and trip to the kitchens had cost him a long time and Edward didn't doubt he would be punished. He was, of course, right.

As soon as Edward stepped through the door, Arden jumped up to ambush him. "You do realize how late you are, right?" Arden asked with a hard expression.

An unconscious shiver ran down Edward's spine and he nodded. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Edward didn't even try to explain himself; he knew it would only make Arden angrier.

Arden scowled at Edward. "Well, keep track of time then. Your inattentiveness will cost you. At least you can run." Arden muttered the last part under his breath.

Edward heard him and turned in shock. "Run!? Of course I can run! We in Aria are the fastest people in the world." Edward puffed out his chest proudly.

Arden snorted and rolled his eyes. "Pity you couldn't run fast enough when King Charles crushed you. Anyway, my job is not to listen to you gloat about yourself, it is about teaching you survival skills. Now get up and start jumping!" Arden pointed to the marks on the floor with a deep frown.

Edward swallowed a moan and pouted before taking his punishment. He endured it in silence because he knew that the more he complained, the worse his punishment would get; and Arden was already in a bad mood. After Arden finally announced that Edward's punishment was over, Edward was forced to sit down and learn about many countries he was sure he'd never visit. And for some odd reason, Arden also insisted that Edward learn the map, capitals, and important areas in each country, not to mention the proper etiquettes and customs. Another piece of useless information Arden insisted that Edward learn was the history of each place. Edward could understand why he might need to know etiquettes, customs, and maybe have a mental map of an area but learning history baffled him. But no matter what Edward said or how much he asked, Arden refused to tell him anything; all he said was "the princess told me to teach you everything, now shut up and learn."

After about a year of Arden's vigorous and unforgiving training, Edward had become a master at fighting (no one beat him up anymore) and he knew all his countries and their seemingly random information by heart. His field training lessons had come to an end, as everyone had gone home for the winter, (plus, Arden said that the field masters couldn't teach him anything new now), and Arden was now tweaking up Edward's fluid moves.

"Ok, I want you to practice everything I've taught you every single day for the next week and I will test you to see if you've actually learned anything." Arden said one day.

"Practice as in weapons and self-defense? Or practice as in those country bios?" Edward asked between push-ups.

"Both. Everything you've learned. If you do well, your reward will be to go out into the city and spend the wealth you've accumulated. If you do poorly, I will make your life miserable, more than it already is!" Arden growled. Edward noted that Arden had been more and more irritable lately, so he stayed silent.

Arden POV

Arden glared at Edward. The boy had improved _a lot _but now it was time to test him. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem but this time, the princess was coming to watch. If he didn't satisfy her, Arden was sure he'd end up murdering the poor child. Arden didn't hate Edward, far from it actually; but his job was to take care of the _princess _not train a little _future_ _traitor. _Though the princess refused to admit it, Arden knew that training Edward was a mistake and he would only use what they had taught him against them. He had tried to approach Bella with this thought before and talk some sense into her, but she merely gave him a cold look and reminded him of his place (position). She told him that she wanted him to train Edward to be able to survive on his own in the wild or in civilization and Arden had 1 ½ to 2 years to teach him. If he had a problem, he could take it elsewhere. A year was now over and now Bella wanted to see Edward's progress. Arden hoped that Edward would perform well, for he (Arden) was anxious to back to his _real _duties as the princess's personal body guard.

When the day for testing finally arrived, Arden started with simple defense moves until Bella slipped into the room. Then, he moved on to more complex moves to show Bella Edward's increased strength and speed. Bella watched with a blank expression as Edward went through his fighting moves with ease and told Arden all he knew about all the countries in traveling distance from Ixia (Bella's country). Arden kept half of his attention trained on Edward, to make sure he was doing things right, and the other half on Bella, trying to decipher what she thought of his training so far. Edward, on the other hand, was too preoccupied in his vigorous testing to realize that Bella was watching him from the shadows.

Once the testing was over, Bella turned around and left just as silently as she had come, giving Arden no indication of what she thought.

"How did I do?" Edward asked enthusiastically, he'd been very confident while taking the test.

"Give me time. I need to think it over and I will let you know tomorrow. The rest of the day is yours. Enjoy it." Arden kept his face blank and turned to leave.

"Wait! Can I use this room?" Edward still sounded happy but his over confidence had wilted a little, just as Arden wanted it to. Pride would get the boy in trouble.

Arden paused without turning around. "I said the day was yours, right?" And with that, he finally departed, leaving Edward in the middle of the room with a puzzled expression.

Arden slipped quietly into Bella's room and patiently waited for Bella to come. Bella strode into her room a few moments later and locked the door behind her.

"What did you think of Edward's performance?" Arden asked, cutting right through the chase.

Bella smiled at him and said, "Excellent! You did very well, as I knew you would; now he just needs to learn interaction skills and then we can ship him off. How long do you think it will take?"

Arden pondered silently for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Give me six months."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "Very good. I'll start making plans for his departure."

And with that, both the princess and her body guard parted, each to complete his/her own task.

**PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I'M GOING TOO FAST, I WANT TO GET ON TO THE JUICIER PARTS (IN MY OPINION) BUT I DON'T WANT TO MESS UP THE STORY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**YEAY! NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY. **

**Disclaimer: (do I really have to do this every time?) I don't own anything. **

E POV

Edward trained in the room for hours, until night finally fell and it was time for dinner. He would have spent the day socializing and doing stupid things with friends, but he didn't have any. Sometimes his anti-social life depressed him; back in Aria, he used to have everything, friends, family, money, freedom…everything. When he had come to Ixia, he had been an outcast and the only reason people associated with him was to humiliate or hurt him. Soon after that, Arden had started training Edward and then, when he was too strong to get beat up, he still couldn't make friends because Arden took up all of his free time. And _now, _at his first chance to associate with others, everyone who had a potential of being his friend had gone home or somewhere else for the spring holiday. Edward sighed and trudged to the baths before getting ready for dinner.

When he came back to his room later that night, he found that someone had done the laundry and mended all of his ripped clothes. Now, there was a _huge _stack of apparel to be put away. Edward had planned to go to sleep early but then he figured that tidying his room wouldn't take too long so he proceeded to clean his room and put his clothes away. After a while, when his room was finally clean and organized, someone knocked on the door. Edward jumped at the sudden noise but then sighed in relief that he hadn't gone to bed that early and hadn't changed yet.

After looking around his room to make sure it looked decent, Edward opened the door. He was shocked at the person who stood before him. Bella. The princess, who had built him up after his world had been burned down only to tear it down herself, was standing just outside his doorway. After a couple moments of starting in shock, Edward bowed and stepped aside to let her in the room.

Edward watched Bella as she strode in the room as if it were hers (which it technically was, but still…) and glanced around the room with an appraising look. "I see you've been cleaning your room. Good. The maid who was doing your laundry told me that this room looked like a storm had just swept through." Bella turned to him, mild humor lighting her eyes.

Edward, who had been thanking fate that he decided to clean room before going to bed, stared at Bella. "Why would she care what my room looked like?" Edward sputtered. "As long as I can find my things, isn't everything ok?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "It took her two hours to find all your dirty clothes."

"So? If she wanted to wash my clothes, why couldn't she ask me to just give them to her later? And why am I getting lectured on my room? Have you gotten bored with Arden's harsh training?" Edward throat started to constrict as he thought back to the sweet Bella that had existed a little over a year ago.

Bella's eyes flashed a warning. "Remember your place, Edward. I came here to give you money. You have some from before, I don't know if you've used it or not, but you will need more…eventually. Tomorrow, a man will come and take you to the market, you may buy whatever you'd like but I suggest you use your money wisely and buy what you _need _before you buy what looks pretty." Bella stared at him hard before handing him a sack on coins.

Edward didn't want them but he had no choice. He had to remember his place after all. His lips curled at that phrase. Three years ago, they had been in the same position. Edward swallowed his anger and shot back a reply. "I don't need this much, I didn't spend any of the money you gave me before, so you can have all of this back." He thrust the money back at her.

Bella nimbly stepped back and out of Edward's reach, refusing to take the money back. "It is yours. If you don't use it now, you will need it later, perhaps you might want to buy something more expensive in the future. And why didn't you spend the money I gave you before?" Bella's curiosity finally broke through.

"Where would I spend the money? I'm not allowed out of the castle. And everything here is free. Courtesy of _somebody._" Edward sneered.

"How ungrateful. And I don't see why you never snuck out of castle grounds anyway. Verbal boundaries have never stopped anyone but you before. At any rate, I suggest you get a good night sleep. The man will take you to the market everyday now and teach you how to interact with people, find a good deal, and whatever else he thinks you will need to know." With that, Bella stalked out of the room before Edward could say anything.

Edward sank to the ground. He was on the verge of tears again. Hastily, he wiped them away with the back of his hands. He was a big boy, he couldn't let some stuck up princess make him cry. But still, Bella's words dug a hole in Edward's heart. Bella thought he was ungrateful and didn't know anything. If only she had seen how hard he had trained with Arden and how good he had gotten. Edward curled up on his big bed and closed his eyes, wishing fiercely that a day would come when he would prove to Bella just how much he was worth and how she didn't have the right to boss him around.

Edward woke the next morning feeling refreshed. He hadn't had such a good sleep in ages and after looking at the sun, he realized that this was the first time in over a year that he had gotten to sleep until noon. Smiling lazily, Edward rolled off bed and slowly dragged himself to the shower and stayed in the water until it turned cold. Feeling content and calm for the first time in ages, Edward actually smiled at the servants as he passed them by on the way to the kitchen. Generally, he was falling late for his morning runs and sprinted past anyone before he could be recognized.

After eating breakfast, Edward decided to explore the castle. He knew where everything was, of course, but he had never been in most parts of the castle. After wandering around for an hour or so, Edward headed to the library to waste some more times before his new mentor was supposed to arrive. Choosing a book on art, Edward settled down in an old, comfy chair and started to look at the wonderful pictures in the book. He knew how to read, of course, but after all the studying he had done with Arden, Edward didn't feel like using his brain anymore.

After another hour, Edward found himself a paper and pencil and had started to copy the various pictures out of the book and onto his paper; just to see if he could. The innocent delight in finding that his art skills were still sharp seemed to brighten Edward's day even more. Despite the dispute with Bella the night before, this day made Edward feel almost euphoric.

A large smile danced on Edward's face as he copied down the pictures with ease. He was so wrapped up in his own world that he didn't notice a man come up behind him until a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Edward jumped a foot in the air and turned around with a gasp.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I really liked your drawings, they are so accurate." The man smiled. He was short and plump with a cheery voice and eyes that were a deep humorous brown.

"It's fine. And thank you. I really like drawing and painting and art." Edward smiled back, feeling at ease with this man already.

"I'm Leonard but everyone calls me Leo for short. I'm going to be your new teacher. This is going to be fun!" Leo continued to grin and held out his hand.

Edward shook it. He studied the man; Leo was so different from Arden that Edward didn't quite know how to handle him. "Uh…ok. So…um…when do we start?"

Leo laughed. "Right now! Sit down. I'm going to teach you how to read people's emotions by the look on their face, and how to properly react to each emotion. That way, if you are ever in a sticky situation, you can smooth-talk your way out…sometimes. And I trust Arden has taught you how to handle situations in which my techniques wont work." Leo raised his eyebrows but his smile never wavered.

Edward nodded. Usually, he was very uncomfortable around elders but Leo's ever gentle and understanding smile made him feel more confident.

The day passed quickly as Leo managed to teach Edward and keep him entertained at the same time. Unlike his sessions with Arden, Edward enjoyed being around Leo. And it was well into the night when Leo finally forced Edward to go to bed.

On his way out the library doors, Edward paused. "Oh, I forgot to ask, I thought we were going to the market today." He turned back to Leo, a smile still on his face though his expression was now curious.

Leo slowly eased himself out of the chair and walked over the Edward, placing a meaty arm around his shoulder. "Well, my boy. We _were_going to, but it took me so long to find you that I decided to just give you a lesson in the library. We will go to the market tomorrow and I will test you on what you learned, ok?"

Edward nodded, feeling contented with Leo's calm demeanor; Arden would have made Edward run laps for making Leo find him (Edward). "Sure, where should I meet you? And when?"

Leo led Edward to his (Edward's) room while thinking. "Very good questions. I'm thinking that we should meet in the library at-oh, I don't know-four? Yes, that is a good time, many people are out and about and you will have a chance to learn quite a bit." They had now reached Edward's chambers and Leo opened the door and gently pushed Edward in.

"Wait! What should I do until four?" Edward asked quickly before Leo could leave.

At Edward's question, Leo let out a booming laugh. "Ah, I see Arden has taught you to use every minute of your time. Well, in his field of work, I suppose you need it. But I like to be a little more relaxed. How about you get a good nights sleep, because we will probably be out on the streets until night-past dinner-and then you can practice in the morning-go over whatever Arden has taught you- you know?" Leo's eyes crinkled in amusement.

Edward blushed and nodded. "Yes, alright, good night." He felt embarrassed that he had asked Leo about what to do with his time. Again, Edward wished he had friends, then he wouldn't have to worry about wasting time.

Leo laughed again, but gently this time. "Don't be embarrassed, you're just a child. You still have a lot to learn. Good night." He squeezed Edward's shoulder tenderly and left.

Edward closed the door, changed and laid down in bed, thinking that he would be awake for a while since he wasn't tired but going to sleep within the first few minutes. He dreamt of finally going out and about on the streets of Ixia and then, towards the end of the night, he dreamt about what Arden's job must be. Soldier…General…King…wait, no, Charles was king…

**OK, KEEP IN MIND THAT EDWARD DOESN'T KNOW WHAT ANYONE'S JOB IS. HE WAS NEW TO IXIA AND NO ONE TOLD HIM ANYTHING. ALSO, DO YOU GUYS WANT A SCENE OF THE MARKET OR CAN I SKIP THROUGH AND GET EDWARD OUT OF IXIA? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALY! NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**TO TWILIGHTFAN102: YES, I DID STEAL IXIA FROM THE **_**STUDY SERIES. **_**LOL. SORRY. IM NOT VERY CREATIVE. **

**EDWARD IS NOW 12 (ALMOST 13) AND BELLA IS 11 (ALMOST 12)**

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT EVEN THE COUNRTY NAMES. LOL. **

EPOV

The next few months passed in a blur of colors, sounds, and smells. The days at the market were always so much fun when Leo was around. He had a way of making everything light and happy. Edward found himself liking the market and going out there whenever he had a chance. The liveliness and endless chatter made Edward feel like more of a person. After five months of Leo's training, Edward had found himself in a fairly relaxed routine. He would wake up late in the morning and make his daily runs around the castle, then he would train in the practice room that was now his; afterward, if anyone was outside, he would mess around with the other boys (he had made a sort of friendship with many of them now), and then he would take a bath and get ready for Leo to come and take him out to the city.

Now that Leo was done training Edward and he had nothing to do yet, Edward had taken to going to the city be himself or with his companions every night. He and the other young boys would go and steal from or annoy the stall owners and then Edward would have to go back and smooch up to everyone they had angered so that they wouldn't get in trouble. But overall, Edward enjoyed putting his new social skills to use.

Edward woke up earlier than usual one morning. Looking outside, he saw it was just past dawn and all the king's soldiers were running their morning laps. Edward hopped out of bed and scurried to put his clothes out and join them.

Edward ran out of the castle and waited until his friends were near him to start running. Slowing down a bit, he joined them. "Hey, guys." Edward grinned at his puffing friends.

"Hey." They both panted and tried to keep up with Edward.

"What lap are you on?" Edward asked, easily jogging along.

"We…have…two…more…to…go…" One of Edward's companions gasped.

Edward grinned at them. "Ok, I'll catch up with you later. By the way, I bet I can run my 10 laps before you can run your two." And he took off.

Edward's friends gapped at his receding form. Then, realizing how fast he ran, they scurried after him. In the end, his friends won the race but Edward still finished unbelievably quickly.

Edward's endless grin was still plastered on his face as he sat down on the hard ground and tried to catch his breath. "Want to practice fighting?" He jumped back up as soon as the other boys started coming their way.

One of Edward's friends shook his head. "Do you ever get tired?" He rolled his eyes. Edward smiled widely and soon the all the boys in the yard were engaged in playfully beating one another up.

BPOV

Bella used her princess connections to their fullest. By now, she had arraigned for Edward to be taken out of Ixia and she had given orders as to how his traveling clothes were going to be made and had all his possessions taken into account so that when the time came for him to leave, there would be minimal difficulties.

Bella finally sat down in a gushy chair in one of the tower rooms after she had taken care of her morning duties. She closed her eyes to try and catch a few minutes of sleep but the clatter from the yard below woke her up each time. Sighing, she moved the chair to the window and looked out. Below her, she could see all the young boys racing and fighting one another. They seemed so lively and happy…

Bella lost herself in wistful thoughts about how easy her life would have been if she weren't a princess: no more maids to take care of, no more social events in which she had to pretend she was happy, and there wouldn't be any limitations on who she met and befriended. At the moment, she was so alone. Oh, sure, she had the barons' and lords' daughters to talk to, but she didn't have anyone she could really trust. Being the only child of an only child of an only child didn't give her many cousins to socialize with either.

She thought about how Edward would now be free of all the royal drama and could soon live a normal life. Tears sprang into her eyes as she realized how lucky he was. He had it all before, and even as a slave Bella had given him every luxury she could provide and now he was going to leave and live a better life than she could dream of.

Bella hastily wiped her tears and carefully put on a stoic expression. As soon as she had set her façade, a maid came in the room. "My lady, it's time for tea. Would you like me to bring it here or…" The maid left out the other options since she didn't know what Bella might want.

Bella opened her mouth to respond when another maid came bustling in. "I'm sorry, My lady. His majesty wishes you to join him for tea." She hastily curtsied and then waited for Bella to get up.

Bella sighed and left the comfort of the chair to join her father. "Thank you, both. I no longer need your assistance, please return to your tasks. I can reach his highnesses chambers by myself." She flashed them a fake smile and strode out of the room.

Bella slowly walked to King Charlie's rooms. Usually, she jumped at the opportunity to speak with her father but today she just wasn't feeling up to it. Sighing deeply, Bella slowly entered her dad's first room. King Charlie was seated on a large chair facing the window. When he saw her, he smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Come, my child. Sit. How are you?"

Bella kept her face carefully impassive except for another fake smile (though this one was way more convincing). "A little tired, but I'm fine. How are you, father?" Bella asked politely. The courteous conversation would keep up until the serving maids came and left.

Once they were gone, King Charlie turned to his daughter. "You seem a little unhappy Isabella, what is wrong?" Genuine worry flickered on his face as he spoke to his only child.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, father, honestly. I'm just a little tired, that's all…" Bella tried her best to sound honest but she knew he could see through it.

King Charlie paused for a moment, and then spoke quietly. "It is that Edward boy of Aria, isn't it?"

Bella was silent and carefully made sure her face was expressionless. She didn't want to admit it and her father would know if she was lying.

Charlie looked back at his still daughter and continued. "I heard about your plans to send him on a trip to Creatia. Why didn't you tell me?" He raised a calm eyebrow and stared at her.

Bella's mouth suddenly went dry, this was her worst nightmare coming true. Her father had found out. Bella's mind scrambled to come up with an excuse. "Um…well…you said I should get rid of him, so I am." Bella stuck to the truth. Her father didn't need to know the thoughts behind her statement, he just needed the facts.

Charlie still looked at his daughter but nodded slowly. "So you are planning to have the caravan leave him in Creatia? Or do you have other plans?"

Again, Bella was on the spot. "Erm…I'm not sure…we could leave him or not, I haven't decided yet. But at least he will be gone for a while, no matter what." Bella desperately hoped that the news appeased her father.

King Charlie finally stopped staring at Bella and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I see…" He thought about what Bella told him for a while as Bella sat there and tried to quell her hyperactive nerves. "Well, I think that is a decent decision. You will have to provide for him, though. You know that right?" Charlie turned to Bella once again.

Bella let out a silent sigh of relief. Her father accepted her choice without probing too deep. She loved her father for that. "Yes. I have looked into everything. Once the caravan is ready, he will be off." Bella told the King confidently.

Charlie was a little surprised by his daughter's independence but decided that it was a good thing. "Well, now you need to decide whether you want him to come back or not. Go and think about it and tell me of your decision." He waved his hand to dismiss her.

Bella decided to push her limits a little. "Father, I was thinking that we should wait to see what _he _does. If he comes back, we will deal with him, but if he _doesn't _that we don't have to worry…" Her heartbeat thudded in her ears as Charlie looked at her sharply.

"Bella…are you planning something else? You know that Creatia is near Cullenada, and that Cullenada will welcome him with open arms." Charlie eyed his daughter suspiciously.

Bella cursed herself mentally and hastened to try and fix the damage. "No! I'm merely saying that if he managed to escape and go somewhere else, he would be less of a nuisance to us. And we are safer if he is away from us rather than near us. And how would Edward know about Cullenada anyway?" She took a deep breath and prayed that her father would buy the story.

Charlie mused over it for a while and then agreed. "Fine." He said. "But I don't like it…"

Bella flashed him a smile. "Thank you, father. I honestly just want the best for us." She then excused herself and fled out of the door to find Arden.

When she came into her personal chambers, Arden was already there and had taken care of chasing the maids away. "Arden! We need to get Edward out of here as soon as possible! When will the caravan be ready to leave?" The words rushed out of Bella's mouth.

Naturally, Arden was one step ahead of her. "The caravan's will leave on your command. They are ready. Edward's supplies are in the process of being packed and everything will be in order by this evening. We can have Edward leave at dusk…"

Bella sighed out in relief. "Thank you, Arden. You truly are a blessing." She ran over and hugged him tightly, drawing strength from his calm demeanor. Arden hugged her back and then asked what Bella wanted to do next.

"He will leave at nightfall. Get everything ready and I will have someone give a note to all of Edward's companions about his trip so they won't be suspicious." Bella went straight back to business.

"Very good, my lady." Arden disappeared and Bella turned to complete her own tasks.

EPOV

Edward trudged back to his room to take a nap after he and the other boys finished wrestling, fencing, racing, and draining their large supply of energy. He had just taken a bath and eaten a mid-day snack and now he was ready to crash so that he and his friends would be able to pull off an all-nighter in the market that night.

Just as his eyes were closing, he heard a soft knock on the door. Groaning, he lifted himself up and opened the door. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, someone slipped in the room and shut the door. Edward rubbed his bleary eyes and looked at the intruder.

He gasped in surprise. "Arden! What are you doing here?"

Arden turned to Edward and gripped his shoulders. "We are getting you out of Ixia. Everything is packed so don't take any clothes or weapons. If you have something you are very attached to, grab it and go. Don't worry about survival supplies. It's all set. Go!" Then Arden pushed Edward lightly to get him going.

Edward stood there, stunned for a moment. "Wait, what?"

Arden let out a soft growl and then started to expertly rifle through Edward's drawers. He pulled things out that he thought Edward might be attached to. "Find the things that you want to keep with you always. No! Leave the clothes and money! Is there anything in this room that can not be replaced?" Arden's voice was sharp with irritation and urgency to get out of the room.

Edward finally understood what Arden meant and then flitted around the room to find the items he held dear. He found his mother's ring, his father's gold chain necklace, and a stuffed animal Bella had given him when he was recovering from Ixia's attack on Aria.

"Ok, let's go." Edward headed toward the door.

"No. This way." Arden grabbed Edward's arm and found a fissure in the wall and pulled it back to reveal another secret passage. Edward gapped but Arden pulled him inside and led him on at a hasty rate before he could ask questions. After a few seconds, and approximately 10 turns in the dark, Edward was able to see a light. He hurried toward the light as the dark had made him feel claustrophobic.

When Edward burst into the room, Bella was waiting for them. Three large bags sat neatly at her feet and she had her arms crossed over chest impatiently. "Good. You're finally here. I was beginning to worry. Edward put these on. Leave your old clothes in the bathroom." She handed Edward a pair of new clothes that were heavier than they looked.

Edward opened his mouth to ask but Bella cut him off. "Change. I will explain, just do as I say." Edward frowned but obeyed.

Bella took a deep breath and started speaking. "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away for the past few years but you have to understand that it was for your own good. Father doesn't want you near us because he thinks you're a threat and the court thinks so as well. I had Arden and Leo train you because you have to leave Ixia and you need to be able to survive on your own. I suggest you stop in Creatia and then go to Cullenada; the Cullen's will recognize you and will give you a good life. I have had everything you'll need packed up already. You simply need to add your own personal items and then you can leave Ixia before my father changes his mind." Bella rushed to get the words out and when Edward was done changing, he found Bella staring hard at the floor, her shoulder's hunched unhappily.

He stepped forward to try and comfort her but she stepped back and addressed him again. "Edward, your clothes feel heavier than usual because there is money hidden in secret pockets see?" She lifted the edge of the shirt he was wearing and turned it inside out to show him the slight stitches. "This way, if anyone robs you, you will still have some money." Then she proceeded to point out where everything else was located in his bags.

Edward was surprised by how much planning Bella had put into his departure and how efficient she was. "Ok, what are you taking?" Bella held out her hand to see what extra things Edward had brought. Edward showed her, and she agreed to let Edward wear the ring and necklace but frowned at the stuffed animal. "What is this?" She asked, touching it.

Edward felt a little embarrassed but told her anyway. "You gave it to me when I was injured and it always gave me a feeling of security and love. I know I'm too old for it but it will remind me of you and everyone here in Ixia."

Bella looked shocked and then her face softened. "Leave that, Edward. Here. Keep this to remind you of all of us in Ixia." She took a bracelet made of gold and small precious stones and put it on Edward's wrist. "This is worth a lot, Edward. If things come down to it, sell this for _a lot _of money. Don't get stuck on the little things, Edward. Stick to your memories, ok?" She squeezed his hand and gave him a few more tips before a maid slipped into the room and told Bella that the caravan was ready.

Bella nodded and hugged Edward tightly. Tears dripped down her face and onto Edward's neck as she hugged him. Finally, she let go. "Edward. I'll miss you. But once you go, don't look back. Keep your memories to entertain your children one day, but don't think of them now. Whatever happens, don't come back to Ixia, don't contact me or anyone else here, and don't send messages. Edward, forget you were ever here. I know I'm contradicting myself but please understand, no one can find out that we assisted you in escaping."

Edward gapped at her. "But don't you want to know if I read Cullenada or-"

"No! No contact, no matter what! Don't look back, Edward. Forget about us." Bella insisted, tears streaming down her face.

Edward felt like crying as well but Arden decided it was time to go. "Say goodbye. We need to leave. The luggage has already been sent down to the caravan."

Bella and Edward embraced again and said goodbye. As Edward sat in the caravan, he looked out at the castle for the last time and tried to imprint everything in his memory. "Goodbye." He whispered softly as the caravan moved away.

That night Edward lay awake in the moving caravan and thought about the past three years in Ixia. He cried as he relived the memories and realized that he would never see Bella again. The sweet memories of Bella and him playing together, the races between all the boys (that he always won), the market with all of its lights and liveliness…he would never see any of it again. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and silently cried himself to sleep.

**UGH. SORRY, I WAS SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK IN THIS CHAPTER AND THEREFORE, ITS NOT AS GOOD AS I MENT IT TO BE. SORRY. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. (ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU THAT WANTED EDWARD TO KNOW OF BELLA'S INTENTIONS) YES, I AM A CREAMPUFF AND I DESERVE TO BE REWARDED. LOL. OH, BTW, TELL ME IF YOU WANT A BREIF OVERVIEW OF EDWARD'S TRAVEL OR SOME IN-DEPTH ENTERTAINMENT…**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING .**

Edward made it to Creatia without much trouble. The caravan had taught him many things and he felt like they were family to him now. But by the time he was totally at ease with them, it was time for him to go. The leader of the caravan, Archer, helped him find a safe group to travel with to Cullenada.

"Stay with these people. They are nice and respected and well known. You won't face any trouble with them around. Oh, and once you reach Cullenada, ask them to take you to the Cullens. They will probably look at you oddly and ask why you want to go, but don't tell them. Just keep your identity to yourself and hope that the Cullens recognize you. Oh, and try to find out a little about the Cullens. I've heard that they are nice people but you may want to know more. And one more thing, make sure you keep your skills in practice and constantly check your bags to make sure everything is there. Just because this party is respected doesn't mean it's totally safe." Archer sighed and tried to think of other pieces of advice to give him but couldn't find any.

Edward felt like an adopted son to Archer and as Archer started to move away, Edward ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I will find a way to repay you one day." Edward looked at him with glassy eyes and Arden hugged him back.

"Don't worry about repaying me. The princess is taking care of all the expenses. Just get to the castle and live a good life. Good luck, and remember: no looking back." Archer ruffled Edward's hair one last time and then left.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and then moved towards the new caravan. The men there took his luggage and then led him to the rendezvous point for all the travelers. The other passengers greeted Edward and gave him something to eat before they all boarded the wagons. Edward fell into a fitful sleep as the wagon started to move. For the next week or so, he stayed with the travelers and got to know them and learned more and more about the royal family of Cullenada.

The Cullens were generous and kind rulers. There was a lot of wealth in the country and everyone in Cullenada was content, if not happy. King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme had two children: Princess Alice and Prince Emmett. They had also adopted two more children: Princess Rosalie and Prince Jasper and made them part of the royal family. At hearing that the Cullens had adopted children, Edward felt a surge of hope fill him up. Maybe the Cullens would actually adopt him and then he could have the good, royal life he was supposed to have.

When he finally reached Cullenada, Edward felt butterflies race around in his stomach. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. He asked the caravan leaders to take him to the Cullen palace, and just as Archer had predicted, they wanted to know why he wished to go there and Edward took Archer's advice and told them nothing. Nevertheless, Edward was able to reach the castle and he carefully went inside. The palace itself was grand. It was white and cream and painted with light colors and filled with crystal and marble and polished wood. There was a sharp contrast from the strong, proud, and distinct castle in Ixia to the beautiful, delicate, and welcoming castle here. The servants flitted around with relative ease here while in Ixia, everyone walked with determination and duty. Edward couldn't help but draw parallels between the country he just came from and this country, where he wished to live.

A guard walked up to Edward and asked if he needed something. If he needed money, he was supposed to go to the other side of the castle where one of the barons would give him work (to make money), if he needed food, he was supposed to go to the kitchens (where the cooks would give him something), if he needed clothing or supplies, he was supposed to go to the west wing and one of the barons there would give him whatever he needed, and if he wanted something else, he was to tell the guard and the guard would see what he could do. Edward was awed by what the guard told him. Cullenada was a place where both the poor and the rich were cared for. It reminded him so much of Aria…

He finally turned to the guard and spoke, "I would like to speak to the King." He tried to keep his eyes level and voice firm but felt awfully small and insignificant next to the towering guard.

The guard frowned. "May I ask why?"

"Uh…it's personal matters." Edward felt so stupid. A thirteen year old child telling a 30 year old guard that his matters with a king were personal.

The guard looked skeptical but led him towards the king anyway. "I will not ask about your business but you must know that the King is in a meeting and he will see you but others will be listening to what you say to him…"The guard informed him as he stopped in front of a pair of closed doors.

From where they stood, the voices from inside could be heard. The guard stared at him hard and then said, "Interrupt when you are ready, but you better have something good to tell the king…" With that, he left and Edward stood outside the door all by himself.

His knees shook with nervousness and Edward eavesdropped on the conversation going on inside, trying to bid his time. To his immense surprise, he found out that Cullenada was planning to send an ambassador to Ixia to try and get Edward and at the same time, they would prepare for war because Ixia wasn't a country that was swayed easily by words.

When the whole table agreed to this plan and the war planning was about to begin, Edward mustered up his limited courage and knocked on the door. The voices stopped abruptly and after a short silence, a calm, quiet voice said, "come in."

Edward slowly opened the door and entered the room. All the people in the room turned and stared at him. The King, who was seated at the head of the table, leaned forward. He was around 32 with blond hair, pale skin, and a well built physique.

"Well, boy, what can we help you with?" One of the people seated at the table asked. From his uniform, Edward could tell he was one of Cullenada's important military generals.

"Wait. What is your name boy? You look very familiar…" King Carlisle got out of his chair and strode toward Edward, tilting his chin up to study his face.

"My name is Edward, sir. I'm Edward of Aria." Edward's voice was surprisingly strong and he stared into the eyes of the king, letting him know that Edward was who he claimed he was.

The king staggered back in surprised and everyone at the table sat motionless in shock. "Edward?" He whispered and leaned forward again. "Oh, my dear boy! I knew you looked familiar!" The king enveloped Edward into a hug and motioned him into an empty chair at the table.

"So, Edward, tell us, how did you get here from Ixia. You were there, correct? What happened in Aria?" The general bombarded Edward with questions while everyone nodded at the table, desiring to know.

"Easy, William. The poor boy needs time to respond too you know. He's not one of your super trained soldiers." The king laughed and stopped the flow of William's questions.

William turned slightly red and quickly muttered an apology. The king just grinned and waved his apology away good naturally. Edward watched in surprise at the relationship between the king and William. In Ixia, the generals spoke with to the king with care and respect and only spoke important things in privacy and made sure no one was listening.

Then everyone turned to Edward again to hear his story and he struggled to tell everyone a version that was close to the truth but didn't give the princess away. So he started, "um…well, King Charlie came and captured Aria and killed my father but I don't know how because one of his men came in my room while I was sleeping and kidnapped me. I only know what happened because the soldiers that held me hostage were talking about it and later on, I was given as a slave to the princess."

Edward was about to continue but the King interrupted him. "A slave?! What a disgrace! And he gave you to his _daughter_?! Was he mad?" The king's voice was incredulous, as though he couldn't believe what happened.

Edward wondered why King Carlisle was acting this way. Edward knew it was a disgrace but he couldn't understand why being the princess's slave was such a big deal, it was better than being a regular one. Finally, Edward got a chance to speak again. "My lord, why does it matter if I was a slave to the princess or someone else?" He felt a little apprehensive asking questions but his curiosity got the better of him.

The king sighed, "You're so innocent. You will understand when you get older. I suppose that Charlie just wanted to make Bella feel very important and powerful, since she is his only child. At any rate, just continue with your story please."

Edward was puzzled but continued for Carlisle. "Oh, ok. Well, I was her slave and she treated me very well, and I suppose she was lonely because she had me go to classes with her and she told me I was like a little brother to her."

At this point, one of the other people at the table snorted with disbelief. "Don't believe her, child. She and her father rip people apart with no mercy. The only different is that the girl uses words while the King uses force. "

Carlisle frowned and said, "Calm, Roger. They seem to have treated Edward well. We should respect everyone. Regardless of whether they are our enemies or not. Now go on, Edward."

"Uh, ok. So Bella and I because close, like siblings and I learned a lot. Over time, she and the court got more and more relaxed with me and then eventually, they sent me on a trade caravan to Creatia. I think they were trying to get rid of me for the time being. I was able to steal some money and find a caravan coming here and hoped that you would recognize me so I came here and yeah…" Edward finished his story a little lamely.

"I see…" Carlisle mused and thought about it. "Well, Edward, your father and I were best friends as young men and he asked me to take care of you if anything happened to him. So, to honor his request, would you like to be part of our family? Prince Edward Cullen of Aria?"

Edward was surprised but Carlisle's bluntness and then he felt a rush of happiness fill him up. "Oh, yes, please! I would love to, sir!" Edward cried and gave Carlisle a big hug.

The king laughed and hugged the child back. "Well, now that we have Edward, I don't think we will be needing these plans anymore. Thank you, men. This was a joyous meeting." Carlisle addressed the others seated at the table and then dismissed them with a wave.

"Let's go and meet your new family Edward. I'm sure you and all my other children will get along wonderfully." Carlisle led Edward by the hand and grinned down at him.

Edward beamed back. He couldn't wait.

**OK, THIS WAS A BORING CHAPTER, I KNOW. SORRY. BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO KNOW THIS STUFF AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER MORE INTERESTING. ITS WHEN HE MEETS THE KIDS AFTER ALL :D PLZ R&R . I NEED SOME MOTIVATION :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPTER! YEAY! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Edward followed Carlisle down the hall and could hardly stop himself from jumping up and down at the thought of being royalty again and having siblings and a family. After walking for 15 minutes, Carlisle stopped in front of two massive double doors.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle turned to Edward and grinned.

Edward couldn't help but grin back. "Yes!" His young voice squeaked and Carlisle laughed.

"Ok…" Carlisle threw the door open and quickly stepped aside.

A small burly figure hurled out the door and straight at Edward. Edward's training kicked in at the last moment and he tried to move out of the way but the person's thick arm still managed to grab his waist and pull him down. Edward's body hit the floor with a soft thud and he vaguely felt something heavy rest on his waist, lower stomach, and upper thighs all at the same time. He squinted up to see what it was and was surprised to find a grinning boy, perhaps two years older than him, staring at him. The boy's eyes inches from Edward's own.

"Edward, my man! How are you? You are so tiny! We need to chunk you up. You should have seen how skinny Jasper used to be and how _fat _he is now!" The boy leaned back and laughed loudly.

Edward winced. This boy was loud in every way. His voice and laughter echoed through the halls. "That's wonderful…can you get off of me now?" Edward wheezed.

The boy laughed some more. "Oh, sorry. But remember, one point for me, ok? Be on guard. I love wrestling!" The boy jumped off suddenly and laughed. He looked at Edward, who was still on the floor moaning, and then suddenly pulled him up.

"Easy! Let me recover, you weigh a ton!" Edward gripped his middle and grimaced.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize how delicate you were…I'll remember that next time. Sorry." The boy mumbled and looked at he ground.

Suddenly, Edward twisted and jumped on the boy, making them both crash to the ground and pinning his arms over his head. "Ha! That's one point for me too! I got you!" Edward crowed as he sat on the boy's stomach.

The boy looked surprised for a moment than laughed. "Good one! I like that! Now get off me!" The boy tried to squirm out of Edward's grip but Edward had him secularly pinned.

"Not until you tell me your name and show me who Jasper is. I hope he's not as fat as you or else I'm going to get flattened every day!" Edward laughed as well.

"Oh, my name is Emmett and if you let me get up, I will show you all of my other siblings. And no, Jasper isn't as _muscular _as I am, but I will laugh when he flattens you anyway." Emmett smirked.

Edward got off of him and responded back coolly. "Oh, we'll see who gets flattened. And you don't have muscle, its _fat. _Now get up lazy bum!" Edward felt right at home with Emmett.

Carlisle stood on the side and watched as his sons played. He had been scared that Emmett was being too harsh at first but after he saw how Edward had taken Emmett down later, he realized that Edward would fit right in. Carlisle smiled and walked away, letting his children get to know one another without having to worry about being formal for their parents.

Emmett got up and started to chase Edward into the room. Edward's eyes danced as he ran around in large circles, teasing Emmett. Suddenly, he stopped and would have gotten trampled by Emmett if he hadn't suddenly jumped in the room.

The room was large and luxurious and three kids played in it. There was one boy who was lanky with blond hair and was busy building a city with wooden blocks and two girls. One with long blond hair and another with short, spiky, black hair; they were polar opposites but played together very nicely.

"Rosalie! Sit still! I can't do your hair if you keep moving!" The small black haired girl shrieked as she tried to make the blond girl a braid.

"Alice! I'm not moving, you are pulling my head! Let go! It's my turn!" The blond haired girl tried to pull away and pouted.

"Hi, Edward." The blond boy looked up from his city and smiled at Edward. "Hi, Emmett. Want to play with me?"

"Sure!" Edward enthusiastically went and sat down next to the boy. "Hey, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jasper. Sorry. Ok, let's make a battlefield…the soldiers have to be in battalions like this…the blocks are going to be our ranks…" Jasper shifted the blocks into rows.

"That is sooo boring! Let's wrestle!" Emmett flopped on the ground and lolled around.

"Ohmygoddness, Rosalie look its _Edward!" _Alice yelled and ran up to Edward, her eyes shining and a hair brush in her hand. "Canimakeyouhair?"

"What?" Edward frowned and tilted his head to one side. No one he knew talked so fast or waved a brush at his head when they spoke.

"Can I make your hair? Please please please pllleeaassseeeee?" Alice begged, making her eyes wide and innocent.

"Um…ok." Edward agreed, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"YEAY! Rosalie, look! We get to dress Edward up!" Alice yelled and pulled Edward up to lead him to the side of the room with the mirror.

"Hey! I never said you could dress me up! I just said you could comb my hair! And how do you all know my name when I don't know yours?" Edward protested as Alice dragged him along.

"Oh, don't worry. You will look so nice once I'm done. And daddy told us your name. We were about to go to war to get you. I think we deserve to give you a makeover." Alice told him very seriously. Edward frowned, trying to draw a parallel between wars and makeovers.

"Oh, don't worry, Edward. Alice is just like that. You will get used to her in time and then you will learn that agreeing to let her do anything for you is torture." Rosalie gave him a sweet and reassuring smile that contradicted her words.

Just as Alice was about to force Edward to change his clothes and put water on his hair to tame it, a beautiful young woman with brown wavy hair and a sweet smile came into the room. "Oh, Edward. There you are. My, you've grown so much!" The lady's voice sang in the air and she pulled Edward into a hug. "Do you remember me?" Her eyes danced.

"Um..no. I'm sorry." Edward blushed and looked at the floor.

The lady laughed sweetly. "Don't worry. I didn't think you would. I'm Queen Esme, Emmett and Alice's mom. How do you like it here, Edward?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, thank you, Your Majesty." Edward gave a bow.

Esme laughed and said, "Edward, you are part of the family now, we don't bow to one another, at least not in private." She turned and winked to all the children.

The kids laughed and Edward soon felt right at home with all of his new siblings and adopted mother. Living here was going to be fun.

**YEAH, THAT WAS KINDA SHORT, SORRY. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER. BUT, HEY, HOW DID YOU LIKE MY LITTLE EMMETT AND EDWARD THING? I THOUGHT IT WAS FUN. XD PLZ R&R. THANKS A BUNCH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YEAH. NEW CHAPTER. THIS IS LONGER AND IT'S FUN. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

"Edward! Come here and take a bath! You still need to get ready for dinner!" Alice shrieked from inside the castle.

"Yeah, man. We already know you can take two guards down single handedly, you don't need to show off." Emmett smirked as he watched Edward on the training field.

Edward grinned and rolled his eyes at them. "Don't you have other people to bother? You're in my business so much that sometimes I wonder if you actually have a life." He tossed his sword in the air and caught it by the tip when it was coming down. The ladies of the court that had come to watch him duel swooned at his skill. He turned and gave them a charming smile before sauntering to where Alice and Emmett stood.

"Honestly, you need to find yourself a nice lady, Edward. Or else you'll be caught up in the wrong sort of stuff." Emmett put a heavy arm around Edward's lean shoulders.

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's easy for you to say. All you had to do was ask your adopted sister to marry you, and she said yes! I actually have to search for someone."

"Oh, yes. A lovely, perfect lady that will take your breath away and be everything you ever dreamed of. I have news for you, brother, you aren't going to find her for a long time." Alice said sarcastically.

Edward gave his sister an amused glance and ruffled her perfectly styled hair. She was usually so happy and bubbly with him but when it came to being stinky and not getting ready on time, Alice had a real temper. "Oh, don't worry. I'm thinking about being single anyway." Edward said airily.

"Oh, no, you don't! I want nieces and nephews too!" Alice put her hands on her hips and faced Edward.

"Of course. And if my theories are correct, Emmett and Rosalie will be providing you with those." Edward smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Emmett.

"Ugh! Men! You are so immature!" Alice huffed.

"Oh, don't worry. You will have some from Edward too, because I bet he'll cave sooner or later and give into one of those pretty ladies who follow him around all the time. Maybe that bold, blond one, what was her name, Tanya?" Emmett grinned and elbowed Edward.

"Whatever. I have no intention of giving into any of the ladies at this court; they are all like tigers, ready to peel my skin from my flesh for status and money." Edward frowned.

"Oh, so are you trying to say that you will be a virgin forever? Prince Edward Mason of Cullanda: The first 50 year old virgin! Hurray!" Emmett snickered.

"Oh, shut up." Edward muttered and elbowed Emmett back.

"Well, I had someone set the bath up for you already and your clothes are laid out. We have guests coming from another court today so come to dinner on time!" Alice demanded and turned away, leaving Edward and Emmett in the hallway in front of Edward's rooms.

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at Emmett. Emmett glanced around to make sure no one was around and leaned into Edward's ear. "Jasper had been gone on the hunting trip for the last week and when he got back this morning, father needed his advice on something urgent so he didn't even have time to say hello to Alice when he came home."

Edward winced. "Ouch. He's in for it whenever Alice can get him alone."

A sly grin found its place on Emmett's face. "Oh, it's not that bad. You'll learn when you get your own lady. Anyway, you better get ready because supper is going to be served soon." With that, Emmett turned and walked away.

"Oh, spare me from the ladies." Edward muttered beneath his breath and went into his room to get ready.

While he was getting ready, Edward reflected on his past 5 years as part of the family. He had watched as his siblings had grown and fallen in love with one another and he had always been the odd one out but he was still part of the family. And now that he was 18, everyone expected him to settle down and get married, never mind the fact that there wasn't a single girl in Cullenada that caught his eye or didn't drool over him too much. Edward sighed as he dressed. He loved his life as a prince, he truly did, but all the pressure from the court was overwhelming. He now understood Bella's reason for sending him away. He didn't think about Bella often anymore. She was like a faded memory he thanked for his fighting skill, and that was all.

A knock suddenly broke through Edward's reverie. "Come out, princess. Its time to go to dinner." Jasper's calm drawl came from the other side of the door.

Edward let out a groan, threw on his clothes, and yanked the door open. "Ok, let's go. I'm as ready as I will ever be. Who is coming?"

Jasper looked surprised at Edward's unkempt state. "Are you ok? Oh, and Alice told me to tell you to comb your hair. Prince Jacob from La Push is coming. Apparently his dad decided the he needed some ambassador skills." Jasper smirked.

"What?! Jacob from La Push is coming? Why!? And don't comment on my hair, we all know it's untamable." Edward ran a hand through his already messy hair and started walking towards the dinning area. He had bad experiences with Jacob of La Push. Edward had hardly met Jacob but the one or two times he did, there was just something between them that didn't work out. Just the sight of Jacob put Edward on guard, and besides, whenever Jacob would come over, Bella's attention used to switch away from Edward. That used to make him jealous but now Edward understood why Bella paid so much attention to Jacob: status and alliance. The more Edward understood court politics, the more he wanted to get out; nothing was as it seemed, and everything was based on power and alliances.

Jasper let out a low whistle and followed Edward silently. As usual, Edward was the last one in the room since Jasper had somehow managed to overtake him at the last moment. "Thanks for coming on time, Edward." Esme smiled at him sweetly.

Edward gave her a sheepish smile and muttered, "No problem." The rest of the family laughed at Edward's reaction.

Once the laughter settled down, the herald announced, "Prince Jacob of La Push!" One of the large side doors to the dinning hall opened and Prince Jacob strode in confidently. He wore the traditional heavy clothing required for meeting with royalty and beside him was an older, leaner man: the real ambassador of La Push. Both wore clothes of brown, black, and gold, indicating their kingdom colors and high status.

"Ah, Jacob. We are so glad you made it here safe and sound." Carlisle and the rest of the family rose to greet Jacob.

To Edward's great surprise, Jacob responded back just as cordially. "Your highness, it's an honor and pleasure to be here." Jacob bowed to the king and queen but didn't kiss the ladies hands; instead, he merely smiled and nodded at all the princes and princesses.

Carlisle gestured of Jacob and the ambassador to sit down and everyone took their places. Food was served and the dinner began. Business would take place the next day, once Jacob "was all rested up". The ambassador from La Push spoke smoothly, as usual, and Jacob spoke little but always wore a friendly smile on his lips.

Half way through the dinner, Jacob turned to Edward and addressed him: "You must be one of the newer princes of Cullenada, I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. What is your name?"

Edward felt his stomach muscles tighten; he had been dreading this question. "I am Edward of Aria, I was adopted 5 years ago." Edward kept his voice calm and light, not showing any indication of the turmoil going on inside of him.

"Oh, you are Edward? I heard you were resourceful but you outwitted us all." Jacob looked surprised and laughed but a hard glint shone deep inside his eyes. "Does Princess Isabella know you are here? She hasn't mentioned anything…"

"Oh, I'm not sure. She may or may not know, but unfortunately, I haven't been able to get in contact with her." Edward felt his muscles tense and he struggled to remain calm. He had a bad feeling that if he said one wrong statement, he and Bella's secret could be revealed.

"Ah…I see. Well, it is nice to see you again, shall I send her your regards when I get back home?" Jacob raised a calm eyebrow, the smile still plastered to his face.

"Please. I would very much appreciate it." Edward forced his smile not to waver as he internally cursed himself for his stupidity. He wasn't supposed to speak to Bella at all, but if he hadn't agreed to Jacob's offer, Jacob would have known something was not right. Edward groaned internally.

Jacob finally turned back to the rest of the family and left Edward alone, except for the occasional side-long glances between conversations. Towards the end of the dinner, Carlisle asked, "So, what did you come here for, fine gentlemen?" He addressed Jacob and the ambassador.

"Ah, we just wanted to go over the treaty we made a while ago. You know, just a gentle reminder of the rules." The ambassador spoke suavely and Jacob nodded amiably.

"Is anything wrong? Has the treaty been breached?" Carlisle asked hastily, worried that one of his people had done something wrong.

"Oh, no. Do not worry, your highness. It's nothing to be troubled about. We simply want to go over the rules so we don't have trouble in the future." Jacob's smile still hadn't moved though his eyes slid coyly over to Edward, as if suggesting Edward might cause problems.

Edward felt panic rise up within him. He had had no problems concealing his secret since he came to Cullenada, but he suddenly understood why Jacob was here. Jacob came to confirm that Edward was in Cullenada and he (Jacob) was going to tell La Push and Ixia; and Cullenada was in for a lot of trouble if Jacob succeeded.

**WASN'T THAT FUN!? I ENJOYED WRITING THAT CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IF YOU LIKED IT, OR WATEVR. PLZ REVIEW!! THX. ******


	14. Chapter 14

**WOOT WOOT! NEW CHAPTER. I THINK THIS IS LONGER TOO. ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Jacob POV

A meeting between Ixia and La Push was dated for two weeks after Prince Jacob's arrival to Cullenada. The meeting was able to take place at the set time, considering that Prince Jacob had only stayed in Cullenada for 3 days, and left the ambassador there. Everyone was to meet in the La Push gardens; which were lush and beautiful and had benches so the Kings, prince, princess, and royal advisors would be comfortable out in the open. The weather was also nice (it was spring now) so everyone was excited about being outdoors.

Prince Jacob stood at the entrance of the gardens and waited for the royal family of Ixia to arrive. King Billy (La Push's king) and the La Push advisors were already in the garden's inner areas and discussing some "private business". Finally, after half an hour of waiting, Jacob looked up to find a lavish carriage and entourage coming towards him. He smiled as he saw them and quickly strode over to help Princess Isabella out of the carriage.

The princess was wearing a deep green dress and a light, gold crown. Prince Jacob admired her choice of clothes. They were modest and plain but still made her look extremely beautiful, which of course, she already was. Jacob offered Isabella his hand and led her and King Charles to the inner gardens. Out of the edge of his eyes, Jacob could see King Charles eyeing his (Jacob's) and Isabella's linked arms with approval. Jacob knew that both King Charles and King Billy wished for him to get married to Isabella-and he liked her too-but she had already firmly stated that she was not ready to marry yet. And since she was Charlie's only heir, he spoiled her and agreed that he wouldn't wed her unless she wanted to be married.

The finally reached the meeting area and the meeting began.

"Charlie! It is so nice to see you again!" King Billy stood with some difficulty and embraced King Charles.

When they finally pulled away, Isabella unlinked her arms from Jacob's and strode forward to curtsy to King Billy. "I'm honored to be here, Your Majesty. You look very well." Isabella gave the king a warm smiled and stepped back behind her father.

King Billy laughed. "Charlie, your daughter is such a doll. She and Jacob would fit well together, don't you think?" Billy suggested.

Jacob sighed and leaned against a tree. Not again. His father always said stuff like that and his comments made Isabella frown with distaste. Charles always thought that was a wonderful idea but then his daughter would change the subject before anything could happen.

Charles grinned back. "We've already settled that they are good for one another but I'm afraid I can't do anything until Isabella allows me to. Now, if you excuse me, we must get this meeting started because I wish to get home as soon as possible. My second-in-command is good, but I like to handle my business myself."

Billy nodded with understanding. "Of course. Have you not brought any advisors?"

"No, I didn't feel it necessary to bring half the castle to this visit. I will tell them what happened when I get back, if need be." Charlie smiled.

Billy nodded. He and Charlie were a lot alike and understood each other perfectly. Jacob and Isabella were kind of like that too but the older they got, the more distance was put between them. Jacob slowly came out of his reverie to find Bella looking at him with an odd expression. "Everything ok, Princess? Or do my clothes not match?" He ginned easily at her.

"No, you look splendid. Well done." She grinned back and then looked back to their fathers.

Jacob followed her gaze and found that all of La Push's advisors had left the area. He rolled his eyes. Of course. Billy wanted to make everything equal and since Charles hadn't brought anyone with him except family, Billy would do the same. The meeting was very small now, just Charles, Billy, Jacob, and Isabella.

"Shall we get started? Please, take a seat." Billy sat on one of the benches and gestured for everyone else to make themselves comfortable. "We don't need to be formal here, it's just us." Billy smiled, he loved being informal.

"Alright. Jacob, my boy. What did you learn when you went to Cullenada?" Charlie jumped right in and all heads turned to Jacob.

Jacob leaned against a tree. He was used to being under pressure and giving reports. It was part of his prince training. "Edward of Aria has been adopted by the royal family of Cullenada. He still takes the name of "Aria" and not "Cullenada" though, so I think that indicates that he wants Aria back."

At this, Charlie turned back to his daughter and frowned severely. Isabella stared the ground with her fingers clenching and unclenching. She looked like she wanted to punch someone, and Jacob involuntarily leaned back against the tree further. Isabella might be a girl, but her training made her even better that Jacob when it came to fighting. She finally stopped and then looked up and Jacob. Her deep brown eyes locked onto his black ones and Jacob could tell she was thinking hard.

"Go on, Jacob. Tell me what he is like. Appearance, skills, manners. All of that." Isabella said.

All heads turned to her briefly in confusion. It made no sense why she would want to know that but Jacob told her anyway. "He looks pretty much like he always did. Same reddish brown hair, green eyes, pale skin. He's gotten very good at fighting, he's fairly muscular. People claim he can take down two men with ease…" Jacob racked his brain to come up with more. "Oh, he has nice manners, very composed, you can tell he's a prince."

Isabella was shaking her head now. "This is horrible." She muttered.

"What do you want to do? Should we declare war?" Billy asked. La Push and Ixia were major allies. Neither went to war without the help of the other.

"No. I think we should wait and see what they do first." Charles slowly, thinking. "It could be that Edward wants Aria back, but Carlisle is a smart man; he might find a way to convince Edward to let go if we show how strong we are."

"Yes. I think that is best. We are strong but so is Cullenada. They don't go to war as much as we do but Prince Jasper has gone everywhere to study war tactics and Prince Emmett has fought a lot for ally nations. I haven't heard much about Prince Edward but Cullenada is smart; they might have found a way to train him without any of us knowing. Our spy network isn't very strong over there." Isabella thought on the same tracks as her father.

Jacob and Billy exchanged looks. It wasn't very often that the Ixian royals refused war. They were good, hadn't lost in years, and Cullenada must be _very _good to make King Charles think twice about fighting them. They all sat in silence as they thought about what to do next.

"How do we know what Carlisle will do? What if he launches a surprise attack while you are fighting with someone else? I mean, it's a dirty tactic but it's their best shot." Jacob looked up worriedly. He wasn't an Ixian but Charles and Isabella were almost family to him and also, they were so close that if Ixia went down, La Push was almost sure to follow.

"True…do you think we should make the first move then? That's risky too. We aren't fully prepared and if we start, it will give Cullenada time too and the war will take major tolls on both sides." Charles frowned as he spoke.

There was silence again. "I think we should wait. Let them make the first move but while we are waiting, we should prepare for them. If they make a move, we will be ready. If they don't, well, it doesn't matter." Isabella also looked troubled.

They all nodded and thought a little more. Isabella's answer was so typical for her. Well thought out and fairly peaceful and laidback. When it came to battle however, she could make a 180 degree turn and be the fiercest warrior known to man. And as usual, Charles bent to every one of his daughter's wills. He was lucky she was smart and resourceful or else she would have been his downfall instead of his main support.

"Well, that's all well and good. But we shouldn't waste all of our time preparing if they aren't going to do anything. I think we should send more spies to Cullenada and try to see if they are planning anything." Billy thought along the same lines as Jacob. Action was better than inaction in his opinion.

"Yes, we should. But don't you think King Carlisle will think it's a little odd if outsiders just randomly come in and start working for them, especially after Jacob just left. I mean, if they have even a little sense, they would know something was going on." Isabella looked up at Billy.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, we have fairly good relations with Cullenada, distant-true, but they are steady and calm." Charlie said slowly. "And we aren't going to send people from Ixia, we will send others."

"Still. I think someone will know. Edward should know for sure and if they have spies here, they will know." Bella countered.

"I doubt they have _that _much insight. And Edward can't possibly know. You put too much faith in his skills." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

Bella pursed her lips. "I don't know, Jacob. He was smart enough to get Carlisle to adopt him and make him a prince. I think it would be safest to assume he had many other talents and insights. Another mistake like letting him get away alive could cost us a lot."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Charlie finally asked.

Bella spoke slowly and carefully, knowing she was treading on fragile ground. "I think we should throw a ball. We should invite everyone around us and everyone around Cullenada. But, we _won't _invite Cullenada. That way, they will have to make the first move. It will be small, of course. But it will give us a chance."

"A chance to what? Dance with them?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"No. If they don't come, we will know that they plan to stay low and we can take our preparations slowly. If they do come, we can have spies go back with them and we can have other guests find out stuff from them during the dances. One of the prince or princesses will have to say something, and we will know." Bella spoke calmly.

"And how will we know if they are coming or not? And what if they cause trouble at our castle? And how long will the ball be?" Charlie launched questions at his daughter.

"Father, I can only answer one at a time." Bella smiled amusedly. "I think the ball should be for a week: one dance every night. That will give us enough time to get some information. And we will know if they are coming because we will have guides and spies on the roads to lead the way here. And if they decide to cause trouble, our troops will be here to outnumber them and besides, I doubt that they are stupid enough to attack us on _our _land."

The plan seemed rather risky but Bella was able to convince everyone that it was worth a shot and so the ball was set for two months later.

E POV

Prince Jacob left surprisingly early, claiming that he was getting homesick and he had other business to attend on the way back home. He left the castle just at cordially as he had come. Never once intruding on them or asking then risky question. Jacob's admirable character just showed how much Jacob had grown and how hard it would be for Edward to overcome him and the fact that he left so quickly proved that Jacob had come just for Edward's sake.

Edward laid back on his bed and sighed. He had just finished dueling with his brothers, taken a bath and was now trying to get some rest before lunch. He was spread out on his bed, clad only in his brown, soft trousers with an arm over his eyes. Jacob had been gone for almost a week now and nothing had happened. Of course not. King Charles wasn't stupid and he would ask his advisors which would take another two weeks. Edward groaned and put a pillow in top of his face. After lying still for 10 minutes, he slowly drifted to sleep. It seemed that only 5 minutes had passed by and then there was a soft knock on his door. Edward would have just told the person to come on and tell him what they wanted but his shirtless state made him unpresentable.

"What is it?" He asked tiredly, without getting up.

"My lord, you've already missed lunch. Are you hungry?" A sweet feminine voice that Edward didn't recognize filled the air.

"No. Please go away, I'm sleeping." Edward mumbled.

"Edward! Get up now! And don't tell me to go away! You _must _come to lunch, there is something important!" Alice's voice saw suddenly in Edward's ear and he jumped up.

"What? What happened?" Edward frowned, a little disoriented.

Alice was sitting on Edward's bed with a smirk on her face. "You need to come to lunch. And you need to sleep with a shirt on. What if someone came in here? This is very naughty!"

"Oh, whatever. Why are you here? Honestly, I would have come in my own time. I was about to come anyway since you sent that one girl to wake me up first." Edward growled and slid on his tonic.

"Other girl? I didn't send anyone. Who are you talking about? Tell me everything!" Alice leaned forward eagerly.

"You didn't send anyone? Well, someone came to my door and told me lunch time was over and asked if I was hungry." Edward frowned, confused. "Are you sure you didn't send a maid?"

"Really? What did she look like?" Alice's eyes danced.

"How am I supposed to know? She was on the other side of the door and I was sleeping. So I told her to go away." Edward rolled his eyes at Alice's excited state.

"Oh." Alice paused for a minute and then burst out laughing. "You were _dreaming_! You told me to go away when I came." Alice laughed long and hard. "I didn't know you sleep talked."

"I usually don't. I could have sworn I wasn't sleeping…her voice seemed a little familiar now that I think of it." Edward tilted him head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't! You aren't going to sleep again! And once you figure out who you were dreaming about, I better be the first to know!" Alice shook Edward and then dragged him out of his room to go to lunch.

*1 ½ months later*

The whole family sat in the library room peacefully on one Sunday evening. Carlisle and Esme sat behind large desks, reading reports and sighing off orders. Rosalie and Alice were looking over the latest fashion designs and deciding what they wanted their dresses to look like. Edward was attempting to write a report on his thoughts about the new military weapons that some generals had come up with. And Jasper and Emmett were arm wrestling and trying to distract Edward at the same time.

After a while, Carlisle looked up from his work and studied the res t of his family. "Esme, children, I need to speak to you about something." Carlisle spoke calmly and softly.

All heads snapped up and they nodded, indicating that Carlisle should continue. "Our neighboring countries have all received an invitation to a ball in Ixia, but we haven't." Alice and Rosalie opened their mouths to say something but Carlisle help up a hand to stop them. "The ball will take place two weeks from now. It seems very unlikely that King Charlie forgot to give us an invitation or the messenger got lost. But on the other hand, it doesn't seem likely that King Charlie would intentionally leave us out. So, would you like to go? Or should we play it safe and just stay here?"

"Safe." Edward blurted out before anyone could say anything. They all turned to Edward curiously. He usually didn't make decisions so quickly. "From what I know about King Charles, he doesn't make mistakes. If he didn't invite us, it must have been on purpose for a reason so it would be better to just stay here and make an excuse if anyone asks."

"Well, they made a mistake in letting you get away." Jasper responded.

Edward gritted his teeth. He was toying with dangerous information now. "That was Princess Isabella's fault. She turned a blind eye to my skills and from how quickly she made her decision, I'm not sure if she even consulted King Charles properly. Also, she was 11. No doubt she's got more brains now and King Charles won't let another mistake like that happen again."

"I don't care. I still want to go!" Alice pouted. She loved parties and parties also gave her a chance to make more dresses and meet more people-all things which she very much enjoyed.

"Yeah. And what have we ever done to them to make them exclude us from their party?" Rosalie asked haughtily.

Edward sighed. If his family kept talking this way, they would eventually end up going to the party. Half of Edward wanted to go and see Bella again but the logical part of him told him it would be stupid and risky to go.

In the end, everyone decided: they were going to the party.

**OK! WAT DID U THINK? PLZ REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BALL! YEAHHH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**YEAY! NEW CHAPTER. WOW. THIS WAS LONG. I HOPE U LIKE IT :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**EVOP**

Edward looked around him as he traveled back to the place he had run away from 5 years ago. He remembered how he had come to Cullenada and all the warm memories he had shared with the caravan that Bella had provided for him. The trip _to_ Ixia was so much different. Now he was surrounded by servants that carried out all his needs and he was totally at ease with those around him. Edward got the oddest feeling as he compared the past and the present.

He looked down at his right hand on which he wore the bracelet that Bella had given him so long ago. It glittered in the sun and now fit snuggly around his wrist. Edward hadn't even touched the bracelet since he had been adopted; in fact, he had forgotten he even owned it until it came time for him to pack.

_Edward sighed heavily and went to his room to gather his clothes. Going to Ixia was a bad idea, he could feel it. But still, everyone else wanted to go and Alice had already warned that if Edward had stopped her from going, she would get him engaged to Tanya. Edward finally gave up trying to convince Carlisle that going was a bad idea. Instead, he just frowned and became very silent when the plans were discussed. _

_He took out the bags that would keep his clothing and items and threw him on the bed. A moment later, four maids came in to help Edward pack. He indicated which clothes and soaps he wanted and watched wearily as they packed for him. After they were done, only one bag was left empty. Edward dismissed the maids and decided to pack the last bag himself, just to find something to do. He went through all his possessions to see what he could possibly want to take with him. He didn't travel often so he wasn't sure what he would need. Besides, Edward knew that Emmett and Jasper would have whatever they would need. Edward sifted through all the junk he owned and found an old, small knife at the bottom of a drawer. Along with the knife was a beautiful bracelet, a pouch that held his mother's ring and his father's gold chain, and a pair of clothes too small for him. He frowned and lifted the clothes up. He noticed that they were unusually heavy and when he turned them inside out, he could see patches on the inside that held coins. A sudden flashback of his last night in Ixia came to him. Edward's eyes lingered on the old treasures for a long time. Finally, he decided to put on the bracelet (since he was going to see Bella) and his father's gold chain (in memory of his father)and take the Ixian coins with him so he could buy stuff in Ixia without asking Carlisle for money. He left his mother's ring in the bottom of the drawer since men didn't usually wear a ring. _

Emmett suddenly came and knocked Edward and the back of the head. "Wake up, sleepy head. You seem to daydream a lot lately. Who is the lucky lady? Is she in Ixia?! That would make sense! Ha! I figured it out!" Emmett's face lit up with glee.

"Don't fool yourself. I am merely thinking about the consequences about going to Ixia and remembering my time there." Edward responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Then who gave you that pretty bracelet, huh? Besides, you said yourself that Princess Isabella treated you well there." Emmet challenged.

"She did, and I ran away. I hardly think I will be treated as a hero when I show up uninvited." Edward decided to avoid talking about the bracelet and focused on the topic easier to handle.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "We will be there to protect you, my baby bro." He threw a heavy arm around Edward's shoulders.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Ok, sir bodyguard. Let's see how well you can protect me." A devilish grin appeared on Edward's face. He suddenly shoved Emmett in the chest and urged his horse into a gallop. "Save me, my dear brother!" Edward cried and ran from Emmett.

"Come back here!" Emmett roared and chased Edward in circles around the royal family's large travel groups.

All the servants and nobles traveling with the royal family watched the two princes pursue one another.

"Jasper! Help me get Edward!" Emmett yelled as Edward dodged him yet again.

Jasper looked to Alice for approval and then suddenly came charging out of the group, right into Edward's right side. Edward's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Jasper, and his (Edward's) horse reared in panic. Edward finally got his horse under control and then managed to move just in time to miss Jasper's outstretched arm. Edward smirked at Jasper and Emmett.

"This is truly sad, both of you together and you _still _can't get me?" Edward galloped in and out of the caravan travelers.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a matter of time." Jasper said ominously as he and Emmett herded Edward into the heart of the crowd.

"Oh, oh." Edward muttered as he realized what they were doing. He began to weave his way around, away from his approaching brothers when Carlisle called out him name and also Emmett's and Jasper's.

Edward turned around and headed towards the royal entourage; the game was over. "Yes, father?" All three boys asked at the same time; Jasper and Emmett on Carlisle's right while Edward was on Carlisle's left.

"Boys, you need to behave now. We have just arrived in Ixia. See over there? We will reach the castle by nightfall. Edward, do you know where we can stop and get ready? The first ball is tonight." Carlisle turned to Edward.

Edward frowned as he tried to remember. "Uh…it would be easiest to change when we get to the castle but I could try and find a place where we could get ready. I know some people here and let's hope they don't totally hate me for running away." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Son, you don't have to if you don't want to. If it's dangerous, we will just get ready at the castle." Carlisle placed a reassuring hand of Edward's shoulder.

"No, I will try to find something." Edward said determinedly. "I am going to go ahead and see if I can find anyone I know. I'll find you when I find something." Edward started to move away.

"Wait! We are coming with you." Emmett and Jasper moved after Edward.

"No, you will only draw more attention if you come with me. Don't worry, I can handle myself." Edward flashed a quick smile and galloped away. The brothers exchanged looks but didn't follow.

Two hours later, Edward returned. His horse's coat gleamed with sweat and Edward carried an elaborate mask in his hand. "I found a place!" He gasped as soon as he caught up to his family.

"Where?" Carlisle asked.

"Why are you holding a mask?" Alice asked at the same time.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm holding a mask because the dance tonight is going to be a masquerade. And there are multiple fortresses we can change in, or if we don't want to be seen so quickly or want better service, there is another castle we can go to."

"Wow. That's efficient." Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Two hours and you came back with directions _and _a mask." Jasper snickered quietly.

"Shut up." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You know, I don't know why you got a mask. We already have some." Rosalie gave Edward an odd look.

"Really? I didn't know…" Edward frowned, trying to remember if they had spoken about the dances.

"You would have known if you actually listened while we planned instead of sulking off and shooting all the poor birds that happened to fly over your head." Alice rolled her eyes.

Edward glared at her and then shrugged. "Whatever. I am going to wear this mask. I like it." Edward then handed the mask to a servant to put away.

"No! I got you one! That's not fair!" Alice protested.

Edward smirked. "You know, what's not fair is that you dragged me here, and just to anger you, I will not wear a _single _thing you want me to wear."

Esme shook her head as she listened to her two children bicker. "Ok, you two can get revenge later. Edward, for now, please lead the way to the nearest castle so we can get ready and arrive on time."

"Yes, mother, dear." Edward smiled sweetly and then galloped ahead, changing their course and leading them to the castle.

*Later*

"Dear ladies! WE HAVE TO GO!" Edward shouted, standing outside the room that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were sharing to get ready.

"We are _coming_!" Alice shouted back and Edward rolled his eyes and went back to his room to gather his things and find his mask.

Edward was admiring how his masked looked on his face when the rest of the family came into his room. "Well, my lady. Are you beautiful enough to go to the ball now?" Emmett asked sweetly and smirked at Edward.

"Yes, my lord. Will you please escort me?" Edward responded in a girly voice and took Emmett's arm and started to walk away.

The whole family laughed as they watched Emmett and Edward flauny around the room giving one another gushy-mushy glances. "Ok, we should go or else we will be late." Carlisle finnally sighed, looking outside.

Edward followed his gaze and frowned. "Yeah." He agreed half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be ok." Carlisle places a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Yes, I know. Ixia isn't stupid enough to do anything in public during a large series of balls. But I've been thinking, and I think that it would be best if you and mom went to say hello and the rest of us just blended into the background. And you could tell them we got caught talking to some old friends. That way, we wouldn't need to deal with introductions at that time." Edward said slowly.

Jasper sighed. "Edward, you're just procrastinating. We will meet sometime. There is nothing to fear."

"I know. Just humor me, please? It will make me feel loved." Edward gave everyone a weak smile. They all rolled their eyes but agreed.

*Ball*

**B POV**

Bella stood in the middle of the room with her arms spread out and eyes closed. Maids scurried around her, adjusting the dress, putting on makeup, and doing her hair all at the same time. After a few minutes, another maid came and picked up one of Bella's feet to put on some painful but beautiful shoes. Bella hated every second of this. But being the only female royalty, she had to go through it a lot and gave up all her comfort for her father and the court's approval. Not a single maid in the room knew about Bella's discomfort. They just attributed her impassiveness as the stress of her duty.

When the maids finished and left the room, Bella finally opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She looked beautiful, of course. But she didn't feel like herself. She was a princess, almost queen, and at marriageable age, and had the weight of the country rested on her shoulders since Charlie had fallen ill last week. She closed her eyes and locked up her feelings and then headed to the door.

She strode gracefully to her work room and sat in the chair there, waiting for her spies and messengers to return to her with news before she had to go and receive her guests. A minute later, a spy ran into the room. "My lady." He gasped and bowed clumsily, gasping for breath.

"Yes. What do you have for me?" Bella got up from her desk and walked to the spy. "Quickly, I will have to go soon." She murmured.

"Your highness. Everyone is coming and the royal family of Cullenada and their subjects are currently at Lord Bakit's castle, getting ready. They are coming too, and Prince Edward is with them." The spy looked at Bella.

Bella's face remained impassive and there was a sudden knock at the door. "Yes?" Bella asked calmly.

"Your highness, the King and Queen of Dedmin are almost here. Would you like your crown?" The maid hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Yes, please." Bella took the crown and placed it on her head carefully. "I'm coming. Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yes." The maid replied and left the room with a curtsy.

"Good." Bella said and turned back to the spy. "Well done. Now, rest and then get ready. The ball will take place soon." She dismissed the spy.

He stumbled out of the room gratefully and Bella was alone again. Just then, Arden stepped out of the shadows. "Ready, my lady?" He asked.

"Oh, Arden. I hate this. How is father?" Bella asked, turning to face Arden.

"He is the same as before, but I request you don't send me away anymore. I am _your _bodyguard, Bella. I can't guard you if you send me away." Arden frowned unhappily.

"Yes, yes. You're right, of course." Bella sighed. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"It was your plan after all, my lady." Arden gave Bella a rare smile.

"Don't remind me. Oh, Cullenada is coming, by the way." Bella informed him, making her way to the door.

"I know. I was there." Arden grinned, and followed Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother telling you anything? You can probably read my mind too."

Arden laughed. "Well, I do know you quite well, my lady."

Bella turned around to give Arden a mouthful but he was gone. "Oh, yes. Disappear when you are about to get into trouble. You're so annoying, Arden."

"I'll be on the side waiting if you need my help, Lady Bella." Arden's voice came ghostly out of the scant shadows around Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes and quickly, but still elegantly, walked to the base of the grand staircase to meet her guests. Some were already there and Bella slid on her flawless fake smile and laughed charmingly as she mingled and welcomed her guests.

Just after the first dance ended, the door opened to reveal the last set of guests. Included in that set were King Carlisle and his family. Bella could tell because she had been looking out for them the whole night and then hadn't come to greet her yet. Finally, King Carlisle and Queen Esme came to Bella to meet her.

"Oh, Bella. My, you have grown. You do look very beautiful tonight." Esme complimented with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, your highness. To you as well. I'm so glad you were able to make it. I began to worry when I didn't receive a reply from you." Bella faked the fact that she sent them an invitation.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I thought I'd sent the letter to you, I never realized you hadn't gotten it." Carlisle lied smoothly in return.

Bella was surprised at Carlisle's quickness but took it all in stride, not acknowledging her shock. "Well, I'm glad you are here anyway. Please, enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, please ask one of the maids or come to me." Bella gave them her signature fake, warm smile.

" Thank you, my dear." Esme smiled and took Bella's hand. "But, dear. Where is your father? We should like to speak to him too." She said.

"Oh, he is a little ill and couldn't come today. I'm so sorry. But once he is better, he will meet you." Bella responded automatically. That same question had been on almost every guest's lips when she spoke to them.

"Is he well? What happened?" Carlisle asked with genuine curiosity.

"Just a little fever." Bella reassured them. "Where are your children? I was looking forward to meeting everyone." Bella suddenly changed the topic. Bella caught the brief glance that the King and Queen of Cullenada shared.

"Um…they got stuck with you other guests. We decided to speak to you first but our children seemed to get lost in the crowd." Esme laughed lightly.

Bella smiled blandly. "Oh, that is fine. I will meet them later, then."

Just then, Prince Jacob and King Billy arrived. "Ah…It's nice to see you again, Carlisle, Esme. It has been a while." Billy smiled and nodded at them.

They nodded back and then Billy turned to Bella. "Princess, may I go see King Charlie?" He asked, knowing he would get a positive reply in return because he was Charlie's best friend.

"Of course." Bella called a maid and told her to lead Billy to Charlie. King and Queen Carlisle and Esme discreetly slipped away.

"Well." Jacob looked at Bella. "Is everyone here?"

"I hope so." Bella laughed tiredly. "No, I'm just jesting. I'm quite sure they are. Now I have to go and dance. Wonderful."

Jacob smiled. "May I have the first dance then?" He asked and held out his arm.

"You need to ask?" Bella smirked and took it, letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. "People would be worried if I danced with someone other than you first."

Jacob laughed and Bella smiled truly for the first time that night.

**E POV **

Edward slipped into the crowd and faced the onslaught of ladies that vied for his attention. He danced with as many of them as he could while trying to find Bella. It was surprisingly hard to find one person in a sea of masks. Bella had decided to not wear a mask so people could recognize her and find her if they needed anything (according to Esme) but she was still impossible to track.

Finally, after looking for her for nearly half the night, Edward found a very harassed looking Bella speaking to a group of maids on the side. Edward slowly approached her, debating whether or not to ask for a dance. He finally reached her as she finished speaking to the maids.

"My lady, may I have a dance?" Edward bowed and asked smoothly, thankful of the mask that hid most of his face.

"Oh, of course. But after this dance, please. I must attend to something very quickly. I'm so sorry." Bella apologized and quickly walked away to deal with whatever she needed to do.

Edward patiently hailed one of the maids to get a drink as he waited for her. When she finally returned, Edward watched as Bella looked around for something. Then her eyes saw him and she walked towards him. Edward was surprised that Bella actually came to dance with him but he hid his emotions well. He smiled warmly at her and kissed the back of her hand as she came to him.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Edward said smoothly with a dazzling smile.

"No, no. That would be rude of me. Would you like to dance now? The music has already started…" Bella suggested.

Edward nodded and pulled Bella into a dance. Only after they started did Edward realize he and Bella were dancing to the slowest and deepest song yet. He suddenly felt uncomfortable bye the nearness to Bella. For a while, he and Bella danced in silence. Bella seemed to be in her own world, worrying about something and Edward busied himself in studying Bella. It had been so long since he last saw her and she had changed so much. She had gone from a cute little girl to a glorious woman. Her deep blue dress complimented her face wonderfully and her brown hair shone in the candle light and those deep brown eyes made Edward want to drown. But her appearance wasn't all that changed, it seemed that Bella herself had changed. Bella was now standing tall and proud. The innocence and compassion was gone from her face and replaced by intelligence and aptitude. Edward could tell Bella was ready for the queenship she would soon inherit. She took all the stress in and held her head up high even when she was tired and overwhelmed. She was so beautiful…

"Well, my lady, I must say that you look simply marvelous tonight." Edward said silkily.

Bella grinned in return. "It took you a while to realize that, dear sir." She responded teasingly.

Edward was surprised by Bella's forwardness but he found that he liked it. "No, I realized that early on but it took me a while to muster up my courage to find a comment that would satisfy how I feel but I believe I've just failed." He laughed.

Bella laughed as well. "Wow. That's new. Most men stick to the unoriginal but safe comments. You are something."

"Why, thank you. I appreciate your comment." Edward grinned. "Would you like to end the dance early, Princess Isabella? You seem like you could use a drink." He started to lead her to the outer edged of the crowd.

"Why, thank you. You're one of the few perceptive people I've danced with so far." Bella allowed Edward to get her a drink. "May I know your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Guess." He grinned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Bella asked.

Edward merely shrugged and smiled. "Then I guess we will find out who I am tomorrow." He finally said. Then Alice suddenly appeared and motioned for his to come with her. Edward gave her a brief nod and focused back on Bella. "Well, thank you for the dance, but I must go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." He bowed and kissed the back of her hand again and left.

**B POV **

Bella watched the man she just danced with go. _Oh, please, please, please, don't be Edward. _She thought. But as his hair caught the candle light and she saw the unusual bronze hair, she knew it was him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

_Looks like I will have to talk to him later, then. _Bella sighed and decided to focus on the rest of her guests until the next morning.

**WOO. YEAY! I LIKED THAT. WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOME LOVE IF YOU LIKED IT. THERE IS MORE BELLA AND EDWARD NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**YEAY! NEW CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWNE ANYTHING**

Edward slept comfortably at night after all the dances and talking had ended. He was surprised at how at ease he felt back in the Ixian castle. Edward thought he would have been jumpy and suspicious but he was surprisingly relaxed. Edward was so exhausted from the night's activities that he fell into a deep dreamless slumber. Suddenly, Edward felt a hand on his shoulder, roughly shaking him to wake him up. Edward groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, a little disoriented. When he realized he was in the Ixian castle and it was still dark outside, Edward jumped into defensive mode and tried to pull away from whoever was in the room with him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Edward asked, squinting in the darkness.

"Shhh…" The person whispered and then grabbed Edward, pressing Edward to their chest and locking an arm around his neck to restrain him.

From the feel of the arm and chest pressed against him, Edward could tell a man was holding him. "What do you want? Get away from me." Edward struggled a little until the arm around his neck tightened.

"If you continue to speak, I will gag you." A soft, smooth voice that Edward recognized said.

Edward wracked his brain as he tried to connect the voice to a face. The man roughly led Edward somewhere in the dark and after taking a lot of turns and bumping into many walls, they stopped.

"Good. You've been quiet for this long. Now, I'm going to lead you to the opening and you have to be quiet now, ok? If you talk, I will do more than just gag you…" The man let the threat hang in the air.

Edward nodded silently. He was finally able to tell who the man was. Arden. And from Edward's past experiences with Arden, he knew Arden's threats were not to be taken lightly. Arden led Edward along until Edward could see a sliver of light through a crack in a wall. It was then that Edward realized that they had been traveling in the castle's secret inner passages.

Edward squinted into the light and realized he was looking into a room. As he tried to look closer, Arden grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. Edward held his breath as Arden whispered in his ear. "No spying. That's very rude." Arden let go of Edward's hair and Edward quietly let out a breath.

Edward could hear two women talking to one another in the room. A man came and went and finally one of the women went. There was just one lady in the room now. "Come in, Arden." The lady said, and Edward realized it was Bella.

Arden carefully opened the secret door and pushed Edward outside before closing it again behind them. Edward squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the bright light of the room. When his eyes finally adjusted, he realized Bella was staring at him.

"Is there something wrong with your clothes? You can have someone in Ixia make you some comfortable ones…" Bella frowned.

Edward suddenly realized that he was only wearing thin pants and no shirt. He regretted not listening to Alice when she said he would get in trouble for sleeping shirtless. "Uh…no. I was just hot." Edward said awkwardly and tried to hold back a blush.

Bella rolled her eyes and then motioned for one of the chairs. "Sit, make yourself comfortable. This may take a while."

As Edward sat down on the chair, he took in Bella's appearance. She was wearing the lighter dress she wore to dinner and her hair was still twisted into an intricate bun. It seemed like she had been working all night and hadn't even had time to change. "So…um…what do you want?" Edward asked.

"I want to know what you have told everyone." Bella looked at him hard.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What did you tell everyone about your escape from Ixia? I need to know so my story can collaborate with yours. If our stories don't match, we are in big trouble." Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Oh…I just told them that you got too lazy and had a very relaxed guard and I was able to slip into a caravan and get away." Edward said.

Bella snorted. "It can hardly be that simple. What else did you tell them? How did you get the money? How did you know where you wanted to go?" She pressed.

"I told them you were lonely and you made me attend your classes with you and you gave me a little money every month because you felt sorry for me." Edward replied shortly. He couldn't understand why Bella was on such an edge.

"You don't understand! I need to know everything you've ever told anyone because now that you are back, people will question what happened more than ever. You have no idea how much I had to lie to save myself from the clever people of this court." Bella hissed.

Edward frowned, he had never seen Bella in such a tense mood in his life. He tried to remember everything he had ever told anyone and told Bella.

Bella sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples. "Ok, fine. If you just got very lucky and were never questioned thoroughly, than good for you. Everyone here is going to ask what happened those years ago and you are not to tell them _anything_! Ok? Just change the subject or walk away. We have some very clever people here that would very much like to know what happened. Just avoid the topic at all costs."

"Ok. Is that all you dragged me here for?" Edward still didn't understand what the big deal was. He understood that they could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out Bella helped Edward escape but it happened such a long time ago that it didn't carry much significance to Edward anymore.

Bella looked up at Edward coldly. "Yes. That is all I dragged you here for. But now that you're here, I'm curious…why did you come back? I told you to stay away…"

Edward felt stung for a moment at Bella's words. "What? You don't want me here?" He asked in return.

Bella threw up her hands. "Of course I do, I've dreamt about you coming and freeing me from this castle every night since you left." She responded sarcastically. "NO! Coming here is a danger to me and just short of a suicide wish for you. You're not an Ixian slave anymore. You're a Cullenadan prince. People will be a lot slyer when it comes to hurting you and you have to watch your back." Bella said seriously.

Edward felt touched that Bella worried about him. He smirked. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I can look after myself."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Tell me that when you're poisoned. Now, you still haven't answered my question: why are you here?"

Edward frowned. "Why would I be poisoned? And I'm here because my family wanted to come and they wouldn't let me stay in Cullenada because people might find it offensive that I didn't come when my family did."

Bella start at Edward and then nodded. "Good excuse. Ok, you can go back to sleep now." She waved a hand dismissively.

Edward felt hurt by her careless and unwelcoming behavior but decided it was best to listen to her. "Ok, thanks. Good night." He got up to leave.

"Come with me." Arden said and led Edward back to the secret passage.

"Oh, and Edward?" Bella called from her room.

Edward turned around to look at her.

"Don't tell anyone we had this conversation. They don't need to know, not even your family. And if someone does happen to find out somehow, tell them I was warning you to behave."

Edward nodded one last time before Arden dragged him back to his room. Edward sat on his bed when he finally reached his room and stared at the floor. He had thought of meeting Bella again and had always thought it was going to be a fun, rejuvenating time; not Bella hissing at him and telling him to watch himself or else he would die. Edward sighed and threw himself back onto the covers.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts then. If you need anything, there is a guard at the end of the hall." Arden's calm voice pierced through Edward's thoughts.

"Arden?" Edward asked hesitantly, turning his head to face Arden.

"Yes." Arden replied, leaning against the wall.

"What happened to Bella? Why is she so cold? She used to be so sweet when we were small…" Edward's voice trailed off sadly.

Arden raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Aren't you curious? Well, for one, she is under a lot of pressure right now because the King is ill and she had to take care of everything. Two, the boy she risked her life for just came back and his presence is threatening to crush everything she has built her life on; and third, she's grown up and changed. Being up to your neck in barons, lords, ladies, and ambassadors changes a person. She had to be careful with what she does and you are tipping her precariously maintained balance between everyone."

Edward's jaw fell open as he heard Arden. For one, Arden never spoke that much. And two, Arden had never spoke about Bella before, let alone say something so deep. "Arden?" Edward asked wistfully. "Do you think Bella and I can ever be friends again?"

"Most certainly. When you die and go to heaven, you may be friends there." Arden gave Edward a blank look.

Edward shook his head. The old Arden was back.

"Edward, I have a question for you…" Arden stood up straight and walked to Edward. "Why are you here?" He asked, bending close so that his breath was in Edward's face.

Edward leaned back, uncomfortable. "Why do you and Bella keep asking that? I told you why I was here. Why else would I be here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you would like Aria back." Arden's eyes glinted. "How stupid do we look Edward? You can't honestly be here to socialize." He leaned back and crossed his arms, staring at Edward hard.

"Oh, is that really why you thought I would come here?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Arden snorted. "Unless you suddenly became very stupid, that would be your goal. All your childhood that is all you dreamed about. Being free. Being king. Having Aria back. Tell me, when will you make your first move? Will you come to us using an ambassador or using sheer force and the power of surprise?" Arden's expression became darker with every sentence.

"I'm not planning to do anything. Not yet at least. I was going to come with an ambassador later, when I got older. Carlisle would never let me fight if the problem could be resolved peacefully. I'm just here because the whole family was coming, I swear!" Arden's behavior scared Edward.

A smirk came over Arden's face. "You are too easy, Edward. Thank you, though. I found out what I came here for. Good night." He made his way to the front door and then turned back. "Oh, and remember, not a word about this to anyone." He winked and disappeared out the door.

Edward just gaped at the door. Arden had used him! Edward had thought Arden actually liked him for once or felt some compassion, but it was clear now that Arden's alliance was only with Ixia. Though Edward couldn't help but wonder whether or not what Arden had said about Bella was true. It certainly made sense…

With those thoughts in mind, Edward finally fell asleep again.

***

Edward woke up again at the sound of plates and cups clinking together. He groaned and sat up, his head throbbing and his throat unusually dry. He looked around him blearily and then rubbed his eyes. When he looked up again a maid was looking at his with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you well, your highness?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Edward cursed everyone at this castle for being so damn calm all the time. "Yes, I'm fine. Can I have some water, please?" His voice was scratchy.

"Most certainly." The maid curtsied slightly and then quickly gave him his water.

Edward drank the whole glass gratefully and then turned to give the glass back to the maid only to find her staring at him again. Edward felt uncomfortable once again. He wondered why she was looking at him and then remembered that he had gone to sleep shirtless. When he looked down, however, he realized he had put his shirt on at some point in the night. "Uh…why are you looking at me so much?" Edward asked awkwardly.

The maid grinned and just shook her head. "I'm sorry, your highness. I just thought you looked familiar. Anyway, you've missed breakfast, so here it is." She gestured at the food on the side table.

"Oh, thank you. You seem familiar too…" Edward frowned, tilting his head and looking at her.

The maid grinned mischievously. "If you forgive me for being rude, your highness; I was one of the unfortunate people you ran over every morning in your haste to do your morning exercises when you were here."

"Oh." Edward felt himself blush slightly. "I'm sorry."

The maid laughed. "No, it's fine. Oh, and if you are still as concerned with you exercise as you were before, than you should know there will be a tournament in the afternoon between anyone who wishes to practice their swordsmanship with others." She informed him.

"Thank you. I would love that. What time is it now?" Edward asked.

"It's nearly noon, your highness." The maid answered.

Edward groaned. "It's so late! Well, thank you."

The maid smiled again. "You are very welcome. If you need anything else, there is a guard outside and there will be other servants around that you can ask." She curtsied again and left.

On the way out, Edward saw her tell the guard something and the guard laughed. Edward groaned again, now the whole palace would know about Edward's crazy antics as a child. He sighed and got out of bed, wolfing down his breakfast and changing. He decided to walk around and try to find some of his childhood friends.

When he finally left his room, he headed to the training field, thinking that that would be where he would find the most people in one place. When he reached the field, he was surprised to find many people there already. Most were Ixian but there quite a few others as well. Edward scanned the crowd in an attempted to find someone who looked familiar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Edward turned around to find one of his childhood friends right behind him. He smiled.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time, Daniel." Edward addressed the man.

"You have only yourself to blame, Your Highness." Daniel grinned.

"Thanks." Edward said dryly. "Just this morning I met one of the maids I accidently ran over when I used to go to training. Imagine how awkward that conversation was." Edward sighed, shaking his head.

Daniel laughed so hard tears ran down from his eyes. Once he finished, he asked. "So, how is life, your highness?"

"Please stop calling me 'your highness' it makes me feel weird." Edward responded, rolling his eyes. "I've been well, though. You?"

"I'm well enough, too. You are here for the ball?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. My family was coming and they felt the need to drag me along." Edward sighed. "I hate dancing and dressing up."

"I know, you would rather beat the whole world in a race with all your ladies clapping for you." Daniel smirked.

"Yes, except without the ladies. I wonder if they ever think about how bad I smell after I've run or fought." Edward laughed.

Daniel grinned. "I'm sure they do but your status, skill, and good looks encourage them to ignore it."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're good at flattery, my friend. How many ladies have you charmed yet?"

Daniel laughed again. "It's always a pleasure to speak with you too, Prince Edward. As for the ladies, that is for me to know, though I will tell you if you tell me." He grinned.

Edward smirked. "Ok, you first."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something when trumpets suddenly sounded. All of a sudden, people started pouring out of the castle and into the field. "What is going on?" Edward asked, looking around and frowning.

"You've been away far too long." Daniel said. "It's time for fencing. People randomly challenge one another. You have to fight in that circle patch of ground right there and you fight until first blood. It could be a small cut or a arm chopped off. Or until someone surrenders; that doesn't happen often though." He pointed to a spot where two men were fighting.

"We don't get to wear armor?" Edward asked.

"No. You're not fighting a war." Daniel grinned. "I was just joking about the arm. That's never happened before. Do you plan to challenge someone?"

"I'd like to. I haven't had a chance to fight with anyone but my guards and brothers for a long time. Who should I go against?" Edward asked, looking around, trying to find an opponent.

"If you think you are very good, you should go against one of the generals. They are very hard to beat. But if you can get through them, you can choose to fight the princess. She's unbeatable." Daniel spoke about the princess with awe.

"Princess Isabella fights with men?!" Edward asked, swirling to face Daniel.

"She fights with anyone skilled enough to beat the generals. Don't worry though; she can take care of herself. You haven't seen her fight yet, she's amazing."Daniel grinned, clearly proud of his princess.

Edward frowned and watched the fights as he contemplated who to challenge. Finally, Edward's eyes rested on one of the generals he recognized from his childhood. It was one of the boys who used to beat him up before Arden had started training him. Edward smirked, he was going to show that general who was stronger now.

"Hey, Daniel. Who is that?" Edward pointed to the general.

"That is Commander Graze. He's one of the best." Daniel said distractedly. He was watching two generals locked into an intense battle.

"Graze, huh? How did he become a commander? You can only get so far with skill…" Edward frowned.

Daniel looked at Edward and raised his eyebrows. "Commander Graze is the princess's cousin. Didn't you know that?"

"What? I thought she didn't have any cousins." Edward tried to think back to what Bella had told him about her family.

"No close ones but she still has some." Daniel replied. "Why? Do you plan to challenge him?"

"Yes. I'd very much like to." Edward grinned.

"You're crazy." Daniel shook his head. "Good luck."

"Thank you. Though I doubt I will need it." Edward said confidently and stepped forward to challenge Commander Graze.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIGHT. OH, AND I'M GOING ON VACATION SO ITS GOING TO TAKE ME A WHILE LONGER TO UPDATE NEXT, SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**YEAY! NEW CHAPTER!! I WORKED HARD ON THIS. PLZ ENJOY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

General Graze accepted Edward's challenge with raised eyebrows and now Edward waited for a pair to finish so he could fight Graze. To pass time, Edward decided to stretch and warm up. In the middle of Edward's stretching, Daniel found him.

"I take it that General Graze accepted your challenge?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, he did. He seemed very surprised. I wonder if he remembers me." Edward said with a smirk and he started to run in place.

"You remember him? Wow, you have incredible memory, your highness. And if you don't mind me asking, what is the purpose of running in place before a match?" Daniel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"It gets your muscles warmed up. Don't you guys stretch before a match?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but we do that once we get into the ring." Daniel said with an amused look. "You look quite ridiculous right now."

"Thanks for letting me know. I've humiliated myself twice now today." Edward said with a sigh as he stopped warming up.

Daniel laughed. "Well, I'm sorry. I'll save you some more humiliation by asking this: do you have your sword with you?" He asked.

"Um…no. Should I?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Unless you didn't bring one and want to borrow one of ours, but it probably won't fit as well in your hand." Daniel told him.

"I see. I should go get that very soon. Anything else I will need? Any armor?" Edward asked.

"No. I already told you that you don't need armor. There are a few shields and guards you can use but we provide those for you. As for getting your sword, I'd ask a servant to do that for you. It looks like General Drix and Prince Jacob's fight is finishing up." Daniel advised.

Edward decided to follow Daniel's advice and told a servant to go fetch his sword from his bedroom. It was good that Edward followed Daniel's advice because just as Daniel had predicted, one of the pairs ended their match just moments after the servant had gone.

Edward calmly made his way to the vacant circle and saw Graze doing the same. All of a sudden, butterflies found their way in Edward's stomach. He grimaced at their horrible timing. To calm himself down, he started to stretch again and size Graze up. When Graze finally reached the circle, Edward felt him (Graze) do the same.

They warmed up silently for a while and Edward noticed drops of blood staining the dark ground. He wasn't so sure he could beat Graze anymore. Up close, Edward could see the thick strands of muscle on Graze's body and the calculating look in his eyes. Graze had a lot more experience than Edward and Edward was afraid he would have to pay for his cockiness.

A few moments later, a servant came to Edward and cleared his throat. Edward straightened and saw that the servant carried various body armors. There were metal arm guards, leg guards, a metal piece that fit into the palm, neck guards, and other items.

"We are allowed to use these?" Edward asked skeptically, Daniel had said no armor.

The servant nodded. "Only two of them, your highness." He bowed slightly.

Edward chose the arm guards and started to put them on. Just then, another servant ran in, carrying Edward's sword. "I'm sorry it took me so long, your highness." The second servant panted.

Edward thanked them both and turned to Graze to see that he was also ready. Edward easily gripped his long sword, letting his arm get used to the feeling. Graze wore a neck guard and arm guard and held an impressive broad sword.

"Ready?" Graze asked.

Edward simply nodded.

A judge came and stepped between them for a moment, explaining the rules before the fights. No unfair fighting, stop fighting at _first _blood, you can only use your sword (no shoving, kicking, punching, biting), keep your attacks off the vital organs, don't step outside the circle, and so on and so forth.

Edward and Graze both swore to follow the rules and took their places on either side of the circle with their swords raised. They both stood tense, ready to jump forward and lock swords when the judge gave the signal.

All of a sudden, the trumpets sounded in an elaborate tune. Graze's sword lowered to the ground immediately and he turned to the side entrance of the field and bowed. Edward turned as well to see Princess Isabella coming out. Beside her was a hooded figure in black and she was flanked by 5 guards. Above, staring out of the window was King Charlie. Edward bowed his head to Bella and the king but otherwise stood straight. All around him, the royalty did as he did and everyone else bowed.

Bella stopped at the edge of the field and smiled. Everyone burst into cheers until Bella held up her hand for silence. "Are the duels finishing up?" She asked. Her soft, sweet voice rang out in the field. So different from when she had spoken to Edward in private.

One of the judges ran up to Bella and told her something in her ear. Edward watched as she tilted her head close to the judges and listened. Edward noticed that Bella was wearing men's clothing. She had on a green tonic with light embroidery and brown pants. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony and she wore no face paint. But that didn't make her any less beautiful.

Bella turned back to everyone once the judge was done speaking. "I see I interrupted some matches. I'm sorry, please continue. Once everyone is done, I'll fight the winners." Her eyes danced with excitement.

Edward stared at her for a while, unable to figure out how she could take on a man twice or three times her size and win. Graze cleared his throat and Edward's head snapped back to his opponent. "Ready, your highness?" Graze asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Edward responded and got back into ready position.

The fight lasted for a long time. Edward and Graze were equally balanced in skill. Graze started out strong but after the first few moments of fighting, Edward felt his old training come back to him. His movements became more instinctive and he easily blocked all of Graze's attacks. After Edward fought Graze long enough to find a pattern in Graze's movements, Edward started his own attacks. Edward sudden switch from defense to offense threw Graze off for a moment. Edward took advantage of that and slid his sword close to Graze's fingers, cutting them lightly. Graze regained his balance immediately and the two fought some more until the judge suddenly yelled for them to stop.

Both Edward and Graze dropped their swords immediately. The judge pointed to Graze's bleeding fingers. "Prince Edward wins." He declared.

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Neither Graze nor Edward had noticed that Graze's fingers were bleeding and the crowd was shocked that Edward had won. But after a few moments, everyone burst into cheers and Graze recovered from his surprise.

"Good fight, your highness." Graze smiled slightly and shook Edward's hand. "I'll admit, you surprised me."

Edward smiled in return. "You as well. I thought I was going to lose for a moment there."

Graze rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem very disheartened at any point during the battle, your highness." He stated.

Edward shrugged with a smile and Graze gave him a slight bow before turning and walking away. Edward watched Graze move away until he finally remembered something. "General Graze!" Edward yelled and ran to catch up to him.

Graze turned around in surprise. "Yes, your highness?" He asked.

"I'd like to challenge the Princess." Edward told him. Edward felt kind of stupid telling Graze even though he meant to challenge Bella.

"I see…" Graze's eyes became guarded. "I'll tell her, your majesty." He bowed again and left.

Edward couldn't understand Graze's reaction but shrugged it off. He was going to walk over to his family when Daniel ran up to him. "Edward! That was amazing my man!" He exclaimed, slapping Edward on the back. Daniel received a couple weird looks from the people around him and he quickly changed his statement. "I mean, you did well, your highness." He said with a large grin.

Edward grinned back. "Thanks. Oh, hey, I have to ask you something." Edward turned serious.

"Yes?" Daniel asked, still grinning.

Edward told Daniel about Graze's reaction to Edward's request to fight the Princess. Daniel's reaction was pretty much the same as Graze's only more wary. "You want to marry the Princess?" Daniel asked, dismayed.

"Marry her? What are you talking about? I just want to fight her, not marry her. Where did you come up with that?" Edward asked, bewildered. People in Ixia jumped to conclusions too fast, he decided.

Daniel sighed. "Edward. You have no idea what happens here. If you win against the Princess in a fight, you are automatically considered as a suitor. And unless she had a valid reason to reject you, you will be married to her."

"What?" Edward sputtered. "Why? That's ridiculous."

Daniel shrugged. "Her highness refused to marry anyone, saying that if she could beat someone in a duel, they obviously weren't strong enough to keep up with her. The king was furious at first but then he decided she was right and he came up with these fencing matches. The princess can beat every general and to keep her from having to fight everyone who wants to marry her, people have to beat her generals first. That way, she doesn't tire out too quickly." Daniel explained.

"Ah…that makes more sense." Edward nodded. He still thought the rule was stupid though.

"Yes, I suppose." Daniel said doubtfully. "Look, the princess is fighting Prince Jacob. They fight every time. He almost beat her a couple of times but she always wins in the end." Daniel's voice filled with admiration again.

Edward watched Bella closely as she fought Jacob. He could see the instinctive way she stood with a sword and the perfect balance when she moved. He caught a glimpse of her petite muscles moving with her movements as she continuously dodged Jacob's blows. Bella moved with the infallible grace that came with years of practice. Edward watched as she carefully blocked all of Jacob's attacks until he got bored and started to let up his defenses. Then she dove in and started her own attack. Jacob's strength and speed matched Bella's and he blocked all her attacks with the same practiced skill. Then, when Bella and Jacob had locked swords, Bella suddenly disengaged and gave Jacob a neat, thin cut on his right hip. Blood welled up slowly and the crowd went crazy.

Edward watched in surprise, his jaw hanging open. All he could do was stare in awe. Bella was stronger and faster than he thought. Edward mentally prepared himself for his battle, suddenly unsure if he really wanted to fight Bella or not.

"Wasn't she amazing?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Yes. I never knew a girl could do that." Edward said honestly. "I'm starting to rethink wanting to fight her."

Daniel grinned. "It's too late now. The princess is going to get a 5 minute break and then she fights her next opponent. From what I heard, you were the only one other than Prince Jacob to defeat one of the princess's generals. So you'll be up next."

"Ok, thanks." Edward said nervously.

Daniel laughed. "Will you except my good luck this time?" He asked.

"Yes, I might actually need it, too." Edward smiled slightly and then moved closer to where Bella was resting.

A few moments later, Bella took her last sip of water and stood up. "How many people today?" She asked out loud.

"Only one more, your highness." Someone from the edge of the crowd said.

"Oh, and who is the lucky person?" Bella asked playfully.

Edward stepped forward, into the open. "I am." He said with surprising calmness.

Bella's features froze and all of Bella's guards stepped between Bella and Edward, guarding the princess. The generals' and judges' faces grew dark as well as then saw him. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw the hooded figure say something to Bella. She frowned and shook her head, glancing up to her father.

The king signaled for Bella to fight Edward. All the generals rushed forward at once and begged her to let them fight Edward instead. Edward frowned at their behavior. He wasn't stupid enough to hurt her in public. What did they think? But as he watched, Bella denied them all. The hooded person stepped forward as if to fight Edward in place of the princess and Edward found himself dreading the fight. Subconsciously, he knew it was Arden beneath the cloak and Arden could hack Edward into pieces within a blink of an eye.

At the last moment, however, Bella pulled Arden back and came forward herself. Edward was surprised; he didn't expect Bella to fight him herself. She looked at his stonily and nodded over to the circle nearest to them. Edward nodded back and started walking to the circle; the crowd parted before him.

Edward reached the circle before Bella and checked to make sure he was still wearing the arm guards. Bella came soon after wearing the same neck and palm guards. She stood in ready position and waited; Edward followed suit. Five judges came and stood at the edge of the circle and started saying the rules all over again. They emphasized all the rules pertaining to wining and attacking, glaring at Edward as though they knew he would break the rules.

Edward carefully controlled his expression, refusing to let everyone know they hit his sensitive spot. He could see his family standing at the front of the crowd with all types of expressions. Carlisle's face was blank, Esme's was worried, Rosalie looked at Edward as though he had just made the worst choice in his life, Alice clung to Jasper's arm with concern, Jasper held a mildly calculating expression and Emmett was ecstatic, thinking Edward could beat Bella no problem.

Then Edward turned back to Bella, watching her analyze him. He did the same, trying to determine how he would beat her and coming up with nothing. Edward decided to just let his instincts guide him when it came to attacking and defending.

The judge finally finished and gave the signal for the match to begin. Bella was on Edward, her sword locked with his even before he could process what was going on. He finally thanked Arden for all that hard training. Bella moved so quickly he hardly had time to counter and before he knew it, only his previous training kept him going.

Bella herded him to the edges of the circle, trying to get him to step out. Edward blocked her attacks hard, trying to get her to stumble backward. After the first few blocks, Bella picked up in Edward's tactic and she started to move faster. Her sword barely touched his before it moved somewhere else. Bella's arm and sword seemed to blur together and Edward struggled to keep up. The crowd was dead silent as everyone watched Bella and Edward fight. Finally, Bella tried to strike Edward thigh hard but at the last moment, Edward put out his arm and the arm guard blocked the sword. Edward felt a slight pain at the metal of his arm guard bent with the blow of blade. Bella took advantage of Edward's cringe and brought her sword up quickly and drew a neat line just below Edward's collarbone.

Even before anyone else could realize what happened, Edward knew he had lost. Slow drops of blood stained his shirt and he put lowered his sword. Bella stumbled back and dropped her sword. She looked shaken for some reason. But as Edward watched, Bella quickly recovered and covered up her expression with weariness. She gestured for her guards to get a healer and warm the baths for all the fighters.

The judge finally caught on with what had happened as soon as Bella started giving orders. The crowd was still stunned as Bella was announced the winner.

"Good match." Bella said emotionlessly, holding out her hand as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"To you as well." Edward replied in the same manner, shaking her hand.

They both walked off the field while everyone was silent. After he was out of sight of the crowd, Edward realized he didn't know where he was going. And he finally recognized how stupid his mistake of fighting Bella had been. Everyone probably thought he was trying to get revenge and Bella had warned him not to do anything stupid. Edward cursed his own stupidity. When he finally snapped back to reality, he found himself at the edge of one of the royal gardens. He sat underneath one of the trees and rested his head against the bark, trying to pretend he hadn't made one of the most costing mistakes in his life.

After a while, Edward felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He suddenly snapped awake. He hadn't even realized he had gone to sleep. "Oh, sorry." Edward muttered groggily, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"No, it's ok, your highness. Why don't you come to the baths? You can clean up and then talk to your family. They've been looking for you." The person said gently and then helped Edward get up.

Edward finally looked at the person assisting him. It was Daniel. Edward sighed. "Thanks, Daniel. I'm fine. I can go by myself." He gave Daniel a wary, tired smile and then started to walk away.

"Your highness." Daniel followed, his formality bothered Edward but Edward couldn't do anything. There were a few people around and his title of prince made it mandatory for Daniel to address him as "highness" or "prince".

"Yes?" Edward asked, turning his head slightly to show he was listening and slowing down so that Daniel could walk next to him.

"It's ok." Daniel said.

"What?" Edward stopped and swiveled to face Daniel. "What is ok?"

"Everything."Daniel replied simply.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and started to walk again. "No, no it's not. I was stupid. I should never have challenged her. What was I thinking, Daniel? Next time I make a stupid decision like that, hit me over the head with the hilt of your sword. Maybe that will knock some sense into me." He shook his head.

Daniel smiled briefly. "No, you did fine. Almost every prince challenges the princess. You are no different. And she went extra hard on you so now some people admire you. I know you think it was stupid to challenge her-and it probably was-but it's not as bad as you think." Daniel reassured Edward.

Edward thought of replying but he didn't feel like talking. Besides, they had finally reached the baths. "Thank you, Daniel." Edward turned to Daniel and tried his best to smile. Daniel was a loyal and true friend; Edward didn't meet those types of people often.

Daniel smiled back serenely. "You're very welcome. I'll have someone get you an extra pair of clothes. Enjoy your bath." Daniel bowed and walked away.

Edward watched Daniel's retreating form for a while and then took a bath. Once he was done, he had the healer clean up his cut. On his way out, someone informed him that it was dinner time. Reluctantly, Edward made his way to the dining hall. Upon entering, he put on his best fake smile and tried to act as calm as possible throughout dinner. His family tried to talk to him but Edward felt exhausted and excused himself to sleep even before desert.

Edward lay in his bed at night. He had fallen asleep and woken up multiple times. His sleep was always dreamless but he felt tense. Edward frowned and sat up on his bed. He cradled his head in his hands, trying to push away the headache that was threatening to build.

"Ah. You're awake…" A voice said out of the shadows.

Edward jumped in surprise but he didn't ask who it was. He already knew. Arden was here, and from the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy.

**WASN'T THAT GOOD? I LIKED IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE FIGHTING. I'M NOT BIG ON DESCRIPTION BUT I THINK I DID FINE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS. **


	18. Chapter 18

**WOOHOO! NEW CHAPTER. I'M ON A ROLE. LOL. I WORKED HARD ON THIS, IT'S LONG. ENJOY. **

**OK, ONE OF YOU COMMENTED ABOUT THIS BEING ALOT LIKE _THE SEER AND THE SWORD _AND YOU ARE CORRECT. I DID GET ALOT OF MY INSPIRATION FROM THAT BOOK BUT MY STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE EXACTLY LIKE THAT ONE, IM GOING TO HAVE SOME MAJOR CHANGES. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

B POV

Bella finally got to her room at dawn the next morning, exhausted. The dancing had lasted all night long and Bella had had to oversee all the preparations and cleaning up since her father was ill. That, plus the physical exertion during the day and her shock of hurting Edward made her wish she wasn't a princess. Bella hated hurting people but her father commanded these duels and he made them for _her _so she had little choice to refuse. Bella threw herself on the bed, still clad in her extravagant dancing gown.

"Your highness, please let us take the dress off before you sleep, you will ruin it." One of the maids tugged Bella's hand lightly in a poor attempt to get to the sit up.

"Oh, Angela. Can't I ruin one dress without all of you fainting on horror?" Bella sighed and got up, letting her maids expertly take the dress off.

"My lady, we would be fine if you ruined one of your simple dresses but these are so lovely, and you look so lovely in them that it breaks our heart to see them ruined." Angela smiled while combing Bella's long hair.

Bella snorted. "You and your loveliness." She muttered.

All the maids laughed. Bella and the maids were friendly and comfortable with one another. The maids obeyed and respected Bella and in return, she spoiled them and gave them much freedom.

"Are you done yet?" Bella asked once she was changed and her hair was brushed.

"Almost. Only your face paint is left. I can do that alone if you wish." Angela replied from the bathroom. She was wetting a towel so she could take the paint off.

"Yes, please. The rest of you have had a long night too. Go rest while I torture Angela." Bella joked lightly.

A soft murmur of laughter drifted through the air as the maids said goodnight to their princess and went to the adjacent chamber to get some rest. Bella closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, letting Angela wipe the paint off at her leisure. "Is Arden here yet?" Bella asked Angela.

"Not that I know of, my lady. But you know that we won't know of his presence unless he wants us to know." Angela responded lightly. She gently rubbed Bella's cheeks with the cloth in an attempt to get rid of all the powder. "Your highness, your skin is so pale I can hardly tell when I have wiped off all the power." Angela commented.

"Thank you for letting me know. This is the fifth time you have informed me of that this week. I will be sure to ask the medic for something to make my skin darker." Bella muttered sarcastically.

"You are in a terrible mood at the moment, lady. I dear hope Arden is going to be ok when you are done with him." Angela grinned wickedly.

"Oh, hush!" Bella muttered. "I know you and all the other maids think that Arden and I have some type of complex love affair but that is not true. He is simply my body guard and adviser. Get over it." She explained irritated.

"Oh, really? Is that why you and Arden are allowed to go do everything together privately when you can do nothing with any other man?" Angela challenged with a smile.

"Oh, stop being jealous! You know as well as I do that it is Ixian tradition for a princess to have a bodyguard who knows her just as well as she knows herself. I don't have much of a choice on the matter." Bella opened her annoyed eyes and glared at Angela.

"You don't seem to be very upset with that." Angela giggled. Bella open her mouth to say something back but Angela interrupted quickly. "Relax, your highness. I was just teasing you. If you say there is nothing between you and Arden, I will believe it. But that still leaves you free for some other man, and if I may be so bold, you and Prince Edward looked splendid when you danced together the first night." Angela smiled and moved away to dispose of the paint covered cloth.

Bella lay there and gapped. Her and Edward was worse than her and Arden. "Angela!" She called and sat up.

Angela came back and curtseyed politely. "Yes?" She asked.

"Don't say anything about Edward to anyone, ok? We cannot be together. We are rivals. Just please tell all the maids to stop bugging me about getting married. I don't want anyone. I am fine ruling on my own." Her eyes had a guarded look to them.

Angela sighed. "My lady. You are much too tense. Relax. We believe in you. Your father will be fine and you can marry anyone you like or can be a lone ruler. This country loves you, they will follow you in whatever you choose. Sleep." Angela gently pushed Bella back on the bed and pulled the covers up on top of her. "Good night, your highness." Angela said softly, closed the lights and left.

Bella took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was overreacting so much. She blamed it on overworked nerves and tried to go to sleep. Bella had the most gruesome dream when she finally fell asleep.

She was at war. She didn't know who she was fighting but she hacked at anyone who came in her way. Very soon, everyone except Bella was dead. Bella strode amongst the lifeless bodies, searching for someone. Then she saw who she was searching for. Edward.

Bella took her sword and raised it up, getting ready to plunge it into his heart. He tried to speak. He told her she was beautiful. He told her he wouldn't hurt her. He told her he cared about her and wanted to be her friend. But all that just infuriated Bella. She hated him. She wanted to torture him and listen to him cry. Without thinking, Bella shoved the sword deep inside his body. Dark blood sprang up and soiled Bella's already dirty cloths. Edward gasped and cried out as his soul left his body. Bella rejoiced.

Bella screamed and shot up in her bed. Her body was soaked in sweat and as she looked outside, she realized it was still early morning. Bella looked at her hands and clothes but they were clean. She had been dreaming. Bella shuddered. She never used to have dreams; let alone dreams of killing people. Bella had seen war; she's experienced it when her father his first fallen ill, but it was never like her dream.

"Arden." She whispered. He was like a calming balm to Bella. His knowledge and skill made him invaluable to her. And the fact that he knew her so well only helped.

Bella felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she turned around, burying her head in his shoulder. "It's ok. You're ok. It was just a dream." Arden said soothingly in her ear.

Bella trembled in his arms for a moment before looking up. In the meager light that came into Bella's room, she could see the scar on the side of Arden's mouth. She traced it up to his cheekbone. "Why, Arden? Why now?"

"Why what?" Arden asked, cocking his head to one side; his features gentle. He softly stroked Bella's hair out of her eyes.

"Why did I have this dream Arden? I was killing Edward! I don't want to kill anyone. But I liked it. I like seeing him bleed and die. It's not right!" She gripped Arden's shirt and looked at him with fearful eyes.

Arden smiled. "Relax. Your mind is simply trying to sort itself out." He started rubbing her back soothingly.

"By what? Having me kill the person I risked my life for? I think I need help…" Bella trailed off.

Arden chuckled quietly. "That's why I am here. Bella, Edward being here is a big thing for you. You never wanted to see him again but you still wanted to make sure he was ok. Now that he is back, you don't know what to do. Your mind is simply going through different situations to see what you are comfortable with so it can sort itself out. Tomorrow, you might dream that you are crying because he went off to war and didn't say goodbye to you. Or, maybe, nothing will happen and this was just a one time dream." Arden explained calmly, looking down at Bella.

Bella frowned and held Arden's hand tightly. "Ok." She whispered.

"You don't believe me?" Arden asked lightly.

"I do." Bella said and stayed quiet for a while. "Arden, do I love you?" She asked abruptly.

Arden's face held a mild expression and Bella couldn't tell if he was surprised or not. "I don't know. Do you?" He asked back.

"I don't know. All the maids think you and I have some intricate thing going on and I wonder if we do…" Bella looked very unsure.

Arden laughed. "Bella. You shouldn't listen to your maids. They don't know everything."

"I know." Bella said blushing. "But I feel connected to you and I wonder if it is love and I just don't know it." She looked down and their hands again.

Arden untangled his hand from hers and used a finger to tilt her chin up until she was looking at him. "Bella, there are many types of love. There is the love you have for your friends, your family, your pets, everyone. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to kiss them every day or sleep with them. That kind of love is only for one person in your life. And it's very probable that you haven't met that person yet." Arden said patiently.

Arden never failed to surprise Bella. To her, he seemed to know everything. "But what if I _did _love you that way? Would you be scared?"

"Would you make me do something I didn't want to do? If you gave me an order, I would listen. It's my duty, whether I wanted to or not, I would please you. No matter what." Arden said seriously.

"No." Bella shook her head. "I wouldn't do that, I don't think. I hope not." She frowned hard.

"Then I have nothing to fear." Arden smiled. "Bella. Your maids simply think we have something going on because we are close. To them, you are following the footsteps of some of the past queens who chose their bodyguards as lovers over their kings. But to me, you are just confused. You have much to learn and you are trying to take it all in too fast. You are afraid you're going to have to marry someone soon and want to be in love so that you can live happily. But I know that if you weren't under such pressure, you wouldn't feel that way. You're practical, Bella. When you meet the right man, you will know and you will be happy with him. I am not the right man; I am simply a close friend who will help you in any way you desire." Arden pulled Bella to him and encased her in a hug. "Now, sleep. You have work to do in the morning."

"One more thing." Bella pulled back and looked deep into Arden's eyes. "Where were you?" She asked.

Arden smiled. "I was hoping you would forget." He stated.

"Yes. And I almost did. But now I want to know." She gave him a stern look.

"It's getting light outside." Arden murmured.

"I know. So tell me quickly." Bella pressed him for information.

When Arden looked back, his eyes were dark. "I went to talk to Edward."

Bella frowned deeply. "What did you say?"

"I simply told him that he was doing some very rash things and he needed to stop. I informed him that the only thing between me and his death was your order not to harm him. And I also told him that if he stepped out of line again, I would get rid of him, no matter what the consequences were. He seemed sufficiently frightened when I left." Arden's face was blank and his tone monotone as he reported.

Bella sighed. "You're not helping the situation, Arden."

"My job is to protect you. And that is what I plan to do." Arden said stubbornly.

Bella shook her head. "What should I do about Edward? He has the whole of Cullenada behind him. They might be peaceful but they are still strong."

"You can make them your allies." Arden's voice was back to being emotionless.

"How?" Bella asked, surprised that Arden came up with the idea for them being allies. He wasn't thrilled about Cullenada; Bella knew that.

"I don't know. I'm simply giving you suggestions. You seem to want to be friends so I am offering you a way. I don't like it, Bella. But it could work out in your favor if things work out." Arden sighed.

Bella nodded. "Thank you, Arden. Where would I be without you?" She asked playfully.

Arden rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not think about that. Now go to sleep. You need rest."

"Ok." Bella agreed and lay down. "Good night." She said and drifted off to sleep.

"It's morning." Arden muttered beneath his breath and retreated into the secret side room to get a few minutes of rest before he had to wake up again.

Bella woke up in the morning with her maids complaining at the top of their lungs. "Wake up, Your highness." Angela all but yelled in Bella's ear.

"Ugh." Bella dragged herself off the bed and tried to wake up.

Her maids tsked. "You're going to need a lot of face paint today, my lady." One of the maids said as they all dragged her to the restroom to get cleaned up.

After an hour of getting ready, Bella was finally awake and ready to go to breakfast. "You are nearly late, your highness." Angela informed Bella as she put her crown on and headed to the door.

"Yes, thank you. That's all I've been hearing for the past hour." Bella said and walked out. "Come. Now _you all _are getting late."

All the maids scurried after the princess as she made her way to breakfast.

E POV

Edward had a rough night. When he woke up the next day, Alice and Jasper were in his room, standing over him.

"It's about time you woke up." Alice informed him sternly.

Edward rubbed his eyes and frowned. "What?" He asked, disoriented.

"Did you even sleep last night? You look terrible…" Jasper said mildly.

"Thank you. I feel insecure when someone isn't insulting me." Edward said sarcastically and rolled out of bed. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost time for breakfast. And I hope you don't have anything planned because we are having a family meeting after we eat." Alice informed him.

Edward hunted around for his clothes and asked. "Why?"

"You pulled off quite a stunt yesterday. We need to talk about it." Jasper said calmly.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm coming, you guys go. I'll meet you at the table." He headed for the restroom.

"No. Hurry up. We are waiting for you." Alice said.

Edward sighed again but agreed. He got ready as quickly as possible and emerged from the bath room. As he did, Alice jumped on him and had Jasper hold him straight while she put some type of cream on his skin.

"Alice…is this really necessary?" Edward asked, making a face.

"Oh, yes. This will cover up your heinous looks and make you look somewhat presentable." Jasper informed him and finally let him go.

Edward growled and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok. Can we go now?" He asked, irritated.

"No. Your hair must be combed." Alice reached for him again.

"Don't…even…_think_…about touching my hair." Edward warned. And he strode out the door and to the dining area before Alice and Jasper could corner him again.

Breakfast passed bye rather uneventfully. Edward sat surrounded by his family and he would probably have enjoyed the food better if he weren't so exhausted. "Edward, would you please join us after this?" Carlisle asked Edward formally half way through breakfast.

Edward shook himself, realizing that he had been falling asleep. "Yes. Of course, sorry." He replied. Beside him, he could hear Emmett chuckling.

Carlisle smiled and returned to eating. Afterward, the whole family got up together and headed to Carlisle and Esme's chambers. Edward was surprised at the grandness of the room. He hadn't been in many of the castle's guest rooms but he could bet these were one of the finest.

"Edward, how are you?" Esme asked once everyone had found a place to sit and the doors had closed.

"Quite well, thank you. And you?" Edward asked politely.

"You look terrible." Emmett grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but Carlisle cut him off. "Edward, we need to talk. Fighting Princess Isabella was very risky, and from the looks of you right now, I'd bet you haven't been faring too well." Carlisle frowned and studied Edward.

"Ah, yes. Well, you are correct, of course. I have no idea what I was thinking when I challenged Bella to a fight. Though, to be fair, when I first challenged her, I didn't know about that ridiculous rule about marriage. I just wished to see if she was as good as her people said she was. My curiosity is satisfied now and I have learned my lesson. Arden, Bella's right-hand man came to me last night and spoke to me. He threatened me and told me that if I didn't keep myself in line, he'd fix me up for me. And I have no intention of making him angry. So, I have learned my lesson." Edward said, sitting back in the chair, rubbing his temples. "I was so stupid. I don't even know what I was thinking. Ugh." He said.

Carlisle seemed to approve of Edward's little speech but Emmett was unsatisfied. "What? Arden came up to you and threatened you and now you are scared? Man up, Edward." He growled. "I bet I could beat this Arden."

Edward laughed humorously. "No. You don't know Arden. He can cut you into a million pieces before you even know he is in the same room as you."

"Arden is the one that trained you?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded. "And he did a pretty good job. If it weren't for him, I would have never been able to beat General Graze. But I'm still nothing compared to Arden." Edward frowned.

"Hm…well, it seems that you will just have to stay away from this Arden, then. Though if anything happens and you are harmed, let us know. We will speak to King Charlie and make sure it is taken care of." Carlisle said and got up. "Are you boys going to race today? You have about an hour to get ready."

"Speaking to King Charlie will get you nowhere. But I'll tell you anyway. And yes, I plan to race; I'll see you on the field?" Edward asked, getting up as well.

The family nodded and Edward went to go get ready.

Edward arrived on the field as everyone started lining up. He took his place at the end of the line and looked to the side to see that Emmett and Jasper were going to race too, only they too far up the line for him to speak to them. Edward shrugged and started stretching, getting ready. Beside him, Daniel appeared.

"Ah, your favorite sport, your highness. Excited?" He asked and grinned, stretching as well.

"Yes. Tell me, who is good at racing here? Do you think I'm going to need to work hard to win this?" Edward turned to Daniel.

Daniel thought for a moment then replied. "Well, in the first race, we will run around the whole castle a total of six times. Usually, Prince Jacob and General Cayz and Ray fight for the top positions. Sometimes someone else wins but not usually. They all run quite fast so you might have to try, but I don't know, I'm usually far behind them." He smiled widely.

Edward envied Daniel's serenity. Then he remembered something. "Will the princess be running with us?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. She usually runs the first race but that's it. You don't have to worry, though. This is just a race, no strings attached." Daniel assured him.

"Is she fast?" Edward asked, he didn't want to compete against her again.

Daniel laughed. "She usually makes the top ten but never the top five. She is more of a distance runner than speed. You won't have to worry about her." He smiled.

"I see. Thank you." Edward turned back to the path and tried to mentally calculate the amount of time and energy it would take him to run the race.

The trumpets blasted and all the runners took off. Edward surpassed most of them within the first few minutes and when he looked around, he found himself running next to Bella. She wore men's clothing, like the day before but she looked much calmer now.

"Uh, Princess Isabella…" Edward started hesitantly.

Bella whirled her head around to look at him, as though she hadn't known he was there. "Oh, hello there, Edward." She smiled calmly, her pace steady.

"Hello. Um…I just wished to apologize for yesterday-" Edward started.

Bella cut him off. "No need. In fact, I think I should be the one apologizing. My generals were out of line yesterday. I'm very sorry and I hope you are not offended." Bella offered him another smile.

Edward felt grateful of Bella's behavior. He had hoped to mend things but never thought it would be so easy. He smiled back. "Thank you. And there is nothing for me to be offended about. I just hope I haven't put any Ixians on edge."

Bella laughed, a little out of breath. "No, your fine. Though, forgive me for asking, but can't you run faster than this? If you continue to wait for me, you will lose the race and I don't think you want that ruining your reputation." She grinned.

"Oh." Edward said, surprised. "Uh…well, I'll see you at the finish line then. Good bye." He said and sped away.

After running faster for a while, Edward came up to Prince Jacob. "Hello." Jacob said between breathes.

"Hello." Edward responded. His breathing was getting harder now too. "Is there anyone in front of us?" Edward asked.

"Not that I know of. But what lap are you on?" Jacob asked.

"I have two more to go. You?" Edward asked, looking at Jacob through the corner of his eye.

"Same." Jacob replied, running a little faster.

Edward accelerated too, keeping them at the same pace. "Who else usually wins these things?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh…Those devil generals of Bella's. They usually pop out of nowhere on the last lap." Jacob said between pants. "Though I think this race is between you and me at the moment." He grinned and full out sprinted.

Edward ran at his steady pace for a while longer but when he came to the last lap, he suddenly ran faster than ever before. His feet kicked up the dirt and he ran with singular focus, zigzagging through everyone to get to his goal. Edward could see Jacob a few feet ahead of him and two other generals running at his sides. He gave one last push and ran passed everyone, winning the race just seconds before Jacob.

Edward bent over, hands on knees, gasping loudly. A servant came and gave Edward some water. He drank greedily and then sat down, exhausted. He looked over to the side to see Jacob lying beside him.

"That was crazy." Jacob said, still panting. "I didn't know you could do that."

Edward laughed, he too was out of breath. "Thanks."

Jacob laughed too. "Oh, look. Here come Bella's demon runners. She's going to be upset that they lost to us by so much." He smirked and pointed the two generals and they claimed third and fourth place.

"Really?" Edward asked. He never thought that Bella would be mad if her people didn't win the events.

"No." Jacob laughed. "She doesn't care, really. All of this is just entertainment. Oh, look, all the ladies are waving their fans at us." He sat up and waved at a group of women that were standing off to the side.

Edward watched him and laughed. He decided that Jacob wasn't such a bad guy after all. "I wouldn't encourage them if I were you, some of them can be very savage." Edward grinned.

Jacob grinned back. "Oh, I know. I don't care about any of them; I have my sights set on the lovely princess. Isn't she beautiful?" He asked wistfully.

Edward shrugged. "Yes, I suppose." He responded. He had never thought of Bella in that way.

"You suppose?" Jacob looked at Edward in disbelieve. "My man, you are missing out on beauty. Notice the way she walks. She is like a swan, so graceful. And her voice is like chimes. And her hair is like a cascade of waterfall down her back. And her smile makes the world so bright. And those eyes, oh those eyes make me want to drown. They are like the sweetest, deepest chocolate. How do you not see that? Notice it the next time you see her. You'll see that I'm right." Jacob said with full conviction.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt that you are right but why would you tell me? The more people that fall in love with her means that you will have more people to compete with when it comes to asking for her hand."

"True, true. But I am at an advantage already and I can't help myself when I see such beauty, I'm not going to lie. But don't worry; Bella is very ethical and strong. She believes in her own power and no matter how much someone chases after her; she will only give in if she thinks they are suitable. So I can set the whole world on her tail but if she likes me, she will choose me. And I can keep the whole world away from her but if she doesn't want me, she won't have me. I've come to terms with that." Jacob explained.

Edward was surprised at Jacob's deepness. He had never thought that Jacob could come up with something as meaningful as that. "That makes sense. Well, I will be sure to observe your lady and tell you if I think she truly is as you say." Edward grinned.

Jacob smirked back. "Oh, please. But don't look too closely, she might get offended."

Both men laughed and waited for the races to finish so they could have lunch. Multiple races took place throughout the day and Edward won every single one of them. His family stood proudly on the side and cheered him on as the ladies in the stands swooned at his speed and skill. He managed to find enough energy to dance that night too.

Bella had promised everyone that she would dance with them and that was why she only participated in one race. Edward watched her from a distance as she danced with some other man and found that Jacob was right. Bella was striking. Her hair shone in the candlelight, her skin glowed a milky white, and the deep blue dress she wore made her look simply stunning.

As Edward stared for a while, he felt someone come up next to him. When he turned to look, he saw it was Jacob. "Isn't she fine? Like a beautiful, rare, glass doll." Jacob said dreamily.

Edward laughed. "How poetic. Do you always get this way when you are in love?" He asked mischievously.

"Well, excuse _me_. You were gawking at her too." Jacob said, pretending to be offended. "Have you danced with her yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Edward replied.

"Then go! What are you waiting for?" Jacob exclaimed. He pushed Edward toward Bella. "Go dance with her now!" He said.

"I can't just go and start dancing with her!" Edward said, horrified.

"Why not?" Jacob grinned. He dragged Edward to Bella and pushed the man Bella was dancing with out of the way and put Edward in his place instead.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Bella asked, shocked.

"He's danced with you for two songs now. You just didn't notice because the songs were so similar. Now I think the prince of running deserves a dance before he falls asleep. He was nodding off at the table over there. Apparently no one here is worthy of his attention, I thought you could speak some sense into him." Jacob grinned evilly. "Have fun." He laughed and walked away.

"I will strangle him." Edward growled as he danced with Bella. "I was _not _falling asleep."

Bella laughed. "I know. Jacob just enjoys teasing people, though you do look tired. Congratulations on winning all the races. I thought even you would get tired after the first five." She looked at him with admiration.

It was then that Edward noticed how deep and warm Bella's eyes were; and how her voice really was soft and ethereal. Edward shook himself before he could get too carried away. "I just enjoy running and it's been so long since I've been able to race against someone. I guess the thrill gave me extra energy." He smiled.

Bella laughed. They danced for a little longer and then Bella insisted that Edward go to sleep. According to her, he looked dead on his feet. When Edward was dancing with Bella, he didn't feel that way but once he reached his room and lay on the bed, he was asleep even before he hit the pillows.

That night was the first night he dreamt about Bella.

**OH, MY. HE LIKES HER. HEHE. HEY, HOW DID YOU LIKE JACOB? I DON'T THINK HE'S ALL THAT BAD. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ARDEN AND BELLA. IT MAY SEEM A LITTLE POINTLESS NOW BUT TRUST ME, ARDEN DOES HAVE A PURPOSE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeay! New chapter. Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :D**

Bella was exhausted yet again when the next morning came around. She let the maids dress and fuss over her as she stole a little more sleep.

"Your highneeesss!" One of the maids whined.

"Jessicaaaaaa." Bella responded in the same way, grinning lazily.

"Please get up! You're going to be late for breakfast! And the king wants to talk to you today!" Jessica pouted and attempted to pull Bella up.

Bella shot out of bed. "The king wants to talk to me?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes, the king. Your father." Angela laughed and rolled her eyes as she made Bella's hair.

"When? Where? Ugh, why didn't you tell me this before?" Bella asked frantically. She was anxious to speak to her father. She wanted to know if he was doing better and if he had anything important to tell her. "Can you please hurry?" Bella urged her maids for speed for the first time in her life.

The maids were very skilled and managed to work faster and more efficiently than before. The princess didn't request much of them often, but when she did, they obeyed.

"Uh…you're father wants to meet you after breakfast in his chambers. And we didn't tell you before because a servant just came in a few moments ago to tell us." Jessica rushed as she expertly tied up Bella's corset.

Bella groaned. "Can't you loosen the corset, Jessica? I can't breathe."

Jessica smiled apologetically. "Sorry, your highness, but you're going to be meeting with many people individually today so you must look your best." She proceeded to put a fancy pink and green dress on Bella.

Bella snorted. "Oh, yes. Fainting from lack of oxygen is going to make me look very attractive." She muttered sarcastically. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, yes. We are done." Angela said and stepped back, making sure the princess looked nice. "You can go now." She curtseyed and held the door open for Bella.

"Thank you!" Bella cried out before racing down the halls and toward her father's chambers. When she reached the main hall, she slowed to a quick, dignified walk. She kept her back straight and her head up high. Every now and then a guest would pop up and Bella would smile or curtsy or greet them in a suitable manner and move on. Bella was glad her father had called for a meeting this early in the morning. Few guests were up this early; most of them liked to sleep while their host did everything for them.

Bella was about to turn into her father's hall when she noticed a lone woman wandering the hall, looking lost. She was about Bella's age but was shorter and had black spiky hair. She wore a gorgeous red dress and seemed to dance while she walked. Though she was clearly beautiful, Bella wasn't daunted. Bella knew exactly how much she was worth and didn't waste time envying other young woman who might look prettier than her. Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder, and Bella would make sure that whoever married her beheld _her _beauty, and no one else's.

"Hello, there. Are you lost?" Bella paused for a minute and then headed towards the girl.

The girl looked up in surprise and smiled. "Oh, Princess Isabella, thank goodness you're here. I _am_ quite lost." She admitted sheepishly. "I was looking for the gallery and somehow ended up here."

Bella laughed. "Well, I can take you back to your chambers or the gallery, which ever you would like." Bella offered. She wanted to get to her father but she had a duty to please her guests.

"Uh…I would still like to go to the gallery. But if you could tell me how to get to the main hall after that, I would really appreciate it." The girl responded with a smile.

Bella smiled. "Sure." She started to lead the way to the gallery and then realized that she didn't know this girl's name. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name…" She turned her head slightly, looking at the girl.

The girl gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That's so rude of me!" She gushed. "I'm Alice of Cullenada."

Bella's froze for a fraction of a second before she made her face neutral again. Cullenada. She was one of Edward's adopted siblings. "Ah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I didn't see you on the first night." Bella said politely, raising a single delicate eyebrow.

Alice cursed in her head. "Oh, yeah. I always meant to come to you but I got locked up between old family friends and then you started dancing and I didn't want to disturb you…" Alice trailed off, hoping Bella would buy her story.

Bella kept her face carefully blank, not giving Alice a hint at her (Bella's) feelings. "Of course." She murmured smoothly. "It's not a problem, we can catch up now." She flashed Alice a quick smile.

Alice inwardly sighed in relief. "Of course. Have you seen that new style of dresses from Wittia? It looks interesting but I have no idea how one would wear that. It's too complex in my opinion." Alice started chatting away.

Bella nodded and put in a few words but mostly let Alice do the talking. She tried to sort out Alice's character in her head without being too obvious about it. "Uh…Alice? I'm sorry to interupt you but we are here at the main hall. Now, you see that hallway over there? With the multicolored entrance?" She pointed to a hall 3 doors down.

Alice nodded. "Yes. Is that the gallery?" She asked eagerly.

Bella smiled. "Yes. But please stay in the main hall, if you go into one of the smaller chambers you might get lost." Bella advised.

"Ok, thank you!" Alice turned and gave Bella a big hug and smile. "I hope we get to talk to each other again." She said brightly.

"Me too. Please enjoy." Bella returned Alice's hug smoothly and then motioned to the gallery.

"Would you like to come with me?" Alice asked suddenly, hopeful. Bella was still a little distant but she wasn't anywhere are bad as Alice had thought. In fact, Alice could finally see the Bella Edward always used to gush about.

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting with someone. I'll see you at lunch though." Bella smiled.

"Ok. Well, thanks again. Bye." Alice's face fell a little but then it brightened and she hurried away.

Bella waved and then turned back to go to her father's chambers. Just as she was about to take a turn into one of the side hallways, she heard someone calling her name. She whipped around to see Edward walking towards her.

Edward walked toward her. "Good morning." He smiled slightly.

"Good morning." She replied in the same manner. She hoped Edward didn't want to talk because she had already wasted enough time talking to Alice.

"I sorry to be so blunt but I have to find someone. Have you seen Alice, my sister, by any chance?" Edward asked with a frown.

Bella could tell by his tone that he was in a hurry. She internally sighed with relief. "Yes, actually. I just directed her to the gallery." Bella pointed.

"Oh, thank you. I would love to talk to you more, but I must go find her now." He smiled apologetically and swiftly walked to the gallery.

Bella wondered why Edward wanted to find Alice but she still had pressing matters on her mind so she finally proceeded to get to her father's rooms again. She walked quickly now and reached the door to the king's lavish rooms in record time. She knocked on the door and quietly let herself in.

King Charlie was sitting at his desk, sighing off papers. He looked up when Bella came in and smiled. "Bella, my dear. Did you forget about your old man already?" He asked with a grin.

Bella grinned back and ran to her father, enveloping him in a hug. "Hardly, this party is just so much work." She rolled her eyes and kissed her dad's cheek. "How are you feeling, dad? Do you think you can come out for the dinner and dance tonight?" She asked.

Charlie groaned. "You will be the death of me, child. The doctor is telling me to stay in bed and you want me to come out and dance with you."

Bella laughed and hugged her father again. "Fine! Stay in bed. Everyone has been driving me mad about you. But I will tell them you value your bed more than your guests." She grinned and then added. "I think you should come out tonight, dad. You don't need to dance, just come to dinner. Eat, smile, talk a little and then retire. It will be a good, new change."

King Charlie thought about it for a moment and then agreed. "Ok, I will do this for you. Just for you." He turned to Bella and winked.

She smiled. "Thanks daddy."

Charlie smiled back and then his face became serious. "Bella, I called you here for an important reason."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I figured. You never call me just to tell me you love me."

Charlie snorted. "If I did, you wouldn't value it when I did tell you I loved you."

Bella made a face. "Whatever. What did you need to talk to me about, dad? I have a lunch planned in 2 hours." She informed him.

"You do? Goodness, child. Are you trying to wear yourself down? Did you even have breakfast this morning?" Charlie asked, getting side tracked. His paternal side dominated his royal side when he was around his daughter.

"I'm fine." Bella reassured him. "Now can you please tell me what you called me here for? I still need to check on everything to make sure it is all ready…"

Charlie sighed. "Yes. Sit down. I know you will not like this but we must talk about it."

Bella groaned. "Daaaaddd…." She knew he was going to talk about marriage. That's all he ever worried about nowadays.

Charlie held up a hand for silence. "Bella, the sooner you listen, the sooner we can finish." He told her sternly.

Bella frowned but nodded. "Fine." She wanted to get this over with. It wasn't fun discussing potential suitors with your father.

Charlie took a deep breath and plunged into his speech. "Honey, I know you have no intention of marrying but you must. I thought that the fighting thing would work but it seems that Arden has trained you too well." His eyes bore into Bella's as he said Arden's name. Bella winced and Charlie continued. "You need to be married by your 20th birthday or you will be too old and the only people left with be men 4 times your age that you will no doubt loath. As for suitable husbands, you know as well as I do that you can only marry nobility. Marrying someone from a different nation would be wise and healthy but if you truly love someone here, I think we can work something out." Charlie paused and studied his daughter.

Bella had a resolute look on her face. "I know, father. We've been over this before."

"Yes, but I don't think you understand. Bella, I don't know how women choose who they want to marry but I think this is a good opportunity to find someone. There are so many young, eligible men here that you can choose from. Start looking _now_ so that we don't have to worry about this a month before your 20th birthday." Charlie begged.

Bella pursed her lips. "Father, I'm trying. But I have so much on my mind and I don't have time to really get to know anyone. It's hard…"

"I know, sweetheart. I know. That's why I'm only asking you to _try._" Charlie reached out and held Bella's hand.

"Okay." Bella sighed.

Charlie smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

Bella looked up into her father's eyes. "Is that it?" She asked quietly.

"One more thing." Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Bella pressed.

"I know this will anger you, but you need to hear me out. It's about you and Arden…" Charlie trailed off, knowing that Bella was going to throw a fit.

Bella threw her hands in the air. "How many times do I have to tell everyone? ARDEN AND I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING GOING ON!" Bella nearly yelled.

Charlie winced. "Calm down, please. And lower your voice. I understand you feel frustrated, but let me tell you why I worry." Bella started to get up but Charlie pulled her back. "Just listen, I promise, this isn't about you…it's about me."

Bella froze and turned back to her father. "What?" She asked quietly.

Charlie motioned to the chair next to him and steadied himself. "Bella, do you remember your mother?" He asked.

Bella nodded. Her mother had died when Bella was young but she still remembered her mother's loving hugs. And she knew that her father had loved her mother immensely.

"Well…you're mother also had a bodyguard. His name was Phil. He was a fairly good guy but it was always a little awkward because he was with us everywhere and your mother was just as close to him as she was to me." Charlie took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "Well, soon after you were born, I had to go to war. When I came back, your mother seemed a little detached to me. She still acted like my wife in public but we just became…distant. And I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help but notice that she and Phil went places alone a lot." He paused again, sorting out his thoughts. "Well, you know that you're mother died when she fell off a horse. Phil wanted to kill himself too but I had him brought to me before he could. I forced him to tell me what had happened, since he was there. And he told me everything. He told me that he and your mother had always been in love but when she had married me, she stopped everything. And then I went to war, she needed comfort and one thing led to another and they ended up having an affair. It had nothing to do with her death but he felt that I should know…" Charlie trailed off and swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears.

Bella gapped, unable to comprehend her mother's betrayal to her father. "But…but I'm still _your_ child right?" She wanted to make sure she was still a part of her loyal father, not her cheating mother.

Charlie looked up and gave his daughter a watery smile. "Yes, sweetheart. You are still mine. But do you see why I worry about you and Arden now? I don't you to have to go through the same thing your mother did, having to deal with two lovers. There have been queens in the past who have successfully run the kingdom with their bodyguards as their kings, but everyone looks down on them. And it creates conflicts. Other nations feel offended that the Queen doesn't think anyone else is good enough to become part of the family." Charlie explained.

"I understand now, father." Bella said quietly. She wanted to reassure her father but internally, she was more determined than ever to not marry.

"I'm sorry to ruin your day, darling. But I didn't know when to tell you and I thought u needed to know…" Charlie trailed off, suddenly doubting whether he had done the right thing telling Bella at this time.

Bella smiled reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry. It's all good. I'm a strong girl; but I need to go now." Bella glanced at the window worriedly.

"Oh, yes. Go, go." Charlie ushered his daughter out of the room. "I'm proud of you, Bella." He smiled.

"Thanks, daddy. You're still coming to dinner, right?" Bella gave her dad a hug.

Charlie sighed. "Sure, I guess…"

"I'll be waiting." Bella smiled and walked away.

EPOV

Edward finally found Alice as she gazed at one of the paintings hanging on the wall. "Isn't it beautiful, Edward? I wonder who it is…" Alice reached out as if to touch the painting.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled it back. "Don't touch that. The Ixians are very possessive about their stuff, and they hate it when visitors ruin their precious items." Edward glanced at her. "As for the painting itself, it is depicting Bella's birth. That woman is her mother and that man is her father. I have no idea where she is in this painting though…" He rolled his eyes. "Come now. I told Jasper I would look after you and you're proving to be a handful. You're going back to Jasper." Edward gently tugged on her hand.

"Aw…Edward…can't we just look at one more?" Alice whined, trying to pull deeper into the gallery.

"No. Now come or else I will pick you up and carry you back. You don't want a scandal breaking out about the two of us, do you?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Alice huffed. "You drain the fun out of everything." She yanked her hand out of Edward's grip and stalked out of the gallery.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked in an amused tone as watched Alice walk in the wrong direction.

"I'm going to find Bella. I think we need more bonding time." Alice walked confidently to the king's hall where she was sure Bella went.

Edward figured out where she was going a second after she had placed a foot into the hall. "Get out of there!" He hissed and dragged her back. "Don't _ever _go in there. That is the king's hall and _no one _goes in there without the king's permission." Edward growled and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Now come on, we are going to _our _hall." He grabbed Alice's hand and started walked.

"Nice choice, Edward. I see you're learning." A smooth, quiet voice came from behind them.

Alice spun around to see who it was while Edward froze. "Who are you?" Alice asked. She couldn't see anyone behind them but she had heard the voice.

"No one. Come, Alice." Edward said coldly and began dragging her back to their rooms again.

"But Edward-" Alice started but he cut her off.

"No."

Alice fell silent until they reached the door of her room. "Who was that? Tell me!" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"That was Arden. And now you know why I didn't want to come here. All my movements are being monitored and if I make one wrong move, I will become an Ixian prisoner again." Edward said coldly. He was tired of Ixia. Beautiful as Bella was, Edward was tired of everyone thinking he would do something foolish and stupid. He was tired of knowing that he was being watched. He just wanted to go home and be free again.

"…I'm sorry." Alice whispered, her eyes wide.

"Don't be. Just watch what you do and try not to extend this trip." Edward replied and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To my room. I have a headache." Edward responded.

He walked back to his room and lay down on his bed, trying to ease the pain in his skull. All of a sudden, he remembered the day when Bella had turned him over to Arden. Emotions came rushing back to Edward and he got up. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He changed his clothes and then went out into the field to run. Running helped him clear his mind and he was sure that his mind would need to be as clear and sharp as ever for the lunch with Bella that day.

**OK, THIS WAS MORE BACKGROUND WITH BELLA BUT I WANT EVERYONE TO UNDERSTAND WHERE SHE IS COMING FROM. EDWARD IS GOING TO HAVE A BIGGER PART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY. ALSO, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANT TO READ? CUZ I DON'T HAVE THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY HEAD YET SO I'M OPEN TO IDEAS. **

**PLZ REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW CHAPPIE. YEAY! ENJOY:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**OK, THANK YOU ALL FOR UR IDEAS, THEY HELPED A LOT! I USED SOME OF THEM IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE TO SAVE THE OTHERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS CUZ U GUYS R JUMPING AHEAD. XD BUT THANK YOU ALL, THEY WERE WONDERFUL IDEAS.**

BPOV

Bella hastily walked around the castle to make sure everything was going smoothly. To her extreme pleasure, everything was on track and there was even a special dinner that night for King Charlie. Bella finally walked back up to her room to catch some rest before she had to go and socialize with all her guests. As soon as Bella entered the room, however, her maids ambushed her and tried to get her to try on millions of dresses. Bella finally escaped and headed for the only place where she would find some solitude. Her tower room.

Bella hadn't been in her tower room for a long time because the older she got, the less time she had and also, it reminded her of the time when Edward used to live with her. All those painful and fond memories mixed together made Bella feel emotional; and she vowed that she would never be emotional in front of any of her subjects. They looked to her for stability and support, and she would provide them everything they needed.

Bella finally reached the room and sat down on the gushy sofa next to the window. The sofa had always been her favorite. Bella leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to take a small nap. As usual, the sounds of men yelling and laughing kept her from sleeping. She smiled. It was nice to know that her men were happy; it meant she was doing a good job.

Bella leaned over and looked down from the window. She had made a game for herself to try and identify everyone she could see. Bella saw all of her generals practicing, some shooting arrows, fencing, and wrestling. And there were also subjects from other kingdoms that had joined the field, and a couple of the more durable princes. Only a few ladies stood outside, most were too delicate for the heat.

Bella grinned as she saw Jacob pin one of the other princes to the ground as they wrestled. To Bella's surprise, the other prince managed to throw Jacob off. Bella pressed her face against the window to try and figure out who Jacob was fighting. The unknown man's back was to her but she could see his messy hair that seemed to shine bronze in the sunlight. Bella tilted her head to try and get a better look as the man turned to the side. From this angle, Bella could see his strong jaw and straight nose. She couldn't help but admit that he was a glorious man. Bella laughed at herself for thinking that. She wasn't going to ever let a man touch her; it was stupid for her to ever think about men. Bella turned back and focused on him though, still trying to figure out who he was. When she looked back, she saw that he was facing her way. Bella gasped as she took in the vibrant green eyes. Edward. Prince damn Edward of Aria.

Bella flopped back onto the sofa and tried to control herself. She had _just _been thinking that Edward, _Edward, _was attractive. This was not good for her. Bella had been trying to hold Edward at an arm's length for a long time. She liked him, as a friend, a close friend, but she'd never thought of him as anything more. But now as she surveyed him again, Bella could see what Angela was saying about her and Edward being together. Bella frowned sadly. There was no man out there that could own her heart and besides, Edward was her enemy. She had robbed him of his home and even though she still gave him his title back, he wouldn't be satisfied. Bella suddenly dreaded meeting with the royal family of Cullenada.

As Bella sat back in her couch and tried to compose herself, someone knocked on the door. Bella quickly smoothed out her features and turned to the door. "Come in." She said calmly.

Angela's head peeked in through the door. "I thought you'd be in here." She grinned. "It's almost time for the lunch. Everyone is out and about and we need to get you ready." She held out her hand for Bella to come.

Bella sighed and got up. "Of course. Lead the way, Angela. And try to give me something light today, please." She said warily.

Angela smiled. "Yes, your highness." They walked in silence for a while until they reached Bella's door. Then Angela stopped in front of it and turned. "Are you feeling well, your highness? We can arrange for something else if you need rest…" Angela studied Bella carefully.

"Do I look that bad? Ugh. No, I'm fine, thank you. Let's just get on with this. I need time to prepare for father coming out tonight." Bella said with a frown.

Angela nodded. She knew how much Bella pushed herself to be perfect. And while others envied Bella, Angela knew how hard it really was. "Okay." She said and led Bella into the room.

Bella waited patiently while her maids dressed her and then she headed out to the royal gardens where all the royalty would be seated for lunch. She passed many people on her way to the gardens and promised to speak to them all at one point during lunch. When Bella reached the entrance of the gardens, she found Jacob waiting for her.

"Hey. We get first conversation with the princess. There has to be _some _advantage of being your major ally." Jacob gave her a goofy grin.

Bella couldn't help but grin back. She wanted to hug Jacob for being so lovable but she knew that touching him would cause a big scandal. Bella rolled her eyes, old royalty were such party poopers. "Sure. Sure. Talk to me. What do you want to say?" She asked, striking up a conversation where they stood.

"Don't you want to sit?" Jacob gestured to one of the bushes. "It's nice and soft on that bush, all the leaves are cushioning the thorns." He grinned again.

"You first." Bella smirked. "You're the guest."

"But you're the lady. I must insist that you sit." Jacob smirked back.

Jacob and Bella teased each other a little more as more royal families drifted into the garden. Every time someone new came, Bella would stop and great them. Eventually, the royal family of Cullenada arrived. Bella struggled to keep a straight face as they came towards her. To her great surprise, all the members of the family were there. The 3 couples and Edward. Bella took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. "Hello." She greeted them with the same warmth that she greeted everyone else. Over the years, Bella had become a superb liar and actress; those skills were needed for her job.

"Hi, again!" Alice said happily. She was thrilled to see Bella even after the Arden incident. Behind her, her husband Jasper stood, tall and blond. Bella could see by his stature that he was a planner; she could feel him analyzing her where they stood as he returned the greeting.

Next were Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie. Bella could identify them because they really _did _meet their descriptions. Rosalie truly did look like a Greek statue made of gold and Emmett honestly could make a bear look like average height. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Rosalie told her in a bored tone.

"You look wonderful, Princess Isabella! I would love to make acquaintance with you!" Emmett said loudly with a grin.

Bella kept her face composed as she responded. "And to you as well." She smiled and tried not to laugh. All of Emmett's siblings were trying to hold in a laugh as well.

Edward passed by but he didn't say anything. In fact, he only nodded and walked straight past her. Bella returned his nod and turned her attention to the most important people of the group. "King Carlisle, Queen Esme. It's always a pleasure." She curtseyed and gave them her sweetest smile.

Esme returned the smile. "You too, darling." Her hazel eyes warmed on Bella.

Carlisle, on the other hand, wasn't so affectionate. "My dear, I'm afraid we must speak to you about something. I request to be the first one you speak to." He told her seriously.

Bella bit back her nervousness. This was exactly what she had feared. What did they want now? But instead of showing her insecurity, Bella gave them a composed smiled and nodded. "Of course. I will be with you as soon as everyone arrives."

"Thank you." Carlisle said simply and he and Esme moved on.

When they were finally out of sight, Bella let quietly sighed in relief.

"That tense?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

"You have no idea." Bella responded.

"Well, what I really was going to tell you was that we forfeit our rights to being the first one you have to meet with because father has already gone to speak to King Charlie." Jacob smiled. "You can't get rid of us now. We are all up in your bees-wax." He laughed quietly.

Bella rolled her eyes but still smiled. "You're so stupid, Jake." She responded. "Oh, do you know if that is the last of the guests? I kind of lost track…" Bella frowned.

Jacob laughed. "What a terrible host. You're going to look so ridiculous if you just stand here and everyone is inside and if you go inside and someone is not here yet, you're going to be in trouble. Aw…poor Bella." He teased.

Bella stomped on his foot un-princessly. "I hate you." She hissed quietly, making Jacob laugh even more. At that moment, one of Bella's servants came out of the garden, carrying an empty platter. Bella signaled him to come to her and she asked him if all the guests had arrived. He went back into the garden to check and then came back and told her that they had all arrived. Bella thanked him and turned back to Jacob. "Haha. Now I know." She said and stuck her tongue out at him covertly.

This made Jacob laugh even more. "You are _extremely _childish." He told her happily, taking great pleasure in bothering her.

Bella grinned and said. "Don't be jealous I can do something you can't." She laughed and walked into the garden to find Edward and his family.

The garden was a type of simple maze so everyone could socialize but still have some privacy. Bella ended up having to walk all the way to the middle to find the family. She didn't mind really, she could just work her way outward when she was done with them.

The family was seated on a long table. Everyone was crammed on one side and on the other, only a single chair was left. For Bella. Bella couldn't help but wonder if Jasper had planned the seating this way to make Bella feel pressured. He seemed like the person who would come up with small things like that to turn matters to his favor.

Bella sat down gracefully and gave the family her signature smile. "How is everyone doing?" Bella asked politely. She had learned the hard way that it was better to start off with small talk and ease up the other side before jumping into serious matters.

But Carlisle had other ideas. "We are all fine, thank you for asking. But we realize you don't have much time and we really want to discuss something." He told her seriously. He was not unkind; he was just using his kingly, business tone with her.

Bella squared her shoulders and sat straight. Two could play that game. "Of course. What would you like to speak about?" She asked, looking Carlisle straight in the eyes. In most cases, her boldness would seem inappropriate, but since Bella was taking the place of King Charlie, she had a certain amount of leeway to the rules.

"Edward." Carlisle replied simply.

Bella's head turned sharply in Edward's direction. From his posture, she could tell that he had not wanted Carlisle to talk about him. Edward sat tense and rigid. His jaws locked, as though he was trying to keep the words in. Bella, satisfied with his unhappy appearance turned to Carlisle. From the corner of her eye, Bella could see Alice with a grimace on her face. So Alice was the one that spilled the beans. Bella was half relieved that it wasn't Edward who wanted to cause a fight.

When Bella gave Carlisle her full attention again, he started. "You see, we have been having some issues lately with Edward's safety. It seems that your bodyguard, Arden, likes to come and threaten Edward at his leisure." Carlisle studied Bella as he spoke.

Bella's posture became rigid. Arden? That couldn't be right. Arden was too smart to get caught. "Are you sure? I have trouble believing that my bodyguard would leave me, and pursue Edward instead. Can you tell me when Arden was threatening Edward?" She asked, her voice detached as her mind raced for an answer.

Carlisle turned to Edward for an answer but he (Edward) just sat there with his mouth sealed. Edward still had his pride and he didn't want to go complain to Bella that he was being bullied. It was just like the old days when they were small and Edward would never tell Bella who was beating him up. But she knew, she always knew.

Carlisle sighed and turned back to Bella, he was going to have to tell her. "Well, there was that one time after Edward fought you that Arden came to him. We spoke to Edward after that and he seemed stressed after Arden's talk with him. Do you know what that was all about?"

Bella tried to hold back a snort. Edward distressed after Arden spoke to him? That was pathetic. But she still responded diplomatically. "I did not send him but since he is my bodyguard, he must have felt that I was threatened. You must admit that Edward fighting me was a foolish thing considering I'm the only heir to the throne and he had valid reasons to want to kill me." Bella's voice was quit.

Edward opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it and stayed silent. Bella silently applauded Edward in her head, he was learning. "But that doesn't explain the hallway!" Alice said, frowning.

"The hallway?" Bella repeated. She was confused, what had happened in the hallway? And when? "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." She said slowly.

"How could you not?" Edward asked, glaring.

"Well, tell me. Since I am obviously ignorant of what you are saying." Bella's eyes were intense. It was rare that she didn't know what was going on in her castle. And it had never happened before that someone had been a guest in Ixia and left unsatisfied.

Edward pressed his lips in a tight line again and stayed silent. It was Alice who responded. "Well, you know this morning, when I went to the gallery?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded, her eyes focusing on Alice.

"Well, Edward met me there and when we came out, I wanted to speak to you again so I started going down the hall you had gone through." Alice started carefully.

Bella shook her head. Now she understood. Alice and Edward in the King's hall. Of course that would get them in trouble. "Continue." Bella gestured for her to keep going.

"Well, Edward freaked out and told me not to go in there. We started walking away and then we heard a voice that was taunting Edward. We think it was Arden, and we don't want him following and bothering Edward anymore." Alice finished, unsure how Bella would react to the last statement.

Bella's face became blank as she processed the information. "Well, I don't know who was taunting Edward _but _it can't be Arden. He was with me in the king's private chambers." Bella started. Arden really had been in the king's chambers with her, he was always in the shadows when she went anywhere. "So, it must have been someone else. I will go and find out who this person was and have them punished suitably." Bella continued calmly.

"You don't need to punish anyone; we just want this ridiculousness to stop." Emmett protested.

Bella gave him a blank, meaningless smile. "Thank you for your input." She replied. "And for the record, no one is following Edward. This is _my _castle and I have a little more respect for my guests, no matter who they are." She gave Edward a pointed look.

His eyes bore into hers as she looked at him.

"Why is everyone here so against Edward? What has he done to anyone? You're the ones that took his home!" Rosalie snarled, her tone contemptuous.

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished, horrified that Rosalie would be so rude to Bella so openly.

Bella raised one thin eyebrow. "Excuse me? Do I need to reiterate that Edward is a threat to the royal family? I admit: We did steal his home. We did take his title. But now he has his title back, and he's been stupid enough to come walking back to the place where he was a slave. That doesn't hold well with anyone in the right mind. Also, I don't know if you know this or not, but when Edward was a child, he vowed to kill my father. He used to say that he would kill the king and keep me in his palace as a friend because I was nice to him; but I couldn't stop him when he killed my father or else he would have to tie me up. That threat still holds, Princess Rosalie, and my protectors don't like it." Bella's eyes glinted.

"He was a child! You all are overreacting!" Rosalie growled, leaning forward.

"Oh, really? Tell me, why wouldn't he still hold a grudge against my father? Why wouldn't he want to kill the man who killed his dad? Think about it." Bella leaned back in her chair and eyed Rosalie coolly.

Rosalie fumed silently for a moment before Edward stepped in. "Forget all of this. It is getting nowhere. Princess Isabella, may I have you word that none of you overprotective subjects will bother me anymore?" He asked curtly.

"As long as you stay within bounds, yes. And I will speak to whoever it was that had the audacity to insult you while you were my guest." Bella replied, holding his gaze.

"Good." He said and fell quite.

The group sat in silence a little longer, staring one another down. Eventually, Bella straightened and started to stand; it was obvious that the family had nothing more to say. "Are we done here?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Carlisle responded.

"Actually…" Edward started, his eyes level with Bella's.

Bella raise both eyebrows in mild surprise and sat back down. She leaned forward on the table, crossing her arms. "Yes, Edward?" She asked politely.

"I was wondering…am I permitted to visit Aria?" Edward asked slowly.

Bella stared at him for a moment before answering carefully. "You are. As a guest to Ixia, you can visit any one of our territories at your leisure. But I will remind you that if you go to Aria, you must be very careful about letting people know about your identity. Most people won't believe you even if you claim to be who you are but if people do end up believing you, you are in trouble. If your identity is discovered, two groups of people will seek you out: the murderers, and the rebels. Both groups of people will lead you to trouble. The murderers will obviously want to kill you for various reason and the rebels will see you as an opportunity to overthrow the Ixian government in Aria. Allow me to remind you that if you are caught in a rebellion and we have to step in, you _will_ be an Ixian prisoner, prince or not." Bella informed him.

Jasper was surprised at how blunt Bella was with Edward. It was as though she was trying to teach him as much as she could while he was around. Bella didn't seem like a harsh individual, in fact, from the way she spoke to Edward, Jasper had a feeling that she probably helped him escape.

Edward pursed his lips as he processed the information. "I see. Thank you. That is all I want to know." He nodded his head to her.

"Ok, then. Anyone else want to ask me something?" She asked as she stood again.

Everyone shook their head and Bella started to leave. After a few steps, Bella paused. "Edward, do you plan to go to Aria?" She asked without turning.

"Yes." Edward answered simply.

Bella nodded and left.

Bella finished talking to all the other royalty but Edward still pressed on her mind. She needed to stop babying him and let him make choices for himself. But Bella still felt her maternal side go out to him. Edward was still naïve to Ixia's politics and Bella felt like she needed to take care of him. She sighed.

Bella finally excused herself from the garden and went to make sure all the preparations were going smooth for the dinner. She wanted to please her father. She wanted to show off for him. Once Bella was convinced that everything was going well, she headed for the one place she _knew _she shouldn't go. But Bella couldn't stop herself.

Bella finally reached her destination. Edward's room. The door was open, displaying the inside. Edward was bent over his bed, stuffing clothes into his bags. He growled when the clothes wouldn't fit and he finally dumped everything out and set to folding the clothes and placing them in the bag properly. Bella couldn't help but smile. Edward still didn't want help. A deep sadness filled her as she realized she would never get Edward back.

Eventually, Edward straightened and turned to look at Bella. "Can I help you?" He asked quietly. His voice wasn't defensive, just curious.

"You're going today…" Bella said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Edward nodded and approached Bella who was still standing at the door way. "Do you not want me to go?" He asked gently.

"Edward…I don't know. This is like my best dream and my worst nightmare come true at the same time." She smiled up at him softly as he looked down at her with a confused expression. "When you left, I used to wonder for the longest time how you were doing, and if you were happy. I wanted to send spies but I was afraid that my plot to help you escape would be discovered, so I didn't. One the other hand, I was always afraid that you would come back and want Aria back. And I knew that I had prepared you for nearly everything you would need to rule. I gave you the ideas, the information, and everything else you could learn on the job." Bella sighed and looked down. "Arden knew this was going to happen. But it's ok. Edward, when you go to Aria, be careful, please. I don't want to be the one putting you into prison." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and stepped closer.

Edward felt like he was drowning in Bella's murky eyes. "I won't make you regret it, I promise." Edward vowed and pulled Bella into a hug. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt an overwhelming emotion inside of him and he squeezed Bella close. In the back of his mind, he knew he would be in trouble once he let Bella go, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Her small shoulders in his arms felt so right.

Bella was surprised when Edward hugged her. She wanted to hug him back, but she knew that if she did, all her resolve would crumble and she would end up giving Edward anything he asked for. Instead, Bella fisted Edward's shirt in her small hands and pulled herself closer to him. Edward's arms tightened and it felt so right. Bella could feel his breath on her neck and she knew it was time to pull away.

Bella extracted herself from Edward's embrace but still held onto the front of his shirt. Edward's hands still rested on Bella's shoulders. They stared deep into each other's eyes, trying to convey something they couldn't find the words for. Then Bella broke away. She let go of Edward and took to steps back. "Good luck." She murmured, and then turned and walked away, not waiting for his reply.

Edward watched Bella go, knowing that he would miss her more than he should.

**OKAY…ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. THIS WASN'T ACTION PACKED BUT I THINK IT WAS LESS BORING THAN THE LAST CHAPTER, RIGHT? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT BELLA'S REACTION TO EDWARD? IS IT GOING TOO FAST, ARE YOU CONFUSED? I'M THE AUTHOR SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**BY THE WAY, ISN'T THIS THE FASTEST I'VE EVER UPDATED? LOL. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS.**

**P.S. I'M A GREEDY PERSON, I WANT MORE REVIEWS XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**WOO HOO! NEW CHAPTER! R U EXCITED?! :D ENJOY: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

BPOV

Bella hastily got ready for the dinner and was pleased to find King Charlie out and about, socializing with all of his guests. From the look on his face, however, it was clear that he was exhausted. Bella decided to go and put him out of his misery. She led her father back to the high table to eat and the dinner went smoothly. Although Bella had many things on her mind and she was juggling multiple tasks at once, Edward still pressed on her mind. He was already gone. One of the guards had informed her that he left just half an hour before the dinner. Bella felt a familiar anxiety seep through her body. She wanted to know if he was safe. Her stupid feminine side got into the way of everything! And she'd let him touch her! Bella wanted to slap herself at the rashness of her own actions.

At one point during the dinner, Bella felt someone tap on the back of the hand. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Jacob. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in the polite tone she reserved for formal dinners.

"Um…yes. May I speak to you after dinner? It's very important…" Jacob asked. He looked uncharacteristically nervous and serious.

Bella frowned. "Sure. Jake, is everything ok?" She placed a concerned hand on his arm.

Jacob gave her a quick smile. "Of course, I just need to talk to you." He replied.

Bella nodded her consent and watched Jacob walk away. Bella's eyes continually roamed the dining hall as the dinner proceeded. She frequently made sure her father was ok and when dance time arrived, she carefully excused herself to go talk to Jacob.

Bella strode out into the garden where she knew Jacob would be waiting. Just as she had guessed, Jacob was there. He was sitting on one of the benches with a glass of wine in his hand. He ideally sloshed it around in the glass while he waited for Bella. Bella walked toward him carefully, suddenly nervous. "Hey." She said quietly as she approached him.

Jacob looked up in surprise and smiled. "Hi, there. I thought you would be dancing for at least a while before I got to talk to you." He tilted his head to one side, curious.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat down. "There has to be some advantage to being the party planner. I claimed I had duties to do and father was exhausted already so it wasn't as if I had to dance with him. No one could stop me really." She grinned.

Jacob smiled back briefly and then stared into his cup again. "Bella…I know this is a touchy topic for you but…I need to know something." He looked back at her, his eyes sad.

Bella frowned. "What, Jacob? Just tell me." She shifted so she was facing him.

Jacob took a deep breath and started. "Bella…I know you don't love me the way our parents want to you to, but is there a chance that there might be attraction?"

Bella looked away. "Jacob…" She didn't want to talk about this with him. It just made everything awkward. She loved him like a brother; she wished everyone could understand that.

"Bella, no, listen." Jacob grabbed her hand and tried to get her to look back at him. "I want to ask because I really like your cousin Reneesme and I don't want to court her if there might be a chance with you." Jacob took a deep breath to continue but Bella cut him off.

"You like Reneesme?" Bella asked. Bella was closer to Reneesme than any of her other cousins. And she knew that Jacob and Reneesme would make a wonderful pair. Bella felt a surge of joy for Reneesme. "Jacob, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for both of you! Does she know about your feelings?" Bella flung her arms around Jacob and hugged him tightly with a large smile.

Jacob was surprised at Bella's reaction but smiled widely after he recovered. "Yes, she knows, but she didn't want to do anything because she was afraid that you might get offended. I admit, even I didn't think you would react this way." Jacob laughed as Bella pulled away.

Bella blushed; hugging Jacob had been very impulsive of her. "Sorry. But I'm very happy with how this turned out. Jacob, you know I don't have those feelings for you but if Reneesme does, that's great. You're solving so many problems for me. Dad wants an alliance with you guys and if you're marrying my cousin, than we still have an alliance. And now I don't have to worry about marrying you anymore. Thank you." Bella smiled gratefully.

Jacob ginned and kissed the back of Bella's hand. "You're welcome. And, _this _is the proper way of showing affection."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You expect _me _to kiss your hand? Grow up, Jacob."

Jacob laughed. "Ok, fine. You can address me as "my lord" from now on." Jacob puffed out his chest proudly in jest.

Bella slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "In your dreams. Now, if you excuse me, I must go and see to my dance." Bella got up.

"I will not excuse you until you address me by my rightful title." Jacob said with a smirk.

Bella snorted. "Goodbye, slave boy!" She laughed and strode away.

Bella returned to the party to make sure everything was going well. She arrived at the right time because King Charlie was just starting an argument with a servant.

"No, I am feeling very well. I _will _stay here." Charlie glared at the servant.

"But, your highness, the doctor said you need rest." The servant protested weakly.

King Charlie opened his mouth to respond when Bella stepped in. "Thank you." She told the servant and turned to face her father. When she saw him, she winced. Charlie's skin was very pale and a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. Overall, he looked terrible. "Daddy, you need rest." She told him and put out a hand to touch his forehead. It was burning.

"I'm fine, Bella." Charlie said rolling his eyes. "You were the one that suggested I come out tonight, remember? Now let me enjoy it."

"Dad…you have a fever. You need rest. I'm sorry I suggested this, I should have been more careful. Please, come with me to your chambers." Bella squeezed Charlie's hand in both of her own. "Please."

Charlie sighed, he couldn't deny his daughter. "Fine." He huffed and let her lead him to his room.

By the time Bella returned to the Ball Room after getting her father settled with the doctor, most of the guests had already gone to bed. Only the young people were left, and even they looked tired. Bella walked in and signaled the musicians to play the last song so everyone could go to bed and the servants could finally clean up.

For the majority of the remaining time, Bella was surrounded by servants wanting orders about which things to clean up and what to rearrange for the next night. When the servants finally left Bella, she searched around for someone to entertain her for the remaining three minutes she had to be there. To her surprise, the King and Queen of Cullenada approached her.

"Princess Isabella." King Carlisle said with a small smile and nod.

"Dear." Queen Esme said with the usual warmth.

"Your highnesses." Bella curtsied, wondering what they wanted now.

"My dear, we want to thank you for letting Edward go to Aria." Esme said, cutting through the usual pleasantries.

Bella felt a wave of surprise wash over her at Esme's words. Surely the reason the king and queen wanted to talk to her wasn't just to thank her. Bella kept a pleasant expression on her face as she responded. "Of course. But my lady, it is only custom to give guests the freedom they deserve."

"Isabella, we understand how hard it is for you to respect Edward and give him the freedom and equality you give to everyone else; and we want to thank you for taking that extra step for Edward. He's wanted to visit Aria for the longest time." Carlisle explained.

Bella wanted to give Carlisle a piece of her mind and explain that making Edward happy was killing her slowly but she kept her expression civil. "I'm glad. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do to make you and your family's stay here comfortable." Bella gave him a blank smile.

Carlisle returned the blank smile and he and Esme walked away. The song ended soon after and the room was cleared in record time. Bella returned to her chambers, exhausted.

Bella's maids helped her change into her nightgown and take off all her makeup. They (the maids) were exhausted too and again, everything was done in record time. Bella was just drifting off to sleep when she felt a presence in her room. "Arden." She said. She had been expecting him.

"Lady Bella." Arden replied smoothly in the dark.

Bella sat up groggily and rubbed her hands over her face. "Sit." She patted the side of the bed next to her.

Bella felt the bed bend beneath Arden's weight. "Arden, who taunted Edward this morning?" She asked, tiredly.

Arden was silent for a moment, thinking. "Laurent…I believe." He said finally.

"The new guard? How foolish is he?" Bella asked. She knew all the guards of the castle and was surprised that a new one would be so bold and rude.

"Very. And from what I've heard, he has contempt for all authority. He mocks the king behind his back, does fair impressions of me, and says that you are too beautiful to be a queen." Arden said and Bella felt her body temperature rise as she processed what Arden had just told her.

"That filthy idiot! Have him flogged 15 times!" Bella said mercilessly.

Arden's brows shot up but his face stayed the same otherwise. "15 times? Are you feeling well, my lady?" He asked quietly. Bella usually let people go with a lecture about respect. She had rarely flogged anyone, no matter how rude they were.

"Yes. I hate him." Bella growled. She was fully awake now. "Do you know what Laurent's behavior has made me do? Because of his stupidity, I was forced to let Edward go to Aria. If I hadn't given him permission, we would have no chance at forming an alliance with Cullenada. Besides, anyone who mocks my father needs a punishment."

Arden was silent again for a moment and then responded. "Of course. I'll see to it that he gets 15 lashes. But if you can forgive me for asking, why are you so anxious to form an alliance with Cullenada? We have time…" Arden got up silently and started moving towards the door.

"Cullenada is strong. And summer is almost here. All the raids and wars will flare up again and it will be good to have Cullenada on our side. Do you remember last year's reports? Our spies told us that the Creatian rebels are gaining power. If they overrun Creatia, we are in trouble." Bella sighed.

"Very good insight, your highness. I'll see to it that your punishment gets carried out. Get some rest. Tomorrow is the last ball and it's going to be extremely extravagant and exhausting. We will discuss this more later. This season's spies are supposed to report to us tomorrow night." Arden said and left.

Bella laid back down and sighed. She was so tired; it was days like these when she wished she was a simple villager who had less things to deal with. Bella finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Bella kneeled at the feet of a king. Her dress was deep blue and low-cut, as was the latest style. She looked up from her position and stared into deep green eyes. Guards shifted around her, restlessly palming their sword hilts. The king spoke to her then. He told her that he didn't want to make her a slave. He told her she was beautiful and she would be one of his mistresses. Bella hated that. She wanted to be the only one. _

_She stared at him defiantly. A deep frown took hold on her face and she turned away, hiding her features from him. He laughed. It was a deep, seducing sound. He told her that she had brought this on herself. If she hadn't tried to defend her father, she wouldn't be here. He would have happily given her, her throne back. Bella wanted to speak but she was afraid he would find a worse punishment for her. It would be difficult, not much was worse than being a mistress, but Bella was sure he would find _something.

_He reached out and softly stroked her cheek. He caressed her soft locks and invaded her personal space. Bella wanted to hate him. She wanted to take a knife and slide it between his ribs. But she didn't. She didn't, because she loved him. _

EPOV

Edward rode hard, reaching Aria before nightfall. He had brought minimal supplies with him so that he could ride faster. As he wandered around, trying to find a place to stay for the night, he noticed that people gave him looks. Edward knew females found him attractive, but he was afraid that some of the older men would realize who he was.

Edward quickly found an inn to stay for the night. After he dropped his bags in his rooms, Edward grabbed some money and wandered out into the streets. Edward had dreamed about this for so long. Running in the streets of Aria, painting on everything he found, borrowing someone's flute and playing a tune. As Edward walked around, he was surprised to see that not much had changed. Other than the fact that Ixians wandered around with the Arian population, everything was pretty much the same. Kids still raced each other everywhere; stalls were still set up displaying all types of artistic treasures. Edward walked around and bought colorful jewelry for his sisters and mother.

While he looked around, something caught his eye. Edward walked towards it to find that is was an extremely expensive and beautiful necklace. The whole thing was made of gold with diamonds decorating the middle and onyx adorning the sides. Edward felt an attraction to it. He reached out to touch it but before he could, the shopkeeper grabbed his arm.

"This is an impressive bracelet you have on, sir." The man said, studying the bracelet on Edward's arm.

Edward curses himself internally for not taking it off. "Thank you. It was a gift from a friend." Edward responded coolly.

"An Ixian friend?" The merchant asked, intrigued by the beauty and price of the bracelet. The precious stones on the bracelet were one of Ixia's specialties.

Edward shrugged. "A friend." He responded, making it clear he wasn't going to give out any more information.

"Are you a nobleman, sir?" The shopkeeper asked, still probing for information.

"No, I am simply a fortunate man with good friends." Edward said and pulled his arm away. "How much is that necklace?" Edward pointed to the one he wanted.

The man looked at Edward in surprise and then nodded. "I must warn you, sir. It is very costly, but well worth every gold piece." He said; eyeing Edward as if he wasn't sure Edward had enough money.

Edward pulled out a pouch of gold. "How much?" He asked again.

Edward bought his necklace and shopped around some more, finding gifts for his brothers and father now. When Edward was done shopping, he dropped his items back in his rooms and changed before going out again. This time, Edward wasn't looking for gifts; he was looking for a good race.

Edward wandered around the streets, looking for people lining up for a race. It had been so long since he had been in Aria that he couldn't remember where all the races started from. Finally he gave up and settled for walking around and sightseeing instead. It seemed that a traveling crew of entertainers had come to Aria for the time being.

Edward felt a spark of childish excitement fill him. A grin appeared on his face as he looked at the attractions. There were exotic dancers, feral animals, and people who could do odd tricks like eat swords. As Edward walked by a stall that said Fortune Teller, a lady yelled out to him.

"My lord! Prince Edward!" She screamed at his back.

Edward froze, wondering how she knew who he was. Seeing the reaction of the people around him, he pretended that he was confused and was looking for "Prince Edward" himself. While he looked around, he also cautiously backed away.

"You! With the red-brown hair! I know who you are! Don't run from duty, Prince Edward!" The lady yelled and pointed straight at him.

Edward made himself look bewildered instead of horrified. Other people looked at him and started murmuring amongst themselves. Edward heard some people saying that he really did resemble the late king and could pass for Prince Edward while others said that there was no way King Charlie would let the prince into Aria.

Edward chose that moment to respond so no one got too ahead of themselves. "Lady, I'm sorry. I am not Prince Edward. I realize I resemble him but you are mistaken." He told her in a strong voice, trying to hide his fear.

"Do not lie to me, Lord Prince. I _know _you." She growled. "Come here." She motioned for him to come close to her.

Edward frowned. He didn't want to go to her. That would be a disaster. "I'm sorry, lady. I need to go." He said and started to walk away.

"Come here, _now._" She demanded.

Edward was stunned by the way she spoke her him. He opened his mouth to respond but felt a hand on his shoulder. Edward turned to see who the hand belonged to. The hand belonged to a short old man with kind eyes. "Just hear her out, boy. She can't make you do anything you don't want to do. Make the crazy, old, woman happy." The man smiled sympathetically.

Something about the man attracted Edward. So, Edward nodded and sighed. "Ok, I'm coming." He said and started walking towards her. Edward got many compassionate looks but he also got a couple chuckles and smirks.

As Edward walked towards the woman, she turned around and headed to a tent behind her stall. Clearly, she meant for him to follow. Edward sighed and followed her to the tent. When they got inside, the woman gestured for him to sit on one of the two wooden chairs. Edward sat down and waited for her to begin speaking.

"Prince Edward. It is about time you came back and took the country out of Ixian hands. The Ixians are surprisingly respectful to us and let us stay peaceful but we want an Arian on the throne. _You _need to be the king, Prince Edward. We will all support you." She looked at him with steely grey eyes.

Edward fought to try and keep his identity a secret. "My lady, I understand your wish but I am not-" He started but the lady cut him off.

"Do you honestly think you can fool me?!" The lady screeched. "I was one of your nurses when you were a child. I worked for your father for my _whole _life. I _know _who you are. And don't you _dare _try to tell me otherwise!" She pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

"What is your name?" Edward asked. His mind reeled at the fact that one of his nurses would be speaking to him at this moment. He had had no idea that any of his father's servants were even alive. He thought King Charlie had killed them all when he took over.

The lady calmed down a little. "I am Azalea. Remember me? I used to build blocks with you…" Her eyes searched Edward's face for some sign of recognition.

Edward frowned and thought hard for a moment, and then he remembered. He gasped and his eyes widened, Azalea looked so different. She looked older, more rugged. "What happened to you? You used to look so different…" Edward stood up and peered at her.

"Ah, yes. _Now _he remembers." Azalea laughed and patted Edward's arm affectionately. "It's ok." But then her expression turned serious. "Edward, I'm glad you now remember me but that isn't the point. You _must _take Aria back. Please!" She grabbed both his hands in hers.

Edward was shocked for a moment and then frowned. "Azalea, I understand what you want but I can't just wake up one morning and become king. I don't want bloodshed. I need time and I need to talk to my family. If we are going to have a war, I need an army."

"Your family? Oh, you really have become a Cullenadan prince! That's wonderful!" Azalea smiled and then she turned thoughtful. "Edward, how did you escape Ixia? And how did you come here? You aren't even in disguise…"

Edward cursed internally and decided he could trust Azalea. "The princess was very lenient with me when I was a slave and overlooked almost everything I did. Because of her carelessness, I was able to escape very easily. And, for the last few days, there has been a big ball in the Ixian castle and we attended. After talking to the princess, she gave me permission to come here." Edward explained. He tried to stick close to the truth but still didn't feel comfortable telling her all the details.

Azalea gapped. "She gave you permission!? How?!"

Edward frowned. He had just told her how. "I asked her." He responded simply.

Azalea still looked surprised, and then she shook her head and grinned. "You really are your father's son. Charming the poor girl into letting you do what you want."

Edward snorted. Bella was anything but a poor girl. "Hey, she didn't let me go until she was done explaining that I would go into jail if anything happened and she couldn't care less whether or not I was a Cullenadan prince."

Azalea laughed. "Seems like you two get along very well. Is she pretty?"

"Yes, very." Edward said, nodding.

Azalea smirked. "You like her. Have you considered asking for her hand?"

Edward nearly fell off his chair. "No! I do _not _like her that way. Honestly!"

Azalea laughed. "Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes when you speak of her. You should marry her; it will be good for both of you."

Edward shook his head stubbornly. "Never. How would you know, anyway?"

Azalea shrugged and smiled. "I'm a future teller, remember?"

**OK, SO THAT WAS A LITTLE SLOW BUT I THINK IT WAS SWEET. NEXT UPDATE IS WITH SPY REPORTS (IF ALL GOES WELL). TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. DID YOU ENJOY THIS? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	22. Chapter 22

**NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (WHEN CAN I STOP SAYING THAT?)**

B POV

Bella danced the whole night long. Her dress was ridiculously expensive and fine and her corset was so tight, she couldn't breathe. That fact that she had to dance with every one of her male guests didn't help the feeling that she was going to faint soon from lack of oxygen. By the time the songs were coming to an end and the sun was coming up, Bella was dancing with her last partner. She struggled to stay awake and not trip over herself.

Prince Emmett seemed to be having the same problems as Bella. They managed to stumble around some-what gracefully but eventually, Emmett gave up. "Would you like to have a break and drink something, Princess Isabella?" He asked politely, hoping she would say yes.

Bella nodded vigorously. She was exhausted and most of the people she danced with hadn't realized that she was human and need to drink, too. "Yes, please." She panted. She had danced with one person after another, not getting any breaks. Her legs burned, her hands were sweaty, and her throat was parched.

Emmett led her to the table with drinks and watched her through the corner of his eye while she drained three cups of water within a minute. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly, turning to her. He noticed the blush that stained her cheeks and the way she swayed slightly from exhaustion.

"Yes, thank you." Bella flashed him a brief smile and then put a hand on the table to steady herself.

"Are you sure? You're swaying." Emmett moved a little closer, ready to catch her if she fainted.

Bella nodded. She gave him a tired but real grin. "I have no idea how your sister manages to dance around in her corsets for so long without feeling like she is about to die."

Emmett laughed. "Well, when we were small, Alice's complaints about how much her ribs hurt would keep me from sleeping all night, and then I told her to just stop wearing a corset if it bothered her that much. She was horrified, naturally, but then she stopped complaining. And now I have no idea how she does it. I assume she drives Jasper mad now." He grinned back at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Men have such easy lives. It's totally unfair."

Emmett laughed. "I'd tell you I was sorry, but then I'd be a liar."

Bella smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you've _never _lied before. You seem like _such _a saint." She teased.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply when Alice popped up. "Hello, Isabella!" She said brightly. She was flushed from exertion but smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello. Are you enjoying yourself?" Bella asked and gave Alice one of her rare, sincere smiles.

"Oh, yes. You look very nice, Bella. I simply _adore _your dress." Alice gushed.

"Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself." Bella replied.

"Thank you! Uh…Bella. I don't want to offend you, but I want to ask you a question…" Alice started hesitantly.

Bella felt herself stiffen. This family was going to be the death of her. She struggled to relax and cover up her uneasiness. "Sure, Alice. You can ask me anything." Bella gave her a blank smile.

Alice sighed in relief, obviously not catching the stiffness in Bella's posture. "I was wondering if you knew how Edward is doing. I mean, I know you don't have spies on him of anything but I just wanted to make sure he hasn't been causing any trouble for you." Alice added the last part quickly, noting Bella's suddenly cold facial expression.

Bella relaxed a little in an attempt to stay polite and replied. "I wish I could answer you but I do not know. You are correct that I don't have any spies on him. And so far, he hasn't seemed to cause any problems because my officers haven't come to me complaining." Bella refrained from adding that he'd only been gone for a day, and it would be very hard to get in enough trouble to be dragged to Bella within that time frame.

Alice nodded and started to say something when Jacob came and hooked his arm with Bella's. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I must dance with Bella before this song ends. She always forgets to dance with me." He gave her a sad frown that didn't fit well with the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Of course." Emmett replied smoothly and Alice waved goodbye to Bella as Jacob pulled her away.

"Jake…" Bella warned as he pulled her along.

"Bells, I love you." He pulled her into the garden and hugged her. "Reneesme has agreed to marry me!" He spun her around happily.

Bella froze in shock. "Already?! You've only been courting her for a day! I need to talk to Reneesme…what was she thinking?!" Bella started to leave and look for her cousin but Jacob stopped her.

"Bella…I didn't tell you this because I wasn't sure how you'd react…but, we've been courting for longer than that…" Jacob admitted sheepishly.

Bella gave him a dirty look. "What else are you keeping from me? Honestly, Jacob-"

"Bella, listen. This is it: Reneesme and I just clicked when we were together and we've gotten closer and closer until we decided that it would be good to get married so there wouldn't be any scandalous news about us floating around everywhere." Jacob explained.

Bella took a deep breath and processed what Jacob said. She loved both Jacob and Reneesme but didn't want them to move too fast. She didn't want to see her best friend or cousin unhappy for the rest of their life because of a rash decision. "Does your dad know?" She asked, peering at him through the dim light of dawn.

"Yeah. I told him yesterday, after talking to you. He's kind of upset and didn't want to talk about it with King Charlie until later…" Jacob looked back at Bella nervously.

"I see…" Bella nodded and sighed. "Well, you two have my blessing and I really need to go now. I've to talk to all my generals and find someone to say goodbye to the guests this afternoon. Ugh, I have so much to do." Bella ran her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry." Jacob pulled her into a hug. "You can go talk to your generals and I'll see your guests off."

Bella laughed. "You're crazy." She grinned and walked back to her chambers, exhausted.

Bella's maids had gotten the luxury of taking rest when they were tired, whereas Bella was forced to dance nonstop. The maids quickly undressed Bella and cleaned off her face. Bella fell asleep even before she hit the bed.

Bella felt a hand on her shoulder 10 minutes later and groggily sat up. "You have a meeting with the generals, my lady." Arden said quietly.

Bella cursed. "Did you deal with Laurent?" She asked and rolled out of bed.

"I'll tell you more about him later. During the meeting. This is something everyone needs to know about." Arden said and handed her a tunic and pants. Bella liked to dress in men's clothes. They gave her more freedom to move.

Bella took them and changed. While she was changing, she talked to Arden. "Are we alone, here?" She asked.

"Yes." Arden replied.

"Where are my maids?"

"Sleeping, why?" Arden replied. Bella imagined him raising one calm eyebrow.

"I need to confess something, but I don't want anyone but you listening." Bella admitted, embarrassed.

Arden laughed. "What could be so terrible?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Arden, I think I'm in love with Edward." She finished changing and hesitantly opened the door.

Arden had stopped laughing but he wasn't angry, like Bella expected him to be. His face was calm. "I know, Bella." He said quietly.

"How?" Bella asked, bewildered. She had only realized that after her dream the night before.

Arden shrugged. "You've always loved Edward. It's only natural that you're affection should grow into something more as you two get older."

"So…you knew all along? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, Arden! I don't know what to do! I want him but I don't because there is no possible way we can be together and he's just trouble. Do you think he likes me?" She bombarded Arden with questions.

Arden smiled. "Relax, Bella. I do believe that Edward loves you. And I think that you and Edward can be together. You are forming an alliance with Cullenada, and the unity of you and Edward can strengthen ties between Ixia and Cullenada." He explained calmly.

Bella chewed on her lip. "I don't want that." She said, frowning. "I'm not sure about Edward's intentions and I'm not ready to marry him with the Creatian rebels on the rise. Besides, I have other plans for wining over Cullenada."

Arden nodded silently. "Shall we go, Princess? Everyone is waiting…"

Bella cursed again, she'd forgotten about them. "Yes, let's go." She said and raced through the halls to get to her meeting.

Bella slid into the chair at the head of the table. It used to be Charlie's chair but now it was Bella's. As soon as Bella entered the room, everyone stopped talking and bowed to Bella. Bella nodded back and everyone took chairs. "Ok, we need to hear the spy reports, I want to know what is going on in Creatia." Bella said immediately.

Everyone in the room nodded and turned to the spy master for his report. The spy master took a deep breath and started to explain the rebel situation in Creatia. "Well, it's gotten very bad, to say the least. James IV is the leader of this new rebel group and they are bigger and stronger than ever."

"Wait! Isn't he the great-grandson of King James I?" One of Bella's generals interrupted.

The spy master frowned and nodded. "Unfortunately. And from the reports I have received, James's rebels have inhabited the old castle of King James I. None of our spies have been able to penetrate the castle yet, but we believe it's well stocked and full of supplies."

Bella shook her head. That stupid king of Creatia, he could never handle his own people. They were always causing trouble for everyone around them. "What do they want now?" Bella asked. The rebels were usually quite vocal about what they wanted.

"This is the worst part, I'm afraid." The spy master said. "They want the Creatia back in their hands…and they want you…"

Everyone froze. Bella was a firm ruler but everyone in Ixia loved her. She was their pride, joy and strength all put into one female. "Me? Why do they want me?" Bella asked. She felt a twinge of fear. No one had said that they wanted her outright. They must be either very stupid, or very strong. Bella could bet it was the latter; no one from King James's family was stupid.

"Ixia was the main force that stripped King James I from his throne, so getting you would be the ultimate revenge. Also, James IV is known to want a challenge. He has gotten everything he wanted so far, now he's set his eyes on something he knows will be hard to get." The spy master grimaced.

Bella sat quietly in her chair, mulling over the information. While she was silent, her generals were furious. They all called for war and wanted to draw and quarter James IV for insulting their princess like that. Bella smiled at her general's loyalty but waved them all silent after a while. "I agree that we need to go to war. We will start preparing once all of our guests have gone home. We don't want anyone knowing about our plan unnecessarily. In the meanwhile, have the armory make body armor for you all, and me as well, please." Bella said.

"My lady, _you _can't go to war!" One of the generals exclaimed. "You are what he is after. If you went to war, it would be too easy for him to kidnap you."

Bella's eyes caught fire. "I _can _go to war. I've done it before and I will do it again. It has been tradition in Ixia that rulers fight wars with their people. I _will _be on the battlefield with all of you. I don't care what James IV wants." Bella's face became stone and everyone knew there was no way they could sway her from her discussion.

They all fumed quietly for a moment and then Arden spoke. "My lady, may I report now?" He asked politely. He didn't address anyone else because his duty was to the princess alone, not the king, not the nation, not the people. Only princess Isabella.

"Yes." Bella had forgotten about him in her anger. She was forgetting a lot of things lately. "Everyone, listen up. This is important." Bella told her generals.

"Thank you, my lady." Arden bowed and then launched into his speech. "I went to punish Laurent, just like you told me to, but when I got to the guard barracks, he wasn't there. I hunted around for him and found out that he had left just half an hour after taunting Prince Edward. I thought it was suspicious so I decided to track him down and see where he went. I wasn't able to follow him far, since he had a couple days head start, but I could tell he went to Creatia. I think he was a spy, my lady."

A grim silence took hold of everyone in the room. "What did he want here? He was at such a low level that he didn't have access to anything important." Bella said finally.

"I don't know, my lady. But I'm assuming that he wanted to see your skill. Many people speak of how good you are and I suppose he wanted to confirm it for himself and his king, if he is one of the rebels. Also, just being in Ixia gave him a chance to look at our army. We never send out all our troops to one place at one time. The outside countries don't know how large our army is. Since he was part of the guard, he had access to that information." Arden said.

Bella cursed internally. "How did he even get into our guard? Who hired him?" She demanded.

One of the generals responded. "I'm sorry, my lady, I did. I had no idea that he was a spy. He was a very charming young man and possessed superior fighting skills-"

"But wasn't he Creatian? We never let any outsiders into our guard unless they are from our ally nations." Bella growled.

The general shook his head. "No, Laurent wasn't Creatian. He was Newtonian. He had the signature blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I'm sorry, my lady."

Bella sat back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her face. She could see now how the general could have made that mistake. Newtonia was one of Ixia's allies. And the royal family of Newtonia was clueless.

"Well, why didn't Arden find out about Laurent before hand? We've never had this problem before…" Another one of the generals gave Arden an icy glare.

Everyone seemed to hate Arden. He had special privileges and kept to himself. The princess never questioned or got mad at him and the king couldn't control him. "Don't blame Arden." Bella snapped. "His tasks pertain to me, and me only. He didn't know about Laurent before because he didn't have the information the spy master just gave us and Laurent was never a threat to me. He was a threat to Edward of Aria. I only sent Arden after Laurent because I was mad at him for ruining my chances for an alliance with Cullenada. You should be glad Arden looked into Laurent's case before coming to me or else we would still be in the dark."

"You want to make an alliance with Cullenada? Why?" Yet another one of Bella's generals asked.

"Ixia and Cullenada surround Creatia the most. La Push has a small piece of land on the border of Creatia but not enough to be a problem. If we can unite with Cullenada, Creatia will be almost surrounded and it will be _much _easier to defeat them. But don't worry about Cullenada right now; I have plans for that that we can discuss later. Right now, we need to focus on Laurent. Arden, do you know how we can find him, or find out more about him?" She asked.

Arden shook his head silently. He hadn't had enough time to perform a full background check.

"My lady, I oversaw him talking to Lady Irina of Cullenada. They seemed very…interested…in one another. Perhaps she can tell us something about him?" The general who had hired Laurent suggested.

Bella sighed. "Irina of Cullenada. One more reason to form an alliance. Before we discuss Cullenada, do you have news of Prince Edward in Aria?" Bella asked the spy master.

"Prince Edward is in Aria? What is he doing there?" All the generals were enraged that Edward was in Aria without their consent.

Bella held up a hand for silence. "I realize you are upset, gentlemen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand but it was quite a sudden arrangement. Prince Edward is in Aria with my permission because I wish to make an alliance with Cullenada. Laurent had pretended to be Arden and offended Edward, therefore, making the king and queen of Cullenada very angry. In an attempt to ease their fury, I gave Edward permission to visit his homeland. Now, please stay silent while the spy master reports." She held everyone's gaze until they fell silent.

The spy master started speaking again. "Prince Edward seems to be doing fine. He hasn't gotten into any trouble yet though trouble almost found him. A gypsy managed to recognize him and sent the streets in an uproar. Prince Edward tried to avoid confrontation and put down speculation but it didn't work. In the end, Prince Edward talked to the gypsy." The spy master shuffled through some papers and then continued. "In the gypsy's tent, the woman claimed to be one of the Prince's nurses. She urged him to take back Aria and he seemed reluctant but open to the idea. From their conversation, he didn't want to make a move yet but he planned to speak to King Carlisle about it."

Bella smiled. Just what she expected; she knew Edward so well. "My dear generals, I have a plan that I know you will not like but I request that you listen and try to understand with an open mind." Bella met the generals' eyes and waited for their nod. "Good. From my past dealings with Prince Edward, I believe he is going to come straight to me and ask to have Aria back. He will not bring advisers or have an ambassador do it for him. He doesn't seem to have much experience in the process of making deals to I plan to strike one up for him. He can have Aria back as long as we have Cullenada as allies."

"My lady! We will be at loss." The one the generals protested. "Prince Edward can't make alliances on behalf of Cullenada."

Bella smiled. "I know. You haven't heard the rest of my plan. We won't simply had Aria over. If we did, we _would_ truly be at loss. Edward will only be the king of Aria in name. Two thirds of Aria's advisers will be Ixian and Aria will have to pay Ixia in the form of supplies whenever we go to war. We will obviously be allies and since Ixians will be holding the majority of the higher positions, we will still have a major part in everything that goes on in Aria. Also, you are correct when you say that Prince Edward can't make decisions on behalf of Cullenada; but he is still a Cullenadian prince and if he puts in a good word for us, I believe that King Carlisle will be swayed." Bella explained.

The generals thought over her plan for a while and then agreed that it could work. Bella beamed at them all and then left the meeting. She still needed to see all her guests off.

E POV

The longer Edward stayed in Aria, the more he fell in love with his homeland. Azalea's plea that he should take back Aria plagued him. He wanted to be king and live in Aria so bad, but he didn't want a war with Ixia. Ixia was brutal when it was angry and Edward didn't want Arians to die simply because he wanted to become king. Edward would have to find another way.

He wandered around in the streets aimlessly and made friends with many of the merchants. The native Arian merchants always claimed that Edward looked like the late king of Aria but Edward waved it off, saying that he must be some long lost cousin of the Arian nobility. For the most part, people believed him.

Azalea invited Edward over to her tent often, spoiling him with her amazing cooking and amusing him with her tales of travel. She frequently asked him if he had made up his mind about being king and begged him to take Aria back.

"Azalea. Please understand, I _do _want Aria back, but I don't want Ixia to massacre my people in the process. They are fair and good to you guys; I won't even have that much support if I start a rebellion. And King Carlisle is no fool. He won't challenge Ixia unless he is sure that Ixia will lose." Edward tried to explain for the millionth time.

Azalea was silent. She too had been coming up with ways to get Edward to become king again. "Ask the princess." She said abruptly.

"What?" Edward asked, shocked. "I can't do that. She'll have my head!"

"Why? She let you come here. She let you escape." Azalea liked her own suggestion; it made sense in her head.

"Azalea." Edward sighed. "Princess Be-Isabella didn't _let _me escape. She was simply so lenient that I was able to. And there is a big difference between letting some visit a country and letting them have it."

"I still think you should try. You love her. Charm her into giving you Aria. And while you are at it, also ask for her hand." Azalea grinned broadly. She liked watching Edward blush when she spoke about him liking Bella.

"Fine. I will think about speaking to her about giving me Aria back. But I am not marrying her. Please don't fill yourself up with ridiculous fantasies." Edward had long since given up trying to convince Azalea that he didn't love Bella, but he was adamant about not marrying her.

"Thank you." Azalea grinned. "And it's not a fantasy, it's your future."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Good night."

That night Edward dreamed that he and Bella were getting married.

**OK, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT? BELLA IS PLAYING NASTY BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA DO WHAT A GIRL'S GOTTA DO. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE! **


	23. Chapter 23

**NEW CHATER, FINALLY! ENJOY: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

EPOV

Edward found himself riding to Isabella's Castle. He had no idea what he planned to do or say and was sure that this was by far the worse idea that he'd ever had. It was even worse than fighting Bella, and that meant something. Edward sighed as he neared that gate. He suppressed the urge to turn back and ride home because he knew that the guards had already seen him and if he turned back now, it would look suspicious. When he was right at the gate, he swung off his horse and nodded to the soldiers.

"Prince Edward, how may we help you?" A smooth, calm voice asked to Edward's right.

Edward turned to see General Graze standing in front of the gate entrance. Great. Edward cursed internally for a while and then finally addressed the general. "Ah, it's such a pleasant surprise to meet you again so soon. I'd like to speak with Her Highness."

Graze's expression froze and then he recovered. "One moment, Your Highness. Please allow me to see if the Princess is available. In the mean time, I beg you to make yourself comfortable here." Graze disappeared into the castle and a few seconds later, a servant came out and let Edward to a room to stay in while he waited for Bella.

BPOV

Bella sat at her desk and rapidly read and signed papers. There was so much to be verified when it came to war and Bella's brain felt like it was being fried. When she had gotten through three-quarters of the paperwork and her hand was almost numb, someone knocked on the door.

Bella's head shot up in surprise. "Yes?" She called out.

"My lady, Prince Edward is here and he wishes to speak to you. Should we bring him here?" A maid poked her head into the room and peered at Bella.

"Oh, yes, please. Thank you." Bella responded immediately. She was surprised that Edward came so soon. She thought that it would take him at least a little more time to come with the idea. In the end, she just shrugged. As long as her work got done, little else mattered. Bella decided to resume her paperwork while she waited for Edward to arrive. She was so wrapped up in what was in front of her; she didn't even realize that Edward was in the room until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bella exclaimed and shot up out of her chair to give Edward a hasty curtsy. "Please, sit." She gestured to the chair and sat down after Edward. Before Edward could even open his mouth, Bella started bombarding him with questions. "How are you? How is your family? How was your trip to Aria? Have you eaten? You look hungry. Are you tired? Please stay here until you are recovered."

Edward blinked at Bella, stunned. He'd never heard her talk so fast before. He was still trying to comprehend all the questions when Bella ordered a maid to bring Edward lunch. The maid came back surprisingly fast and handed one platter of food to Bella and one to Edward.

Bella put her plate to the side and motioned for Edward to eat. "Please, eat something. You must have missed lunch on your way here. Please excuse me for a moment while I attempt to finish all this up so I can give you my undivided attention." Bella flashed Edward a smile and turned back to her work, reading and signing twice as fast as before.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella could see Edward staring at her and then shrugging and trying the food. When she only had one report left, and looked up and saw Edward totally absorbed with his meat patty. His startling green eyes stared at the meat as though he was trying to decipher how it was made. His jaw moved in strong, slow motions that somehow made chewing sensual.

Suddenly, Edward looked up and caught Bella staring at him. She resisted the urge to look away because that would make her seem guilty. This was Bella's castle; she had a right to observe her guests. Bella looked deep into Edward's eyes and then her gaze traveled down his long neck, over his shoulder and to his arms. She mentally documented the muscles bulging slightly underneath the sleeves. Then she looked back up at Edward's gorgeous eyes and smiled. Without saying a word, she turned back to the report and finished it as though nothing had happened.

EPOV

Edward stared at Bella in shock. She had very clearly just stared at him. And she wasn't even ashamed of it. Edward had to admit, he kind of found that confidence attractive. While he waited for her to finish, he decided to return the favor. Edward's eyes focused first on Bella's long mahogany hair. He remembered when she would sometimes let him braid it for her when they were children. He smiled at the memory and tried to memorize all her soft, delicate features in the small amount of time he had. Her full, plump lips to her long, delicate fingers. While Edward observed Bella, he found that she looked a little emaciated compared to when he'd seen her before. She'd definitely lost weight and there seemed to be slight bruises beneath her eyes.

Bella finally looked up. "Do I pass inspection?" She asked calmly, raising a single beautiful eyebrow.

Edward couldn't hold back a smile. "You're always beautiful, Bella." He reached out and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on the backs of her fingers.

Bella looked a little surprised but didn't pull away until Edward was done. "Ready for business?" She asked quietly.

Edward could tell she was just as reluctant as he was and almost said 'yes' until he remembered something. "No, you need to eat something, Bella. You don't look healthy." He gave her a concerned look.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What are you? My mother? I'm ok. Let's move on." The tender moment between them vanished.

"Not until you eat something." Edward said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Edward, allow me to remind you that _you_ are the one that came to _me, _not the other way around. If you have something to say, say it now or else I'll be too busy to notice." Bella warned.

"Then I will just sit here until you find time and if you don't eat, I will cause havoc in the castle." Edward said stubbornly.

"Then I will jail you." Bella replied calmly.

Edward suppressed a growl. Why couldn't she just listen? "Bella, please. Please just eat _one _thing. That's all I'm asking. One." He held up one finger for emphasis and made his best puppy face.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She huffed and ate a patty. "This is pathetic."

Edward smiled. "Thank you." He said sweetly. "I'm ready now."

"Good." Bella swallowed and leaned her elbows on the table, focusing on Edward. She opened her mouth to say something when a maid barged in. Bella turned and eyed the woman coolly. "Can I help you?" She asked politely, though there was a warning undertone to her words. No one was allowed to simply walk into a room, especially if it was the princess's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The maid dropped into a deep curtsy and turned bright red. "Your Highness, the king wishes to see you." She blurted out quickly.

Bella froze. Edward looked at her curiously. "How is he?" Bella finally asked the maid.

Edward knew that the king wasn't well so he sort-of understood Bella's expression, but not wholly.

"The king is better….he just wished to speak to you about…business…" The maid said hesitantly.

Bella paused and thought. "Tell him that I need a few minutes and I will be at his chambers soon." She said in the end.

The maid nodded and left. Bella turned back to Edward. "Well, it seems that we are going to have to work quickly. Why are you here?"

BPOV

Bella knew why Edward was here but she couldn't simply tell him she'd made a draft of their deal already.

Edward took a deep breath and said. "I want Aria back."

Bella nodded. "Naturally. Can you give me any reasons as to why I would want to give it to you? Or what you could give me in return for Aria?" Bella asked.

Edward looked shocked, as though he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "Um…I don't know. I never thought that far ahead…" Bella could tell Edward was struggling for reasons.

Bella sighed. "You are by far the luckiest man I have ever met. I don't know how you got this far in life without ever working out the details of your plans. Next time you want something, Edward, you need to think it through." Bella tried to explain to Edward the basic rules of court that he seemed to be unaware of.

"I'm sorry." Edward looked down, ashamed.

Bella rubbed her hands over her face. "Don't apologize to me. Your naivety makes my job so much easier." When Edward looked at her questioningly, Bella pulled out the treaty that she and her generals had come up with. "I figured you would want Aria back, so I made a draft of what I want in exchange for Aria. Read it. Tell me what you think." Bella handed the packet to him and then remembered something. "Oh, and if you don't like something, you'd better have an alternative."

Edward cautiously took the packet and started reading. Bella leaned back in her chair and watched Edward's facial expression move through surprise, disbelief, anger, and resignation. "I don't believe this will work, Bella." Edward said after he finished. He handed Bella the packet and sat up in his chair as though he was going to leave.

"Why not?" Bella asked innocently.

Edward stared at her hard. Bella stared right back, letting him know who was in charge. Edward sighed and sunk back into his chair. "Bella. I'm only going to be king in name. How am I supposed to do _anything _when your people are swarming up my throat?" He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

Bella shrugged. "I'm sorry, Edward. That is not my problem. But on the upside, I've put Arian sympathizers there so they shouldn't limit you too much. And besides, if you did anything drastic, half of Aria is filled with Ixians anyway so it's not like you would be worshiped there in the first place. If _I_ put you on the throne, the Ixians and Arians in Aria will be happy and your closeness to Ixia will give you protection and stability." Bella explained the benefits to Edward even though she hadn't meant to. Bella hated talking to Edward; she always ended up making life easier for him and harder for herself.

Bella watched a thoughtful expression cross Edward's face. "Ok." He said and pursed his lips. "I'll think about it. Oh, and why do you want an alliance with Cullenada? You do realize that I can't form an alliance on behalf of King Carlisle?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

Bella smiled. "Yes, I know. But if you put in a good word for us, I'm sure the king will be swayed. Also, we will have given you your throne back peacefully. I'm hoping that he will think better of us at that point."

Edward sighed. "That will most likely work." He stared off into the distance for a while and then focused back on Bella. "Why do you want an alliance? Are you going to war?"

Bella was surprised that Edward caught on so quickly. "Yes. Do you remember the man who insulted you and pretended to be Arden?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded.

"Well, that was a spy from Creatia. A rebel there is rising into power very quickly and has plans to cause a lot of havoc in Ixia and other neighboring nations. If Ixia and Cullenada can come together, it will be a lot easier to take down Creatia. Also, my spies haven't been able to get a lot of information about the rebels and spies." Bella winced. "We have sources that say that a spy was fraternizing with your cousin. We would like to talk to her and see if she can give us any information."

Edward frowned. Bella could tell he didn't like the idea of anyone interrogating his family. "Which cousin? And who was the spy?" He asked.

"I wish to speak to Lady Irina about Laurent. I'm fine asking her questions in Cullenada if King Carlisle doesn't feel comfortable sending her here." Bella said, trying to convince Edward that she needed this alliance and information.

"Again, I'll think about it." Edward took a deep breath. "What do you know about Laurent? Was he the one that threatened me?" He asked curiously.

Bella nodded and started to speak when the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was King Charlie.

E POV

"Bella!" King Charlie boomed.

Edward watched at Bella seemed to jump in her seat.

"Father. What-" She started but Charlie cut her off.

"What is this business with Jacob? Why is he marrying Reneesme and why am I the last one to know? What is Edward doing here and why was he in Aria? Bella, _I am still king. _You can't go around making all the decisions like I'm dead. Once I'm gone, you have my blessing to do so, but for now, you _will tell me everything._" There was a dangerous glint in Charlie's eyes.

Edward had heard that when King Charlie got mad, you could see murder in his eyes. Right now, he looked ready to throttle Bella. When Edward looked at Bella, she was dead white and her hands seemed to be trembling slightly.

"Father, please sit. I will tell you everything. Don't worry. I'm sorry-" Bella started to say, her voice somehow soothing even though she was clearly shocked.

"I'm not sitting down. I said I want to know _now. _What is now, Bella?" Charlie seethed and took a few steps closer.

Bella slipped out of her chair and seemed to take a step back. Edward got up as well, something in him made him want to protect Bella from Charlie. When he moved, Bella suddenly remembered that he was still in the room. She turned to him and made her voice calm. "Edward, I'm afraid our meeting is going to be cut short. Please consider what he discussed and I will meet with you later." She handed him the packet and gestured to a side door since Charlie was still blocking the front one.

Edward took the packet but whispered. "Will you be ok?" He leaned back and looked straight into her caramel eyes, searching for the truth.

Bella gave him an imperceptible mod and pointed to the door. Edward glanced back once to a very red, angry Charlie and pale, delicate Bella before leaving the room even though he didn't want to.

B POV

Things couldn't have happened in a worse manner. For the first time in her life, Bella was happy she had Arden there with her when it was just her and Charlie.

With everyone (except Arden) gone, Bella tried to get Charlie under control. "Daddy please, just calm down." Bella walked up to him and held his hands in hers, pleading with her eyes.

Charlie glared at her for a full two minutes before he nodded stiffly. Bella sighed in relief and led him to a couch. "What do you want to know first?" Bella asked gently.

"Everything." Charlie growled.

Bella suppressed a smile. "Ok, let's talk about Jacob first. He and Reneesme are engaged and they have my blessing. I think they make a perfect pair and with their marriage we can still have an alliance between Ixia and Cullenada."

"What about you?" Charlie interrupted, his eyes intense. "You're so wrapped up in everyone else that you're not thinking about yourself. What are _you _going to do?"

Bella shrugged. "Daddy, it doesn't matter right now. Rebels in Creatia are rising and we need to go to war. Edward was here because I need him to help me form an alliance with Cullenada so that they can help us bring Creatia down."

"And what does this have to do with your future, Bella?" Charlie asked. He had calmed a little but was still quite irritated at being left out.

Bella took a deep breath and looked down. "Daddy, I'm not sure I'm going to make it through this battle. I'm going to name Reneesme my heir and forbid Jacob from going so that we will have stable rulers if I don't come back." She looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes. "I love you, daddy. I'm going to miss you when I'm gone. Please take care of yourself." She leaned forward to embrace him but Charlie held her back.

"No." He shook his head. "You're not going. I'm not going to let you."

Bella smiled sadly. "I have to. You can't go and traditionally, a ruler has _always _gone to battle with the soldiers. This time is not going to be different. I _must _go."

Charlie shook his head fiercely. "No. Marry Michael of Newtonia. We will send him to war and he can get himself killed on our behalf. I can't let you die this way."

Bella sighed. "Daddy, we _must _win this war. We can't send Mike on our behalf because he will mess up everything and everyone will know that we meant for him to die. I have to go. I'm sorry if I make you feel unimportant and left out but I don't want to make this harder than it needs to be. I'm trying to make Ixia strong. I'm trying to do my duty. Please don't stop me." Bella begged.

Charlie turned away and the father and daughter sat in silence for a while. "Bella, what were you and Edward discussing before I came in?" Charlie turned to his daughter again.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek harshly before answering. Luck seemed to have abandoned her today. "I'm asking for his help to form an alliance and giving him an offer because he wants Aria back." The words came out of her mouth in a rush. She didn't want to lie anymore.

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. "I knew it. You helped him escape too, didn't you? Bella, please don't lie to me…"

Bella shrank back and nodded. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. I just hate hurting people. I'm so so so sorry."

Charlie nodded. "I know. Bella, what is your offer to Edward in place of Aria?"

Bella got up and brought Charlie a copy of the treaty she had given Edward. Charlie looked over it and whistled softly. "You honestly think he will agree to this? You're just short of enslaving him, Bella." He turned to his daughter in awe.

Bella smiled a little through her tears. "He'll do it. It's about time he did something for me."

Charlie looked at Bella and then folded her in his arms. "My darling, when you help someone, don't ask for anything in return. I know that sounds hypocritical, coming from me, who's killed so many people. But that is what your mother used to say. Give and forget. Your life will be a lot easier that way."

Bella nodded against her father's chest. "Ok, daddy."

"I love you, honey. When you go to battle, I order you to come back." Charlie stroked her hair and said.

Bella laughed sadly. "Ok, daddy. I'll try."

"I love you." Charlie murmured.

"Me too." Bella choked.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I KNOW THE END WAS EMOTIONAL, BUT IF IT HADN'T BEEN, THEN HOW WOULD YOU ALL KNOW I WAS THE ONE WRITING IT? XD. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24

**OK, FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE NICE AND LONG. PLEASE ENJOY: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

EPOV

Edward watched as one of the servants loaded all of his stuff onto a pack mule to take to Cullenada. Edward himself was going on horseback without an entourage because he wanted to get there faster; he needed to talk to Carlisle about Bella's proposal and the upcoming war with Creatia. Within a few moments, Edward heard the doors nearest to him open. Bella and Charlie had come to say goodbye. Charlie was leaving Edward at the door but Bella was going to ride with him to the border. The ride would take a few hours and Bella would head to La Push from there while Edward went to Cullenada.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Edward. I must admit, I didn't think you would survive this long. Though, to be fair, you did have quite a bit of help." King Charlie's voice cut through Edward reminiscing. Charlie didn't look mad; he had a sort of half smile on his face and a wry look. "Well, I will leave you two here since I've got to take over the work, now that I have Bella's permission."

Edward glanced at Bella to see her cheeks flame and her eyes lock on the ground. He struggled to control his facial expression; the king was the only one that ever flustered Bella. "Well, father, I think we should get going. May we have your permission?" Bella asked politely, glancing up at the king.

King Charlie smiled. "Of course, my dear. You are free to go at will." Charlie hugged Bella tightly for a moment, nodded to Edward, and headed back into the castle.

As Bella and Edward mounted their horses, Edward pondered about King Charlie roaming around the castle without guards. Right now, Edward could have put his sword through the king if he wanted to. No one could stop him. Sure, Bella would make him pay for it later, but that wouldn't bring the king back to life. Edward thought about King Charlie's seeming carelessness. The prospect of killing Charlie had fueled Edward when he was small, since he wanted revenge. But now that he'd realized all that Bella had done for him, he didn't want any of that anymore. He could make amends with Charlie if it meant earning Bella's happiness and approval.

"You're unusually quiet." Bella spoke softly, as though giving Edward the opportunity to ignore her if he wanted to. They had started moving now; their horses were trotting at a leisurely pace.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. But we can talk." Edward flashed Bella a smile. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hog Bella's attention. As selfish as it seemed, Edward couldn't stop himself.

Bella nodded at his comment and then starred off into the distance. "Edward?" She murmured, her voice oddly hesitant.

"Yes?" Edward looked over to Bella, wondering what she was thinking.

"Do you think…that King Carlisle will allow me to send ambassadors to Cullenada? Will they be welcomed? Could they possibly accomplish something? Or will I be wasting my ambassador's time if I send them there?" Bella asked in a rush, her brows locking together in a frown.

Edward smiled. "Stop worrying, Bella. Carlisle is open to discussion; he _wants _an alliance with you. He's a peaceful man. I'm sure this will all work out."

Bella's mouth curled up into a small, somewhat sad smile. "I wish I had as much hope as you. You don't realize how lucky you are, Edward." She sighed.

Edward looked at Bella curiously. He had never really seen her sad before. Sure, she had cried with him when they were kids but now that she was grown up, Bella gave off an air of confidence and strength. He wanted to say something to her but didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

They rode in silence for a while before Edward found a different topic to talk about. "Why are you going to La Push?" He asked. That question had been burning in his mind the night before. He couldn't understand why Bella would go there. King Charlie had said something about Reneesme marrying Jacob, so wouldn't Jacob come to Ixia to settle things with Reneesme? Or maybe Bella wanted to talk about the war. But it couldn't be that close could it?

Bella smiled. "Jacob has decided that I am the root of his union with Reneesme so he wants to give me a gift. According to him, it is rather large and personal so I must come to La Push myself to see it and then he will help me transport is back home." She rolled her eyes.

Edward grinned. "So you don't know what it is?"

"No. I'm rather glad. I dread to know what he might give me." Bella shook her head and smiled ruefully. "He got me a pillow for my birthday a few years ago and claimed it was made from a special silk and filled with Eider duck feathers. So I used it and it was soft but the next morning, the pillow was stuck to my hair because the silk was made of spider webs and was therefore sticky and when I tried to tear the pillow off my head, it ripped and a stuffed spider fell out of it. Of course, this was before dawn so I couldn't see properly and didn't realize that the spider was fake so I screamed and woke up half the castle and then felt like a real idiot because it was all a prank."

Edward couldn't hold back a laugh. "That's good. I wish I could have been there when it happened." He said wistfully, grinning so hard it hurt.

Bella grinned too. "You know, it's rude to take pleasure in other's humiliation." She pointed out.

Edward laughed some more. "Sorry, but as long as no one else is watching, I intend on taking full advantage of it." He winked and laughed some more.

Bella shook her head and smiled. "Hm…we should be there in a few hours." She said, observing the road before them.

Edward's smile diminished a little. "Yeah. Well, it's really nice riding with you." He turned to look at Bella.

She smiled back at him. "You as well. Oh, and would it be too much to ask for if I requested that you simply accept my proposal for the throne without driving my ambassadors insane?" She grinned at him.

Edward looked at Bella in shock. Was she really asking him that? "Yes, it would be too much to ask for." He said very seriously. She couldn't really expect him to agree to her terms.

Bella grinned and held up her hands in surrender. "Ok, fine. Relax, it was just a question."

Edward let himself loosen up before turning to Bella again. "Bella, you've done so much for me and I've gotten you into a lot trouble. When you wrote up this agreement, was that your way of making me pay for what I put you through?" He asked seriously. He'd spent countless nights awake, thinking of how Bella had given him everything he could ask for and who he hadn't returned a single favor.

Bella's face looked horrified as she heard what he asked. "No!" She shook her head vehemently. "No, Edward. No, no, no! You have the right to decline or argue with what is written in the agreement. I don't want you to succumb to my terms simply because you think you are indebted to me. In fact…" She took a deep breath. "You remember that day when Charlie burst into the room? The day when I first gave you the agreement?" She asked.

Edward nodded.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think that you would accept my agreement out of guilt, but I don't feel that way now. Dad told me that day that when you help people, you shouldn't expect anything in return or else you will never be happy. I get that. You don't owe me anything; I don't want anything from you. I'm tired of wanting payment from everyone I've helped because it leaves a bad taste in my mouth when I don't get what I want. This is _your _life, think about what you're agreeing to before you sign the agreement, Edward. Don't do something that you will regret for the rest of your life." Bella explained hastily and emphatically.

Edward frowned as he processed what Bella said and then he smiled. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for everything."

Bella waved his gratitude away. "I already told you, Edward, I don't want any of that." She smiled at him gently.

Edward felt his heart swell with love for Bella. He didn't know how to express his feelings for her but he couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. "Bella, I…" He started.

As thought she knew what he was thinking, Bella held up a hand to stop him. "Please, Edward, not now. Don't say anything now." Her face held a sad look.

Edward stopped. Did she not return his feelings? His heart sank. "Why, Bella?" He whispered, crushed.

"Its…its just…it's not the right time, Edward. It will just complicate everything." Bella struggled to explain.

Edward sighed. "Ok. Well, can I ask for a favor then?"

Bella's lips twitched. "Depends on the favor." She murmured smoothly.

Edward paused and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Sure?" Bella asked, her lips still twitching.

"Yeah." Edward peeked a look at her and narrowed his eyes. "Don't laugh at me."

Bella managed to control her face. "I'm not. I assure you." She told him, widening her eyes a little too much.

Edward snorted and then looked ahead. They had half an hour more together, at most. He wanted to make good use of that short time. "So…" He started.

"So, let me just get something straight." Bella said, back to business. "I can send ambassadors to Cullenada, right? And when should I send them?" She turned to Edward expectantly.

"Sure, send ambassadors. Um…if you could wait for a week after I get there, that would be nice. Oh, and tell them that they will be negotiating our agreement as well as an alliance with Cullenada." Edward smiled and winked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "So self centered." She muttered.

"I wouldn't be where I am right now if I cared about everyone else." Edward stuck his nose up in the air, faking arrogance.

Bella laughed and then sighed. "I like traveling with you. You're very nice to be around." She admitted somewhat regretfully.

Edward looked at her curiously. She sounded like she wanted something more between them but when Edward had tried to express his emotions, she'd cut him off. "It doesn't have to end." Edward's eyes bore into Bella's. For the first time, it was Bella who looked away. "When I become king, I'm going to throw a party for you, and I'm going to invite everyone I know." He told her matter-of-factly.

Bella smiled. "You sound like a 10 year old. You remember all those crazy things we promised one another?" She laughed.

"Bella, this isn't an empty headed promise. I _will _make a good relationship between us. I don't want the past to affect our future. We don't have to be at one another's throats constantly. We can be _friends._" Edward said earnestly.

Bella looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Ok." She said.

Edward was suddenly reminded of all the women in his court that threw themselves at him. "Bella?" He started, a smirk forming on his face.

"Hm...?" She asked, looking at his face expectantly.

"You know how we promised to do anything for one another when we were kids?" He asked, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Bella groaned and covered her eyes. "Edward, don't. I don't even want to know what you are thinking of."

Edward laughed. "It's truly not that bad."

"Fine." Bella said skeptically. "What do you want?"

"A kiss, is that too much to ask for?" He asked innocently.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Yes, actually. It is too much to ask for."

"Aw…that's no fun." Edward pouted.

"Is this how you seduce the poor women of your court?" Bella asked, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"No." Edward said seriously. "I don't understand why they find me attractive at all. Most of the time, I'm all sweaty and smelly because of my exercise."

Bella laughed. "There is something inherently attractive about a smelly man. Since you don't stink, I can't give you a kiss."

"Well, you should have said something before. Hold on, let me get nice and smelly for you." Edward grinned and started to swing off his horse but Bella stopped him.

"Spare both of us, please." Bella laughed. And then she closed the gap between then and gave Edward a tight hug. "I'm already late, we are here, and I have to go." She murmured in his ear.

Edward sighed and returned her embrace. "I'm going to miss you." He breathed, immediately regretting what he said.

Bella froze for a moment and then relaxed. "Me too." She leaned back and then pressed her lips against Edward's cheek.

It was Edward's turn to freeze. "What…I thought…" He was at loss for words.

Bella laughed. "It was too much for you to ask for, but not too much for me to give." Bella winked and then turned her horse in the direction of La Push.

"Goodbye, Edward!" She smiled and then took off, laughing as she went.

Edward stood there, stunned for a moment, watching the girl of his dreams ride away, her beautiful hair whipping around in the wind. "Bye, Bella!" He finally yelled, hoping she could still hear him.

All Edward could think about for the rest of the journey was how soft Bella's lips were and how amazing they would feel against his own.

BPOV

Bella couldn't stop smiling as she rode on to La Push. At one point, she felt someone ride up next to her. "Hello, Arden." She said happily, not bothering to look at him.

"That was a bold move, back there." Arden stated tonelessly.

Bella laughed. "I know. But it was nice." She peeked a glance at Arden but realized she couldn't see his face because he was still wearing his baggy cloak. "Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly. Arden could be overprotective sometimes and since Edward was still a potential threat to the throne, Arden would have probably been on edge during their embrace.

"No." Arden said calmly. "I believe you are old enough to make decisions yourself now." Then after a moment of consideration, Arden asked. "Do you believe me now when I say that he likes you?"

Bella grinned so hard her face hurt. "Yes, I believe you."

Arden nodded and stayed silent, his way of indicating that he had a question or Bella was missing something important. "You could still marry him, you know." He said quietly, reminding Bella of her choices.

Bella shook her head vigorously. "No. No, Edward and I can't go together." The smile was gone now.

"And why is that?" Arden asked in a bored tone. (His way of indicating that Bella was completely wrong.)

"Because! Arden, I'm not going to survive that war!" Bella burst out.

Arden snorted. "Yes, that's why you marry Edward and send him to fight for you. You won't have the same issues with him as you would with Michael. Edward is smart."

Bella sighed. "You don't understand. Haven't you ever loved someone?" She asked exasperatedly. "I can't just send him out there to get killed on my behalf. That's not right. And besides, if he died, I'd pine away forever, too."

Arden shrugged. "Love is relative."

Bella shook his head. "I think you got hit on the head too much when you were going through bodyguard training."

"Most likely." Arden never told Bella how much he'd been through to become the bodyguard he was. He never admitted that he had to give up his whole life to be with her. He had fallen in love once, and it hurt to end the relationship, but his commitment was to Bella. "We are almost there." Arden said finally and pointed to the Jacob's castle.

Bella nodded and felt Arden slip away. He would join her later inside.

EPOV

Edward rode hard to get back to Cullenada before sunset. He was sure he'd run at least four horses to the ground along the way. But it was well worth it because as soon as Edward stepped into the castle, he was embraced by his whole family.

"We missed you!"

"How was Aria?"

"Did you get us presents?"

"Where is your entire luggage?"

"Have you had lunch or dinner? Everyone, stop. Edward, honey, come to the dining hall, we'll have the cook make you something real quick." Esme dragged Edward into the dining hall while inspecting him to make sure he was still healthy.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm _fine. _I'veonly been traveling for a day." He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Only a day? Where were you for the past two days? We got a letter from you three days ago saying that you were leaving Aria." Jasper demanded. The rest of the family was trailing Edward and Esme.

"Um…I made a short stop to Ixia." Edward said sheepishly. "I needed to talk to Princess Isabella. Oh, that reminds me, father, can I speak to you sometime soon?" Edward looked at King Carlisle.

The king smile and nodded. "Of course, and I expect a full report of what you've been up to as well."

Edward nodded. "Yes, I know. That's why I have to speak to you."

"Did you get in trouble again? I knew it; you always end up doing everything wrong when it comes to Isabella. I think you like her." Alice chirped, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"I'll tell you about that, too." Edward said to Alice, nodding.

"What?" Alice cried, stopping in place. "You like her? I _knew _it! When are you going to tell her?" Alice ran up to Edward and grabbed his arm.

"Later." Esme and Edward said at the same time. Before Edward could continue, however, Esme cut in. "Stop questioning him, everyone, he needs to eat. Edward, do you need rest?" She anxiously glanced at his face, searching for signs of exhaustion.

"I'd like that. But I really need to talk to father." Edward frowned and looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned as well. "It's that urgent?"

Edward thought about it for a moment. "We need to discuss it soon; can I see you first thing in the morning?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

Edward then broke away from his family, ate, and went to bed. Although he was tired, he felt his veins hum with energy. His time with Bella was still fresh in his mind. Deciding that he wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon, Edward hopped out of bed and decided to run. Running always calmed him and it would tire him out enough for him to sleep.

After six laps around the castle, Edward stopped and decided to practice his archery skills. He was half way through his first volley when he felt someone around him. Edward swiveled around and aimed the arrow at the mystery person.

"Relax." Jasper's calm voice drawled out of the darkness.

Edward lowered the bow and relaxed his stiff muscles. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, it's not nice." He yawned and stretched. Exercise time was over, he felt like he was going to drop from exhaustion.

Jasper snorted. "Sneaking up on you would be pointless. I swear, sometimes, you seem to have eyes on the back of your head."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to the baths. Would you like to come?"

Jasper shrugged. "Sure. I wanted to speak to you actually. Can you talk while bathing?"

"No, I'll drown. It's too hard to multitask." Edward said sarcastically.

Jasper smiled. "Wonderful, one down, four to go."

Edward gave him an annoyed glance and then slapped him lightly on the side of his head and ran off. Jasper stood there for a moment, unable to realize what happened and then he took off after Edward. "I'll get you, you little mongrel!" Jasper shouted down the hall.

Edward laughed and then whispered loudly. "Quiet! You'll wake up the whole castle, you barbarian."

Jasper chased Edward all the way to the baths and then stopped when he saw that Edward was already half way through his bath. "Now I have to wash too, you made me all sweaty." Jasper grumbled and moved away to take a bath himself.

Edward laughed. When they were both finished, Edward laid down on one of the massage tables and groaned. "I wish someone would give me a massage right now. What's the point of being a prince when everyone around you is sleeping instead of serving you?"

"Spoiled brat. Turn over." Jasper said.

"Why?" Edward stretched and turned to lay on his stomach, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a massage." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

Edward looked up in surprise. "I didn't know you knew how."

Jasper snorted. "Alice felt the need to teach me."

Edward laughed. "I'm not sure I want to know what led up to those lessons."

Jasper smirked. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell you. At any rate, I'll massage, and you talk, ok?"

Edward yawned again and as soon as Jasper started moving his hands, Edward fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Someone screeched into Edward's ear and he rolled off the table in surprise.

"Ugh." Edward groaned as he hit the ground, and started to get up before he realized he was still only wearing a towel. He looked up to see Alice and Jasper standing over him. Alice had her back facing him while Jasper was grinning and holding out a pair of clothes. "Thanks." Edward mumbled and dressed quickly.

"Are you done?" Alice asked haughtily.

"Unfortunately. " Edward yawned and crawled back onto the table to get some more sleep.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Alice grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him out of the baths. "You have a meeting with daddy, remember?"

Edward suddenly woke up. "Yes. Hold on, let me wash my face. Where is father?" He asked, hastily splashing water on his face.

"In his office. Hold on, you need breakfast." Jasper said as Edward started running to Carlisle's office chambers.

"No, I'm not hungry." Edward called back. In truth, he was starving, but talking to Carlisle was more important.

When Edward found his way to Carlisle's office chambers, half the family was already there. Edward raised his eyebrows drily at Carlisle and Carlisle smiled and shrugged. "I simply love family meetings." Edward muttered sarcastically under his breath. He knew that he would be interrupted a little more than a million times while giving Carlisle the report.

"So, Edward. What do you want to talk about?" Carlisle said when Alice and Jasper entered the door with some breakfast for Edward.

Between bites, Edward filled in his family about what happened while he was away. He told them about being recognized in Aria and then talking to Bella and her proposal and he also mentioned Jacob of La Push's engagement and Ixia's interest with Irina, Cullenada, and upcoming war with Creatia. As predicted, Edward was interrupted multiple times. At the end, Alice blurted out. "Tell us about Bella!"

Edward frowned at her. "Half the story revolved around her and Ixia." He said.

"No. How you feel about her." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I like her." Edward said, matter-of-factly.

"Like-love, or like-like?" Alice growled. "This is worse than pulling teeth! I want details Edward!"

Edward laughed. "Well, I told you about Azalea and her crazy prophesies."

"Yes. She said you and Bella were going to be together and you would rule Aria." Alice sighed wistfully. "You're going to have such cute children."

Edward looked at her like she had sprouted two heads. "Right. Well, I admit that I am infatuated with her but not enough to go blind. Carlisle, I told you about the agreement she drew up to give me the throne, I'd like to show you."

"She's just going to give it to you?" Emmett asked skeptically.

Edward snorted. "No. If I agreed to her proposal, I'd be just short of enslaved."

"Did you agree?" Esme asked, alarmed.

"No." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not that stupid. She's sending ambassadors sometime next week. Ixia wants an alliance with us. We'll discuss the details of the alliance and the agreement then."

Carlisle nodded. "Ok. Bring everything you have. We'll make a list of what we want to change."

Edward nodded and when he returned, he and the family got together to start revising the agreement.

BPOV

Bella faced a grinning Jacob. "You will love what I'm about to give you." He grinned.

"It isn't another pillow or demented animal is it?" Bella asked drily.

Jacob burst out laughing. "No. It's something better. I've got you new ambassadors!"

Bella stared at him. "What? Are you telling me that I'm getting humans as a gift?" She asked.

Jacob nodded. "Not just any human, though. The best negotiators we've got. They'll get you whatever you need." Jacob spoke with confidence.

Bella was about to decline the gift, she didn't want to have any more human gifts, and then she suddenly got an idea.

"Jacob? How well do you think they would fare in Cullenada?" Bella asked, starting to smile slowly.

***GASP* WHAT IS BELLA THINKING? NEXT CHAPTER IS NEGOTIATIONS. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL, BY THE WAY. DO YOU WANT IN DEPTH NEGOTIATIONS BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS, OR SHOULD WE FAST FORWARD TO THE BALL IN ARIA? **

**ALSO, I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I HAD TO CHANGE MY PLANS DUE TO THE INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T WANT EDWARD TO ACCEPT BELLA'S PROPOSAL. I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE HIM ACCEPT BUT NOW IT SEEMS THAT YOU'VE ALL JUST SAVED HIS BUTT. CONGRATS EVERYONE. **

**IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, OR WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_**(OH, AND HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE JACOB'S BDAY PRESENT? I'D LIKE ONE OF THOSE)**


	25. Chapter 25

**YEAY! FINALLY AN UPDATE! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. I'M NOT GONNA MAKE EXCUSES CUZ I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE XD PLZ ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

BPOV

Bella's new ambassadors stood before her as she peered at them from her desk. "Your names are Leah and Seth, correct?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leah, the girl, nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Bella smiled. "And you are siblings?"

Again, Leah nodded. "Yes, my lady. I am three years older than Seth."

Bella nodded absently. "Do you know why you are here?" She asked.

Seth grinned. "I'm thinking that it's because you need something negotiated…that's why we are usually called to serve."

Leah managed to step on Seth's foot gracefully. "I apologize for my brother's insolence, my lady. He is often too open with everyone."

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Then she paused and studied the pair carefully. "So, this is how you work, isn't it. You are the bad guy who always does things the rigid way…" She gestured to Leah. "And _you_" She pointed to Seth. "Are the good guy that befriends the other person and gets them to let their guard down. Very clever." She smiled.

"You are quite intelligent, my lady. Usually someone has to watch us work a few times to figure out our technique." Seth grinned and nodded.

Bella shrugged. "If I wasn't smart, I wouldn't be here. Now, let's get back to business. Here is a copy of the treaty I drew up for Edward. I've underlined all the things I know he will fight against, which is almost everything." Bella smiled briefly. "You may allow him to have his way on minor things but what I can't allow him to have is control over Aria. Two thirds of his council of advisors _must _be Ixian. Do whatever it takes to make sure I have control in Aria and I get the alliance with Cullenada. Any questions?"

Seth looked at Leah as she skimmed the treaty. "Hm…it's a wonder Prince Edward even agreed to go over this." She mused quietly to herself.

Bella heard her and grinned. "I know. But I also know the Prince and I have a feeling you'll be able to get him to agree to my terms."

Leah nodded and then looked back at Bella. "Is there anything else we should keep in mind? Or is the council the only thing we need to ensure?" She asked.

Bella thought about it. "Well, I need the power. So the council is the main thing and an alliance to Ixia, of course. If he figures out a way to try and diminish my control, send me a letter and I will tell you how to proceed."

Leah nodded. "Very good, my lady."

"Good luck." Bella handed them half their salary up front. "I'll see you soon, I hope. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my lady." Seth bowed as he followed Leah out the door. "Expect to have your terms agreed to." He gave her a final grin before leaving.

Bella sighed and leaned back into her chair. "I'm looking forward to it." She murmured to no one in particular.

EPOV

Edward stood outside the castle and waited for the ambassadors from Ixia to arrive. It was the first time in his life that he had been early as Carlisle had stressed the night before that Edward must look princely if he wanted respect from the ambassadors. As Edward stared out onto the open roads, he was glad he had arrived half an hour beforehand. He could see an Ixian carriage coming toward him. They were early.

Edward straightened and plastered on a bland smile. The carriage came to a stop before him and two La Pushians stepped out. Edward raised his eyebrows calmly as he surveyed them. There was a tall young woman, about Bella's age, with blemish-free brown skin, large eyes, and glossy black hair. Next to her was a man who looked a little younger but was taller. He shared her sharp features, skin color, and perfect hair. The only difference between the two was that the girl held a polite, businesslike posture while the boy grinned at anyone and everyone.

"Welcome to Cullenada." Edward said, giving them a slight bow.

"Thank you, your highness." The girl spoke and curtseyed. "I am Leah and this," she gestured to the man. "Is Seth, my brother. We are ambassadors from Ixia."

Edward lifted an eyebrow. "You look La Pushian." He stated.

Leah sent him a bland smile but stayed quiet.

Edward thought back to his conversations with Bella. Why would she use La Push's ambassadors? And then it dawned on him. "You are Prince Jacob's latest gift to the Princess, am I correct?" He asked with a smile.

Leah's facial expression didn't change though Seth looked surprised. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Bella and I talked about gifts and surprises when I visited her." He said, waving his hand vaguely.

Leah opened her mouth to say something and then dipped into a deep curtsey. Edward frowned, wondering what she was doing until he heard footsteps. "Ah, father." He said with a smile and bowed deeply. He had to put on a show in front of others.

Carlisle smiled and nodded to both Edward and the ambassadors. "Welcome to Cullenada." He restated what Edward had said. "You are a little early, I believe."

Leah nodded. "We apologize, your majesty. It's just that my brother here has difficulty traveling for prolonged periods of time, so we tried to get our ride here over as soon as possible. We hope our arrival doesn't cause too much inconvenience."

Leah said it with so much fluidity that Edward was sure she had repeated the same excuse to hundreds of people before. Was arriving early a sort of test to see who was ready to negotiate with them and who they could win over easily? If that was the case, Edward could see why Bella would leave her own ambassadors in favor of Jacob's. They seemed more intimidating already.

"Not at all." Carlisle said smoothly. "Please, come in. We have chambers ready for you if you wish to rest before lunch." He started leading the way to the chambers. "There will her a servant outside your doors to show you around when you have recovered from your trip." He informed them.

The ambassadors nodded. "We are in your debt, your majesty. You are most kind." Seth said, his voice flowing through his lips like honey.

Edward couldn't help but marvel at the smooth pair of ambassadors. Dealing with them was going to be tough.

After sitting through four hours of negotiating, Edward was ready to tear his hair out. When they had first started, Leah had suggested that they tackle the easy agreement first: the alliance with Cullenada. At this, Carlisle had sent her a blank smile and said that their alliance would depend on how well Edward's contract went. The negotiations became a little stiff after that.

"As I've stated before, all of my councilors can't be Ixian. There would be no point in me being king." Edward said for the millionth time. They had settled some of the smaller issues, such as Edward's authority on how to manage the castle and keeping his national events (like racing and archery).

"Your highness, Princess Isabella was adamant about her control in Aria. You can have whatever you wish but the majority of your councilors _must _be Ixian." Leah responded back exactly the same way she had been responding for the past four hours; her face frozen in a mask of patience. Seth, meanwhile, had been quiet the whole time, studying the walls, ceiling, floor, or, if a topic caught his interest, Edward and Leah.

"You said majority. All of Edward's advisors being Ixian are more than the majority. Why not have six tenths of Edward's advisors be Ixian?" Carlisle asked. Edward marveled his ability to catch the small details even though Edward's agreement had little influence on him.

Leah pursed her lips, frowning. She looked unhappy that she slipped up but there was a sly look in her eyes as well that told Edward that she had said that on purpose. "Ok. We will come back to that point. But six tenths is too small. I'm thinking something more like eight tenths." She said, debating on the topic even though she said they were going to come back to it.

"Too much." Edward said. He knew that she wouldn't give up until he agreed to her number but drowning in Ixians wasn't the reason he was trying to become king. "I'll do two thirds. That's it." He regretted saying such a high number but at least it was less than seven tenths.

Leah frowned and looked at her brother. "Give us a moment please, your highnesses." She said and started talking to Seth in hushed whispers once Carlisle gave his accent.

Edward raised his eyebrow at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and grinned. _They are going to accept. _He wrote on a piece of paper and slid it to Edward. Edward smiled and nodded, flipping the paper over so Leah and Seth wouldn't see.

"Fine." Leah said after a moment, turning back to Edward. "But, half of your national annual revenue must go to Ixia."

Edward stared at her in shock. How could she suggest that? "Forget it." He said bluntly. "If I'm going to have an alliance with Ixia and be their main source of supplies during their wars, I can't afford to give them money as well. If they want money, they can buy every item they need from Aria and they won't get a discount for being our allies." His eyes hardened. How dare they try to leech his country?

Leah looked surprised. Edward had been pretty mild through the conversation and his sudden harshness was unexpected. Edward watched as Leah processed what he said and sat in silence for a while as she came up with a reply. When the silence had lasted for about 10 minutes, Seth jumped in.

"That's fair, your highness." Seth said with an easy smile, as though he wasn't on the opposing side. "But I doubt Ixia is going to have that kind of money at hand during the war, most likely after, but not during. So, how about this, you keep all the revenue, everything you make is yours, but, Ixia gets their supplies for free."

Carlisle shook his head just as Edward started to speak. "No. In that case, Ixia will pull so much out of Aria that they won't be able to manufacture anything for themselves. There has to be a limit to how much Ixia can ask for." Carlisle said finally. For perhaps the millionth time that day, Edward was glad he had Carlisle on his side.

"Okay. We will discuss that more later. But before I forget, Prince Edward, if you wish to make any military advances at all, including making weapons for yourself or forming an army, you must get Ixia's permission first." Leah jumped in.

"There is no logical reason for me to agree to that." Edward said, reining in his temper.

"For Ixia, there might be. It would help if their allies had an army to help them in time of war. I presume your army will be limited but Ixia will surely permit you to have one. In return, you may be able to get weapon outlines and training generals from Ixia. After all, King Charlie is very particular about making alliances with weak nations." Seth smiled encouragingly.

Edward thought over it. "Give me a moment." He said and turned to Carlisle.

"It could work." Carlisle murmured.

"Is it worth it?" Edward asked.

Carlisle thought about it. "Maybe. If you play your cards right."

Edward nodded and turned back to the ambassadors. "Fine."

Seth smiled. "Wonderful."

It took another hour to figure out the rest of Edward contract and by the time they had finished, Edward was emotionally exhausted. He wanted to do nothing more than sleep. Before Leah could start the negotiations on Ixia's alliance with Cullenada, Edward asked for a copy of his new contract and suggested a break.

"Good idea, Edward. I think we could all use some fresh air." Carlisle said, getting up.

Everyone got up with him. "If you would excuse me, your highness, I'm feeling quite tired. If it doesn't offend you, I'd like to return to my room for some rest." Leah said as politely as possible.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. I'll have a maid tell you when we regroup again."

Leah nodded her thanks, curtseyed and left the room.

Seth watched her go, shaking his head. "Women." He said. "They pretend to be so delicate and then rip you apart and then go back to being delicate. It's so hard to deal with them." He sighed. "I'm sorry you were on the receiving end of her persuasion. If it makes you feel any better, your highnesses, I have to live with her skills for at least three more years, and she likes to hone them on me."

Edward couldn't hold back a laugh. Despite his participation in the contract, Edward found Seth to be quite amusing. His easy way of talking to anyone, no matter what status, was very appealing. "Apologies accepted." He grinned. "And you have my good luck."

Seth grinned. "Thank you." He bowed.

Carlisle looked at the two men with amusement. "Generally, negotiators and princes don't get along this well. I suppose it's good though, it makes the process so much less hostile. Now, do you gentlemen plan on standing there all day? Or should we really get some fresh air?"

Leah POV

Leah found her way around the castle fairly easily. Unlike the Ixian castle, there weren't many winding halls and confusing shortcuts, this palace was a bright and happy. Instead of resting like she had told Carlisle, Leah sat at her desk and started writing a letter to Bella. Overall, she was pleased with the progress they made. Bella would have sufficient control over Aria and due to Edward handling the minor parts of government, there would be less hassle and he would make a better scapegoat if need be.

Leah gave Bella a detailed letter telling her what they had discussed and how far they came. She also sketched a brief layout of the castle, not knowing whether the princess would need it for future spies or not. Sealing it quickly, Leah slipped outside and gave it to an Ixian courier, telling him to hurry and not get caught. Leah didn't want the Cullenadan royalty knowing that Bella was getting a constant update. Technically, there was nothing wrong with that but the less they knew, the fewer questions they would ask.

Leah returned to her room and lay on the bed, closing her eyes. King Carlisle was proving to be difficult. Without him, breaking Prince Edward would have been a piece of cake. Leah sighed. At least they made progress. She hoped that they could get Ixia's alliance with Cullenada out of the way that evening and proceed to interview Lady Irina the next day.

Leah felt the bed dip suddenly. Seth. He had a weird way of slipping around quietly. "Have you sent the message?" He asked quietly.

Leah nodded.

"And an attached map?" Seth asked. "We have a reputation to keep up, remember?"

"Of course." Leah snorted, eyes still closed. "I know that better than you do. Have you befriended their highnesses yet?"

"Well, the king is civil, I don't know what to make of him-" Seth started.

"Naturally." Leah said, rolling her eyes beneath closed eyelids. "He's done this thing before. What about the prince?"

"I was getting to that." Seth said annoyed. "He likes me. He's liked me since he first laid eyes on me. I'm just that charming and handsome."

Leah's eyes snapped open in horror.

"What?" Seth asked.

"He likes men?" She whispered.

Seth burst out laughing. "For someone as smart as you, you truly have some stupid moments." He grinned. "No, he just thinks I'm a nice guy. Relax, why would you think that?"

Leah shrugged. "I haven't heard of him taking a liking in any girls and you seemed so confident in approval.

Seth grinned. "I love you, sis."

Leah grunted. "Shut up."

Seth gave her a blinding grin and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"When will we start with Cullenada's alliance?" Leah asked after a while.

"No clue. Tomorrow, I guess." Seth said nonchalantly.

"No." Leah sat up. "This evening. We need to talk to Lady Irina tomorrow. I have a feeling the king is going to be difficult about that." Leah frowned.

"Obviously, she's one of his relatives." Seth flopped back into a laying position.

"What? I didn't know that." Leah frowned. "Princess Isabella didn't say anything."

Seth smiled smugly. "I know. I don't think even she knew about the relation. I talked to the king about it. They are far off relatives but apparently close."

"Well, that complicates things." Leah muttered and walked over to her desk, looking over the outline she had made for the conversation.

"Let me see." Seth held out his hand, still lying down. When Leah handed him the paper, he frowned. "Not going to work." He said.

"I know." Leah sighed, rubbing her face. "Ok, lets get this done as fast as possible. Play on Edward's heartstrings. He likes you, right? Does he like Princess Isabella? We could use that…" Leah started bouncing ideas off of Seth.

"I don't think that will work, either. He and the princess were close at one point but I don't know how much he's willing to give up for her. Besides, it's not him we are dealing with, it's the king."

"Yes, but, Prince Edward could influence his decision, he's the easier prey." Leah said, struggling to come up with ideas.

Seth shook his head. "I doubt it. You've seen King Carlisle. He's got a level head. But look, you've already made a harsh impression. I'll talk."

Leah nodded. "Yes, that's best."

EPOV

Edward could swear Ixia's ambassadors never got tired. Edward and Carlisle spent an hour and a half chatting with Seth and after another hour and a half, they got a message from Leah that she wished to resume negotiating.

"They are demons, father. Never tiring demons." Edward groaned as he made his way to the negotiation room with Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed. "Well, for one, they have stamina. They do this for a living remember? On top of that, they probably have a good motive. They could want to tire us out so we don't fight so hard. I mean, neither of us wants to sit in that room for another six hours. That, or they have more to discuss and are afraid they won't be able to cram everything in, in the short time that they are here."

Edward mulled over that. "I'd like to go for the second approach even thought that's less likely to be the case. But even if they had so much to talk about, why not extend the stay?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know. If they were given as a gift to Princess Isabella, then maybe they have a reputation to keep up?"

Edward nodded. "Makes sense."

By the time Edward and Carlisle got to the room, Leah and Seth were already there, looking over their notes.

"Hello again." Carlisle smiled and nodded at the pair.

Leah and Seth shot out of their chairs, curtseying and bowing respectively. "We apologize, your majesties, we didn't see you." Leah said hurriedly.

"It's ok." Carlisle said smoothly, sitting down so everyone else could sit after him.

Everyone took their previous positions and Edward took the chance to observe Leah. Something was different about her; she looked tired, maybe, or put out. He couldn't quite tell but something was wrong.

To Edward great surprise, Seth ruled this conversation. Seth had a smoother way of talking but because he had such an appeasing personality, Ixia ended up loosing much of the advantages they could have had. As the talk progressed, Leah's frown became deeper and deeper, but she didn't say a word.

When time came for Carlisle to go over the final agreement, Edward could sense his surprise. Compared to how closely Aria was tied to Ixia, Cullenada had virtually no ties at all. They simply had to help Ixia in extreme need.

When the whole process was done, Leah finally spoke up. "Your majesty," she started, addressing Carlisle. "We need to speak to Lady Irina."

Carlisle's good mood at having minimal commitment dissipated. "I apologize, you can't speak to her." He said firmly.

Leah straightened. "Your majesty, you agreed to help Ixia in time of extreme need. This is one of those times. Ixia wouldn't have asked for your help if they didn't desperately need it. Rebels in Creatia are rising, and Ixia can't take them down on their own. If you help them fight Creatia, the land can be split up and any future havoc from James IV can be stopped." Leah took a deep breath and started explaining further. "About a month ago, a man named Laurent infiltrated the Ixian castle, posed as a Newtonian trying to get into the Ixian army. Prince Edward might remember him; he also pretended to be Arden. At any rate, Princess Isabella found that he was in league with James IV and that Lady Irina was talking to him at the ball. We need to speak to her and see if she knows anything about the condition in Creatia."

Carlisle listened to Leah's speech quietly. "I understand that Ixia needs help but who is this James IV?" He asked calmly once she was done.

This time, Seth explained. "The great-grandson of King James I of Creatia. He was dethroned a while back and now James IV has gathered old allies and is posing a threat to all the neighboring nations."

Edward glanced at Carlisle's face and was surprised that he looked a little pale. "Father, are you well?" He asked, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle nodded. "I need to speak to King Charlie, anyone from King James' I blood line is bad news." He got up.

"We need to speak to Lady Irina." Leah got up as well.

"No."

"Your majesty, please." Leah all but growled. "This is _important_."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "I'll ask for you."

Leah sighed angrily and shoved the paper with questions written on it towards Carlisle. There was very little courtesy left. "Fine."

"Thank you." Carlisle said stiffly, scanning the paper. "I'll send a letter with Lady Irina's replies. You may go."

"Thank you, your majesty; we are looking forward to the answers." Seth managed to say before he and Leah slouched out of the room.

Edward peered over Carlisle's shoulder to look at the questions. "These are…" Edward was at loss of words. If Leah had been able to interrogate Irina, there probably would have been a lot of verbal harassment. These were some personal questions.

"I know." Carlisle sighed. "Let's try to form these questions in a nicer way. We need the answers too, now."

**OK, I GUESS I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH NEGOTIATIONS. AND EVERYONE HATES LEAH, SORRY. BUT HEY, A GIRL'S GOTTA DO HER JOB :D NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE MORE FUN. CROSS YOUR FINGERS. **

**REVIEWS ARE APPRICIATED! **


	26. Chapter 26

**WOOT WOOT. I FINALLY CRANKED OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER. I MADE THIS ONE NICE AND LONG FOR YOU GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BPOV

Bella eyed her new ambassadors coldly as she read through the agreements they made in Cullenada. "You're back early." She remarked.

Seth swallowed. "Yes, my lady. King Carlisle dismissed us." He said nervously.

Bella could tell the pair was worried and in her eyes, they had a right to be. "I can't imagine why, considering he got the better end of our deal. Tell me," She suddenly leaned forward in her chair, "what happened? I'm very pleased with the arraignment of Prince Edward's contract but what happened to King Carlisle?"

"My lady, we wanted to please him so he wouldn't fight against our questioning Lady Irina." Leah said, knowing internally that it wasn't the right thing to say.

Bella's hand flexed, as though she wanted to throw something. Leah and Seth leaned back a little instinctively. After a long moment of silence and three deep breaths from Bella, she finally spoke. "I see. So, tell me, did you get to questioning Lady Irina?"

Leah put a hand on Seth's leg, silently warning him to let her speak. "No, my lady, I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze to her lap in shame.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and stared at the ceiling, slowly calming herself down. Hadn't Jacob said these two were the best of the best? What happened? "Leah, Seth, did you do your research before you went to Cullenada?" She asked in a calmer tone.

Leah looked up hesitantly. "Yes, your highness, we did."

Bella sighed. "And did you not find out that King Carlisle was the second son of his father and spent most of his years growing up dealing with ambassadors and the public, not internal politics? Did it never occur to you how simply things are done in Cullenada, compared to everywhere else? King Carlisle was never meant to be king. He got his title after the sudden death of his older brother."

Leah looked at Bella in shock. "I-no-my lady, I never knew that."

Bella rubbed her hands over her face. "Yes, I realize that now. Had you known, you wouldn't be nice so him, he knows all the tricks to his trade. But anyway, here, take the rest of your salary and you are dismissed." She passed them two large bags of money. "Good work on Prince Edward's contract, by the way." She then turned her attention back to the pile of papers waiting for her.

"My lady, we can't take this." Seth said after a few moments. "We did not complete our task sufficiently. We apologize." Seth and Leah stood up simultaneously and bowed, heading to the door.

Bella looked up in surprise. "Come back here, please." She said when she saw Leah and Seth's retreating forms.

"My lady, really-" Leah started to protest as Bella personally handed them their salary.

"No, keep this because I know you worked hard and I know that next time, you won't make the same mistake." She caught both their eyes and nodded. "Now, you may leave while I find a way to contact King Carlisle." Bella muttered the last part to herself.

"Oh." Leah suddenly remembered something. "Princess, I think the king will contact you. He seemed eager to form an alliance after we told him about the conditions in Creatia."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Curious…" She murmured. "Well, thank you." She nodded to the two ambassadors and proceeded to look over her papers once again.

EPOV

Edward sat with Carlisle and Emmett as they reviewed what they had found out through Bella's ambassadors.

"I still don't understand why this is so important." Emmett said, looking over at his father.

"Because King James' bloodline is known for being cunning and if they are able to defeat Ixia, then taking us down will be very easy." Edward rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Emmett, use your non-existent brain."

Emmett snorted. "How can I use something that's non-existent?"

"Boys." Carlisle cut in. "This isn't the time to bicker. Edward, you are partly correct in that we need to form alliances and take down Creatia before it becomes too strong, but there is more of an incentive for us." He turned and looked at Emmett. "You boys don't know this story because it wasn't important until now, but I'm going to tell you and I need you to swear that you wont tell anyone else and you won't do anything rash."

Edward frowned and looked at Emmett who shrugged. "Ok, we promise." They both said.

Carlisle took a deep breath before launching into his story. "This will sound odd because it is outdated but you need to listen with an open mind. Generations ago, when the first King James was on the throne, King Camilo ruled here. Back then, Cullenada and Creatia had been best friends. When the two kings were growing up, they promised one another that they would unite their two countries through marriage of their children. Coincidently, King Camilo's first born was a girl and King James' first born was a boy. They matched perfectly. As the two children grew older, King Camilo's daughter realized that she didn't want to marry King James' son. The soft-hearted King Camilo couldn't force his daughter into a marriage she didn't want and didn't have any more daughters to offer to King James. In an attempt to keep peace within his own family and King James, King Camilo promised King James that their grandchildren or great-grandchildren or whoever came next, would form a union, no matter what. King James agreed reluctantly and in the next generation, no females were born. This trend went on until King James' family was dethroned. To this day, the union hasn't become complete and if James IV comes into power, we will have no choice but to marry Alice to him, or his son, if he has one."

"But Alice is already married!" Emmett exclaimed. "James can't just come in here and take her away!"

Carlisle nodded sadly. "He can. A contract was formed between King Camilo and King James that says the next generation of children will form a union _no matter what. _If James can find the contract, we have no choice but to honor it. If we don't, all of Creatia's old allies, including Ixia will fight us."

"That doesn't make sense. Why can't we all get together and kill James IV and get this whole thing over with?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle sighed. "One, killing James IV won't be that easy, and two, the contracts signed back in the day were set in stone. Every single possible argument is written and refuted. We don't have a chance."

"Do we have a copy of the contract?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Destroy it. Then we can say the contract never existed." Edward said simply.

Carlisle laughed sadly. "My dear boy, if only it were that easy. No, all the major history books in our nation and allied nations have this contract listed; it was a big deal back when it was made. Everyone will know we are lying and that will put on an even worse face for us."

"Well, maybe he won't remember the contract or he won't be interested." Emmett said, hopefully.

It was Edward's turn to snort. "If he has even half a brain, he will take advantage of the contract. There is no way he doesn't know about it; it's his biggest asset. He could marry Alice and become an heir to the Cullenadan throne and then kill both you and father and become king himself, and then kill Alice and marry whoever he wants. It's frighteningly simple how much damage he could do."

Carlisle nodded. "Now you know why I'm so worried. But, boys, please don't tell anyone about this, most people don't remember and we don't want to plant the ideas into their head. And don't tell the ladies either, it will send them into an unnecessary frenzy."

"We should hide Alice." Emmett said, getting up.

Both Edward and Carlisle shook their heads. "It will be too noticeable if Alice suddenly disappears. Besides, we don't want to look weak to Creatia. The important thing to do now is speak to Ixia and work with them to crush Creatia as soon as possible." Carlisle got up as well. "Oh, and Edward, you need to speak to Princess Isabella and figure out the details of your transfer to Aria."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Yes, time to go head to head with the one woman I will never be able to deal with." He muttered.

Carlisle chuckled. "You better be careful, if she's anywhere near as good as her ambassadors, you're in trouble."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

BPOV

Bella sat on King Charlie's bed, silently assessing his physical health. The medic claimed that he was doing better but he was still weak and couldn't walk for extended periods of time or else he would lapse into a fever. She opened her mouth to say something to her father when there was a knock on the door.

Bella watched her father lower himself into a chair before saying, "come in." The door opened and a royal messenger slipped into the room, giving the king an envelope with the Cullenadan royal seal. Bella leaned the forward from her position, anxious to see what it wrote.

"Thank you." Charlie said and turned back to the message, dismissing the messenger with a wave.

"What does it say?" Bella slipped off the bed and crouched at her father's side, peering at the letter from over his arm.

The king laughed. "Well, let me open it first." He affectionately patted his daughter's head and then read the message aloud.

Bella sat back on her heels and smiled once he was done. "Wonderful! I never expected Cullenada to be so responsive."

"Yes, it is good. But I wonder why, Carlisle was always know to think every decision through before he made it. He must have some ulterior motive to be responding so quickly…" Charlie mused.

"Do you think he is a threat?" Bella's smile slid off her face as she gazed up at her father.

"Oh, no. I just think he knows something that we don't know. But he said he wishes to see me personally, I will find out from him then." Charlie smiled down at her. "Relax. Contrary to what you've been taught your whole life, Bella, the world isn't always a battlefield."

Bella shrugged and rose gracefully. "Better safe than sorry." She quoted. "Well, if King Carlisle is coming here, I suppose I will have to do to Cullenada to settle things with Prince Edward. It would only be fair." She sighed. "Will you be okay?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes, mother hen, I will be just fine. Shouldn't I ask you that since I'm your father?"

Bella smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "I'm going to go pack; I'll see you tonight at dinner. Oh, and father? Please ask King Carlisle about Lady Irina."

Charlie nodded and Bella exited the room, missing home already.

EPOV

Edward leaned against the pillar in front of his castle, waiting for Bella's carriage to come. Not surprisingly, King Charles had replied to Carlisle's letter immediately and plans to send Bella to Cullenada and Carlisle to Ixia had been made in less than a week. Now all Edward had to do was mentally prepare himself for a week filled with Bella's intense planning.

Two hours later, Edward was still leaning against the pillar, sweat slowly slipping down his back, as his siblings came up next to him.

"You must be really anxious to see her. How long have you been out here? All day?" Jasper teased. He hadn't been told the story about James yet.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Make fun of me all you want. Her demon negotiators showed up an hour early, so I have no idea when she'll decide to come."

"Your ears are turning pink." Alice piped up spontaneously, giggling.

"It's the heat. Don't get excited." Edward said in a bored tone, scanning the road before him. "I think she's going to be late. Now that you're here, I'm going to go change. I truest you all to keep her entertained until I can come back." He turned and started to walk away.

"Hold on! Don't you dare run away now, she's here." Emmett called after about a minute of Edward walking off.

Edward groaned and walked back, taking his place next to his siblings just as Bella's royal carriage pulled up in front of them. To his surprise, she had only brought 2 of her maids and two guards, a shocking act of trust. Arden was nowhere to be found but Edward had to doubt that he was somewhere in Cullenada.

Bella smiled at them all and curtseyed after stepping out of her carriage, without the help of the footman. They all curtseyed and bowed respectively in response, the princes not bothering to kiss her hand, as it would take too long.

"We will show you your rooms, do you need rest?" Alice asked, taking Jasper's arm and leading everyone into the castle.

Edward extended his arm for Bella to take, as was customary. Bella's fingers hardly touched his bicep as he led her to her rooms with his siblings. "Oh, no. I'm not tired, though if you could have someone help my maids and guards bring everything in, I would very much appreciate it." She smiled at them all and Edward was taken aback at how laid back she seemed. Some how, he had been expecting her to come and drag him into the nearest meeting room to work on the details of his crowning.

"Of course. Would you like a tour of the castle before dinner?" Rosalie asked, sending Bella a thin smile. She was supposed to offer her something to eat, but she was still smarting over Bella's attitude towards her at the party so long ago.

Bella took it all in stride. "I would love that." She sent a level smile to Rosalie, letting her know that she (Bella) knew what was going on.

After showing Bella around the castle and exhausting her endless questions about horses and duels and entertainment in Cullenada, it was finally dinner time. It seemed to Edward that his siblings were more tired than Bella was. He could swear that those Ixians had an unlimited amount of energy.

Bella changed into a dark brown and gold dress that somehow allowing her to look beautiful and breathe at the same time. When the dinner was served, Edward watched Bella taste a small amount of food and then stop eating. Every now and again, she would push her food around, making it look like she was eating but he could swear she hadn't eaten a single mouthful. The dinner passed uneventfully as Bella made small talk with the other princesses and Edward tried to figure out why she wasn't eating.

BPOV

Bella was starving. She wanted nothing more than to scarf down the food in front of her but her lips still stung from the poison of the initial bite. She had never been so glad she followed Arden's advice to sample everything first before properly eating. Everyone else was merrily devouring their food and Bella wondered if she had purposely been poisoned. Edward was staring at her with a frown on his face but somehow, she doubted he was trying to kill her.

Bella finally decided that she had been sitting for enough time and politely excused herself. Edward offered to escort her once again but she declined, knowing that he noticed that she wasn't eating and not wanting to answer questions.

Bella nodded at her guards, stationed outside her rooms and let herself in. The moment she stepped in the room, she could tell something was wrong. Her bed sheets seemed like they were moving. "Mathew! Ryan! Please come here." She called to the guards.

They stepped in the room, frowns on their faces. "There is something wrong with the bed." Bella motioned towards it.

The guards turned to it and frowned. One of them stepped forward and carefully peeled back the covers from her bed with the tip of his long sword, revealing a nest of scorpions. Bella sucked in a sharp breath and the other guard pushed her out of the room as the scorpions began to crawl off the bed and spread across the room.

Bella thought quickly, she was going to have to tell someone about this problem but she couldn't leave the room full of scorpions nor could she leave her guards there. "Here, close the door and stuff this beneath it so the scorpions can't get out." She handed them a sash. "Ryan, come with me. Mathew, keep an eye on the door and make sure none of them get out." Eliza led Ryan to the dining hall where she was quite sure Edward and his siblings were still dining.

EPOV

Edward had just finished eating and decided to hunt down Bella to see why she hadn't eaten. Just as he stepped out of the dining hall, he found who he was looking for.

"Prince Edward. May I have a moment with you?" Bella called out, a little while away.

Edward smiled politely and walked towards her quickly. "Yes?"

"My room is crawling with scorpions." Bella said bluntly. "And my food was poisoned. What is going on?"

Edward jerked back in surprise. "Wha-are you sure?" He asked in disbelief.

Bella glared at him. "I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't. At any rate, we need to find someone to take care of the room; my guard is still standing there. We can walk and talk at the same time."

Edward nodded. He located the pest control servants then walked with Bella to the kitchen, insisting that she eat something. As soon as Edward and Bella stepped into the large, smelly room, everyone looked up. Bella politely told the chef what she wanted as Edward scanned the room, looking for guilty faces. His eyes caught a little boy's and the boy darted away. Edward took off after him, easily catching the small struggling child in his arms. "Stop trying to run, please. I have you." Edward said quietly in the boy's ear.

"Please don't punish me." The boy stopped struggling and began to cry. "She told me to! She said that if I didn't listen to her, she'd hurt me!"

Edward looked back at Bella, who frowned, overhearing their conversation. She jerked her head sharply towards the door a little and Edward nodded. "Ok, I promise I won't punish you. Come with me. I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then you can go." He put the boy down and looked into his eyes. "Hold my hand and we won't have any problems." He held out a hand, which the boy hesitantly took.

Bella left her food and walked with Edward to Carlisle's study. Carlisle wasn't there but the heirs to the Cullenadan throne always used his study as a meeting place when they needed to speak privately. At the moment, the whole family had been invited there to try and figure out what was going on.

Somehow, everyone already knew what was going on before Edward told them.

"I am so sorry, Isabella dear. I swear to you that this was not our doing." Esme looked at Bella worriedly.

Bella smiled soothingly. "I know. From this boy's brief confession in the kitchen, it's not very probable that you all are behind this." She took Esme's hand and squeezed it briefly before letting it go. Edward and his siblings stared at her in shock, they had never seen her so affectionate to others before.

Bella rolled her eyes at them. "Stop looking at me like I've grown three heads." She turned to the boy. "Do you know who I am?" She asked quietly, her voice strangely calm and light.

The boy nodded and cowered back.

"What is your name?"

The boy whimpered. "Timothy."

"I have a cousin named Timothy. He has funny red hair. You know, I got mad at him this one time and put sticky gravy in his hair then he slept and he had to shave his head. In return, he put a scorpion in my bed." Bella smiled at Timothy. From the moment Bella had started speaking, Edward wondered what she was trying to get at. Now he understood: Bella wanted to know if the boy knew about the scorpions in her bed.

The boy gasped, intrigued in the story. "A scorpion? What did you do?" He obviously didn't know about Bella's bed.

Bella shrugged casually. "I told my daddy and then he killed the scorpion." She smiled at him again and turned serious. "Timothy, did you put the poison in my food?" She asked sadly.

Timothy hung his head. "Yes." His voice was barely audible. "I'm sorry."

Bella slid a hand under his chin, gently lifting it up so she could see his face. "Did you know it was poison?"

Timothy shook his head vigorously. "She told me it was spice but it smelled weird and she told me to throw it away before anyone else could use it."

Bella nodded. "What's her name?"

The boy's eyes widened. "I don't know."

Bella pursed her lips. "What does she look like?" Her voice slowly transitioned from sweet to slightly commanding.

The boy shrank back again. "I don't know."

"Tell me one thing." Bella's voice turned soft again when she realized the boy would not respond well under pressure.

"She had weird red hair like your cousin." Timothy blurted out.

A surprised look flashed across Bella's face and Edward noticed his siblings trying to hold back laughter at Timothy's statement. "Well, thank you." Bella said, the edges of her mouth twitching, as though she was trying to hold back laughter too.

"Thank you, you may go now." Esme smiled at the little boy and gave him a chocolate. "Eat this, it's good for nerves."

The boy eagerly took it and bowed. "Thank you, your majesty!" He cried before running out of the room.

"Well, that was enlightening." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Actually, it was." Bella said, narrowing her eyes at Rosalie. "I've only seen a select few people with real red hair in my life and most are from Creatia. The whole time that I've been here, I haven't seen a single person who's hair I would classify as red. I'm assuming this woman's hair must have really been red for the boy to call in weird, not just tell us the color." Bella explained.

Edward was stunned at Bella's conclusion; he hadn't thought that far into the boy's statement.

"Have you figured out who put the scorpions in the room?" Bella asked, looking around.

Everyone shook their head. "I can't imagine anyone who would want to. Handling scorpions isn't an easy task. Plus, if they were all confined to your bed when you came in, they obviously spent some time on it." Jasper said, frowning. "Whatever the case may be, I suggest you sleep with one of the ladies tonight, I don't think whoever wants to kill you will risk a chance with one of us."

"I disagree." A deep male voice permeated through the room. Edward stiffened, recognizing it just as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked, not the least bit surprised that he was there.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked, drawing his sword and facing the cloaked figure.

"It's just Arden. Put that down." Bella rolled her eyes.

"How do you know? Show your face!" Emmett commanded, his sword still pointed towards Arden.

Edward could see a shadow of a smirk from beneath Arden's hood. Arden easily reached out and plucked the sword from Emmett's hand. "I'll take this away before you hurt yourself, boy."

Emmett stared at him, stunned. It wasn't an easy thing to just take a weapon out of Emmett's grasp. "Arden, just show Emmett your face before he causes a scene. Emmett, please calm down. This is my bodyguard, Arden." She said, taking the sword from Arden and giving it back to Emmett as Arden slowly took off the cloak.

The whole room gasped as they took in Arden's scared, gaunt face. "You look familiar…" Jasper said slowly, leaning forward on his toes.

"Yes. If you witnessed the death of your father, you would have seen my grandfather who looks a lot like me." Arden said in a bored tone. "And before you get excited, I don't know about your family history nor do I want anything to do with you. Princess Isabella is my charge and we will only have trouble if you cross paths with her."

Jasper nodded, understanding where Arden was coming from. "Arden, what were you saying about disagreeing?" Bella asked, bringing everyone back on topic.

"The woman who attempted to kill you doesn't care if she kills any Cullenadans in the process. She simply wanted to make it look like the royal family here wanted to kill you so you wouldn't make an alliance. But once she knows that you know everyone is innocent, she will probably try to kill you and anyone around you." Arden explained.

"You've met this woman?" Bella asked, frowning.

"No. She looked suspicious so I followed her and found that she was a traveling gypsy from Creatia. Because of her background, I looked into her possessions and found vague plans on how to kill royalty and a list of names. Two options and one name were highlighted: poison, scorpions, and Princess Isabella. I immediately came back here to see how you were doing and when I found that your food had been poisoned, I went back to search for the woman but she was gone. She left all her possessions here and seemed to go in a hurry. One of her tent mates said her name was Victoria but there is no way to be certain."

Edward started at Arden. He had never heard Arden say so much at one time.

Bella sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "Is there any more danger?"

Arden shrugged. "I'll be watching for it if there is."

Then it finally hit Edward. "Wait! Are you saying that the Creatian rebels have managed to infiltrate our castle?" Edward asked.

"It seems like it. If not him, then it's someone else who wishes to take out Cullenada and Ixia." Arden said. "My lady, I think we should go home. It is safer there." He said, turning back to Bella.

Edward noticed how all of his attention centered on Bella when he spoke to her, as though no one else existed, and Bella allowed it. He wished he could approach her the same way without looking like a love-sick, masochistic puppy.

"No. We have business here and I'm not leaving until it is completed. Are you free tomorrow?" She asked, turning to Edward.

Edward nodded. Let the planning begin.

**OK, I KNOW THIS WASN'T SUPER EXCITING, ROMANTIC, OFF THE WALL, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I HAD TO TWEAK CARLISLE'S HISTORY A LITTLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**REVIEWS PLZ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**WOOT WOOT! I FINALLY GOT MY ACT TOGETHER AND DECIDED TO UPDATE. THIS TOOK ME SOO LONG. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: you know this, I don't own anything. **

Edward calmly stood at the head of his troops. In the past two months, Bella had managed to smuggle all off Edward's belongings plus himself into his castle and get all the preparations for his coronation started. Needless to say, all the servants had been in shock that he was alive and his father's old advisors were a little suspicious of him. Things had especially taken a turn for the worst when he told his advisors he planned to form an army and start remodeling all of Aria to make it more like Cullenada.

Eventually, however, Edward managed to win their hearts. He spent his whole days sucking up to everyone around him and spent all his nights staying up, reading about Aria so he could understand his homeland better. He never realized how hard it was to become king, and to make friends. However, once his plans started moving, changes took place quickly. Most homeless people were used to build new roads and construct more homes. Business men quickly started training their horses for war and blacksmiths started making weapons to sell to Ixia. Edward's economy was going to depend heavily on Ixia's needs.

"My lord, do we _have_ to practice today? It's the day of the ceremony! Shouldn't you be getting ready of something?" A new soldier asked, covering up a yawn.

Edward raised one eyebrow and glanced at his father's old archers, they were the only from of defense Aria had before Edward decided to make an army. The archers grinned, and shook their head. "No, Jason. I don't think I need to get ready. All the servants are doing it for me. And I really feel the need to get the rest of you moving. Keeping fit is a large part of being in the army, and I can't have you getting fat at the feast tonight, can I?" He smirked. "Oh, and that reminds me. There is practice tomorrow and everyday afterward. We get no breaks. Weekends, sick days, it doesn't matter, you come every day as long as you're able to walk. That is the meaning of being in the army." His eyes bore into the eyes of his soldiers, daring anyone to disagree.

"Ugh. This feels like Ixia." An Ixian groaned. He was one of the Ixian advisor's sons. His father forced him into the army to keep an eye on Edward.

Edward smiled. "You catch on fast. The basic training will feel Ixian. That's how I was taught. Our specialty will be speed, however. I don't expect you all to be able to throw a table 60 meters. I _do _expect you to be able to run 60 times faster than the average Ixian soldier. Understand?" After making sure he got a nod from every single one of his soldiers, Edward smiled. "Good, now I want those 20 laps around the castle. And make them quick, I have work to do."

"Your highness, can we have those races again? You know, the ones where we all have a chance to beat you in a race and get out of running for the day?" Another soldier asked. He wasn't totally new but being another Ixian advisor's son, he liked to cause as much trouble as possible.

Edward paused for a minute, then replied. "Sure, we'll do 30 laps." He smiled evilly.

"But that's more than everyone else!" The soldier exclaimed.

"Oh, well. If you want to race me, it has to be on my terms. If you can't deal with it, do your 20 laps and move on." He motioned for them to start running.

"What do you want us to do?" The leader of the archers asked. There were about 50 archers in all and it was no wonder Aria had fallen to Ixia so easily. The archers were all fit, ready for fight at a moment's notice. And since they already had experience, Edward usually gave them different tasks than the rest of the soldiers, allowing them to improve on their already sharp skills.

"Um…I want you to run, hide and shoot. The same drill we've been doing for the past week. I'm sorry; I haven't had time to come up with a new drill. If you have anything you want to work on, feel free to do so." Edward said, running his hand through his already insane hair.

"No running for you today, your majesty?" One of the archers asked, he was always kind to Edward, having shown Edward how to hold a bow when he was a child.

Edward grinned. "No, I took a bath this morning and I'll only be able to stay for about half an hour more. My family from Cullenada is due to arrive any time and the servants will want to double check everything with me soon."

The archers nodded and moved off. As soon as the rest of the soldiers were done running, Edward set up stations for them to practice various skills. "When you've all done all the stations, go home. Today is a shortened training day." He smiled at the soldiers and walked off the field, his men cheering behind him.

No sooner did Edward step foot in the castle then head servants swarmed around him. As he had predicted, he went through all the details with them and then was dragged to his rooms for the final fitting of his clothes and a cleanup/make up session with his father's old stylists. "You have your father hair. There is nothing we can do with this. Thank goodness you are a young man and we can pull off you being messy." The head stylist muttered.

Edward stifled a laugh as the attendants struggled with his hair. "Maybe we should cut it…" One suggested.

Edward's hands flew up to his head. "Don't…even…_think_…about it." He warned.

The head stylist laughed. "Definitely your mother's attitude when it comes to hair."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Can you please finish? I believe my family has already arrived."

"Patience, child." The stylist laughed as he finished. "Now, before we let you go, remember, no touching your hair or face. Come back to your room in the early evening so we can finish cleaning you up and start dressing you. You'll need to meet with the Princess in the late evening to go over how the night will be."

"Yes, yes, I _know._" Edward rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Just as Edward was walking to the main hall, he heard someone scream his name. "EDWARD!" He spun around to see Alice run to him with the rest of his family not far behind.

Edward grinned for a moment and was about to run over and sweep her into his arms when he remembered what the stylist had said. "Wait! Don't touch my face or hair!" He held his hands up and backed away.

"Why?" Rosalie laughed. "did you just get it done, or something?"

Edward nodded and made a face. "Took about three hours. I have no desire to sit through any of that ever again."

His family laughed. "It's so nice to see you again, dear." Esme smiled and came forward, grabbing her adopted son's hands and giving him air kisses on both cheeks.

Edward beamed at her. "I've missed you too." He carefully gave her a hug, trying to move as minimally as possible.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed in the hall even though he was standing less than a foot away. "Look at your hands!" Emmett grabbed Edward's right hand and showed it to everyone. "Look at this. Did you get a manicure or something? I thought they only did this to girls." He stared in awe at Edward's freshly trimmed and polished nails and blemish free skin. "Wow, what did they do to you?" He looked at Edward in horror.

Edward looked at his hands in confusion. "Oh my god! What _did_ they do to me?" His hands flew up to his face, remembering that he'd left his room without looking in the mirror.

"Relax." Carlisle caught his hands before Edward ended up touching his face. "They just polished you and made you look nice. You're supposed to look as good as you can on your coronation day. I had to go through it too." He laughed at his son's appalled expression.

"How many times do I have to go through this?" He asked, still examining himself.

Carlisle laughed. "Well, I had to on my coronation day and wedding day. But Aria is known for more parties, so you will probably have to get this done more often. And I have to say, I don't think your stylists have done a good job. You have no face paint on." He looked at Edward's face more closely.

"What? I have to get face paint too? Ugh, this is what the head stylist was talking about when he said they had to 'finish'." Edward groaned.

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. "You can be our new sister." Jasper smirked.

Edward made a face and started to reply when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "I apologize for interrupting this lovely reunion but I believe we need to talk."

Edward turned in shock to see Bella standing before him. Her royal purple dress was unusually thin and simple, not that she looked any less beautiful. Edward still had to take a moment to pick his jaw up from the ground and collect his thoughts. "I thought you were coming later." He said in confusion.

"So did I." Bella's face twisted into a grimace. "But then word of my arrival slipped out and I had to travel quickly to avoid bandits and assassins. It seems like I've got more than my fair share of enemies here." She rolled her eyes. "I'm hoping you have a good defense system."

"Of course." Edward replied automatically. He'd spoken to his defense advisor and made sure that only the people he'd personally invited showed up.

"Marvelous." Bella smiled and then looked to Edward's family. "It's nice to see you all again." She turned back to Edward. "Can we speak somewhere privately?" She asked.

"Of course." Edward felt stupid for not thinking of that before. "Do you need anything taken care of while you're here? Did you bring your maids?" He was surprised she wasn't carrying anything or anyone with her.

"Your servants took care of everything." Bella smiled. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

Edward simply smiled though his heart swelled with pride at Bella's comment.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning the coronation and before Edward realized it, his attendants swept in the room, complaining that he was already late and most of the guests had already arrived. With a final word to Bella, Edward let the attendants drag him to his rooms and let the stylists do whatever they wanted with him.

"Alright, my lord. We are done." The head attendant finally said, stepping back.

Edward opened his eyes and looked in the large mirror before him. He gasped at his own reflection. He'd never been so clean and polished in his whole life. "Wow." Was all he was able to say.

The stylists chuckled. "Glad you like it."

Edward carefully made his way out of his room, extremely aware of how his dress robes swished around his feet. Although he'd never worn robes before, he knew that kings often wore them so they wouldn't have to change often every time they went out into public. His robe was deep emerald with gold and red embroidery. The crown he was going to wear once he became king was with Bella; he'd been so caught up trying to fix Aria before the coronation that he hadn't had time to look at any of his parents' old possessions or his new inheritance. But from what he had read in his history book, the crown was made of solid gold, as usual, and there was a large emerald in the middle, signifying the all the kings' green eyes and rubies all around, representing their flaming hair. It seemed that Edward's unique features had been passed down to all the princes since his family first ruled Aria.

Light music drifted from the ceremonial room and Edward pulled himself out of his reverie, plastering a smile to his face for his kingdom to see. He told himself that he should be happy he was finally becoming king, but instead, his hands suddenly felt clammy and he felt the heavy burden of the country settling on his shoulders.

"His highness, Prince Edward of Aria!" The herald said as Edward walked in the room and everyone stood and clapped, some of his soldiers and new friends cheered from their corner but most people applauded quietly, waiting for the ceremony to be over so they could eat and dance.

Edward walked down the aisle at a calm pace, not showing his sudden nervousness. Bella stood at the head of the room, clad in a robe of three shades of blue. A nobleman stood next to her, holding a plush red and gold cushion that held the royal crown. Edward refused to let himself look at the crown, knowing that he would probably freeze and break down from emotion if he did. Eventually, he finally reached Bella and knelt in front of her, his head bowed slightly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his father's old ambassadors standing with various looks of distaste on their faces. They didn't like than an Ixian was crowning their king. One looked like he was about to growl at Bella.

Bella spoke, her calm voice drifting through the crowd. While her words rang in Edward's ears, he couldn't understand any of them, anxiety of becoming a king clawing at his stomach. "I now announce you the king of Aria." Bella concluded and Edward felt the heavy crown placed on his head and Bella's hands touched his shoulders, indicating for him to stand.

He stood and turned to the crowd, a genuine smile on his face this time. He blinked back tears as he thought of his parents and how far he'd come in the past 19 years. The responsibility of the world still pushed down on him but it felt right now, it felt easier to handle now that he had his father's crown on his head. When he finally noticed the cheers around him and the beaming smiled on his family's faces, Edward turned to Bella and gently brought her hand to his lips. He didn't bow anymore because his position was technically higher than her's now but he still kissed her hand, showing his loyalty and desire to keep friendly ties with Ixia.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

Bella looked surprised and then she smiled and nodded.

When Edward turned back to the crowd, he found them silent in awe. Some, like the Aria advisors, seethed. But most smiled at Edward, thinking his decision wise. "Come, I believe it is time for the feast." Edward gestured to the door and allowed everyone to walk out before using one of the side doors to lead him to the dining hall faster.

After the feast was over, everyone was directed to the ball room. There were so many rooms and halls in the castle that Edward didn't know what they were all used for. Still, he was happy he had them; it made a better impression on anyone who wasn't Arian. While everyone danced to the first few songs, Edward slipped back into his rooms where his stylists waited for him. They changed his clothes and makeup in record time and switched his heavy ceremonial crown with a lighter everyday one that would stay on his head longer and would be more comfortable.

As soon as Edward stepped into the ball room, he was swarmed by ladies. They all seemed to want to dance with him. He chose the advisors' daughter's first, hoping that by charming them, he could get to their fathers. Then he slowly made his way around the room, dancing with every single girl until he came to his sisters. "Do you want to dance too?" He asked, a smile frozen on his face and his hands and face were sweaty while his breathing was a little faster than normal.

"I'd love to. But you don't seem ready for it." Rosalie smiled and handed him a drink. "Are you ok?" She asked, giving him her handkerchief to wipe his face with.

"Thanks." Edward took it gratefully and wiped the sweat off, he groaned as the face paint smeared off as well. "Damn." He cursed softly.

"You look frightening." Jasper snickered, glancing at his bother.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice groaned. "You would." She sighed and together with Rosalie, she wiped off all his paint in record time, leaving little to no trace. "There, you look normal now. I hope you've finished dancing with everyone." She gave him a meaningful look.

"I think so. I _hope _so. I never realized how exhausting dancing is. I feel like the room is spinning." Edward took another swing of his drink.

Emmett snickered. "Poor sucker."

"Have you danced with Princess Isabella yet?" Carlisle asked, returning from dancing with Esme.

Edward cursed. "No. I totally forgot. Where is she?" He turned and looked for her. When he saw more girls coming towards him, he grabbed Alice and began twirling her. "Help me." He said desperately. "I can't dance with anyone right now. I need to get to Isabella before someone else demands my attention."

Alice nodded, understandingly. "Ok, go outside onto one of the balconies while I look for her. I'll call you back in while I find her. You can rest outside, I don't think any of the ladies will be out there, it's too cold." She led him to the ornate curtain that led to the balcony.

Edward nodded in thanks and slipped outside. His took a deep breath of fresh, cold air and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Done dancing?" An amused feminine voice asked from the side.

Edward jumped and stared. "Bella?" He asked in disbelief. She had changed clothes as well. A deep blue and purple dress was wrapped around her body, covering her modestly yet somehow drawing his eyes to her curves. Her hair was carefully piled on top of her head, thin ringlets framing her face. She looked so beautiful in the darkness. Her skin seemed to glow. "What are you doing here?" Edward breathed, stepping closer. "Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"I could be asking you the same question." Bella smiled wryly.

"I just got done dancing and I was looking for you." Edward responded, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Bella seemed genuinely confused.

"Because I think I owe you a dance." Edward moved closer and held out his hands.

Bella laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell if you won't." She turned to look back over the balcony and sighed. "It's a lovely view from here, everything seems to glow. Aria is such a beautiful country, it's so alive." She said wistfully, tilting her head, staring out at the caravans and people wandering around below, illuminated by fire lamps.

"It is." Edward agreed. "Why are you here? Aren't you cold?" He reached out and touched her bare arm, it was freezing. "Come inside with me, it's warmer there." He wrapped a hand loosely around her elbow and coaxed her inside.

Bella lithely slid her arm out of his hand and backed away from him. "No, thanks, I'm fine here." She gave him a sad smile and went back to staring down at the city.

Edward watched her; the way she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her torso in a weak attempt to stay warm. Her shoulders hunched forward from the cold but something about her posture set Edward off. Something was wrong. "Bella, please tell me what's going on." He begged, taking her hand.

Bella tried to pull herself away but Edward wouldn't have it, he brought her close and folded her in his arms. "Relax." He said as she struggled against him. "I'm not doing anything. Just let me hold you, it will make you warmer." He explained and Bella slowly stopped moving.

He held her there for a moment, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. It had been too long since he'd last held her. Slowly, the feeling of love rose from deep within him and Edward had to restrain himself from leaning down and kissing Bella. It was wrong; he couldn't risk either of their reputations that way.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella whispered finally, and pulled away.

Edward let her out of his arms but still held her cold hands. "You look so sad, Bella. Tell me what's wrong, please."

"No, it's…nothing. Honestly-" She tried to pull her hands out of his.

"You're still pitiful at lying. Tell me, Bella, I…care for you. I know it's weird and you probably don't care, but really. It hurts me to see you sad-" Edward gushed out before he even knew what he was saying.

"No! Stop!" Bella wrenched her hand from his and covered his mouth to stop him from speaking. "Please, don't speak like that. Not now."

"Why, Bella?" He pressed. "You have to know how I feel. I can't keep it in longer. Please, just hear me out." His voice was laced with desperation. He didn't know why he was suddenly losing control of his emotions like this but somewhere deep inside him, he knew that he loved Bella. And even though this wasn't the right place or time, he didn't know when he'd get to speak to her privately again.

"No. I…it will just hurt us both." Bella stepped back shaking her head.

"Why? I love you Bella." Edward whispered. His eyes searched her's desperately for some sign of agreement.

"No. Edward. Stop." She moaned, turning away. "Don't, please, don't go there. Find someone else. This won't work out. Just, stop." She stumbled away from him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why, Bella? Do you love me too? Sometimes I think you do but I can't be sure. I want to marry you. And I know you probably think I'm insane by now but Bella, that's what I want." Edward held her to keep her from tripping over her own feet.

"Edward, stop. Stop wanting something that's never going to happen. It doesn't matter how I feel, nothing will ever happen between us." Tears slowly streaked down Bella's cheeks and she bit her lip hard to keep from sobbing.

"Why, Bella? Why? Why can't anything happen between us? Is there someone else?" Edward turned her to face him, his expression crushed.

"No, Edward! You're so stupid." She cried softly. "Why would there be anyone else? I…I…I don't think I'm going to make it, Edward." She buried her face in his chest, tears flowing freely down her face.

"What do you mean? What are you not going to make?" Edward started and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Bella was talking about the war. She didn't think she would survive the fighting and she didn't want to start anything before the war. Edward gaped at her, stunned. "Bella, are you talking about the war? When is it?" He slid his fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look up at him.

Bella's lips trembled as she spoke. "I shouldn't be telling you this. I think it's going to be in another two months." Her hands wound around his middle, hold on to him as he held on to her.

"Don't fight." Edward murmured softly, he rested his forehead against hers, wiping the tears away from her cheek with his thumb. "Stay."

"I can't. I have to go." Bella smiled sadly and then pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that." She rubbed the tears away and took a deep, shaky breath, composing herself.

"Don't apologize." Edward grasped her hand. He could feel her already drawing away from him and become the cold, calculating Bella he'd been dealing with for the past year. "Can we talk more?" He asked, anxiously wanting to stay with Bella.

"No. I think it's better if we forget this even happened." Bella drew away, fixing her hair and making sure she looked presentable.

Edward couldn't believe she was pushing him away like this even after he'd confessed his love to her and he was quite sure she shared his feelings. "Bella, I'm going to fight with you." He said, staring at her hard.

"No." She said automatically. "Aria needs you. You're king. You can't go."

"I can't lose you either." He said simply. "Either you don't fight or I fight with you."

"I won't let you fight with me. This isn't your war. You don't need to die." Bella protested.

"You can't stop me. If you fight, I will follow you into battle. You already know how I feel, Bella. There is no turning back for me now." His eyes and voice were steady, resolved. "I'd appreciate it if you included me in your war plans, if not, I'll find out and join you eventually." He turned to leave before she could respond. "Good night, beautiful." He slipped back into the ball room, returning to his duty as king.

**YEAY! ITS DONE! LEAVE ME SOME LOVE, PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PERSONALLY, I LIKE THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH ITS A BIT ANGSTY TOWARDS THE END. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**WOO! I'M ALIVE! FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER. IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT AND I'M FALLING ASLEEP WHERE I TYPE SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANY ERRORS. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Edward stood in front of his soldiers the day after his inauguration and stifled a yawn. "Gentlemen, it's so nice of you to show up." He grinned at his tired, grumbling men. "Because I am tired and do not wish to run, you all are exempt from running this morning." He paused as his men cheered. "However," He raised his hand for silence. "Since I am going to be busy from now on with my guests; my brother, Prince Jasper of Cullenada, will train you all. I suggest you keep your wits about you when he starts because he doesn't take any excuses or complaints." Edward grinned evilly.

"Speaking of me?" Jasper asked, suddenly showing up behind Edward. Jasper eyed the men, assessing their worth and then wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It's hard to believe you've trained this crew at all, Edward." He said.

Edward laughed. "That's why you are here. To make sure these men survive in the outside world; since I'm obviously inefficient."

Jasper grinned. "Glad you admit it." Then he turned to the soldiers who were eyeing him warily. "Don't just stand there and look at me! On the ground! I want 50 proper push-ups. Now!" He shouted.

The soldiers jumped in surprised and then dropped to the ground silently, obeying.

Edward sighed as he watched them. "I wish they would listen to me like they listen to you, Jasper."

Jasper laughed. "You mustn't be afraid to use force, baby brother." He clasped Edward on the shoulder. "Now, are you going to attend to your business or must I chase you away?" He smiled good-naturedly.

Edward smiled. "I'm going. No need to get excited."

BPOV

Bella sat in a stiff backed chair in Edward's grand planning room. She had no idea why the Arian Castle had so many pointless rooms and each of them so ornate and vast. Regardless, as Bella observed the map on the wall, she assumed this was the war room and Bella was quite happy with the maps and writing utensils available.

Edward had taken the liberty to invite all of Ixia's and Cullenada's allies to the Arian castle to discuss war and Bella decided that since he was being generous, she might as well allow him to be part of the plans. Besides, she could hardly lock him out of _his_ rooms while they planned in _his_ castle.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice boomed through the room suddenly and Bella gripped the chair's handles in surprise.

"Jacob." She stood and smiled at him, trying to hide the fact that he'd frightened her.

"I got you." Jacob said smugly, crossing his arms.

"No-" Bella started but was cut off as another prince entered the room. "Ah, Prince Michael." Bella smiled and greeted him.

Prince Michael was tall and blond, and cute man, but he always looked so plain and confused that Bella had trouble thinking of any lady who would want to marry him. "Isabella!" Prince Michael grinned. "How are you? It's been so long since we last met!" He spoke excitedly, moving his hands wildly.

_Yes, there is a reason we haven't seen one another for a while. _Bella thought and sighed internally. Prince Michael was worthless in every sense of the word. The only good thing about him was that his country was stable and close to Creatia. If Bella kept good relations with Michael, she could probably use Newtonia as a hide-out and recovery for Ixian spies and soldiers. "Yes. I've been wonderful. And yourself?" Bella asked politely and zoned out as Michael launched into a tale of life up till now.

"Hello, Prince Michael. I'm Prince Jacob of La Push." Jacob eventually interrupted and stuck out his hand.

"Oh, yes. I believe we've met before." Michael shook Jacob's hand. "Regardless, it's lovely meeting you again."

Bella coughed to cover up a laughed. _Lovely to meet you? To a man? _She exchanged a covert look with Jacob who looked thoughly offended. "Yes." He answered shortly.

Just as the air was getting awkward and tense, Carlisle strode in the room with Emmett at his heels. "Lady and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. I believe we will have a few more guests but let's get started for now." Carlisle smiled and motioned for them all to sit.

Carlisle took the seat next to the head of the table and Bella sat across from him, noticing that the head chair was purposely left empty. Jacob took his chair next to Bella and Emmett sat across from Jacob, attempting to stare him down for fun. Just as Carlisle opened his mouth to begin speaking, the door opened again and Edward strode in, looking exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Ah, good, you're here." Carlisle smiled as Edward plopped down on the head chair. "Where is Jasper?"

Edward started at him for a moment before replying slowly. "Not here…" He said, it sounded a little like a questions, as though he was trying to tell Carlisle something covertly but wasn't sure if it was a secret.

Carlisle frowned and then nodded, his face clearing up. "Alright, we'll speak with him tomorrow." He said and then sifted through his papers, looking for a place to start.

Before he could begin, however, Bella spoke up. "Is Jasper going to be important to this conversation?" She asked seriously. "Does he have an area of specialty or something?"

Carlisle and Edward didn't speak but Emmett nodded. "Yes, he is skilled in warfare."

Bella saw Carlisle's jaw flex a little when Emmett spoke and she realized that he hadn't wanted her to know anything about the Cullenadan princes. Smart man, but it was too late now. "Call him in. What is he doing right now?" Bella asked. She had no right to order anyone around here but if she spoke with authority, people usually listened.

"He's training. It's a favorite pastime of his." Edward said reluctantly.

"Have a servant go to my quarters. I bought Generals Graze and Viscy with me. They'll train you men and Prince Jasper can join us." Bella offered. She wanted to get things settled and moving as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Edward nodded and spoke to a servant and Jasper walked in moments later, sitting next to Emmett. "Have we already started or were you all waiting for me?" He asked with an easy smile.

Bella sat back and observed him. He would make a good general for sure. "Alright." She started. "I know this is unconventional but let's pool our information together first. I know not all of us are friends but if we wish to win this war, we need to have all our information lined up. I'll go first." Bella pulled out her reports and read through everything her spies had told her.

Carlisle jotted down notes and everyone went in a circle, sharing whatever they knew. Bella, by far, had the most information on the Creatian rebels. "So when do you plan to start this war?" Jasper asked when it was all finished. It became obvious rather quickly that Ixia would be doing the major fighting.

"I'm guessing two months." People started to protest but Bella raised a hand to stop them. "I know that's early but I want the element of surprise and making the first move should make fighting a little easier."

Jasper mulled over what she said and nodded. "Sounds decent. Do you have supplies and soldiers ready?" He asked. Ixia was usually prepared but it had been several years since it had last participated in a major war.

Bella nodded. "Yes, we have been preparing for the past year. We have agreements with Aria," she glanced at Edward, who nodded. "And Newtonia, for supplies." She looked at Michael as well but he just grinned back at her stupidly. "Has anyone else made any preparations?" She asked, looking around.

"We've got our main army ready at all times. Just give us the word and they will be deployed." Jacob said. Bella already knew this but he put it out there anyway to make the other countries feel more secure.

"Cullenada also has been making arraignments. We have everything we need to fight a war made right at home, from the weapons to the food. All we are waiting for is a command and then we can go wherever we are needed." Carlisle put in.

"I'd like to have the Arian army do something though I doubt they will accomplish much. You could use them as back up if needed." Edward put in. He was desperate to fight but could hardly abandon his men in Aria and waltz off to the battlefield alone.

Bella was happy with the involvement of La Push and Cullenada but she paused at Aria's involvement. They would just be a burden. She looked up to see Carlisle nodding at Edward suggestion and then shrugged and let it go. Aria could sit back and watch the show. They couldn't be too much trouble if she just kept them off to the side. "Yes. That's fine." She nodded at Edward.

The shock was evident on Edward's face as she accepted his proposal but he didn't say anything for fear that she might change her mind.

"Which leaders will be fighting?" Jasper asked, once they had settled who would be fighting, how, and where. "They should be present at the next meeting. I believe I will be representing Cullenada." He looked at Carlisle who confirmed it with a nod.

"I'll be leading the Ixian and La Pushian forces." Bella said.

Jacob looked at her and frowned. "I'm coming too, you know." He said, unable to understand why Bella would lead his army.

"No, you aren't. Father spoke to you dad and it was decided that you and Renesmee will be my heirs. In case I don't survive the war, it is essential that both of you are alive to take me place." She told him calmly. It scared Edward how relaxed and open she was about her death.

"What? No, _I'm _going and _you _stay. It's _you_ James is after anyway." Jacob protested. "And you can't randomly go around making people your heirs without their consent."

"I _am _going to fight and there is nothing you can do about it, so stop arguing. Renesmee signed the contract to be my heir and you are married to her so that automatically makes you my heir as well. Also, we made and agreement with King Billy to make you Ixia's king if I died as long as Renesmee is queen. Go speak to your father when you get home if you don't believe me." Bella said bluntly, giving him a look that clearly indicated that they would continue this conversation in private if need be.

Jacob scowled but took the hint and stayed silent. The rest of the group watched their exchange quietly and were surprised to see how easily Jacob backed off. "Alright, then." Jasper continued once everything had settled a bit. "Princess Isabella, I know this is a touchy topic but I don't think it would be wise for you to go into battle." He said cautiously.

Bella gave him a cold look. "Thank you for your concern, though I _will _be going. Besides, I provide perfect bait for Prince James. If what my spies have told me is correct, he will probably come out to fight himself if I'm there. That will be a perfect chance to kill him and discourage the rebels. I highly doubt that they can lead themselves without him at their head." She said confidently.

Jasper sighed, she had a point. "I see. I'm still going to ask you to reconsider, however. You are crucial to this war and Ixia's involvement." He hoped to change her mind by putting her country's pressures on her.

"That's exactly why I'm going to fight." Bella countered.

"Alright, let's move on." Carlisle interrupted, seeing that this conversation would head nowhere. "What else do we need to go over?"

Everyone spent another four hours in the chamber discussing plans and roughly finalizing them. When the meeting was over, Edward stood from his chair and stretched. "Want to fence with me?" He asked his brothers, grinning. "I feel stiff from sitting for so long."

"You are insane. I'm going to rest, my brain is killing me." Emmett groaned, rubbing his temples.

"How? You don't have a brain." Edward teased and then sprinted out of the room as Emmett chased after him.

Bella watched them run around and smiled. She was genuinely happy for Edward. Her smile slowly tilted downward into a frown as the previous night's confessions flooded into her mind. Edward loved her, and she'd basically admitted to loving him too, without saying the words. How was this going to work? Bella shook her head and hurried out of the room before Prince Michael or someone else could start talking to her.

EPOV

Edward successfully got Emmett to follow him out onto the field where his men were still training under the harsh eyes of Ixia's generals. They all looked so tried and stressed, and while Edward could empathize with them, he felt a small iota of satisfaction watching some of the men actually sweat and put effort into their training. Maybe they had a chance to survive in a war after all.

"Now that you're out here, you might as well duel me. I mean, if you just leave, it will look like you are forfeiting." Edward said to Emmett in a reasonable tone.

Emmett growled, realizing that Edward had set him up. "Fine, one round, and then I'm gone."

"Sure." Edward said cheerfully and then engaged Emmett in an hour full of duels.

When Emmett finally left, Edward looked around to find someone else to practice with but found his soldiers either falling over with exhaustion or already gone. He sighed and swung his sword around in the air, fighting an imaginary foe.

Suddenly, his sword clashed against steel and Edward was snapped out of his reverie to see Bella in front of him, her sword locked against his in a defensive stance. "Oh, sorry." He murmured, carefully disengaging his sword. "I didn't see you."

Bella smiled. "I know. How long do you plan to stay here?" She asked, swinging her long sword in an easy circle.

Edward shrugged. "Not sure. You?"

Bella shrugged as well. "I don't know. It's getting dark. Do you want to squeeze in a short fight before we turn in for the night?" She asked with a small smile.

Edward frowned. "Will Arden kill me for it?"

Bella laughed. "No, he's preoccupied right now. And besides, he already knows we have a thing for one another. He won't antagonize you anymore." She grinned and swung her sword at his middle.

Edward easily blocked it and raised his eyebrows. "You have a thing for me too?" He asked, pleased and a little surprised.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bella asked, parrying Edward's light attacks.

"Not to me." Edward said quietly and then raised his sword high in a maneuver used to split people in half.

Bella brought her sword overhead and blocked it, throwing all her weight against the blade as Edward pushed downward. After a few moments of struggling, Bella slipped to the side and moved her sword, swishing it against Edward's hip. Edward jumped back at the last moment and then rained a series of short, strong blows on Bella, keeping her distracted and on her toes as he carefully inched closer. Moments later, Edward swished his sword at Bella's side, and then abruptly grabbed her and held her to him. Bella's back pressed tightly against Edward chest and he lightly brought a sword up to her neck.

Bella froze. "What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"Bella, if I just beat you in a duel now, when everything is calm and you have nothing distracting you, how will you survive during the war? Your attention will be everywhere, you will be attacked from all sides; you're are good, Bella, I give you that. But you won't survive on the battlefield. Please, don't fight." Edward let her go and dropped his sword, grabbing her hands instead. "Please, Bella. This is suicide, don't fight." He begged.

Bella looked at him with haunted eyes but said nothing. She carefully dropped her sword too and entwined her fingers with Edward's, staring at the contrast. "I have to." She said simply, at last letting go of his hands.

"Why?" Edward asked. "Send someone else instead. You have plenty of talented people in Ixia. Why you?" He took a step closer as Bella shrunk back.

"I have to. Ixian leaders always go to war with their people. Father can't go. I won't let him. I _have _to go. It's my duty. I'm not breaking this tradition and the only loophole is if I marry someone and send them on my behalf. And I don't even have that luxury." Bella looked away from Edward's deep, pleading eyes.

"Marry me, then. I'll fight for you, and you know I will win. If it's the last thing I do." Edward vowed.

"No!" Bella hissed. "How can you think that I'll be any happier sending you off to die than you will be watching me die? I'm not going to kill you, Edward. You are too precious for that."

Edward frowned deeply and then sighed. "I love you, Bella." He said finally, reaching out to cup her face in his hands. "You believe me right?"

Bella covered his hands with her own. "I think so." She breathed.

"Do you love me too?" Edward asked, a hint of vulnerability in his tone.

Bella nodded. "Yes." And gave him a small smile.

Edward smiled and pulled Bella to his chest again. It was dark now so Edward didn't worry much about getting caught. "Will you let me court you publically now?" Edward asked with a grin.

Bella shook her head, her smile slipping away. "We don't have time to court, Edward. There is so much to do! Courting is such a big distraction!" She bit her lower lip in worry.

Edward sighed. "My love, you worry too much. If we wait for a proper time, we'll be waiting forever. Please let me adore you now, while we still have one another." He looked down at her and stroked her cheek tenderly. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He asked, a ghost of a smile returning upon his face.

Bella laughed quietly. "You're such an Arian charmer."

Edward laughed. "What can I say? It runs in my family."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled wistfully. "I should get going." She reached up and gave Edward a light peck on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night." Edward tilted his head down and kissed her temple. "Think of me in your sleep. I'll think of you in mine." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Bella laughed and shook her head as she walked away. "So bold." She muttered beneath her breath with a smile.

Edward woke up the next morning with a grin on his face. Bella loved him! And although she didn't want him to outwardly woo her, she hadn't said anything about spending time alone. For the first time in his life, Edward tried to find time in his day to devote to a girl. It was surprisingly hard, considering all the overwhelming plans for the war.

Just as Bella had predicted, she was neck deep in battle plans and had no time herself to focus on Edward. In fact, it seemed that she spent more time with Jasper planning and devising attack strategies than she spent with Edward courting. Edward tried not to let that bother him but deep down, he desperately craved her attention. Bella was the epitome of everything Edward had ever wanted: passion, strength, beauty, and intelligence.

Weeks passed and Edward found himself rotating between his own castle and Ixia's as Ixia, Cullenada, La Push, Aria, and Newtonia prepared for war. Pretty soon, he was as immersed in training and preparing as Bella and the only special thing that passed between them were the occasional touches and smiles.

"Prince Edward, Princess Isabella would like to speak to you." A maid came up behind Edward and informed him as he practiced archery with his father's old archers.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be there momentarily." Edward responded and finished his quiver before heading towards Bella's chambers. As he approached, he could hear the ruckus inside. Maids seemed to be scurrying to and fro and Bella's voice raised over the din every now and then. Edward knocked on the door and went in, wondering what was going on.

"Edward." Bella's face lit up when she saw him. She was surrounded with maids and plates of armor and various weapons. This was obviously a fitting session.

Edward watched amused as the maids exchanged looks. "Bella." He responded warmly with a smile.

"I have something for you." She motioned for him to follow her as she jumped off the stool she had been standing on and ripped off her thin chain mail. "Look!" She said excitedly and pointed to her bed where full body armor suit was laid out. "It's for you." Bella smiled up at Edward.

"Me?" He asked in surprise and walked towards it, gently running his hand on the smooth edges and lightly rapping the chest plate. It looked sturdy. "Thank you." He turned back to Bella. He wanted nothing more to sweep her into his arms and kiss her but the maids were furtively watching so Edward tried to contain himself. "It's amazing."

"I know." Bella grinned. "I'm going to have someone deliver it to you and then you can try it on tonight when the servants come to your room. But here, I have something you can take with you right now." Bella leaned down under the bed and pulled out a long box. "Open it." She held the box out to Edward.

He gingerly took it and undid the clasps, knowing instinctively what it was: a sword. Edward gasped when he saw it. The sword truly was a work of art. The hilt was decorated with green and red swirls and fit snugly in his palm. Edward swung the sword experimentally. It was light and the edges were tinged with blue, a sign of high quality.

Bella watched him with vibrant, happy eyes. "You like it?" She asked with a grin as Edward played with his new sword.

"It's priceless." Edward responded, unable to tear his eyes off the blade. "I can't even describe…I just…thank you." Edward finally looked at Bella and swallowed hard. "I don't know how to repay you." He said quietly, stepping closer to her. "You've done so much for me."

Bella shook her head and blushed. "It's nothing. These are necessities; I can't have you getting hurt out there because you don't have proper equipment."

Edward laughed, knowing that wasn't the real reason. "Right. Well, I have something for you too. Drop by my chambers whenever you have time." He gave her a special smile and restrained the instincts that told him to reach out and touch her, because those infuriating maids were still watching.

By the time Bella came by Edward's room, it was well into the night and Edward had already dressed for bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the door. Rubbing his eyes awake, Edward opened the door and let Bella in.

"Did I wake you up?" Bella asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry! I'm going, show me tomorrow." She began to move toward the door again but Edward grabbed her arm.

"I'm awake." He smiled and pulled her into his embrace, inhaling her sweet scent. "It's been so long since I've held you." He nuzzled Bella and smiled as she giggled.

"Edward, I have to go soon. The maids are expecting me back any moment." Bella reminded him, her face tinged with a happy pink.

"I hate your maids." Edward informed Bella with a grin.

Bella laughed and tried to give Edward a light slap on the shoulder for insulting her maids but he caught her hand easily and kissed the palm and fingertips. "Patience, I need to find you gift." Edward smiled.

Bella sighed happily and sat on Edward's bed, looking around his room. "What does your room look like in Cullenada?" She asked curiously.

"Um…it's pretty simple. I don't really have anything special in my room." He responded absentmindedly, rifling through his bags.

"It's ok if you can't find it right now." Bella said, walking up behind Edward and squeezing his muscular shoulders.

"No, I found it." Edward smiled and held up a deep purple velvet case. "Open it."

Bella carefully took and box and opened it, gasping when she saw the necklace inside. "Oh, Edward!" She cried and put the box to the side before launching herself into his arms.

Edward laughed as Bella sprinkled his face with kisses. "It's so beautiful." She smiled.

Edward reached around her and gently put the necklace around her neck. "There. _Now _it looks beautiful." He pulled Bella back into his arms to caress her.

Just as Edward was leaning down to kiss Bella's temple, Arden burst into the room through one of the secret doors. "Finish up, love doves. The Creatian rebels have launched a surprise attack on one of our border fortresses. We have an emergency meeting going on right now." Arden ordered.

Bella leapt out of Edward's arms and quickly fixed her hair in the mirror. "Coming?" Bella asked, glancing at Edward one last time before following Arden out the secret passage.

Edward recovered from his shock and threw on a royal robe so he wouldn't have to change. "Yeah." He followed quickly.

The war had now unofficially begun.

**OH, MY. FINALLY, THE WAR. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA'S RELATIONSHIP? I'M SORRY IF IT FEELS RUSHED, BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE THE BEST OUT OF THE LITTLE TIME THEY HAVE. AND DON'T YOU JUST HATE THOSE NOSEY MAIDS? **

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! TELL ME IF YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIFIC IN THE UPCOMING BATTLE SCENES. **


	29. Chapter 29

**WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME, I LOVED ALL THE COMMENTS AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THE FIGHT SCENES. I'M PRETTY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my awesome action scenes ;)**

EPOV

Edward stood with Bella and Jasper at the camp grounds. Various generals milled around while Bella and Jasper mulled over their map. "From what our scouts have told us, there is an ambush here and here." Bella placed to small blocks on the indicated areas. "But we have to cross one of the areas because those are safest. Any other way might cause our soldiers to fall ill." Bella frowned hard.

Edward wanted to turn her frown into a smile but he knew this wasn't the time for sweet talk. "Can't we take a round-about way, here?" He asked, pointing to a side trail. "There should be relatively few insects and diseases here with all the villages and I'm sure the people will help us if we pay them."

Both Jasper and Bella shook their head. "It'll take too long and we don't know if the villages are loyal to James or not. He probably has spies everywhere anyway, just in case." Jasper replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. A small stubble had grown there over the past couple days and Jasper seemed to like the feel of it.

"We could send my runners." Edward offered. General Graze and Jasper had managed to make the Arian army into a speedy running machine in record time. Most of Edward's army was paired with one of Bella's scouts so they could relay information back and forth more quickly.

Bella shook her head. "Your forces are spread too thin already, and I don't like the idea of them out there when they aren't trained enough to fight. But thank you." She offered Edward a rare smile and he saw her hand twitch as though she wanted to touch him, but she refrained.

Edward hid a smile as he saw Jasper eyeing them curiously. "Anyway…" He started, breaking the warm silence between Edward and Bella. "I was thinking, we'll wait for reports to come back and then we will tackle the smaller ambush group. While the main army moves on, we can have a few guerrilla fighting groups take out the other ambush site so we aren't attacked from behind. When they are done, they can join the rest of the army." Jasper was stroking his chin now.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper. "I think you need to shave. You're distracting yourself." He commented, a slow grin growing on his features.

"But I like it." Jasper protested, as though Edward had the power to make him shave it off.

"Then why don't you keep a beard all the time?" Bella asked, finally getting pulled into the conversation.

Jasper sighed heavily. "Alice doesn't like it."

Edward smirked but Bella burst into laughter. She laughed so hard tears streamed down her face and she had to sit down. "It wasn't that funny." Jasper mumbled, trying not to laugh with Bella.

Bella sighed happily and wiped her eyes. "You're right. Sorry. Would you like me to talk to Alice about your beard? I'm sure we could find a suitable compromise." She said seriously. But her mouth twitched and she burst into a grin, proving that she had no intention of helping Jasper.

Jasper sighed. "Leave me alone. Let me enjoy this while I can." He headed towards his tent. "Tell me what you decide on, I'll be taking a nap."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

Edward grinned and turned to Bella. "What would you do if I decided to grow a beard?" He asked, his eyes dancing.

Bella's eyes widened. "Um…there isn't much I really could do, is there? I think you look better this way. I mean, my father has a beard and its suits him but I can't see it on you." She tilted her head, trying to imagine it. "Yeah," she shook her head. "Your red beard is going to be frightening." She grinned at him from beneath her lashes.

Edward opened his mouth to protest that his beard wouldn't be red when a runner sprinted towards them. "My lady, my king." He gasped.

"Sit." Bella instructed him. "Someone get him water and wake up Prince Jasper." She shouted at a group of generals. They hurried off to do what she said.

"What happened?" She asked the runner gently.

He gasped for air. "The west side." Gasp. "Has less soldiers but." Gasp. "Has the bulk of the army beyond." Gasp. "The other one." Gasp. "Is disease infested." Gasp. "You have no choice."

Bella frowned and looked up at Jasper who had arrived. "West side it is." She murmured.

"Do we have any scouts poking around in the villages?" Edward asked.

"No." Bella shook her head. "But we don't have time either, Edward. We can't wait to find out. James could launch a surprise attack while we are lazing around here like sitting ducks!"

Edward ran a hand through his hair roughly. "Fine. We'll go to the left side but send a scout anyway. Worst come to worst, he'll just come back empty handed. If we manage to get lucky, the scout will reach us before we reach James' main army and we can take a detour." He said reasonably.

Jasper and Bella looked at him skeptically. "Don't hold your breath on that, brother." Jasper clasped him on the shoulder and left to ready the troops.

Edward turned to Bella pleadingly. Bella sighed. "Fine, we'll send out a scout. But don't expect it to do any good. He probably won't make it back."

Edward ran another agitated hand through his hair. "Fine. Leave it. I can't afford to lose any more men." Edward said, stressed. Already, several of his runners had been killed because they had left their Ixian counterparts behind in their haste to get back to camp. His army was trained to run, not defend itself.

Bella gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She said quietly before walking away to gather her things.

Bella sent Ixian guerrilla groups ahead of the main army so that most of her troops would be somewhat less tired if they had to fight once they were done marching. Jasper had split with the Cullenadan forces and was now leading them from a side path that they had discovered once they started marching. This side path wasn't on their map but a trusted guide had assured Jasper that it would take him where he wanted. Edward's army was diffused everywhere so he opted to stick with Bella even though Jasper had tried to convince him to join the Cullenadan army.

Overall, the marching proceeded with only minor mishaps and Edward soon found himself standing next to Bella on a hill, looking down at a flat plain surrounded by trees on the far edges. "This must have been an old battle site." Bella mused. "It's so flat and straight."

"You think we're going to fight down there?" Edward asked, not liking the vast, open space; he felt more comfortable with guerrilla warfare. There were too many chances for them to become surrounded on three of the four sides.

"I don't think we'll have much of a choice. Going down there to survey the land before battle would be suicide but we'll have to take our army down there some time because we can't accomplish anything from up here." Bella sighed heavily.

"Why don't we send an animal down there and see what happens?" Edward suggested.

"What will an animal do?" Bella asked, bemused.

"We can put a fake rider on it and if anyone shoots, we know they are watching. If the beast just goes and never comes back, it's most likely there is someone on the other side as well. And if the animal comes back, we'll send someone we don't like down there to check it out." Edward grinned.

Bella laughed. "You're evil and insane." Then she smiled. "Fine. We'll try that. I don't like cows anyway."

As it turned out, the cow simply walked to the other side of the forest and never returned. These results made everyone confused and Bella simply chose to let her army rest until she got word from Jasper.

Edward lay back on the hilltop, staring at the stars one night when he heard footsteps. He thought about getting up but felt too lazy. It had been two days since they had reached this place and a calm restlessness had settled over the army, most of them were itching to fight, in true Ixian fashion.

"What are you doing?" Bella's voice broke through Edward's thoughts. She sat down next to him, in her camouflage tonic and pants.

Edward shrugged. "Thinking? Being lazy?" He chuckled. "I'm just waiting, like everyone else."

Bella smiled and then bit her lip. "I just got a message from Jasper." She said quietly.

Edward sat up. "That's great." He smiled. "What did Jasper say?"

"That's the thing. Jasper is in position but a chunk of the Cullenadan army has contracted some disease and something is wrong with their supply lines. I've sent a small group with supplies and then told them to look into whatever is going on." She looked up at Edward worriedly. "I've been getting mixed reports from the spies in Creatia too. Some are saying that James is playing some type of crazy politics deep within the city, and others are saying that he's put someone in his place and he's really out here."

It was Edward's turn to frown. "I don't understand why he would bother to mess up your spies. What does it matter if he's here or not?"

"Because if he's here, it means he's sure he's going to win. He has a strategy and we are playing right into his hands because we have nowhere else to go." Bella explained emphatically.

Edward gently cradled Bella's face. "I think you're over thinking this. Get some sleep and we'll talk it through tomorrow, ok?" He kissed her forehead gently.

"But I can't sleep." Bella protested. "I want to start the fight tomorrow. I'm going crazy waiting."

Edward pulled Bella to him silently, holding her until her muscles relaxed slightly. "We'll do whatever you want, love, but sleep now."

Bella began to protest again but Edward silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Sh…we'll be ok. Just sleep. I'll take you back to your tent."

"But what if someone sees us?" Bella asked, her eyes wide. She still didn't want to be caught doing anything scandalous in the middle of a war. She needed her army's trust now more than ever.

Edward sighed. "Would I let us get caught? Stop worrying." He gave her her favorite smile and went back to holding her tightly in his arms.

BPOV

Bella woke up in her own tent alone. The previous night's event flooded back into her mind. She was still stressed but she hugged her pillow, thinking of Edward. It seemed that he invaded her every thought and Bella couldn't bring herself to worry about that anymore.

"Arden?" She called aloud.

Arden ducked into her room with a tray of food. "Yes?" He asked, a slight smile on his scared face.

"Did anyone see us? And is that food?" She asked. She didn't need to clarify to Arden that she was talking about her and Edward the night before.

"Well, I saw you. But I doubt anyone else did. I'm surprised Edward still remembered what I taught him. And yes, this is food."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks. You're the best." She dug in. "So what do you think I should do?" She asked, referring to her army.

Arden shrugged. "Your choice. I'll follow you wherever you go. Oh, and please don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Bella glared. "You're not helping. I need advice. I _know_ I have your support." She flung herself back on the bed and ran her hands over her face.

"Maybe you should get up and talk to your generals." Arden suggested, taking the food away. When Bella didn't move, he raised an eyebrow. "Get. Up." He ordered.

Bella pouted. "Fine." She hurriedly got dressed and went to round up her generals. "Alright," she started when all of them were standing around her planning table; Edward was obviously there as well. "We are all getting restless and Prince Jasper has encountered some trouble on his side. If we wait for him, we'll be here too long. I suggest we move forward, destroy their army, proceed to the head city and hope Cullenada's issues are resolved quickly so they can join us there."

There was a buzz of chatter but no one spoke up with counter ideas. "Do we have any other options, your highness?" One of the older generals asked.

Bella shook her head helplessly. "None that I can see." She then laid out all her information and let her generals debate on it while she sat back and watched, hoping to gain inspiration from what they said.

However, after two hours of arguing, no conclusion was reached. "We move out tomorrow." Bella's strong voice quelled the voices. "The soldiers are getting restive and we're not accomplishing anything here."

There was a murmur of dissent but Bella raised one stern eyebrow. "None of you have any better ideas." She reminded them and then continued in a more gentle tone. "Besides, the sooner we handle Creatia, the sooner we go home, right?" She smiled as her generals nodded. "Very good, men. Now let's plan our attack."

EPOV

The Ixian army formed a spearhead formation and interlocked their shields to form some form of defense against the arrows they knew would come their way once they moved forward. Archers were stationed around the sides of the hilltop, ordered to shoot only the opposing generals since there was only a limited supply of arrows.

Edward watched Bella out of the corner of his eye. She seemed so calm and focused, and Edward finally realized that this was Bella's element; this was what she lived for, along with her soldiers. Edward's own heart hammered in his chest but he had learned how to hide his anticipation long ago. Both he and Bella had shield-bearers next to them since they were heading the army.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked Edward quietly, her voice smooth.

"Of course." Edward responded confidently. "Do you plan to fall back into the army as you get closer to the Creatian forces?" He asked. Most rulers led their troops and then fell back into the middle of the army where it was safe.

Bella shook her head and gave Edward a feral grin. "Queen Bitch gets the first kill." She winked at Edward's shocked expression. "The rest of the army will catch up in no time."

Edward shook his head. "You scare me, and I've fought in my fair share of battles."

Bella tilted her head back and laughed. "Imagine what it's like for those greenies back there." She gestured to the new recruits that made up the back line of her army.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are seriously enjoying their discomfort?"

"I like to enjoy things while I can." Bella responded airily with a smirk. Then she signaled her generals and headed forward.

The horses ran faster than Edward imagined possible and before he knew it, he was heading straight for one of the Creatian generals. The general raised his sword, his face twisting into an evil, hateful look, and just as Edward parried his swing, he heard a groan next to him.

Edward whipped his head to the side for one moment, catching Bella's sword lope a man's head off. Edward quickly focused back on his man; he had to kill one person too before the army caught up. Realizing that simply swinging his sword around wouldn't do much, Edward turned his horse and lunged, sending his sword right through the middle of his opponent. The man dropped to the ground and didn't move as his horse accidently trampled over him.

Edward didn't have much time to celebrate his victory as the Creatian army surged forward and the Ixian army caught up. Swords clashed everywhere and blood splattered so much that Edward couldn't tell who was bleeding and who was not. The smell of sweat and bodies permeated through the air and as Edward inhaled a lungful of the foul air, he had to stop himself from vomiting.

He tried to look for Bella, knowing that she would be making her way through the Creatian army quickly but just as he tried to stand on his horse, a sword swished out from nowhere, narrowly missing Edward's neck. Edward zeroed in on the man who'd tried to kill him. He fought with vigor and pushed and pushed until all of his opponents fell to the ground, dead.

In the heat of the moment, Edward didn't see the blunt ax that a foot soldier swung at his lower back. Someone yelled his name but it was too late. Edward's armor bent inward, biting into his spine. He tried straighten but his vision spun. The sharp pain seared through his body and he thought he was going to die when General Graze rode up to him.

"Stay with us, Prince Edward." Graze's voice was harsh and when he saw that Edward was fading, he dumped his water on Edward's face.

"Augh!" The water snapped Edward out of his pain-induced stupor.

"Stay focused. We're almost done. Most of the army has been taken out. We are just waiting for her highness now." Graze continued, looking around for Bella.

Edward took deep breaths, trying to block out the pain. As he straightened, his eyes caught Bella's helmet. She had had a white swan carved into the back of it but the white was now dotted with red. Regardless, Edward could see her struggling against four men.

Edward unthinkingly urged his horse forward, slaying or trampling anyone who dared to stand in his way. In the back of his mind, he could feel other swords slicing the skin that wasn't covered by his armor, but he didn't care. A strange urgency over took him as he neared Bella.

Edward roared when he was in sword range, distracting Bella's opponents long enough for Bella to behead one opponent and Edward to smash the skull of another. Even as these two men went down, more Creatian soldiers took their place. Edward looked around quickly, trying to figure out how many Creatians were left. From what he could tell, the main force seemed concentrated on Bella and himself. Ixian soldiers tried to take out the edges of the lose circle the Creatians made but their progress was slow.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, her voice was hoarse, probably from shouting orders. Edward's eyes snapped to her just as she threw a dagger at his side. The medium sized blade briefly screeched against Edward's steal armguard before hitting one of his opponents straight in the eye.

Edward was impressed but couldn't say anything as he tried to keep an eye on Bella while fighting two other men. He had just run one of them over when someone sliced the leg of his horse, causing him to fall off. Edward instantly rolled to his feet and sent his knee slamming into another man's groin.

"Edward!" Bella's voice centered him again. Edward's eyes found hers and he saw a Creatian stand up on his horse behind Bella, trying to strike her down by surprise.

"Bella, duck!" Edward yelled and launched himself off the ground, tackling the enemy soldier. The soldier swung his sword blindly at Edward but Edward stopped him by smashing his fist against the man's throat, crushing his windpipe.

Edward tried to get up but a figure loomed over him, just as Edward was sure he was going to die, Bella's signature long sword swooped down and sliced the figure in half horizontally. Edward looked up in surprise and saw Bella's hand reach down to pick him up. He wasted no time in scrambling onto Bella's horse, grabbing a fallen soldier's sword as he did so.

"Thanks." He breathed.

Bella nodded breathlessly and twisted to one side, blocking an opponent. "Focus, Edward!" She cried, stabbing a man behind him.

Focus seemed to be the word of the day. Edward steeled himself and covered Bella's back. As he gripped the sword, it seemed to get heavier and heavier. This was not good; Edward knew he had lost too much blood. He wanted to say something but just as he opened his mouth, another sword came down towards the back of Bella's neck. Lacking enough energy to block the blade with his sword, he threw himself against Bella, knocking her to the ground and covering her body with his as he felt the sword make another dent in his armor.

The last thing Edward heard before he blacked out was Bella screaming his name.

"Edward. Edward. Edwaaarrdd…please wake up." A soft voice tried to wake him; someone was shaking his shoulder as well.

As Edward came to, his head began to pound and he let out a low moan. "Oh, you awake! You're ok!" the voice cried in his ear and Edward felt his body ache more as he felt someone squeeze him.

"Please, let go. You're hurting me." He tried to say, but it sounded garbled, even to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The voice said and pulled back. But now that the pressure was gone, Edward missed the warmth.

He tried to open his eyes and get up, but his body lacked energy. Pretty soon, he just gave up. "Bella." He mumbled. He wasn't sure why he was saying her name. Did he want to make sure she was ok? Was she the person talking to him now?

"It's ok. I'm here; I'll take care of you. Rest." Bella crooned softly.

Edward sighed and allowed himself to sink back into oblivion, knowing he was in safe hands.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT IT'S ABOUT QUALITY, NOT QUANTITY RIGHT? :D**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS; TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. **


	30. Chapter 30

**FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY: **

**Disclaimer: There is none. You all know what I say every time.**

BPOV

Bella lay back on her makeshift bed, staring at the pointed ceiling of the tent. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. In one of the minor skirmishes Bella's rookie soldiers had fought, there had been minimal casualties and only one death. The one death was the problem. Why did that _one _soldier die when all the other soldiers only had minor cuts and bruises?

Of course, Bella had made the troop general find the young soldier's name in order to inform his parents about his death. And here lie the most frightening problem: the soldier had no name. No one knew his identity or where he was from. He was wearing an Ixian uniform and had a dog tag, as required, but the name on the tag belonged to another soldier; a soldier who was alive and well and when asked about his tag, he claimed to have lost it almost half a year ago.

Bella shivered. She'd done everything she could to find this dead man's identity. But it was clear that he wasn't an Ixian soldier. And when she talked to the La Pushian generals, they denied knowing him as well. This mystery soldier couldn't have been Arian or Cullenadan because his features clearly defined him as a Newtonian. Besides, Arians always stayed in groups and Jasper still hadn't caught up with Bella to unite the troops.

Bella wanted desperately to talk to Arden for advice but he was out cold. Out of every casualty during the war, Arden had come closest to death without actually dying. Even after two weeks, he had only been lucid once for less than an hour. Thankfully, Edward was doing much better. Bella visited him every day, showering him with caresses, urging him to heal quickly.

She thought about talking to Edward about this mystery soldier but she knew he wouldn't understand. Bella was borderline paranoid when it came to her army. She had a weird feeling that it was being infiltrated by the Creatian rebels but she didn't have proof. And she couldn't go around accusing people or spreading her suspicions without causing chaos.

A knock interrupted Bella's musings. "My lady, Prince Jasper just arrived." Called a servant from outside.

"Thank you." Bella called, not bothering to get up from her bed. She thought about telling Jasper about the mystery soldier. He was a smart man, no doubt, but Bella wasn't sure she could trust him yet. Besides, she didn't want Jasper to think there was a weakness in Bella's army; it wouldn't do to have her allies back down now because she wasn't strong enough.

Eventually, Bella rolled off her bed to the floor and got up, wandering around outside with no real purpose. "Bella!" A voice called from her right. Bella's head snapped to the side, a smile curling on her face as she saw Jasper walking slowly next to a healing Edward.

"How are you?" Bella asked, walking swiftly to them.

"Which one?" Jasper asked with a tired smile.

"Both." Bella grinned back.

"Well, we've fixed the problem and my soldiers are looking good. All they need is a few nights rest and then we can move on." Jasper reported, rubbing his small beard.

Edward and Bella exchanged glances and quietly snickered. Jasper shot them a look. "How are you, Edward?" He asked, trying to take the attention off himself.

"Good." Edward smiled. "It's so nice to be walking again."

"How is your back?" Bella asked, she'd seen firsthand when the armor had to be peeled off Edward's bloody skin.

"Better, almost fully healed." Edward nodded. "Thanks to your special ointment. You really need to tell me where to get some."

Bella smiled, he looked so cute at that moment she could have kissed him. "Had you stayed in Aria like I'd asked, you would have known your own healers make this stuff. Aria has some of the best medical knowledge out there." She explained.

Edward shrugged. "I was too busy running away from your councilors to notice." He winked.

Jasper looked between the two. "Is this how you keep yourselves entertained? By flirting at every opportunity you get?" He asked, amused.

Bella felt her muscle twitch involuntarily. _Calm down _she thought to herself. _He's just joking. He doesn't know._ Bella smiled back at him. "Yes, are you feeling left out?" She teased.

Jasper rolled his eyes and was about to retort but one of Bella's generals came running up to her. "My lady, your highnesses, we have just acquired new information about the Creatian rebels. If you would join us in the command tent…" He hesitated, not wanting to seem rude.

"Of course." Bella led the way. "Who gave you this information?" She asked the general casually.

"A trusted source, I'm sure. I don't know, my lady." He bowed his head.

Bella felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. "Can you find out for me?" She asked, keeping her tone even.

The general nodded and hurried away. "What was that about?" Jasper asked, knowing Bella didn't usually question her sources.

Bella shrugged and gave him an airy smile. "Just keeping people on their toes."

She could feel Jasper and Edward's eyes staring at her back as she entered the tent but she studiously ignored them.

The meeting flew by quickly as Bella struggled to push her paranoia to the back of her mind. It was decided that another major battle would take place soon a small distance away. Bella didn't participate in the decision, just nodding blankly.

"Are you ok?" Edward ambled over to her after everyone had left the tent and Bella sat on a chair, staring off into space, thinking.

She shook herself out of her stupor. "Yeah." She gave him a wary smile.

Edward knelt down, holding her hands in his. "Tell me what's wrong." He murmured, kissing the backs of her hand.

Bella simply smiled and pulled her hands away. "Someone is coming." She informed him. Edward sighed and sat on the floor, finding it too painful to get up.

No sooner had Edward situated himself on the floor than the previous general came back with information on her source.

"My lady, one of our spies told us about Creatia." He informed her.

Bella resisted a snort. Obviously it was a spy, who else would it be? "Where is he from?" She asked.

The general frowned. "I don't know…" He hesitated. "May I ask why?"

Bella ignored his question. "What is his name? Where does he look like he's from?"

"His name is Pheral. He looks Newtonian, but he has black eyes." The general answered.

Bella rubbed her hands warily over her face. Another Newtonian. "Thank you." She said finally, looking up at the general. "You are dismissed."

Edward waited until the general was gone before scooting closer to Bella. "What was that about?" He asked curiously.

Bella smiled at his warily. "I'm going insane." She said, sliding off her chair, onto the ground next to him. "I have a very bad feeling all of a sudden and there is nothing I can do about it." She leaned forward and wrapped her hands in Edward's hair, pulling him closer and brushing her lips all across his face.

Edward stilled and stopped Bella's ministrations. "Tell me, my darling. Tell me what exactly is wrong." He pleaded, desperately wanting to help her.

Bella shook her head. "There are so many possibilities, Edward. I don't want to make a fuss and drive everyone insane if I'm freaking out about nothing." She held her hands out to help Edward get up.

He grasped her hands. "Are you sure?" He asked, not at all convinced.

Bella nodded. "I just wish Arden was awake. Making him worry always sets my mind at ease." She gave him a small, playful smile.

Edward rolled his eyes and used Bella's shoulder for support as he got up. "I hope I get better before we have to fight again." He mused. "It's no fun being left behind."

Bella laughed. "It's no fun when you're not playing hero, Edward?" She teased before turning serious. "But honestly, I have to thank you for saving my life but next time, take care of yourself. You can't save me if you're already dead."

"I have no intention of dying, Bella." Edward said exasperatedly. "Why does everyone scold me about that? I'm fine now. In my opinion, the ends justify the means; you and I are still alive. Isn't that what matters?" He asked pointedly.

Bella snorted and muttered something unintelligible beneath her breath. "Whatever." She sighed.

Edward ignored her. "You'll come and talk to me if you need to, right?" He asked when they reached his tent.

Bella gave him a grateful smile. "I love you, Edward." She smiled and after glancing around, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

EPOV

The days slowly dragged by and Edward worked hard to bring his body back to normal. He still ached and felt incredibly tired at times but all the potions he was being given helped immensely. Bella visited him often, and though he relished holding her in his arms, he could feel how tense she was and it hurt to know she didn't trust him with whatever was bothering her.

What made matters even more unbearable was Arden's miraculous recovery. Edward knew it was childish to be jealous but it wasn't fair that Arden was up and running just days after waking up and Edward had to wait and take each step one at a time. Of course, now that Arden was awake, Bella's time with Edward had lessened considerably but he tried not to let that bother him.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're moving." Edward groaned as Jasper's infuriatingly calm voice permeated through the air. "Don't make me kick you." He threatened.

After mumbling a few choice words, Edward tiredly got up and packed his bags, yawning and stretching periodically. "How long have you been awake?" He asked Jasper, looking at him bleary-eyed.

Jasper chuckled. "Since before dawn. Bella had a meeting and you slept through it."

Edward cursed. "What did I miss?"

"Well, for one, we're moving camp." Jasper snickered when Edward gave him an annoyed look. "But seriously, Bella wants to send out more scouts. Apparently there is something wrong with her spies. Do you know anything about this?" Jasper asked curiously.

"How would I know?" Edward asked, irritated at being woken up and the fact that Bella hadn't mentioned anything.

"You and she seem to be getting cozy." Jasper observed quietly.

Edward sighed. "I wish. Every time I think we're moving forward, something happens. Did I mention she has a feeling she might die during this war?" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You're infatuated." Jasper remarked calmly.

"No way." Edward muttered sarcastically. "Anything else I need to know before I kick you out?"

Jasper chuckled. "Good luck." He patted Edward on the shoulder. "I'll fill you in on the way."

The next week was filled with preparations and Edward's body was finally beginning to develop some of its past strength. Before he knew it, Bella and Jasper were sitting in Edward's messy tent, discussing surprise attacks. Edward had no doubt Arden was out there listening to everyone word, but he shrugged that thought out of his mind.

"Right. So, from the scouts, we've gathered that we can take a direct route forward and spread out at the last minute, rushing our whole army into the rebel camp." Bella said, tracing a delicate finger over the map in front of her. It was still hard for Edward to believe that Bella's small, perfect hands could wield a sword that sliced bodies like butter.

Jasper sighed and leaned back. "We've discussed this before, I don't like it. How about the information your spies gave us? We can split the army and divide and conquer." He suggested.

"No. I don't trust the spies. Something is going on and I have a bad feeling about it. I want a direct united front so we will have minimal communication problems." Bella insisted.

"Why don't you trust the spies? They've given us correct information so far." Jasper pressed.

Bella gave Jasper a hard look. "Women's intuition." She informed him. "It's saved me on more occasions than my spies have."

Edward looked back and forth between Jasper and Bella, not really having much to add to this conversation. His soldiers hardly saw any battle and about half of his army was Ixian anyway.

"Anything you want to say, Edward?" Jasper asked, giving Edward a look that clearly indicated that he wanted Edward on his side.

Edward hid his smile and shook his head. "Nope. I'm clueless here, sorry." He laid down on his bed and yawned. "You guys want to take this conversation somewhere else so I can sleep?" He suggested, closing his eyes.

Bella elbowed him lightly. "Of course not." She said sweetly. "We can't leave you out of this torture."

Edward let out a soft laugh. "Thanks, I feel the love."

Bella and Jasper felt silent then, lost in their own thoughts. Edward took this opportunity to take a nap. When he woke up again, Jasper and Bella had resumed arguing about the route they wanted to take. Edward groaned. "Why don't you just ask Arden? He'll give you a good answer and he has a way of shutting people up." He glared at the two of them.

Jasper and Bella exchanged looks. "I like him better when he's snoring." Jasper said. Bella agreed.

Edward groaned and fell back on his bed. "We are taking the direct route and getting this over with." He growled. "Don't argue with me or I'll tie both of you to my tent and take off with your armies." He threatened.

Jasper protested anyway. "Edward! It's so risky-"

Bella cut him off. "Hardly. However, that's not the right mentality, Edward. You need to go into the fight feeling confident and strong, not wanting to just finish and go home."

Edward gave them both a rude hand gesture and kicked them out of his tent. "Well, that went well." Bella said, standing outside with Jasper.

Jasper snorted. "For you." He turned to go to his own tent. "Good night, Princess."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Trust me on this one, please. Good night Prince Jasper."

The next few days passed like a blur as the army prepared for a large scale surprise attack. Edward found himself a new set of armor and he was sharpening his sword when he suddenly felt someone behind him. When he looked, his body reflexively tensed, it was Arden.

Arden looked haggard and deathly, a clear indication that he hadn't healed well at all but was working his body to the ground anyway. "Can I help you?" Edward asked.

Arden slowly folded himself to the ground next to Edward. "Yes. I need you to keep an eye out for her Highness on the battlefield." Arden said bluntly, staring straight into Edward's eyes.

Edward couldn't help but be surprised. "Aren't you going to be there?" He asked curiously.

Arden started at him. "Look at me." He said harshly. "I'm not going to be able to keep up with my lady for long, and you know what happens when she gets immersed in battle." He kept his eyes trained on Edward as he said the words Edward was sure Arden had never spoken before. "I need help."

Edward choked. "You! But-"

Arden gave him a wan smile. "Believe it or not, I'm only human. And I'm dying."

Edward looked at him closely, yes, he was dying. And for the first time, Edward noticed how young Arden looked. He must have been in his early 30s. "I must leave now, do I have your promise that you will take care of Princess Isabella in my absence?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Edward nodded numbly and shook Arden's hand, surprised at how weak his grip had become. Arden gave Edward a grim smile and left, leaving Edward alone to think over what he'd just said.

Two days later, at dawn, Edward found himself standing next to Bella and Jasper, with the whole combined army at his back. Jasper had a calm, determined look on his face and Edward knew he was centering himself for the slaughter than lay ahead. Bella's eyes sparkled in anticipation and fingers twitches, aching to wield the sword at her hip. On Bella's other side stood Arden, his sharp cheekbones protruded from his face, and his pale skin showed little sign of life. Still, he'd refused to stay back when Bella had tried to convince him to rest. Edward knew his motivation but he still worried for the bodyguard whose training he depended on for his survival.

"Ready?" Bella's soft voice flowed through the air.

Edward and Jasper nodded. Bella smiled and raised her sword in the air, her sharp voice cutting the silence. "Attack!"

What ensued next was chaos. Edward couldn't keep track of who he was slaying and who was attacking him. His promise to Arden flew out of his mind as he struggled to preserve his own life. Dirt laced with blood was kicked up and bodies littered the ground. After some time, Edward's horse went down and he found it harder to recognize anyone.

"Edward!" He heard someone call his name and a hand reached out from nowhere to haul him up on a horse. It was Jasper. "You ok?" He asked, glancing at Edward once before focusing on his surroundings.

"Yeah." Edward gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I'm good. What's going on?" It seemed like Ixians were everywhere.

"We've got them surrounded. They've surrendered and you were so far in the middle you didn't hear our retreat horn." Jasper explained, his horse carrying the two of them out of the battlefield. "A temporary contract is being drawn up right now."

Edward nodded and scanned the area, his eyes coming to rest on a body leaning against a tree. It was clearly a dying soldier but something seemed off. "Who's that?" Edward asked, pointing.

"I don't know. Probably some other soldier. He's not wearing a uniform, so I can't tell which side he's on." Jasper responded.

Edward felt a strange urgency in his veins. "Take me there, please."

Jasper gave him an odd look. "Here's the horse. Take it. I'll walk over to the generals on foot. Join us when you're done." He slid off the horse.

Edward grasped his arm. "Thank you." He said simply before galloping off.

As Edward got closer, he started to make out the finer details of the anonymous soldier. He had a knife impaled deep inside him and it was clear that he was struggling to survive. There was so much blood and dirt on his face it was hard to make out the features.

"Edward…" The soldier gasped, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"Oh my god, Arden!" Edward cried, slipping off his horse and running to Arden's aid. "Hang on; I'll get you to the medics."

Arden weakly brushed Edward away. "Isabella…" He struggled to speak. "Find her."

"I will. Arden!" Edward picked him up and started walking to the horse. "Stay with me. We'll find her together." He urged.

Arden didn't bother negating him. "You promised." He said quietly before a harsh breath left his body and he went limp.

Edward stared at him. Arden was dead. Edward couldn't believe it. His whole life, Arden had seemed so strong, so invincible, but now he was dead. Reality came crashing down on Edward. He slowly lowered Arden to the ground and stiffly walked back to the horse, determined to find Bella, determined to fulfill his promise.

He scanned the area constantly has he entered camp but Bella was nowhere to be seen. Panic filled Edward and he hurried to the command tent, hoping fiercely that Bella would be there, holding her bloody helmet and basking in victory.

The moment he entered the tent, Edward realized Bella wasn't there. He knew deep down that something had happened and she wasn't with her army anymore. The only alternative was that she had gotten captured sometime during the battle. "Has anyone seen Princess Isabella?" Edward asked loudly, startling all the generals in the tent.

"Of course, she was with us before we started fighting, she must be in her tent." Someone replied.

"Go look. I've searched the area, she's not here." Edward said bluntly.

"Maybe she's with her bodyguard." Jasper suggested.

"He's dead." Edward said coldly. "I watched him die." He sighed and sank into a chair. "The Creatians have her." He announced.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"What other reason for her absence is there?" Edward demanded. "She couldn't have gotten lost, if she was slayed, I'd hope we would know and there is no sense in her hiding from us after we just won this war. Mark my words, we will get a letter from the Creatian rebels soon." He rose from the chair.

"Her highness is not in her tent." A messenger announced.

Edward looked around and the frightened faces. "Do we know for sure that she's not dead?" He asked.

General Graze nodded. "I was looking for her too on the field but I couldn't find her. I simply assumed that she had already pulled out."

Edward snorted and walked out of the tent without another word. How could these people who loved their Princess not even realize when she was missing?

"Where are you going?" Someone called from behind him.

"Sleep." Edward called back, hiding his real purpose for leaving. Instead of heading to his own tent, Edward casually walked over to Arden's. Inside were all the things Edward needed to change his identity. He was going to find and rescue Bella, even if it meant going behind enemy lines.

**DOES THIS COUNT AS A CLIFFY? I WAS GONNA WRITE MORE BUT IT DOESN'T REALLY GO WITH THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT I'M GONG ON VACATION SO IT'S GONNA BE HARD.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, I WAS WRITING THIS AT 2 IN THE MORNING. **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WANT, FEEL. **


	31. Chapter 31

**WHOO! A NEW CHAPTER. I REALLY NEED TO WRITE FASTER, DON'T I? ENJOY: **

**Disclaimer: now that Arden is dead, I own no one *sobs***

BPOV

Bella found herself in a small room. A blinding headache stopped her from figuring out how she'd gotten there. This obviously wasn't Ixia. Aria, maybe? Bella didn't hold her breath though, she could see steel bars blocking the window and the door was closed, probably locked from the outside. Sighing, she rested her head between her knees, willing the headache to recede.

"Ah, Princess Isabella! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" The door slammed open and a male voice boomed.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath as the pain in her skull flared. "Please don't yell." Bella said quietly, not looking up. Her head was still spinning.

"Aw…I'm sorry. Does your head hurt?" The man cooed, coming closer. "You fell off a horse, my lady, you're so lucky my men were there to save you." His tone was mocking.

Bella slowly lifted her head and peered at the man in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked, suddenly exhausted. Black spots danced in her vision.

"Who am I?" The man asked, looking surprised. "Who am I?" His voice raised and Bella winced. "Why don't you take a guess?" He sneered, his expression contorting.

Bella stared at him, trying to distinguish his features through her swarming vision. Pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair, sharp cheek bones, and maybe a broken nose? Or it could have just been crooked. "Um…am I in Creatia?" Bella asked, her muddled brain trying to process the information.

The man grinned, showing off yellow teeth. "Of course, my dear Princess. Where else would you be?"

Bella wanted to say 'anywhere' but she held her tongue. "Lord James?" She asked. She didn't know his title but he wasn't royalty yet, that was for sure.

"_Lord?" _He asked, hissing. "_Lord? _I'm no lord, my dear Princess, I'm a king. Creatia's king. You think your daddy owns this country? No, it's mine!" He grabbed Bella's face and forced her to look into his eyes. Bella could see the deep hatred in there. "Dear Princess, if I didn't believe your father would trade everything, even Ixia, simply to have you back, I can't even begin to tell you all the things I would do to make you pay for what your ancestors have done to mine."

Bella felt bile rise in her throat but she made sure to keep her expression blank. She wouldn't let him scare her. "Good thing my dad is willing to give up Creatia for me, then." She replied calmly, her head clearing. She looked around the room, taking in any escape route. There were only two: the window and the door. Both were blocked.

James laughed, watching her. "You are so entertaining, my dear." He stroked her cheek. "Please try to get out." He smiled maliciously. "I'd love to have an excuse to beat you." With that, he got up and walked out the door.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. He was so bold! That little bastard, she'd get him back. There was no way she would stand aside and let her father simply hand Creatia to him. No, he had to _earn _it. Bella slid off the bed and inspected the steel bars that covered the window. They were solid, not a crack. Bella bit her lip hard, there was no way she could break these bars. She looked around the room, there was only a bed and a small wooden bedside table. Absolutely useless.

Bella paced the room, wondering if she could poke her head out the door and look around. She decided against it, the guards would probably knock her out and hand her over to James. Bella shuddered at the thought. Just as Bella was about to give up, a sharp knock rang through the air. Without waiting for an answer, a lady with fiery red hair pushed her way into the room. She was carrying a tray of food and some clothes.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped at Bella. "You think you're the top of the world since your daddy is swimming in wealth?" She sneered. "Well, you're at my mercy now." She slapped Bella.

Bella just stood there, bewildered. Her cheek stung but she'd had worse. "What are you talking about?" She asked, watching the women dump the clothes on the bed. "Who are you?"

"I. Am. James'. Wife. Victoria." She growled. "And _you _will keep your hands off of him."

Bella held her hands up in surrender. "Of course." Bella agreed readily. "He's all yours."

"Don't speak to me like that. I know the likes of you, you filthy, spoiled princess." James' wife spat.

Bella looked her in confusion. What was she talking about? "I'm afraid I don't understand…"

Victoria snorted pretentiously. "Don't pretend. I _know _you want James. But I will make sure to make you so unattractive he won't even look your way."

Bella stepped back in alarm. "What are you going to do to me? You do realize that I can't be ransomed if I've been injured extensively. Plus, your husband will be mad if you hurt me." Bella was grasping at straws but the last thing she wanted was getting beat up by Victoria.

Victoria laughed maliciously. "My husband will be mad?" She mocked. "Oh, no! Whatever will I do then?" She pulled out a knife from the folds of her dress. "What you don't understand,_ princess_, is that I don't care for land and money. In fact, I would be happier if this whole ploy failed because then I wouldn't have to worry about all the other court ladies trying to get their claws on my husband. "

Bella's eyes widened. There was no way to stop this woman. The only thing she wanted was Bella dead and out of the way. As Victoria stalked forward, brandishing her knife, Bella slowly inched back. She had no doubt she could beat Victoria but what came after worried her. What if James decided to harm Bella for defending herself against Victoria? It was a lose lose situation either way.

Fortunately, just as Victoria was swinging her knife at Bella, the door slammed open and James marched in. Bella ducked and the knife hit the wall just as James ran up to Victoria and restrained her from taking another swing.

"Victoria! What are you doing? You know we have to keep her alive. How many times have I told you? DO NOT approach the princess again. She is our greatest asset." James growled in his wife's face.

Victoria's eyes narrowed at Bella. "I know honey, I'm sorry." She said sweetly and pouted. "It's just that _Isabella _was being rude and saying inappropriate things about you. I simply couldn't restrain myself."

"Oh, really?" James asked, glancing over at Bella. "Well, it seems I'll have to defend my good name. Still, I don't want you coming near her, darling, she's dangerous and fragile."

Bella wanted to snort. Dangerous and _fragile_? Where did that come from? Those two didn't even fit. Still, Victoria was agreeing with James and Bella was relieved she was dealing with him again. At least she knew what he wanted and how to manipulate him into preserving her life.

"Go now, darling. I believe there is a new dress waiting for you in our chambers." James placed his hand on Victoria's back and pushed her out of the room. "Now, you." He turned to Bella. "What foolishness are you telling my poor wife?" He asked, pretending to be offended. In reality, Bella knew he saw through Victoria's lie but simply wished to intimidate her.

"Nothing." Bella said stoically. "However, it seems that your wife doesn't like me and I think it would behoove all of us if I could be moved to a less conspicuous place. If I was out of her sight, I'd have a greater chance to be out of her mind." Bella suggested casually.

James smiled, amused. "Great suggestion, princess!" He clapped his hands and Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I believe I know the perfect place: the dungeon!"

Bella couldn't believe her bad luck. She was hoping that James would move her to the servants quarters and she would be able to befriend some slaves who would help smuggle her out. Now, she was going to be stuck with a bunch of convicts and guards, lovely.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea." Bella said slowly. "There are many chances of me catching an illness and you know my father won't be pleased if I'm returned back to him in less than perfect condition." She reminded him.

James pursed his lips, thinking. "No problem." He said after a moment. "You can have your own cell and good food. You'll be fine, no doubt." He smiled at her. "I'll leave you for a moment and let you change. After that, I'll show you your new room." He winked and left.

Bella growled at the closed door. Oh, how she hated James. And when she glanced closer at the wooden barrier between her and the hall, she was unhappy to find there was no lock. How was she supposed to change when anyone could enter at any moment? Bella glanced at her soiled and ripped clothes and then at the clean, simple clothes on the bed. After a moment of consideration, she quickly changed into the clothes on the bed, keeping her hard war corset on underneath, just in case. Just as Bella was putting her hair up into a bun, James strode back into the room without knocking.

"Ah, you're done. Great! Let's go." He turned and walked out of the room just as two burly guards came in and grabbed Bella's arms, dragging her along.

"I can walk, you know." Bella grumbled at the guards.

They simply grunted in return.

James didn't bother blindfolding Bella or trying to hide the castle layout, he marched her straight down the hall, and outside to the adjacent doors. "Ah, here we are. Enjoy your time!" James grinned and motioned for the guards to put Bella in the cell farthest away from the door. "Chain one of her arms. We don't want our Princess getting any ideas." James told the guards, eye Bella coolly.

Bella clenched her jaw. James seemed very talented at foiling Bella's escape plans. Once Bella reached her cell, she was surprised to see how neat it was. A small bed and toilet adorned the room but thankfully, there weren't any bugs.

While Bella was surveying her surroundings, the guards carefully measured the chain to make sure Bella had room to move around but couldn't reach the door. Once they finished, they unceremoniously grabbed Bella's left hand the fastened an iron cuff to it. The cuff was lose around Bella's wrist but not lose enough to slide of her hand. Bella cursed internally.

"Yell of you need anything." One of the guards said on the way out. Bella stared at him, she thought he didn't know how to speak!

Bella's first night was lonely. She was served leftovers of James' dinner and while it was edible, Bella didn't want to accidently get food poisoning, so she refused to eat. As the night progressed, Bella lay back in her bed, closing her eyes and focusing on the outside sounds. Arden should be here any moment, she thought. She hadn't seen him during the battle but he had a way of disappearing into the crowd. Bella had been expecting to get rescued during the day but since Arden was already injured, maybe he needed a little rest.

Bella spent the next two days in her cell, waiting for Arden. She was served breakfast and dinner but didn't eat, fearing what might be in the food. On the night of the third day, James dropped her a visit. "Ah, my dear Princess. How are you?" He cooed from outside the cell.

Bella wished there weren't bars separating them so she could punch his nose. She didn't respond, choosing instead, to simply raise her eyebrows.

James chuckled good-naturedly. "I sent a letter of ransom to your father yesterday. In about a weeks time, I expect a favorable reply. Are you excited? Your time here is about to end just as it started! I'm so glad we can all compromise." James smiled and turned away. "I'll have a dressmaker sent to you in four days," he called over his shoulder. "We want to make sure you're nice and presentable."

Bella was filled with dread. What if Arden wasn't coming? What if something happened to him? This was the first time Bella had allowed herself to think Arden wasn't invincible. But there was no way she could allow her father to trade all his lands for her life. Bella had to get out, but she felt weak. The previous days without food were taking a toll. Bella's hand was finally pushed when Victoria decided it was her turn to visit.

"Princess Isabella." She sneered. "You have no idea how happy I will be when you're finally gone. All James speaks about you. Princess this, _princess _that. You better hope your father sends a response soon, or I'll have to eliminate you myself." Her face looked dark and ghastly in the night.

Bella snorted and leaned forward, determined to give Victoria a piece of her mind. Just as Bella opened her mouth to speak, Victoria whipped out a small dagger and thrust her hand through the bars, trying to stab Bella in the ribs. The dagger bounced off of one of the whalebones on Bella's corset but then slid into the soft, unprotected area underneath. Bella staggered back, pulling out the knife quickly and pressing her hand against the wound, trying to stem the blood flow while pain shot up her side.

Bella hissed at Victoria but Victoria just smiled back smugly. "Have fun explaining the knife." She smirked and walked away. Bella growled and hurled the knife at Victoria, slicing her arm.

Victoria cried out in pain and circled on Bella. "You have 3 days." She said menacingly. "3 days until I end your pathetic, miserable life." And with that, she stalked away, leaving Bella to wonder why she was waiting for another 3 days.

The guards came to check on Bella soon after and she desperately tried to hide her wound, knowing that the guards would be on Victoria's side. Once they were gone, Bella tried to come up with a plan to get out. It wasn't until all the other prisoners had gone to sleep that Bella was able to come up with something. It was not a plan that she was proud of, but the only choice she had.

After making sure no guards were around, Bella went about trying to shove the iron cuff off her wrist. It kept getting stuck on Bella's thumb bones but she refused to give up. She bent over and stepped on the chain, trying to use her body weight and momentum to force the cuff off when she straightened. There was no doubt in Bella's mind that it would hurt and her skin would probably peel, but she found no other option.

Bella placed her foot on the chain and took a deep breath, readying herself. Without another thought, she straightened forcefully and a loud crack sounded. Hot tears poured down her cheeks and she clamped her teeth shut to refrain from screaming. Bella brought her hand up to her chest, cradling it carefully. The cuff was off but her thumb was now at an awkward position; it was clearly broken and there was already swelling. Bella took one look and vomited in the corner.

"Is everything alright there?" One of the guards called.

"Yes." Bella's voice sounded weak to her own ears.

The guard didn't ask again and Bella slid down against the wall, cradling her hand, wiling the pain to recede. Once it finally dulled somewhat, Bella carefully stood up and walked over the other side of the cell, careful not to jar her hand. Victoria's dagger lay just outside of Bella's cell. Praying that no one was looking, Bella stuck her hand out and grabbed the knife, pulling back quickly. The movement brought back the pain in Bella's hand with full force and she again, she forced herself to keep quiet.

Another hour passed and Bella was finally able to see through the tears. She crept forward and used the knife tip to play with the lock on her cell. Every now and again, Bella would stop and listen to make sure no one was coming. And after a grueling three-quarters of an hour of trying to pick a lock she couldn't see, Bella finally heard a soft click. The lock was open.

EPOV

By the time Edward had sifted through Arden's supplies and chosen what he wanted, it was midnight. Perfect. Edward swiftly attached the supplies to his horse and headed to General Graze's tent before he left. As assumed, Graze was already asleep.

Edward knocked briefly and then walked into the tent, shaking Graze awake. "Listen." Edward whispered urgently before Graze could panic. "I'm leaving to find the Princess, I need you to cover for me for the next few days so I can get a head start and no one stops me."

Graze looked at him blearily for a moment, processing Edward's words. Once they clicked, he jumped to his feet. "I'm going with you." Graze got up and began to get dressed.

"No." Edward gripped his forearms. "You have to stay here. I need you here. Make sure that the king doesn't find out about the Princess's capture. He _can not _sign any deals with the Creatian rebels or else we will all be in grave danger."

Graze pursed his lips, frowning. "And if you are unable to rescue her?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You can't always be the hero, Prince Edward."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Give me a week." He said finally. "If I don't return or send a message, it means I've failed and you can inform the King about Princess Isabella. He can do whatever he wishes from there."

Graze narrowed his eyes at Edward. "And what do you have to gain, saving the Princess?"

Edward knew this question was coming. "My heart." He said simply. "I love her."

Graze snorted. "Don't we all?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't plan to rescue her from Creatia and then hold her hostage in Aria, if that is what you're worried about."

Graze sighed and ran his hands over his face roughly. "Fine. One week. You better come back with her."

Edward nodded. "Of course."

"Do you know where everything is in Creatia?" Graze asked, pulling out a map from one of his bags.

Edward shook his head. "That's why I came to you." He said with a small smile.

Graze rolled his eyes and then proceeded to tell Edward everything he knew about Creatia.

Later that night, as Edward was leaving, Graze found him. "What do I tell your brother when he asks about your absence?"

Edward stopped, he hadn't thought of Jasper. And Jasper would most surely notice when he was gone. "Keep him at bay for two days and then tell him everything you know." Edward trusted Jasper; he just didn't want him interfering too early.

Graze nodded, his eyes troubled. "Good luck, your highness. Please bring back our future Queen."

Edward flashed him a quick smile, displaying confidence that he really wasn't feeling. "That's the plan." And with that, Edward took off, bent on using every second of his days to finding Bella.

Using Graze's map, Edward was able to find the Creatian rebel castle fairly quickly. Edward was surprised that the castle wasn't hidden, but rather teeming with guards and peasants. _This may be harder than I thought._ Edward thought to himself as he changed into his Creatian disguise. Edward dyed his hair brown and put on a lotion to make his skin tan. Arden had some beards that Edward tried on but none of them looked authentic. Content for now that he wouldn't stick out, Edward casually strolled toward the castle, looking like he belonged there.

After observing the people milling around, Edward decided that it would be best to approach the young, timid servant girl who was standing alone, trying to carry three buckets of water even though she looked too frail to even carry one.

"Here, let me help you." Edward approached the girl and carried two of the buckets with ease. "Where are you headed?" He asked casually.

"King James' rooms, he wants a bath. Who are you? I've never seen you before." The girl asked quietly.

"I'm his highness's friend. We've been corresponding with one another and I decided it was time for me to see if James was really serious about capturing the Princess. Do you know where she is?" He asked, glancing at her sideways.

"I'm not supposed to tell…" The girl said timidly.

Edward gave her an easy smile. "Why do you worry? If you don't tell me, James surely will."

The girl seemed convinced by Edward's confident manner. "She's in the dungeons." She whispered.

Edward cursed internally. He had to break in the dungeon to rescue Bella? Well, then again, this mission wasn't supposed to be a piece of cake. "Ah, how foolish of James to put her in such a dangerous place if he wishes to ransom her." Edward remarked calmly.

The girl looked at Edward with wide eyes, surprised that Edward had the audacity to call James' foolish. The rest of the walk was completed in silence until the pair reached James' rooms. "Here we are." The girl said, her voice still hardly higher than a whisper.

"Well, I'll leave these buckets here for you then. I don't want to interrupt James in his bath." Edward rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'll see you some other time, young lady." He walked away as calmly as he could and casually walked back to his horse and supplies.

Now all he had to do was find a way to break into the dungeon.

Night fell and Edward carefully picked off the guards one by one until he reached the dungeon door. Just through the entrance sat four guards, fully armed and ready. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag labeled: Inhalant, knock out powder. Hoping that it would work quickly, Edward poked a hole in the bag and tossed it at the guards before hiding on the outside of the building. A few moments later, Edward heard four thuds, as the guards fell to the ground, unconscious.

Not wanting to take any chances, Edward cut off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around his mouth and nose. Cautiously, he stepped over the bodies and walked through the dungeon. To his relief, it was pretty straightforward. As Edward crept farther into the dungeon, he saw a shadow coming toward him. He froze immediately, not wanted the figure to notice him.

Just as the person got closer, Edward reached out and placed a knife at their throat. He heard a sharp intake of breath and then a soft voice. "Please." The person whispered.

Edward gasped. "Bella?" He asked, removing his knife and pulling her closer. Sure enough, when she was standing right beneath his nose, Edward could tell he had Bella in his arms. "How?" He asked.

"Edward?" Bella looked equally surprised. "You don't look the same…" Her voice trailed off.

"Disguise." Edward smiled. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"Later, let's get out of here first." Bella suggested, moving forward.

Edward grabbed her hand and started to lead her but Bella yanked back and hissed sharply.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, stepping closer.

Bella shook her head and cradled her hand to her chest. "Injured. I'll explain later. Let's go." She started walking again.

Edward came up behind Bella, making sure the other prisoners were sleeping. After five minutes of trailing Bella, Edward scooped her in his arms and half jogged through the dungeons, anxious to get out. Once he reached his horse, he put Bella down. "Ok, tell me what's wrong." He said quietly, holding his hand out to see Bella's.

Just then, Edward heard the guards shout. They had woken up already! "Quickly, on the horse." Edward murmured, swinging himself up.

Bella struggled, using only one hand and curling on one side. Edward could tell something was severely wrong but now was not the time to find out. He reached down and lifted Bella onto his horse, riding away before the guards could figure out who was missing.

**I KNOW THE RESCUE WAS QUICK BUT THIS STORY HAS BEEN DRAGGED ON FOR YEARS ALREADY. THE END IS COMING! AHH! AS ALWAYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, FEEL, WANT. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL PRESENT, PAST, AND FUTURE REVIEWS :D **

**P.S. I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, ITS 1:40 AM. **


	32. Chapter 32

**YES, IT'S BEEN EONS. I'M NOT GONNA BORE YOU WITH MY EXCUSES. HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY:**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old**

Edward was so focused on getting away from the guards that he didn't notice the way Bella held one side of her body and how her arm was rigid at her side. Until he saw the moonlight glinting off the tears on her face, he didn't realize how much pain she was in. He instantly pulling his horse to a stop and tried to quell the guilt gnawing at his bones. He'd promised Arden he would take care of her, and here he was now, riding on without considering her pain.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" He asked, carefully pulling her off the horse with him.

Bella gasped and more tears spilled from her eyes but she nodded. "Have we escaped them?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yeah." Edward said quietly. "Give me your hand. What's wrong?" He tried to touch her hand but she drew in a sharp breath and stopped him.

"It's broken." She said with a wince.

Edward frowned. "How?" He held his hand out to look at Bella's.

Bella gingerly placed her hand in his. "I broke it getting the metal cuff off my wrist."

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief. It took guts to break your own bones in order to escape. Then again, he should have known by now not to bet against Bella. "Hold your hand here. Let me look for a splint." Edward said, rifling through the medical pack he'd stolen from Arden's tent.

Bella recognized the pack but said nothing, not wanting to confront her deepest fears yet. "I don't think there will be anything in there." Bella said shakily.

Edward pulled out a splint and wrap. "What was that?" He asked, raising playful eyebrows. Edward gently took Bella's hand in his and tied it to the splint. Bella struggled to hold back cries of pain and as Edward looked back at his handiwork, he realized Bella would probably have to get her hand rebroken in order for it to heal properly. "There." He said once he finished. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Bella hesitated and then nodded. "I've got a knife wound on my side."

Edward looked at her incredulously. "How did you get that?" He couldn't think of any reason for Bella to cut her own side.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I was fighting with Victoria." She answered shortly. She was tired, and hungry, and injured, in no mood for Edward's questions.

Edward sensed her off mood and changed the subject. "Can I see your wound? Is it still bleeding?"

Bella nodded. "A little. Um..you're going to have to cut my corset if you want to see it."

"Uh…" Edward rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is the cut bad?"

Bella sighed. "It's weeping. I'd appreciate it if you put propriety aside for a moment and wrapped it."

Edward tried to do as Bella said and helped her pull off her tonic, trying not to stare at her chest. Bella turned around as Edward tried to undo the ties of her corset. "Just cut it." Bella said impatiently.

Edward did as he was told and pulled the corset away from her, trying to ignore the fact that her torso was now bare to the world. "Where is it?" He asked hoarsely, trying to find the wound in the moonlight.

Bella directed his hand to it and Edward cleaned and wrapped the wound, thankful Bella's hair covered up her womanly parts. "Done." He said finally, sitting back on his heels, relieved that this was finally over.

"Um…Edward." Bella asked, not moving.

"Yes?" Edward responded hesitantly; just now realizing that she would need help putting her shirt on too.

"Is there more wrap?"

"Yeah, why?" Edward asked confused.

Bella was silent for a moment, wondering how to phrase her request in the least embarrassing way. "Um…my corset is ruined and I need to make a breastband." She mumbled, blushing.

Blood rushed to Edward's face as well. "Uh…yeah. Um…how? Here." He stuffed the remaining wrap in Bella's good hand.

Bella struggled to wrap it around herself but gave up. "Edward…I need help." Edward helped Bella as much as he could while keeping his bright red face turned downward. "Okay." Bella said, finally. "I think this is good."

"Thank god." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

Bella laughed lightly as she reached for her shirt. "Is being with a half-naked girl that bad, Edward?" She teased quietly, wincing as the shirt brushed her broken hand.

Edward's face turned an even deeper shade of red and he muttered something unintelligible. Bella laughed and turned to face him once she was decent. "Thank you though." She smiled and placed one hand on his cheek, kissing him lightly.

"You're welcome." Edward mumbled, sounding like an awkward preteen.

As Edward and Bella continued their journey, they encountered a new problem: the weather. Edward had taken Arden's heavy cloak and was warm enough but Bella was shaking like a leaf with no real protection from the cold night.

"Here." Edward said softly, taking off his cloak and putting it on Bella's shoulders.

"What will you wear?" Bella asked, looking back at him.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not cold." He lied easily.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She said through chattering teeth. "Take it back. You need it more than I do if you're going to be the one to get us back home."

Edward sighed in frustration. "Bella, please. This journey will be pointless if you die of the cold in the process."

Bella tried her best to snort while shivering. "Don't be melodramatic." She mumbled, curling closer to him instinctively for warmth.

Edward smiled smugly and wrapped the cloak around Bella, tying the sleeves around his back so it would warm him too. They were quiet for a while when Bella finally spoke up. "We should stop and rest." She murmured into Edward's shirt.

Edward nodded and looked around himself. "We'll stop when we get to that clearing over there." He pointed but Bella barely raised her head to look. She was too tired.

When they reached the clearing, Edward swung off the horse and gently un-mounted a half-asleep Bella as well. The two of them curled up by the horse to preserve heat as they succumbed into sleep.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just cute?" A sneer woke Edward. He tried to open his eyes but the sun was in his face and a sword tip stopped his chin from moving. "Prince Edward, is that you?" The mocking voice asked too loudly in his ear.

Edward tried to indiscreetly search for Bella but she wasn't curled up near him anymore. He hoped fervently that she'd gotten away but knew there was a very slim possibility of that. The voice laughed. "Looking for the Princess? Sorry, she's not available right now." The voice held a threatening tone that jolted Edward into awareness.

Edward rubbed his eyes and ignored the sword digging into his neck in a manner he hoped looked nonchalant. "Well, that's unfortunate." Edward had to clear his throat a few times to get his voice to work. The blade made talking very uncomfortable.

"I agree." The voice responded and Edward finally got a good look at the man talking to him. From the descriptions he knew of James, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was talking to him.

"Ah…James?" Edward asked, unsure of which title to use.

"King James." James snarled, digging the tip of his sword deeper in Edward's skin.

Edward tried not to swallow as he responded. "Perfect, I'm a king too. I'm sure we can settle this like gentlemen." He said reasonably, trying to ignore his pounding heart. Edward wanted to get away from James but he had no weapon to defend himself.

"Gentlemen." James scoffed. "As if anyone on any throne is a gentleman."

"I couldn't agree with you more. All the king's I've known are dogs. Savages. That's why I haven't built myself a throne or a personalized castle; I'm not interested in petty affairs like the rest of them." Edward said was a confidence that he really didn't feel.

James laughed and pulled the sword away from Edward's neck. "You stupid, spineless creature. You're not fit to be a king. You can't even hold your own against one man. You're a disgrace." He kicked Edward.

Edward rolled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs from James's assault. "It takes one to know one." He said lightly, his eyes scanning the area and sighing in relief when he saw Bella tied and gagged to a tree. She was safe, for now.

"Well, aren't you just clever?" James advanced towards Edward. "You go prancing around in other's affairs thinking it's your business and you can gain favor. Did you honestly think I would just let you run away with the princess I worked so hard to kidnap?" James stepped closer and Edward stepped back, losing ground.

"Well, if I'm truly such a disgrace, why not just let me go and humiliate myself elsewhere?" Edward asked, spreading his hands innocently.

James smirked. "Oh, no. I'm going to clean the kings of this land. All the stupid, inept ones will be wiped out by my hand, starting with you." He waved his sword back and forth, grinning sadistically.

Bella squirmed and squeaked behind her gag, trying to tell Edward something. James turned to her and growled. "Shut up, you worthless excuse of a human. You think your broken hand hurts? I'll show you pain. I'll show you what happens to those who think they can get away from me." He started heading towards her.

Bella's eyes widened in alarm and met Edward's before she directed her gaze to the side. Edward followed her gaze and realized she was trying to tell him where his sword was. Edward grabbed his sword out of his pack and sprinted over to James just as he was about to slice Bella's neck. Edward held the blade steady at James' adams apple and hissed into his ear. "Don't get any closer to her or I'll slice your head off."

James was still for a moment before he slowly pulled his sword away from Bella's body. "Fine." He said coolly and stepped away from Bella. "I don't see why you care about her life though; it's not as if she's done you any favors."

Edward opened his mouth to respond but Bella caught his eye first and she shook her head for him to be silent. "My reasons are my business." Edward shrugged. "And I'd really appreciate it if you stayed out of my business." His last statement held a threatening tone.

"Ohhh. I offended the high and mighty _Prince _Edward." James said with mock sadness. "Please, forgive me." James' face suddenly curled into a fierce snarl and he swung his sword at Edward's middle. Edward leaped back but quickly moved forward again, protecting Bella's body with his own.

"Don't start something you can't finish, James." Edward warned. "Don't make me kill you."

James laughed and swung at Edward's again, heading for his leg this time. "As if. You're too weak to kill another person. You're just like your father: love, peace, and music." James mocked.

Edward knew what James was doing. He was trying to bait Edward into losing control, but Edward held his emotions tightly in check. He focused on blocking James's blows rather than responding to his words. "Tell me, James. Did you come here alone, thinking I'd be easy prey?" Edward asked, managing to give James a small cut on his collar bone.

James grinned savagely. "I'm not telling you. How stupid to you think I am?" James lurched forward and shoved his sword at Edward's heart.

Edward moved his body to the side just in time to dodge but didn't have enough time to prepare himself for the kick James hit his hip with. Edward limped to the side, trying to save himself but James pursued him relentlessly. "Aw…are you giving up? Are you tired?" James mocked, cutting Edward's arm.

Edward finally let go of his temper and pushed back at James. He brought his sword down hard and paired his assault with varying kicks and punches. Arden had taught Edward how to fight dirty, but Edward generally didn't like to.

"No, I'm fine." Edward growled, his fist colliding with James' head. "How are you feeling? Got a headache?"

James started to back down but Edward didn't let up. Only once James was on the ground with Edward's sword at his neck did Edward stop. "I'll give you one chance to go and call off any army you having following after us. If you don't take this opportunity, I _will _kill you." Edward slowly took a step back and allowed James to get up.

James didn't say anything but slowly backed away. Edward watched him for a moment before flitting to Bella's side, untying her from the tree. He had almost finished his task when Bella started screaming behind her gag. Without thinking, Edward picked up his sword and swung it behind him. The sword hit James' and Edward's vision turned red.

"I gave you one chance." Edward hissed. "And now you've lost it." He disarmed James in a move that would have made Arden proud and proceeded to beat the pulp out of him.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella cried. She somehow managed to get the gag off of her. "We need to take him back to the court."

"Screw the court." Edward snarled. "I'm done with him." And with that, Edward took his knife and plunged it into James' heart, effectively killing him.

Bella was silent as Edward got up slowly, breathing hard, and gradually coming to his senses. "Oh my god…" Edward said, looking at his bloody hands. In his fury, he hadn't fully realized what he was doing. "Jeez…" He took a shaky breath, suddenly not knowing what to do.

"Untie me." Bella instructed softly, taking matters into her own hands.

Edward stumbled over to Bella and fumbled with the rope. "Edward." Bella tilted Edward's chin up so he'd look at her. "Hey." She smiled at him quietly.

Edward didn't smile back. "I can't believe I just killed him with my bare hands." He said, looking down at his hands again.

Bella forced him to look at her again. "You were protecting me." She said fiercely. "I would have done the same thing without thinking twice if the situation had been reversed."

Edward nodded, still not thoroughly appeased. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out to her but pulling back at the last moment because of his bloody hands.

Bella nodded. "I'm good. Thank you." She gave his cheek a brief kiss before moving over to their pack. "Do you think James sent an army after us?" She asked, pulling out a shirt and soaking it with water.

Edward sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so, because I think we'd be caught by now. But with James, I just don't know."

Bella nodded and motioned for Edward to sit next to her. "We'll take our chances and rest a bit. How are you? Any major wounds?" She began cleaning his hands, careful not to move her broken hand too quickly.

Edward shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing Bella to take control of the situation. Once she finished, she cleaned his face and neck, wiping blood splatters from his skin. "Done." She smiled. "Now, take off your shirt. Let's look at you." She winked and grinned.

Edward returned her grin weakly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He teased quietly before pulling his shirt off.

Bella shrugged and licked her lips suggestively. Edward's eyes widened and Bella laughed at him, effectively pulling him out of his morose mood. She helped him dress his wounds and then leaned against him as he rested.

"Edward?" She began after a while.

"Yes, love?" He murmured back, tired but unable to fully relax.

Bella took a deep breath and blow out noisily. "What happened to Arden?" She twisted so she could see Edward's face.

Edward squeezed his eyes tightly and sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered. "I wanted to help him but…" His voice trailed off as he remembered Arden's last moments. "He was worried about you until his last breath."

"So he's dead." Bella said bluntly, biting her lip hard, holding back the emotions.

Edward nodded, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry. So so sorry."

Bella nodded numbly, her eyes gazing off into the distance. "He told you to come after me?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "He made me promise I'd take care of you. I'd do that anyway, but I think he wanted to make sure."

"Arden did always worry about me." Bella sighed. "I wish I'd been there. Was he in pain?"

Edward wondered if he should tell her that Arden had been impaled by a sword. "Yeah. He had a sword wound." Edward mixed the truth and lie together.

A tear slipped down Bella's cheek and she brushed it away impatiently. "He didn't complain about the pain did he?" She asked, wanting to know more but unsure if she could handle the information.

"No. He was so strong." Edward assured her, his tone a little awed.

"I can't believe he was gone. He was my hero." Bella wrapped her arms around herself and Edward briefly saw the delicate, innocent girl he'd known as a child.

"I can't believe it either. I thought he was invincible. Even when he was dying, I thought I could get him to the medic and he would survive but-" Edward stopped, unable to speak through the lump in his throat.

Bella nodded. "He died too quickly. He was just waiting for you to come by so he could let go. Arden never does anything half-assed. Not even dying." She laughed hollowly.

Edward smiled sadly at her. "Yeah."

They continued on their journey and when they reached near Ixia, Edward nudged Bella lightly. "Where does this leave us?" He asked, kissing her neck lightly.

She frowned up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Edward grinned. "Will you marry me now? The war is technically over, James is dead."

Bella laughed. "Perhaps. When you learn to purpose properly." She winked at him playfully.

Edward loved this lighter side of Bella. "Hm…so I have to defeat you in another fencing match, huh?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Bella shrugged. "That, or you could just get down on one knee and present me with a ring." She smiled.

Edward pretended to think it over. "Nah. I'd rather publically kick your butt." He smirked and kissed her.

Bella rolled her eyes but let him get away with the kiss. "Good luck with that."

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORTER, SORRY. I WANTED TO GET IT OUT TO YOU GUYS SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ARDEN OUTTAKE. **

**AS ALWAYS, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AND PLEASE LEAVE ME LOVE**


	33. Outtake: Arden

**OK, THIS IS AN OUTTAKE BECAUSE I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! **

**OUTTAKE FOR LOVELY SOFIA MICHELLE WHO WANTED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ARDEN**

Arden could feel his body give up on him as he fought to stay next to Isabella. There was a fierce joy on her face as she sliced through enemy bodies. Arden felt a sharp sting of regret that she never got to experience the innocent joy so many other girls had. Her joy came from victory over others, stress from handling a nation, and succeeding in struggles that shouldn't be her burden when she was so young. He felt swords hit and dent his armor; his limbs wouldn't move fast enough, he was too weak to defend himself properly. A serrated knife hooked in the edge of his armor and pulled it away from his torso, leaving his back vulnerable. Arden knew he should stop and try to find protection for his upper body but just then, he spotted an attacker behind his Lady. There was a sliver of skin not protected by her armor and her assailant's sword was quickly aiming for it. Arden threw his body in front of the sword, the edge sunk into his unprotected back, imbedding itself in his body.

Arden fell off his horse and hit the ground, pain searing through his whole torso. Simply breathing hurt. He tried to find one of Isabella's generals to have someone look over her after he died, but black spots danced in his vision. He somehow managed to pull himself out of the fray and leaned against a tree, still trying to find someone to look after his Lady. Angry tears slipped down his cheeks. He'd given up so much for her; she couldn't die now, not in this battle. He _had _to find someone to help her.

Arden stumbled forward, finally finding someone and forcing them to promise him that she'd be protected. Once he'd accomplished this task, he let himself sink to the ground, let the wound drain away his life source. He tried to convince himself that she'd be protected but he was trained to look after her himself, not trust her to someone else. Arden wanted to get up again and fight next to her but his body was too heavy, his muscles too weak. He struggled but couldn't get anywhere and finally succumbed into the darkness that came before death.

They say that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. Arden never believed it. He thought he'd be killed swiftly; there would be no time for such nonsense. But as he lay in a pool of his own blood, his couldn't help but remember his life. All that he'd done the 30 years he'd been alive.

_Arden remembered when Isabella had chosen him as her body guard. At 18, he had been one of the best body guards trained by the School. He was still younger than most, but he worked hard because he wanted to get out. He was done with the hazing, the torture, the unachievable standards set by the School to produce inhumanly strong boys. He couldn't remember his childhood. He knew that he'd been kidnapped and sold here for training but his background was lost to him. It didn't matter much anyway; he was only interested in getting out. _

_The Viewing, as the School called it, took place in the middle of winter. It was a time when kings and other powerful people would come and chose body guards for their heirs, spouses, and sometimes themselves. The potential body guards would stand outside in nothing but a loin cloth in the frigid weather while these filthy rich and powerful people inspected them and treated them like commodities._

_Arden wanted to be chosen so badly. He'd been at the viewing for the past two years and it never got easier. The cold always froze him to the core and shivering meant being locked in the School sauna for 3 days without food or water. He hated the School. How could they expect men not to shiver in the cold? It was a natural bodily reaction. Still, Arden held still, kept his posture perfect and eyes focused ahead. _

_After an hour of the Viewing, he felt a small warm hand on his calf. He wanted to moan out in relief. The warmth was so good, he wanted to close his eyes and savor it; but he knew the moment he relaxed, it would be seen as a sign of weakness and he would be punished. So Arden kept his eyes open and his body rigid when all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball around the small thing that was radiating heat. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! He's so cold! Why doesn't he have clothes?" A child asked. A little girl, Arden thought, but it was so cold her could hardly focus on anything but his numb fingers. _

"_Don't worry, Isabella. They are trained this way, they are strong. See? He's not even shivering." A feminine voice answered. Arden wanted to scoff. Trained to not be cold? Just wait ten more minutes and he'd be suffering from frostbite, forget shivering. _

"_But he'd cold. I can feel him." The little girl put her other hand on his calf. Arden let himself blink in appreciation. "Can we give him clothes?" At this, Arden wanted to laugh. She was welcome to give him anything she liked; he simply wouldn't be able to use it. Body guards in training didn't have property. Everything they used or wore was from the School. They were forced to become dependent on whoever they were supposed to be protecting. _

"_Come , dearest. Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." A masculine voice answered this time. Arden wanted to yell. No, he would not be fine. He didn't want them to leave him here for another year._

_The little girl and her warmth walked away and Arden couldn't stop his shoulders from slumping a little. Just his luck, a teacher was behind him. He had hardly let his posture go for a second when a whip sliced his flesh. "You think this is a game? You think you're standing out here for no reason and you can forget your training? Slip up again, boy, and you'll be facing the Knives room." The teacher's icy breath blew across Arden's back and he struggled not to shiver. The teacher laughed and whipped him once more before moving away. _

_Arden held himself tall and strong after that. More people came and observed him. Warm hands touched his bicep, calf, hand, but he refused to react. The knives room was painful. It was a maze filled with projectile knives that would be set off at any time and come at you from any place. Unlucky people lost limbs, lucky people died. _

"_I want him." The little girl was back. At this point, Arden just wanted everyone gone. He wanted to curl up in his burning bath and stay there until his skin was hot and peeling but his bones were defrosted. _

"_No, honey. He's too young. And he doesn't look as strong as the other one." The woman answered. Arden processed her words bitterly. How often had he heard that? Too young. Not as strong. His leanness had more to do with the conditions at the School than his strength. _

"_No! I want him!" The little girl hugged his leg tightly but Arden barely felt it through the numbness. _

"_Isabella." The man this time. _

"_No! I'm not letting him go!" The girl squeezed his leg tightly. Arden didn't dare let himself hope that he'd be bought today. It was too good to be true. And if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. Arden had learned that the hard way. _

_There was more discussion, Arden tuned them out, and focused on keeping his shivering to a minimum and keeping his body straight. He didn't even notice what was going on until he felt the chain being taken off his neck and ankles. _

"_Here." It was another teacher's voice. "He's all yours." _

_Arden couldn't believe it. He was free. He was out of the school. He wanted to scream and shout and dance but he was too tired, too cold. _

"_Come on." The little girl tugged his hand but his limbs were too cold to move. _

"_I've got him" Another male said. Arden felt some one pick him up. Form the sturdy grip and straight posture; he knew it was another bodyguard. "Listen close, boy." The other one said. "I'm going to be your new teacher. They teach you how to survive in the wild here, but not how to survive in the court." _

_And Arden learned. The other bodyguard's name was Phil. He was the Queen's bodyguard. Phil taught Arden so much. And Arden eagerly soaked in everything Phil said: Do what the Princess says, listen to her, care for her, know her more than you know yourself, sacrifice yourself for her but don't blur the lines between protection and affection. In the end, it was Phil's own advice that killed him. He blurred the lines between himself and the Queen and when she died, there was nothing left for him. _

_By Isabella's 10__th__ birthday, she and Arden were tied to the hip. He knew her likes, dislikes, strengths, and weaknesses. He was with her nearly every moment of the day and she retaliated by caring and loving him with everything she had. After a hard workout, Arden would massage little Isabella's small arms and legs, making sure she didn't get sore. In return, she'd give him a massage too, giggling all the way and pretending she was a nurse. _

_It was just after her birthday that King Charles temporarily moved them to a small city on the edge of Ixia. Isabella was to live there for a year while the King conquered Aria. To Arden's delight, Isabella took to the city quickly and became more independent. She still took up the majority of Arden's time but he could still slip away now and then and just wander the streets, pretending that he actually had a life. _

_It was one of these times when he was wandering that he came across a beautiful young woman. Her name was Aurora and she was attracted by him immediately. And who wouldn't be? Arden was an image of perfection, with lean, tight muscles and his face hadn't been marred with scares yet. Generally, Arden wasn't picky with his flavor of the month, but something about Aurora made him stop. He talked to her and realized that she was so much more innocent that all the previous women he'd been with and he couldn't bear spoil her. She asked for his affection, he gave her his attention. She asked for his body, he have her his lips. She asked for his love, and he gave her the truth. _

_Aurora wanted to marry Arden. She wanted to live in a lavish house with many wonderful children but Arden could provide her with none of that. He had barely a month left when he told Aurora everything about him. _

"_What's wrong with you? You're so distracted nowadays." Aurora asked, placing a hand on his cheek. _

_Arden smiled sadly and placed his hand over hers. "I have to go." He said. He always spoke to her simply. The extravagant words were left for the court. _

"_What? When? Why?" The questions tumbled out of Aurora's mouth and she grasped his hand in both of hers. _

_Arden silenced her with a soft kiss. "I'm a bodyguard, my darling. My charge is leaving, I must go with her." He sighed heavily. "I have no choice."_

"_Can't you leave her?" Aurora asked. She didn't want to be between him and his job but she didn't want to lose him. "Stay with me. You can get another job here and we can get married and have a family-" _

"_No." Arden cut her off gently. "I can't. I must go with my charge. I love you, but she is my life. I know you won't understand but the way I was bought up; the way I was trained…we aren't meant to survive without our charges." Aurora opened her mouth to object but Arden stopped her again. "And even if I did find a way to let go, we couldn't have children. Any child of mine would be sent to body guard training school. If I didn't give up my children willingly, they would be kidnapped." _

"_But how would they know?" Aurora asked. "You can change your name, your identity." _

_Arden shook his head grimly. "They have their ways. Those of us who don't get jobs as body guards go into other fields. Stealing children for the School is a very lucrative and useful profession. I won't be able to protect you or my family if more than one of my fellow classmates comes for my children." _

_Aurora begged, Arden denied. His heart broke but he didn't allow himself to cave. "Love someone else. Someone who can give you a family and can keep you safe. I'm not worth the memory." Arden told her the night he left. Aurora received one last kiss before he was gone. _

_On the way back to the castle, Arden was uncharacteristically silent. His heart was so heavy, he felt so lonely, but he knew his place and when Isabella tried to find a reason for his depression, he brushed her off. She didn't need the guilt of his life on her shoulders. They were ambushed somewhere in the middle of the journey, and his face was marred for life. Other skirmish broke out and Arden's nose was frequently pulverized. How many nights did he spend in the mirror afterward, wondering what Aurora would think if she saw his face now?_

_Edward came along and Arden let himself be caught up in that whole fiasco. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Arden was so proud of the way Edward had turned out. He was what Arden had always dreamed of being: alive, strong, charismatic. But in Arden's life, those qualities weren't important, all that mattered was how well he knew his Lady, how well he could protect her, and how to keep himself from burning out too quickly. _

_Edward left, Isabella succumbed into sadness. Arden knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He comforted her, blurred the lines like Phil had, but always tried not to make the same mistake. It was such a relief when Prince Jacob came along and began courting her. Arden let Isabella go and thrive with a boy who would care for her in a way Arden never could. He watched them with joy and envy. Joy because he wanted his Lady to be happy, envy because he could never have what she could. _

_His Lady matured and the King weakened. She began to lead wars instead of her father and Arden could do little to stop her. He'd stretch himself thin during every war to make sure she was hurt minimally. She's scold him in response but contradict herself by healing and loving him for his sacrifice. _

_Just after Isabella's 16__th__ birthday, they visited that small city again, just for a short while. Arden felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, what if he saw Aurora again? But the more he thought about it, the more he realized, there was no way she couldn't be someone else's at this point. He imagined her lovely children, her caring husband, and he knew he would adore her from afar and be happy for her. _

_Isabella noticed the subtle changes in her body guard's demeanor but she never said anything, and for that, Arden was thankful. Isabella often let Arden wander off on his own, claiming that her usual guards were enough. And while Arden knew he shouldn't slack off on his job, he couldn't help but take those few hours of reprieve. _

_Arden wandered the streets like he used to, closing his eyes and letting his other senses bring him alive. Sometimes he could smell the lavender of Aurora's perfume but he never let himself get caught up in it. Life was about moving on. He was here for an even shorter amount of time on this trip; he couldn't get caught up in the past. _

"_Excuse me." He heard a woman mumble before she brushed passed him. He could tell from the sound of their feet hitting the ground that she had a child with her. A little boy probably, from the way he was stomping. _

_Arden smiled and opened his eyes. He had a soft spot for children that only Isabella knew about. He looked at the little boy, now running away from his mother. The kid glanced around fervently to make sure no one was looking and gave his meat patty to another homeless child on the street. The homeless kid took it was surprise and scampered off before the little boy could change his mind. _

"_Excuse me! Have you seen my son?" The woman came back to Arden anxiously after asking those near her the same question. _

_He looked at her under the hood of his cloak. She had a soft round face, big sparkling blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. She was Aurora. "Yes." Arden nodded, knowing she wouldn't recognize him under his heavy cloak. "Over there." Arden pointed to the little boy with a glove hand. _

"_Thank you." She sighed in relief and watched her son run around with other street children. And then she turned to him. "Do I know you? You're voice sounds familiar…" She started before trailing off with a blush. _

_Arden's lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, we know one another. We met a long time ago." He answered vaguely. _

_Aurora's lips quirked into a smile as well. "I knew it. What's your name? And why in the world are you wearing a hood in the evening?" _

_Arden's smile grew. "I have sensitive skin. And I'll tell you my name is you guess it right." He tipped his head back a little, allowing Aurora to see his lips and chin under the hood of his cloak._

"_Oh my god." Aurora's hand flew up to her mouth. "No. You…I thought you said we'd never see each other again." She grabbed his arm in disbelief. _

_Arden gently pried her hands off of him, not wanting them to look suspicious. "One, I never said that. I probably said something along the lines of us_ most likely _not meeting again. Two, this meeting was a coincidence, I swear I wasn't waiting or looking for you." _

_Aurora frowned. "What are you doing here then?"_

_Arden shrugged. "My charge is here. So am I." _

"_The same old charge?" Aurora raised an eyebrow. _

_Arden smirked. "The same old charge." _

"_Isn't she old enough to care for herself now?" Aurora didn't mean to sound bratty but his rejection still stung. _

_Arden sighed. "When someone is in a position as high as hers, they are never old enough to go without protection." _

_Aurora pursed her lips and watched her son. "Why do you stay? Can't you just leave? With all your skill, no one can hold you back." _

"_Yes." Arden agreed slowly. "But the reason I stay isn't physical. It's emotional and psychological. The bond between the body guard and his charge is strong. While it's the body guard's job to sacrifice their body and mind to their charge, the charge must take care of them too. My charge has done so much for me. She's stood by my side while I've screwed up. She's taken her injuries with strength when I wasn't able to save her. She's eased my mind of the burdens of my task. Everything I do for her she gives back. Whenever she makes a decision, she asked for _my _thoughts. She gives me the importance and priority I give her. Being a body guard is so much more than being a protector. It's being someone the charge counts on and having someone you can lean on, always." He struggled to explain. _

_Aurora stayed quiet, thinking through what he'd told her. "You've never told me anything like that before. Was this one of those things you're not supposed to tell anyone else?" A wry smile appeared on her lips. Even though they'd been together for only a short time, she knew him well. _

_Arden's lips curled involuntarily. "Perhaps. Just don't kiss and tell." He chucked softly. _

_Aurora looked at him in disbelieve. "You! I can't believe you! I'm a married woman; I don't do things like that!" She slapped his arm but couldn't help laughing. _

_Arden grinned. "Tell me about you. What have you been up to all this time?" _

_Aurora's smile softened. "Well, I got married, for one." She looked at Arden, searching for any signs of jealousy in the lower half of his face that she could see. She didn't find any; his easy smile was still in place. "And I had Casper, here." She waved to her son. _

_Arden nodded. "He's a good kid." _

_Aurora laughed lightly. "I agree, but I don't know how you could honestly say that."_

_Arden grinned. "I saw him give his meat patty to a homeless child." _

"_What?" Aurora shook her head. "I can't believe that boy. He does this so often!" _

_Arden laughed. "Well, at least he's giving it to people who need it and not throwing it away." _

_Aurora sighed. "Money doesn't grow on trees, Arden. I gave it to _him _to eat. Not to feed others."_

_Just then, Casper came running up to his mother. "Mama! Everyone is going to the fountain. Can I go?" _

_Aurora shook her head. "Stay here, darling. We're going to be heading back soon."_

"_Please?" Casper asked, putting his hands together and widening his eyes. _

_Aurora sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, darling." _

"_But-" Casper started to protest but Arden kneeled down and put a light finger to his lips. _

"_The kids are going to the fountain near the donkey carts, right?" Arden asked. _

_Casper nodded, not knowing who Arden was._

"_Well, I heard there was a rabid dog there that chases kids and bites them if they run too slow." Arden looked at Casper meaningfully. Aurora tried to stop her mouth from twitching in amusement. _

_Casper looked at him in surprise. "Really? But I run really fast! I'll be okay." He protested somewhat weakly. _

_Arden sighed. "You know, I thought so too. But I was passing by there and the dog started chasing me. I tried to run away but it got my cloak and when I tried to pull my cloak out of its mouth, it bit me." _

"_What?" Casper gasped. "Can I see it?" _

_Arden nodded. "Sure, but you have to promise not to go, okay? You have to listen to your mother because she just wants to keep you safe." _

"_But she didn't know there was a dog." Casper frowned. _

_Arden raised an eyebrow that Casper couldn't see. "Really? Or did she just not want to scare you?" He asked and got up, lifting his pant leg and cloak a little to show an old bite scar just above his ankle. _

_Casper stared at it, eyes wide. "Does it hurt?" He asked in awe. _

"_It did when the dog bit me, a lot." Arden said meaningfully. _

_Casper backed away slowly. "Okay, mama, I won't play over there."_

"_Thank you, darling." Aurora replied with a smile. "How'd you get that?" She asked Arden once Casper ran back to his friends. _

_Arden shrugged again. "Long story." _

_Aurora laughed slightly. "Good response. So, will you take off that hood and let me see your face?" _

_Arden shook his head. "I don't think you'll want to see it, it's not a pretty sight." _

_Aurora snorted. "How bad can it be?" _

_Arden's lips twitched. "Bad enough that I don't want you to see it." _

_Aurora crossed her arms and smiled mischievously at him. "What are my chances of pulling your hood down without getting caught in the act?" She asked. _

_Arden laughed. "None." He grinned at her. Then his eyes drifted over the place Isabella was staying. The shadows were getting longer. "I have to go." He said softly. _

"_You always have to go." Aurora's voice held defeat. _

"_I'm sorry." Arden lifted Aurora's hand to his mouth and kissed it reverently. "Good bye." He smiled and started to walk away. _

"_Wait!" Aurora gripped his arm. "Will I see you again?" _

_Arden shook his head. "No. I don't think so." He could feel it in his bones. This was good bye. _

"_Bye." Aurora whispered. _

_Arden smiled and disappeared into the crowd. _

_Edward came back into their lives, with his whole drama entourage. Arden was glad for the distraction; it diverted his mind from Aurora. The wars with Creatia escalated too, forcing Arden to spend more time away from his Lady. He didn't enjoy it, but he knew he was the only one fit for the tasks his Lady assigned him. _

_The wars took their toll on his body, worse than before. He was brought down to his knees time and time again and this time he couldn't get up. _

Arden felt himself come back to the present at the sound of hoof beats. His senses were still working even as his body was dying. Why was it taking so long? Arden wondered. People usually die faster of blood loss. In the end, however, he was glad it took so long, because Edward came to him.

"Edward…" It hurt to talk. He could feel the blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Oh, my god, Arden. Hang on; I'll get you to the medics." Edward tried to help him. The boy had a good heart, Arden approved of him for Isabella.

He brushed Edward away; it was too late for him. "Isabella…" He forced out. "Find her." He knew he could trust Edward to find Isabella. Edward loved her, he's go to the limits Arden would for her.

Edward still tried to get Arden to hold on. Foolish boy. "You promised." Arden chocked out, forcing the guilt on Edward. Anything to make sure Isabella was safe. Arden looked at Edward's face, Edward knew, he understood. And finally, Arden was able to let go.

**THAT WAS SAD, HUH. WELL, THAT'S THE LIFE OF A BODYGUARD. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT : ) **

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS, PLEASE. WOULD YOU HAVE GUESSED THAT ARDEN LIKED KIDS? AND HOW ABOUT AURORA? POOR GIRL, LOVING A BODY GUARD… **


	34. Chapter 34

**YES, I'M A BAD, LAZY AUTHOR. BUT WE ALREADY KNEW THAT. FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nada**

EPOV

Edward practiced jumping on the old tape marks left in Arden's training room while he waited for Bella to find him. He'd taken to staying at the Ixian castle temporarily because they had the best medics and he'd gotten a minor infection as well. Bella was doing well and would be getting her splint removed soon and Edward couldn't wait. The hospitality here had improved drastically since the last time he'd been here but he could feel how Bella and the King were on edge without Arden's protection.

"You're ruining your posture by jumping so close. Those marks aren't made for someone of your height and built." Bella's voice suddenly cut through Edward's thoughts.

He spun around, searching for her but didn't see her. He did another closer sweep around the room and his eyes settled on a cluster of shadows in the corner. "Found you." He smiled lightly and held his arms open for a hug.

Bella hugged him warmly and sighed happily against his chest. "I have something for you." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, no!" Edward stepped back in mock horror as Bella laughed.

"It's actually from my father so you don't have to worry." She winked.

Edward's face sobered instantly. "Bella, no." He said, holding his hand up to stop her as she held a royal paper out for him. "I didn't save you with an ulterior motive. I don't need his repayment."

"I know." Bella folded Edward's fingers around the edge of the paper. "But he wants to thank you for not only saving his daughter, but his kingdom as well. He was ready to give it all up for me." She stroked his cheek. "Take it, Edward. We can never thank you enough."

Edward shook his head stubbornly. "I won't sign the paper."

Bella smiled softly. "There is nothing for you to sign. The paper is simply informing you of what has already happened. Aria is yours now, the Ixian councilors are heading back here as we speak."

Edward's lips pressed in a line. "Fine." He conceded. "But I'm still going to ask your dad if I can marry you."

Bella laughed. "Such a man. He has a kingdom and now he wants a wife."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Yes, it's true. And don't you doubt it. True men get what they want, you know."

"Good thing you're not a true man then." Bella teased and ran away before Edward could tickle the life out of her. "But in all seriousness," She said later. "I told my dad and he's perfectly happy with it as long as you can get the public to consent."

Edward sighed. "Oh, the public. How I hate them. Don't they already know I'm courting you?" He asked, he hadn't been subtle about his desire for Bella in the past few months.

"Yes. But they want something big to convince them, push them over the edge." Bella shrugged. "We can do that. It's easy."

"Of course you would say that." Edward rolled his eyes. "Tell me, wife-to-be, how will we accomplish this?"

"Don't call me that." Bella said exasperatedly. Edward had been coming up with as many creative ways to call her his future wife as he could. "I say we stage another tournament. The only ones who will be able to fight me will be you and Jacob again. Jacob's already married now so we don't have to worry about him and you simply have to beat me." She smiled and batted her lashes at Edward. "If you can."

Edward sighed. "How evil would I look? I'm fighting the lady I saved and then I have to hurt her. The whole of Ixia will be out for my blood."

"Well, they are already going to hate you for marrying me, might as well make them hate you thoroughly." Bella snickered.

Edward gave Bella the hairy eyeball. "Yes, let's make Ixia hate their future king. Great idea, future Queen!"

Bella giggled but they continued on with her plan because Edward couldn't come up with his own.

BPOV

The tournament arrived before Bella knew it and she could hardly believe that she'd be fighting Edward soon. She was so happy that the hand splint was finally off though she knew some people would still attribute her loss to her hand. She and Edward had discussed whether Bella should purposely lose and decided that Bella should give her best, in order to please the crowd. Besides, Edward had gotten better since his stay at Ixia.

"Princess Isabella!" Bella heard her name being announced and she walked out of the shaded area to wave to the crowd. Before her stood Edward and Jacob, just as she'd predicted. Off to the side stood another man, he wasn't with Edward and Jacob so it didn't seem like he wanted to challenge her, but he wasn't with the crowd either so Bella couldn't be sure.

"Who gets to challenge me today?" She asked, smiling at the two men before her.

"King Edward of Aria and Prince Jacob of La Push." The announcer said loud and clear and the crowd burst into applause. "Oh…and Sir Laurent of Newtonia." The announcer added after the cheering died down. There was a tense silence and Edward, Bella, and Jacob exchanged tight looks. Jacob was in on this plan and after getting to know Edward better, he'd agreed to support them.

"I wish to challenge Sir Laurent." Edward finally said, breaking the silence. Bella gave him a single nod as a murmur passed through the crowd. Was he allowed to challenge someone after they made it up to the Princess?

"I'm afraid I'm only interested in fighting the Princess at this point." Laurent said slowly, gauging everyone's reaction.

Edward looked to Jacob for support. "The Princess has never had to fight more than two men at a time, it may give the last man an advantage if she is tired by the time she gets to him."

Bella's mouth curved down but she didn't say anything. "I agree." General Graze stepped forward. "Perhaps her highness should battle Prince Jacob first and then the winner between King Edward and Sir Laurent. That way, the Princess and the winner will be somewhat equally tired."

A murmur of agreement passed through the crowd and people started nodded. Bella let out a sigh of relief as the rings were set up.

"Let's make this quick." Bella whispered to Jacob as he took his spot across from her in the ring.

Jacob nodded and selected his two armor pieces. Bella did the same and in a flurry of clashes, they fought. The battle lasted a little longer than Bella had hoped but thankfully, when it ended, she came out as the winner.

EPOV

Edward stood in the circle across from Laurent, waiting for the referee to finish reading the rules. Bella and Jacob had been allowed to skip the rules and looked like they would finish dueling soon. Edward turned his attention back to Laurent. There was something about this man that put Edward off ease. It was a relief when the sound went off and they were allowed to start fighting.

Edward rushed at Laurent without preamble, hoping to make this quick and easy. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Laurent dodged Edward's sword and slipped around him. Edward saw a knife in his peripheral and tilted his body away, the sword hitting his leg guard. Edward thanked the heavens above that he'd chosen a thigh guard as one of his shields.

"You're not concentrating. Work harder." Edward suddenly heard Arden's voice in his ear. His head whipped around, searching for the source but only Laurent was around him, panting like a dog.

Edward felt nervous all of a sudden and his moves became jerkier as he tried to push Arden's voice away from his mind. "You're not good enough for her." Edward heard the voice again and nearly tripped over Laurent's sword. When he looked up, he saw Laurent grinning down at him. Edward smashed his sword into Laurent's, hard, trying to give himself time to recover. But he started hearing Arden's voice again and as his eyes shot open, he saw Laurent's lips moving.

Edward's eyes narrowed. Laurent was breaking the rules by messing with Edward's concentration. With his resolve newly strengthened, Edward responded to Laurent with an onslaught of attacks, mindless of Laurent's voice mimicking ability. Edward's sword finally hit flesh. His knife imbedded itself deep in Laurent's thigh and as Edward slid the blade out of his leg, blood gushed forth.

"Stop!" The referee yelled and Edward hastily stepped back, hoping he wouldn't get penalized. "Prince Edward wins!" He announced, thankfully not mentioning Laurent's rather severe wound. Edward glanced over at Bella and sighed in relief as he saw her giving him a standing ovation. He wanted to go to her and kiss her but he couldn't, not yet.

Instead, Edward stepped into the circle next to him, waiting for Bella to get ready. Once she had chosen her guards, she stood across from him and smiled, humming with excitement. Edward felt the same way, there was no apprehension, only excitement. The sound went off and Edward and Bella circled one another slowly, getting used to one another's rhythm.

Suddenly, Bella lounged at Edward. He swiftly stepped to the side and blocked her sword with the tip of his own. He wasn't expecting that. "What happened to me winning?" He asked quietly as he and Bella circled each other again.

Bella shrugged and smirked. "I never said it would be easy." She winked and came at him again. But Edward was ready this time. He twisted and caught Bella's sword in his own, nearly wrenching it out of her hand. Edward grinned as Bella's eyes locked on to his. She shook her head and grinned back. The fight continued and at one point, Bella managed to flick the sword out of Edward's hand. In her attempted to rush him out of the circle, Edward pulled back at the last moment and nearly pushed _her _out of bounds. He caught his sword at the last moment before it hit the ground and neatly wrapped his arm around Bella, lightly holding the sword at her neck.

Bella froze and the crowd held a collective breath. Once Edward was sure that everyone could see he'd almost won, he stepped back, releasing Bella. She spun out of his arms and gave him a neat shallow cut on his collarbone. "Princess Isabella wins!" The referee announced and Edward smiled and bowed.

Bella smiled at him warmly and touched his hand briefly; she knew how much it meant for Edward to voluntarily lose when he could have so easily won. "Thank you." She murmured.

Edward's eyes were warm. "Anything for you, my dear."

EPOV

Edward eventually had to go back to his homeland, if for no other reason than to prepare his people for the arrival of their new queen. When he reached his castle, he received a pleasant surprise. Everyone already knew and was preparing. An Ixian planner had been sent before Edward to make sure everything was ready for him. It seemed that Ixia just couldn't keep their hands out of Aria. Edward shook his head in amusement; he was fine with anything as long as Bella was his queen.

In one of the many long days that led up to the wedding, Edward found himself doing more and more paperwork as well as receiving tutoring lessons by an Ixian Prime Minister. It seemed that the advisors in Ixia seriously doubted Edward's ruling abilities. But again, Edward let them have their fun for as soon as he was married to Bella, it would all end. Edward heard a knock on the door and mindlessly invited the visitor in, thinking it would be another tutor.

"My little prince. It's been a while." A soft voice said teasingly.

Edward's eyes shot up and he smiled warmly at the old woman before him. "Azalea! How did you get here?"

Azalea rolled her eyes. "Edward, dear, you have the most lax security in the entire kingdom. An angry murderer could stroll in here waving a bloody knife and your guards would let him in."

Edward tipped his head and laughed. "My job has become so boring sometimes I wish something like that would happen."

Azalea grinned back. "Ah, my dear. Don't you worry. Life will get a lot more interesting soon." At Edward's skeptical look, she added. "And don't you doubt me, young man. I correctly predicted your marriage to Princess Isabella, did I not?"

Edward conceded with a nod. "True. So what can I do for you? While I love you, I doubt you came all the way here simply to see me."

Azalea huffed in mock offense. "What kind of woman do you think I am, boy? Of course I came just to see you…and talk about some other things." She winked.

Edward smiled. "Sure. Have a seat." He gestured to the chair before him.

Azalea sat with a grace Edward didn't know she had. "Your highness, I'd like to be your children's nurse. It is important that you have someone with experience and someone you know will take care of them."

Edward frowned. He wasn't even married to Bella yet and Azalea was talking about children. She always seemed one step ahead of him. "Um…allow me to talk to Bella, I'm sure she'll have more to say about this that I do. But I assure you, if it was left up to me; I'd make you a nurse in a heartbeat." He smiled at her.

Azalea smiled back. "Use that Arian charm, my prince. Make sure it happens." As she stood up to leave, a messenger rushed into the room.

"My lord." He panted. "I have an urgent message from Princess Isabella." He held out a folded paper as he tried to catch his breath.

Edward grabbed the note and read anxiously, relieved to find that Bella was okay but her father's health had suddenly taken a sharp downturn. Bella wanted Edward to come as soon as possible because King Charles claimed he needed to speak to Edward urgently.

Edward pressed his lips together as he glanced at his desk full of papers. He could leave now and reach Ixia by nightfall if he didn't take any breaks. Or he could hastily finish his work and get to Ixia in two days going at a decent pace.

He wavered, not knowing what to do when Azalea made the choice for him. "Go. This is important." Her eyes were soft and Edward could tell Charles wouldn't make it much longer. He didn't ask her how she knew; he simply nodded and gave orders for his second in command to finish his work for him.

As Edward made his way to Ixia, he wondered how the King's death would affect his relationship with Bella. It was a selfish thought, he knew, but he desperately wanted everything to go as planned. He'd waited far too long for Bella and didn't want her pulling away now.

When he reached the gates of Ixia, the guards took his horse and a maid led him to the king's chambers silently. It was as if the whole castle knew the king was dying and Edward needed to be there.

As Edward opened the door, he saw Bella kneeling next to her father's bed. She looked up as he came in, fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. She rose and approached him. "Thank you for coming so quickly." She murmured as she hugged him tight.

"Anything, my love." He murmured back, kissing her temple.

Charlie groaned on the bed and Bella leapt back from Edward, rushing to her father's side. She spoke to him in quiet soothing tones and beckoned for Edward to come closer. Edward kneeled down next to Bella and tried not to stare at Charlie's emaciated face and body.

Charlie looked at Edward and his lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. "Go." He said hoarsely to his daughter. Bella frowned and shook her head vigorously, not wanting to leave her father alone in his last moments. Charlie frowned slightly and pushed her hand away. "I need to talk to Edward privately."

Bella hesitated and Edward lightly placed a hand on her back. "I'll take care of him." Edward promised solemnly. At last, Bella nodded and made her way out of the room. "I'll be just outside." She said softly.

Edward nodded and smiled reassuringly before turning his attention to Charlie. "What do you need to say?" He asked gently.

Charlie swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Edward frowned. "What for?" He asked, confusion coloring his tone.

Charlie shrugged as best he could. "Everything. Your home, your life, your parents."

Edward sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I forgave you a long time ago, your highness. And I know that you giving me your daughter's hand is equivalent for all the things I sacrificed in the past."

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes. "There is a book for you in the drawer next to you. Your father wrote if for you when you were small."

Edward's eyes shot open. He wasn't sure if Charlie was making this up or not. It seemed too bizarre to be true. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Charlie smiled faintly again. "Your father knew he was going to die when I conquered Aria. That's why he didn't fight me. He was going to die anyway. And your mother had already passed away at the time. There was a severe sickness going around at the time and both your parents had contracted it. It was a surprise you weren't sick as well. We never told you because we didn't want to give you more incentive to go back to Aria. But your father left you a book with your history, your family and other things. I never read it, but he surrendered Aria to me in return for me taking care of you and giving this book to you once you achieved maturity."

"But everyone said you conquered Aria, not that they surrendered without a battle." Edward struggled to reconcile his history lessons with what Charlie was telling him.

The king smiled again. "That's the story we told everyone to make Ixia look stronger. We burned a few buildings, housed a few soldiers there, everyone believed the story."

"So what about me going to Cullenada? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Edward insisted.

Charlie sighed. "I was caught up in the power. It felt so good having a new nation under my control. You have no idea." He stared off into space. "And then once you were gone, I forgot about the book. But now your back; and I realize I'm almost at the end of my life and I need to keep the promise I made. I'm sorry it's taken so long." Charlie explained.

Edward reached into the drawer and took out a plain green book. He opened the cover and saw a dedication page. _To my dear son, Prince Edward of Aria. May you always be happy and loved. –Your loving father, King Edward of Aria. _Edward read the dedication over and over, unable to accept what was before him. When he was small, he'd craved for something like this, but now, it was the last thing he expected. Edward closed the book and tucked it into his jacket, resolving to read it later.

"Please call back Isabella." Charlie wheezed next to Edward.

Edward glanced at the dying man next to him and found that he only had pity for Charlie, not anger at unfairness he'd been dealt. Edward called out to Bella and as she took her place at Charlie's side, he kissed her cheek softly. "I love you." He said quietly.

Bella looked up at him with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "You have my blessing." Charlie whispered hoarsely at the pair.

"Daddy, don't go." Bella whispered, cradling her father's cheek.

Charlie smiled at his beloved daughter. "My time is up, my dear. But don't worry; I'm dying a happy and satisfied death. Don't try to stop the world for me, Bella. I want you to move on and embrace life. Celebrate and be happy. Keep Edward happy and at your side so that he will do the same for you. And know that I will be watching and celebrating your wedding from the heaven above." He looked at Edward then. "Please take care of my little girl."

"Always." Edward vowed, hugging Bella tighter.

Charlie smiled and had one harsh coughing fit before his soul slipped away. Bella sobbed and clung to Edward and he gently rocked her and hummed at the medics came, confirmed the king's death and took his body way.

**I THOUGHT THE BOOK AND LAURENT WERE A FUN LITTLE TWIST. I MAY HAVE AN OUTTAKE WITH MORE OF THE BOOK…I DON'T KNOW…WOULD YOU GUYS BE INTERESTED? REGARDLESS, IT WOULD TAKE ME A YEAR AND A HALF TO GET IT TO YOU AT THE PACE I'M GOING. THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END. I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE NEXT AND THEN AN EPI…MAYBE. OR A FUTURE TAKE. HANG ON GUYS! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**OMG! OMG! OMG! THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? ENJOY: **

**Disclaimer: I'm so happy I don't really need one.**

EPOV

Bella was in deep mourning but still insisted on continuing with the wedding. Edward tried to convince her that it was okay if they postponed it until Bella had recovered from her father's death but Bella refused.

"My love, I want you to be happy. This is a joyous occasion for all of us. It can wait." Edward murmured as Bella looked over the last minute plans.

"No." Bella replied, not looking up from the papers that detailed her dress and Edward's. "Everyone has worked so hard. The world doesn't stop simply because someone dies. Father wanted us to move on, Edward." She finished in a whisper, blinking hard so as not to cry.

Edward pursed his lips and sighed. "If you're sure, my love." He pulled her into his arms and watched the days fly until it was time for him to become king.

Edward found himself being suited into a stiff, royal blue tonic and dark pants. He was ordered to close his eyes and felt in awe as his face was painted over to cover any blemishes. He didn't understand why people worked so hard to cover the blemishes when their spouse would see their true skin anyway. And he was even more baffled as to why _he _had to wear face paint; everyone had already seen him without it for the longest time.

While Edward was getting primped and preened, an artist strolled in the room, watching him for a moment before pulling out his paints and motioning for a helper to set up the easel. Edward fought to stop rolling his eyes. Why would someone want to paint him only half dressed? But Bella had insisted that artists were absolutely necessary and Edward had acquiesced on the condition that Azalea would be their children's future nurse.

Edward let his mind float to what would happen during the rest of the day. After getting dressed, Edward would wear a robe to attend Bella's coronation, then take off his robe for his wedding and put on a different robe for his own coronation. He felt an intense joy when he thought of finally calling Bella his own, and he desperately hoped Bella could feel the joy and satisfaction he felt.

BPOV

Bella held still, pushing down the nervousness as her maids pulled her corset tighter and tighter. Bella struggled to breath and mourned the fact that Arden wouldn't be there to loosen up her corset for her. She smiled briefly as she remembered all the awkward moments between Arden and herself. And then she thought of sharing all that she had with Edward and felt a warmth settle into her bones. The pressure of the nation would be worth it if she had Edward by her side and her father protecting her from overhead. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could handle this.

"My lady. Are you ready?" Angela's quiet voice interrupted Bella's meditation.

"Yes." Bella smiled and glanced at herself in the mirror, looking at her robe for the first time. It was deep purple and trimmed with brown and blue. The combination was odd, but whoever had designed the dress had done a good job.

Bella waited behind the large doors as she heard the rustle of fabric. Everyone was going crazy today, from the guests to the servants. The guests had to change at least three times, as did Bella and Edward, and the servants had so much to manage, from the food to the cleanliness. The trumpets sounded and two footmen opened the door while bowing. Bella held herself straight and looked forward, her eyes on her father's crown as the crowd hushed. As she passed the first row, she saw Edward and his family out of the corner of her eye. Edward looked so handsome and solemn, she wanted to skip her coronation and dance right into his arms.

Before Bella knew it, she was standing in front of the dais, the head councilman before her. She said her memorized vows before him and the crowd and bowed her head as he set the heavy crown on her head. She felt the power and responsibility push down on her shoulders and she struggled to straighten under the burden. When she finally stood tall, a demure applause filled the air and Bella smiled and nodded at them thinking about her father and how to emulate his rule.

Bella returned to her dressing room and put her crown in a case, preparing herself for her wedding. Another councilman entered the room and reviewed Edward's coronation. Bella nodded impatiently and shooed him out, her maids taking his place and helping her change.

Once she had changed into her heavier wedding dress, a lighter crown made of white gold was placed on her head. Bella waited patiently as her maids tweaked her face paint to go with the dress she was wearing. "Who will be escorting me, again?" Bella asked politely to no one in particular. She knew, but couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"Prince Jacob, my lady." Angela responded. "King Billy found that he was too weak to walk you all the way and wouldn't be able to properly help you in case you lost your balance."

Bella snorted. As if she would ever lose her balance. Before she could say anything, however, Prince Jacob knocked and strolled in the room. Bella smirked slightly. "Speak of the devil…" She murmured out of the side of her mouth to Angela. Angela giggled.

"Ready, Bella?" Jacob asked, fixing his hair in her mirror.

"Oh, I am. Are you, princess?" Bella arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Nope, a little longer." Jacob smiled at his reflection and stroked his clean shaven chin. "Ok, I'm ready now." He grinned and winked, easing Bella's nervousness.

Bella shook her head and took his arm, allowing him to lead her back to the main hall. "Just so you know," Jacob started, conversationally. "I've got a carriage outside waiting to take you to La Push if you get cold feet at any time."

Bella gave him the hairy eyeball. "I think I'll push you under the carriage once this is all over."

Jacob snickered. "I kid. But really, I'm happy for you." He gave her a soft, calming smile.

Bella smiled back. "Thanks."

And the conversation halted when they reached the double doors and waited for their cue to proceed through the hall. When the trumpet was blown, Bella held her breath and closed her eyes, steeling herself. This had been a tactic she'd been using for years to hide her nervousness. But it turned out that when she saw Edward, she didn't need tools to keep her apprehension back, he made all the difference.

Edward grinned when he saw Bella, his gaze sweeping her jewel encrusted gown before settling on her face. Bella bit her lip and smiled back, still a little tense about showing her full feelings about Edward in public.

EPOV

As Edward watched his bride being escorted down the insanely long isle, his heart filled with joy. This was what he'd wanted for years; it all seemed too good to be true. By the time Bella reached his side, Edward was ready to sweep her off her feet and kiss her into oblivion. She seemed to glow and her elbow subtly nudged his when she stood by him. Edward was so entranced by her that the priest had to nudge his foot when it came time to exchanging vows.

Edward swore to love and protect Bella forever and for always, no matter what; pouring his heart into his words. Bella's vow was a little more contained, proving to the people that she still was emotionally ready to be Queen. Edward bent down to kiss Bella, moving his lips in a soft, calm rhythm, knowing that Bella wasn't the type to show passion in public. After their kiss, Bella smiled up at Edward, and he was relieved to see the sheer joy in her eyes. He tried to contain his grin but failed miserably.

Soon after, the pair was escorted into several other rooms, each containing a painter. It was Arian custom to celebrate weddings with art, and because of this, the wedding food and deserts were also a variety of colors and shapes. One artist allowed the pair to choose their own pose instead of positioning them the way he wanted. He was old and his face was covered in laugh lines. "Do something natural, your highnesses." He smiled gently.

Bella was exhausted and she leaned forward, resting her head against Edward's collarbone and closing her eyes. Her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Edward mirrored her position. He allowed himself to slouch a bit, rest his head against hers and holding her tight to him with his arms around her shoulders. In this position, it was easy to forget they were not alone. The painter painted in silence and Bella's breathing slowed to the point where Edward wondered if she'd fallen asleep. The moment the painter was done, however, Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She murmured as they left.

The wedding ceremony passed in a blur of laughter, food, and dancing. Edward took every opportunity he could to kiss and touch Bella and to his surprise, she never stopped him. Instead, she leaned into his embrace every time he held her and whispered words of love into his ears when no one else was paying attention.

By nightfall, it was time for Edward's crowning ceremony. His face paint was tweaked and the heavy cloak was placed on his shoulders. When he was escorted to yet another ceremonial hall, he looked up to see Bella on the dais before him, holding a heavy gold crown. Everything seemed like a dream as he walked forward and repeated the vows Bella said to him. It wasn't until the crown was resting on his head that he realized his full duty as a king. The responsibility suddenly seemed overwhelming. Even when he'd been Aria's king, Ixian's advisors had been pulling all the load for him. But now he had to do the brunt of the work. His only consolation was the fact that Bella knew what she was doing and would be at his side the whole time.

Edward was pulled out of his musing when a messenger ran up to Bella and whispered in her ear. This was not supposed to be going on. Bella's lips turned into a frown and she walked closer to Edward, motioning for the messenger to tell him what he'd told her.

"My lord. There is a woman by the name of Victoria. She was trying to put poison in your mead the whole night but never succeeded. We have her, what punishment do you wish to give?" He asked, his eyes drifting from Bella to Edward.

Edward felt his palms sweat. He had to make a decision and all the guests were looking on, wondering what was happening on the dais. He glanced at Bella, silently pleading for her help. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she thought before she quietly answered. "Whatever you wish, my king. We can have her killed for trying to kill us or forgive her because of our joyous day, or throw her into prison for now while we decide." She laid out his options, giving him the power to choose.

"Put her in prison for now. We will solve this matter later." Edward commanded the messenger. He was grateful that Bella had given him the power to make decisions even though the messenger would have listened to anything she said. "Thank you, my love." He murmured, drawing her close and kissing the back of her hand. Bella smiled warmly as the guests clapped at their modest display of affection.

Another round of dancing ensued though thankfully, Edward and Bella didn't have to take turns dancing with all their guests this time around. As they danced to a slow song, Bella leaned forward and rested her head against Edward's neck, drawing him close to her.

"Would you like to retire early?" He asked quietly.

Bella nodded and smiled tiredly. "Yes, it's been a long day." But behind the exhaustion, Edward saw joy as well and it made his head well.

"Your wish, my command." He smiled back and slowly led her to one of the side doors. He informed the head servant that he and the queen would be going to their room and any business should be held until the following day.

When Edward entered the main hall, he realized he didn't know where their room would be. He and Bella had avoided talking about it because the King's suite was where they should go but it was painful for Bella to stay there with the memory of her dead father.

"My love?" He questioned.

Bella silently took his hand and guided him to the King's suite, her face slowly becoming somber.

"We don't have to stay here, you know." Edward said quietly.

"It's ok. The servants have cleared out all of father's possessions anyway." Bella murmured, looking at Edward with sad eyes.

Edward wanted to take the pain away but knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. Bella slowly opened the door to her father's suit and Edward was awed by what had been done to the room. It was covered in creams and light blues, looking nothing it had when King Charles had resided there.

Bella slowly lead Edward to the bed and pushed his shoulders to make his sit. Edward looked at Bella questioningly but she just gave him a coy smile, her earlier sorrow pushed to the back of her mind as she remembered tonight was her wedding night.

She knelt to the ground at started taking off his shoes. Edward quickly stopped her. "Bella, you don't-" He started to say but she cut him off.

"I know I don't." She said calmly, her lips quirked into a smile. "It's Ixian custom for the bride to help the groom out of his clothes and the groom to help the bride. It's supposed to make them feel closer to one another." She started carefully taking off the cloak from his shoulders. "I know you can undress on your own, but I can not. There are so many layers and strings on my dress it would take me forever. So, I help you, you help me." She explained, kissing his lips softly.

"I'd help you anyway." Edward said, catching Bella's hands in his own.

"I know." Bella nuzzled him. "But I enjoy this too."

Edward sighed and allowed Bella to undress him, unable to deny the sensual quality of the task. Once she was done, Edward eagerly helped her untie her dress and let down her hair. "You're beautiful, my love." He said, taking her in with his eyes. "Absolutely perfect."

A small blush danced on Bella's cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered, and Edward couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

Once they were both in their undergarments, Bella led Edward to a large vanity, covered in a variety of oils and lotions. She taught him how to remove the face paint and they worked on one another in harmony, their tasks interspersed with soft laughs and sweet kisses.

When Edward and Bella finally reached the bed, they were both ready for each other, their souls in perfect harmony. Edward traced Bella's cheekbones with his thumbs. "My love, you do realize we don't have to consummate now, right?" He asked gently. "I want to make sure you've been given time to heal over your father's passing." His words were filled with sincerity; he didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want as well.

Bella shook her head resolutely. "No. Tonight is about us. I want to enjoy it." She said firmly.

Edward smiled and relaxed. "Whatever you wish, my love."

BPOV

Bella awoke to see the sun splaying across her bed. She woke up feeling refreshed and looked to her side, expecting Edward to be next to her but he wasn't. She frowned and sat up, wondering where he was. Before she could get out of bed, however, Edward strode back into the room, fully dressed and carrying a tray of food. "Good morning, my Queen." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"My king." She smiled back happily. "Where have you been? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Edward set the tray down beside on her bedside table. "My love." He drew her into his arms. "I want this day to be for you. I don't know if you remember, but you were crying in your sleep for your father last night. You've been working too hard. I want you to take this day to mourn." Edward explained, his eyes soft and sad. "You helped me heal when my father died; I want to do the same for you."

Bella couldn't help the tears in her eyes. It was true that she missed her father and hadn't had time to mourn but she was also touched by Edward's kind thoughts. She had never seen a man so perfect. "Thank you." She whispered, caressing his cheek. "But we have to rule the country too. The world doesn't stop simply because I'm in mourning."

"My world does." Edward said, holding her hands tightly in his. "I can run the nation for a day. I want to take care of you, my Bella. Whatever you need, I want to be there. Let me take care of you, please."

Slow tears slid down Bella's cheeks and she hugged Edward tightly. "Thank you. You do take care of me. I love you." She kissed him fervently.

Edward kissed her back and smiled gently. "Whatever you need my love, I'm here for you."

EPOV

Edward couldn't believe he was going to spend his first day as king without Bella's help but he knew she needed time to heal. The day was pure torture as he tried to learn everything in a day but when he came back to Bella at night, he knew every moment of confusion and frustration was worth it.

Bella was already asleep by the time Edward finished half a stack of paperwork. There were dried tear tracks on her cheeks but she already looked more at peace. And it was her beautiful face that Edward dreamt of that night.

As he drifted off to sleep, Edward realized that his life was perfect. There would be ups and downs with Bella for sure, she was bound to get frustrated with him at some point, but he loved her to the point where he knew they would never be angry for too long. And with high hopes of the future, Edward let his new life finally begin.

**A LOT HAPPENED, I KNOW. AND THERE WILL BE AN EPI/FUTURE TAKE, I BELIEVE. BUT THE STORY ITSELF IS COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING AND STICKING WITH ME FOR SO LONG. HOPEFULLY YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER TWO MONTHS FOR THE EPI AND YOU'LL GET A MORE HEARTFELT AUTHOR'S NOTE THEN. : )**


	36. Chapter 36

**OMG OMG OMG! DONE! FINALLY! OVER! I CAN HIT THE COMPLETE BUTTON ON MY STORY! EPI IS SHOTER THAN USUAL BUT JUST AS SWEET I THINK. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything, I need to talk to my lawyer about this…**

EPOV

Edward's back hurt. His shoulders hurt. His arms hurt. His chest hurt. Why did he have to sleep on the ground? Weren't kings supposed to get special treatment? He'd blame Bella for setting this precedent of everyone being equal during war, but she was currently suffering worse than him, although she did get to sleep in a nice, warm, comfy bed. Edward could almost sob at the thought of the heavenly bed waiting for him at home.

Edward groaned and rolled off his mat on the ground and decided to stroll around outside. It wasn't like he'd be getting any sleep anyway. "Hello, there." Edward strolled up to the night guard. The guard spared Edward a glance and nodded silently, his eyes vigilantly scanning the woods before him. "Are we expecting someone?" Edward asked, knowing he was annoying the guard but bored enough to continue talking.

"No, my lord. But there are always little scavengers looking for extra food in these parts of the wilderness." The guard said calmly and loaded his gun.

Edward stepped back a little in alarm. He didn't think the guard would shoot him but there wasn't much other reason for loading the gun. The guard raised the gun and shot at an obscure point in the woods. Edward frowned in confusion, was this a subtly was of trying to make him go away? But then Edward heard a yelp and realized the guard was simply scaring away a wolf. How he'd known it was there was beyond Edward.

The guard lowered the gun and relaxed, finally turning towards Edward fully. "How my I serve you, My King?" He asked, bowing fully this time.

Edward waved off the formality. "How much longer until we reach home?" He asked.

The guard burst out into a grin. "It hasn't changed since the last time you asked, my lord."

Edward rolled his eyes. He was so anxious to reach Bella he'd taken to annoying everyone in an effort to make the trip pass by faster. "Any word from the queen?" He asked hopefully.

The guard shook his head. "You'd be the first to know."

Edward sighed, frustrated. This guard wasn't nearly as entertaining as the last one had been. They'd played cards all night long and General Graze had yelled at both of them before realizing that he was yelling at the King. "Thank you." Edward said and strolled away, walking around the boarders of the camp, hoping morning would come quickly. As he waited, he allowed his mind to drift.

Edward had managed to convince Bella not to expand Ixia's boarders. Now that Ixia and Aria were combined, there were plenty of things for the two of them to worry about. It also helped that due to the unlikely union, several uprisings had to be squashed, convincing Bella that now was not the time to gain more land.

But overall, their relationship was good. They already had a son, which put Bella's mind at ease. In her words, they had their heir and now they only needed a spare, hence Bella's situation right now: she was currently pregnant with The Spare. Edward hoped it would be a girl so he could have one of each. He wanted more children too but knew better than to push Bella. She was adamant on having as few as possible, and since she was the one carrying them for 9 months before they were born, she called the shots.

Edward grinned at the prospect of convincing Bella to have more children. Living in Cullenada, he'd had so much fun with his adoptive siblings. Plus, Rosalie and Emmett were already on their fourth child. It wasn't a competition or anything…but it would have been nice to give them a run for their money.

Edward started getting restless to get back to his family. Technically, he could order everyone to wake up and get ready to get a head start home but it would still take just short of forever to actually get moving.

"My lord! King Edward!" A messenger came running towards him, waving a letter.

Edward's head whipped to the sound and he met the messenger halfway, plucking the letter out of his hand and reading it, without preamble. The message was short and simple: The Queen has gone into labor.

Edward's heart started pounding, a grin stretching across his face. "Yes!" He laughed joyously, hugged the messenger and took off.

"My lord, where are you going?" One of the night guards asked as Edward hopped on a horse.

"Home. My lady is about to have a child!" He said giddily, sliding his feet in the stirrups.

"Wait! You need escorts." The night guard called but Edward had already taken off. Forget escorts, he knew how to take care of himself. Besides, he was in his own lands, who would hurt him here?

Edward was glad he'd chosen the fastest horse. He reached home at dawn, his horse on the verge of dehydration and his own legs aching from the constant ride. He stumbled off and slipped through the palace gates. One of the soldiers saw him and called for him to stop but Edward kept going, chucking his ring at the soldier so they would know who he was.

Inside the halls, Edward sprinted through the halls, sending looks at the servants to make sure they stayed quiet. Once he reached the royal chambers, he was sure to be extra quiet. If the wrong person caught him, he'd have to deal with all the pomp and decorum that wasted three hours of his life. All he wanted to do was see his wife and kids.

As he crept down the hall, Edward heard another set of footsteps. He's brow crumpled in a frown and he changed his route to see who it was. As Edward saw a young boy inching towards the door, his face lit up and he stifled a laugh. His son was so bad at creeping around. The flash of bronze hair gave him away immediately and he was breathing way too loudly. Edward held his breath and crept up behind his son, grabbing the child in one arm and clamping a hand on him mouth with the other hand so his scream wouldn't wake the entire palace.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward breathed in his son's ear.

"Daddy!" The child looked up and hugged his father. "The medics won't let me see mommy." He pouted.

Edward laughed and scooped him in his arms. "It's okay, Arden. I'll take you." Edward held Arden tight, remembering the old bodyguard who had shown him how to stay alive. Bella and Edward had named their first born after Arden to forever eternalize Arden's sacrifice for Bella.

Arden snuggled in his father's embrace. "You smell gross." He complained softly.

Edward snickered. "You smell good."

Edward quietly picked the lock to his and Bella's suite and carefully opened the door. On a large bed in the middle of the room was a sleeping Bella, looking beautiful and exhausted. In her arms was the smallest child Edward had ever seen, wrapped in a soft pink blanket: it was a girl.

Edward put Arden down and quickly walked over to his new daughter. He gently pried her from Bella's arms and cradled her near him.

"Daddy, I want to see!" Arden tugged the hem of Edward shirt until Edward knelt down and both of them looked at her chubby pink cheeks and stubby little fingers. "She's so tiny." Arden said in awe, holding her hand.

"Yeah." Edward whispered, wrapping one arm around Arden to bring him closer. "And precious, too. Just like my son." Edward smiled at a beaming Arden and kissed both his children on the forehead. "Son, you need to sleep, okay? You can play with her in the morning."

Arden nodded and gave one last look at his baby sister before stumbling out of the room. Edward smiled and climbed on the bed to set his daughter down. He knew he should take a shower but he couldn't resist kissing his wife. "Thank you." He murmured, his lips brushing her forehead.

Bella mumbled and sighed in her sleep, her arms subconsciously reaching out to make sure her daughter was still here. Edward grinned and moved away.

When he returned, Bella was awake, holding their little girl in her arms. She looked up when he walked in. "Edward." Her tired eyes lit up and she held a hand out to him. "When did you come back?"

Edward slid in next to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "A while ago. I was talking to our children while you were asleep." He grinned.

Bella laughed softly and kissed him. "I've missed you so much." She murmured.

"I did too. Maybe you should stop sending me away." Edward suggested with a wink.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You were the one that offered to go on my behalf."

Edward snorted. "Well, I wasn't going to send my pregnant wife out to a battle field."

Bella grinned and shrugged. "The fault is still yours." She looked down at her daughter and sighed happily. "Isn't she perfect?"

"Just like her mother." Edward agreed. "What's her name?"

Bella rolled her eyes again. "She's nameless. Old advisor Crum said she couldn't be named without her father's presence, even if we did decide on a name together already."

Edward's mouth curled in annoyance. "Someone needs to assassinate him." He muttered. "We'll give our little Elizabeth a name in the morning." He sighed, they'd named their daughter after his biological mother.

Bella laughed. "My wonderfully violent man. We'll make an Ixian out of you yet."

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINISHED. THIS STORY HAS TAKEN SOOO LONG. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, AND GAVE THIS STORY ATTENTION. YOU GUYS KEPT ME GOING AND I'M SOO HAPPY IT'S FINALLY OVER. I MAY POST SOME OUTTAKES LATER BUT NOTHING SOON. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. **


End file.
